Ready Willing and Abel
by Keeper of Oz
Summary: Twenty-one yr old Abel Teller is ready to face the world. Is he ready for the love of two different women and fatherhood. Please READ and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ready, Willing, and Abel **

**Author: Rainie "Keeper of Oz"**

**Summary: Twenty-one year old Abel telling is ready and willing to take on the world, but can he handle the two women in his life?**

**Author's Note: First and foremost this is my very first fan-fiction, so please be kind with your reviews. Secondly, I think fans of the show will notice some minor similarities between what Abel is facing and what his dad faced. For the purposes of this story, I have aged both the Tellar children and the Winston children. I have left most of the primary SOA cast as they were at the end of season four. In my mind, I think that's how I will always see them. **

**Disclaimer: I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Ready, Willing, and Abel **

In the early pre-dawn hours Abel lay warm in bed. He enjoyed the comfortable weight of a beautiful woman in his arms. Still, so as not to wake her, He watched the coming dawn through the slightly open bedroom window. In the quiet, Abel contemplated his future. He was a patched member of SAMCRO. His father was the president. As such, certain things were expected of him. Someday his father would step down and turn it all over to him. Was that the future he wanted for himself? Could he see himself as "President Outlaw"? Would Maria here, make a good solid old lady? Was he in actually in love with Maria or was it lust? Would his family accept her as one of their own?

Abel smirked; he wondered to himself where all of this deep thought shit was coming from? Pulling Maria a little closer, he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander off for the moment For the last few weeks, maybe longer he had woke with this feeling that change for better or worse was coming. Today, laying here in the silence, that feeling was explosive inside him. Forcibly turning off all the noise in his head, Abel felt himself drift off to sleep for just a little bit longer.

It was nearly 8 a.m. when Abel awoke the second time. Lying in bed, he could hear Maria fussing in the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee, a temptation he could not resist. Pulling on his jeans and t-shirt Abel wandered out to the small kitchen.

Maria smiled as she handed Abel a mug "Good Morning" she whispered. Accepting the mug, Abel leaned in and kissed her cheek "Morning baby." They stood in comfortable silence, both sipping their coffee. Abel leaned against the counter, drinking coffee, watching Maria move around the kitchen. He felt his earlier thoughts swirling around in his head. Would starting every day this way be such a bad idea? Setting down his mug, Abel moved quietly, to stand behind Maria. Sliding his arms around her waist, he moved her long dark hair, to begin placing soft wet kisses along her slender neck.

"Mmmm!" replied Maria as she leaned back against his chest. Turning slightly in his arms, Maria placed her hands along his face – looking into his eyes. In that instant, Abel knew she was more than the average "crow-eater." Was she "old-lady", that was still a question he could not answer. Smiling Maria whispered, "Kiss me Tellar!" Never one to disappoint a lady, Abel leaned in to do just that. As their lips touched, Abel felt the familiar stirrings in his gut. Seconds before he could take the kiss further, his cell phone began to beat a steady rhythm in his pocket.

Pulling back Abel smiled "Sorry baby" as he reached for his phone. Abel knew instantly that it was his mom. Answering on the third ring, Abel smiled "Hey Mom! What's up?"

Tara always loved the deep rich tone of her oldest son's voice. "Good Moring Abel, I need to know if you can pick up your sister after school today at 3:15." Pure joy spread throughout Abel as he thought of his nine year old sister Rachael. A late edition she was a surprise for the entire family, she was the apple of Abel and Tommy's eye. Abel and his brother would go to the ends of the earth for her safety and happiness.

"Of course mom is everything ok?" questioned Abel. Tara sighed she was so proud of the men her boys had become. Abel was more like Jax every day. She loved the way he looked after his younger brother and sister. "Yes baby, everything's fine. I'm needed at the hospital today. Neeta has had to take some extended time off. So, I just need an extra pair of hands today."

"I have to meet dad and the uncles at TM in a little bit but after that I'm free. So sure I will make sure the rug-rat gets home from school." Abel laughed.

"Thank-you baby that's great, I really appreciate it. I'll see you later then, I love you Abel." replied Tara as she hung up. "Love ya too mom." whispered Abel as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Abel looked to where Maria was fussing around the kitchen, shaking his head at the moment that had never really started. Reaching for his cut off the back of the kitchen chair, Abel shook his head ruefully missing the moment with Maria that had never really started. "Sorry baby!" he murmured. "I got get moving, a lot of ground to cover today."

Maria turned and wrapped her arms around his waist "Will I see you later?" His thoughts be damned, Abel liked the comfortableness of being with Maria. At this point maybe that was all that mattered to either of them. "I honestly don't know" he replied "I'll give you a shout later when I have things settled." Dropping a bare whisper of a kiss on her soft mouth, he turned and headed out to face the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ready, Willing, and Abel **

**Author: Rainie "Keeper of Oz"**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Chapter 2 Change is in the Air **

Walking into Tellar-Morrow, Abel felt the familiar sense of coming home. Heading into the clubhouse, Abel nodded to Kenny Winston having coffee with the two new prospects. Before heading to his room at the back of the clubhouse, Abel saw his father sitting at the table inside the chapel. Sticking his head inside the door, he saw his dad sitting at the head of the table with his familiar leather journal in front of him. Abel recognized the look of concentration on his ol' man's face. "Morning Dad" he greeted before taking a seat next to him at the table. Abel respected the weight that presidency placed squarely on his dad's shoulder's." While SAMCRO had always been outlaws, he knew his dad was always looking for ways to take them legit. As his dad's VP, he knew how his dad struggled with every decision.

Closing his journal, Jax looked into his son's face, "Morning Abel," he smiled "Did your mom reach you about Rachael?" He asked with that same fatherly smile.

"Yeah, I promised to pick up the little rug-rat after school." Abel smirked. Like Tara, Jax was proud of his children. He could not have asked for finer sons. They honored him every day with their love and respect for their mother and sister. "It should be a light day around here, your "Uncle" Chibbs and I have a meeting with Alvarez in about an hour to discuss the new Mayan deal." Jax reminded him. "Juice is updating the servers over at Cara-Cara. I imagine Tig will be with him most of the day."

Abel laughed "Are you sure the girls at Cara-Cara are cold enough for "Uncle" Tig?" he chortled. Jax just smirked in reply. "Opie and Bobby are still up at the warehouse working things out. Your gramma's gonna work the office today. So you and Kenny just keep things moving in the garage." Jax instructed. Standing to go, "Yeah dad absolutely," stated Abel turning towards the door.

Jax thought for just a second stopping Abel before he could open the door. "Son, it's not my business, I know you're a grown man, but your mom and I are a little concerned about this girl you're spending so much time with lately." Oh the beauty of an ultra-protective over involved thought Abel ruefully. Unwilling to discuss it at this point, Abel simply answered "She's not a crow-eater Dad, tell mom not to worry." That said he opened the door and headed towards his room at the rear of the clubhouse.

Inside his room, Abel stripped off last night's clothing a headed immediately for the shower. Turning the water to its hottest setting, Abel slipped inside. The hot water slicing over his body was welcome down time. The water swirling down the drain seemed to be an appropriate metaphor for his swirling thoughts. Shutting off the water, Abel sauntered into his room with his white towel slung low around his hips. Lost in his reveille, he quickly dressed and headed over to the garage to meet Kenny.

Older in years, Abel often saw Kenny Winston as the big brother he didn't have. He trusted that he could always take anything to Kenny and get an honest straight up answer. Working together, Abel was sure that time in the garage would pass quickly. Several hours later, Abel looked up from under the hood of the ninety-nine Chevy pick-up he was working on. Checking the clock, he realized that he would have to double time it over to the school to meet Rachael on time. "Hey Kenny," he shouted "I got to bail, head over and pick up Rachael. Mom and Dad will chew my ass if I'm late."

Kenny grinned "Not to mention grandma Gemma." He stated with a quiet laugh. Abel just smiled in return, as he grabbed his cut and raced across the lot to his bike.

Abel pulled his motorcycle up to the front of the school with less than five minutes to spare. Removing his helmet, he watched with absent interest parents, students, and various teachers and staff as they came and went from the parking lot. Shortly, he watched as Rachael ran from the building laughing with a friend her long dark blonde hair braided, hanging loose behind her. Rachael was a stunning combination of their parents. Rachael took her long straight blonde hair from dad. She got her beautiful eyes from mom. Someday, Abel predicted, she would be break a lot of hearts. He was certain, Dad, Tommy, and he would be working overtime to make sure she was treated like a lady. He could tell the instant she spotted him waiting. Her smile was contagious, as she yelled "See ya later!" to her friend and raced towards Abel waiting on his bike.

"Hey rug-rat how was school?" Abel asked as Rachael came to a stop in front of his bike. Rachael shrugged, "school was ok I guess. Did mom really say you could give me a ride home on your bike?" she asked with all the pure joy of only the young. Abel grinned from ear to ear; maybe spending time with Rachael today was just what the doctor ordered. Being with her had a way of washing away the aches and pains of any day.

"Well" he hedged just a bit. The boys knew that mom worried over them very much. Just as they knew that Rachael was mom's only girl. Mom knew they would never let anything happen to her little girl. However, Rachael on a bike was just not something mom was totally comfortable with yet.

Climbing off his bike, Abel picked up his helmet and began to put it on Rachael's head. Slinging her back on to his shoulders, he picked her up and placed her on the front of his back. Seeing Rachael grin up at him like the Cheshire cat was all the motivation he needed. "How about we make this our little secret for now?" he whispered as tapped the end of her nose. Rachael giggled with wild joyful abandon. Looking around she spotted her friends watching in awe as Abel climbed on the back behind her and started it up. "Bye Katie!" Rachael yelled with a wave as she and Abel went cruising out of the parking lot.

Soon they were parked in front of the Tellar household. "I think you should pick me up from school all the time Abel." Shouted Rachael as Abel helped her off the bike. Unstrapping the helmet and setting it on his bike "Don't think mom would see that as a real good idea – do you rug-rat?" Rachael just shrugged as she turned toward the house. Her mind was already changing gears, "Hey Abel, you gonna make me your famous peanut butter banana fluff sandwich?"

Abel was just about to reply when he thought he saw a familiar car parked on the shoulder about two doors down. Staring down the street, he watched the old multi-colored pick up for several seconds. His mind suddenly traveling back to a past better left buried. "Manda" he whispered aloud. Giving his head a forceful shake he tried to clear the cobwebs of the past. Scooping up Rachael in his arms he raced her towards the house. "One peanut butter banana fluff sandwich coming up!" he shouted with glee.

As he stood in the kitchen making snacks, he couldn't shake the past memories now haunting him. He hadn't seen Manda since graduation. She was his best friend. There was nothing he could not tell her. The "uncles" all had bets going that something more than friendship was happening between Abel and the quiet shy Amanda Stevens. Abel just laughed them off saying "It's not like that with Manda." Manda was a constant in his life. He could always count on her when things were rough. She may not have always understood the MC lifestyle but she understood Abel and that was enough. She headed for Tacoma right after graduation. Told Abel, it was family obligations and promised to stay in touch. She tried at first, Abel had to give that but then time and distance eventually pulled them apart.

Taking the sandwiches to the table Abel felt more agitated with his thoughts than he had first thing this morning. He just wished he could shake this feeling of impending change. As he moved, to pour Rachael a glass of milk, he heard the knock at the door. "Be right back," he mumbled to Rachael as he headed for the door. Opening the door with cautious care Abel was shocked when he looked out. Standing on his mom and dad's front porch stood a very bruised and beaten Amanda Stevens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Rainie "Keeper of Oz"**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Ready, Willing, and Abel**

**Chapter 3 **

Abel felt as if the roof had just caved in on top of him. He lost control of his thoughts as he took in her bruised and battered face. If he wasn't so instantly violently angry at who or what had done this to "his Manda" gaining control of his thoughts may have been easier. Standing there mute, his thoughts and feelings swamping him fast and hard. Abel was torn between hugging her tight or demanding immediate answers; decisions –decisions.

Hoping to find Tara Tellar at home, Amanda didn't expect for Abel to answer the door. Coming home to Charming meant facing Abel and their past, she knew that, but why today? The way he watched her, his eyes roaming over her face – taking everything in- missing nothing. It left her feeling raw and vulnerable. She could tell when he crossed the line from surprised glad to see you into violent what the hell happened to you territory. Never one to wear much in the way of make-up, Amanda knew that her hasty cover-up was doing as shit job of hiding the black eye and bruising all over her right cheek and jaw, not to mention the split lip. Who was she kidding she wasn't going to full anyone especially Abel. She should have called first. This was a mistake-she realized that now. After all the years of friendship the two of them standing there staring would have been almost comical if not so damn sad. She knew she should be the first to speak, but what the hell to say. Ready to break the growing uncomfortable silence Amanda opened her mouth to speak. Just then Abel grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her inside slamming the door shut behind her.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU?" He roared. Amanda smiled slightly, there was the Abel Tellar she knew and loved. Looking into this man's face, she could see the teen-age boy who became her best friend throughout four long years of high school. From day one, they stood beside each other no matter what came next.

"Wow Tellar," Amanda replied rather saucily "it's good to see you too." She turned taking in her surroundings; little had changed in the Tellar house over the last few years. Amazingly she still felt more at home here in this house than she had anywhere else on earth. Eventually she would have to tell Abel the truth-but not right now.

Abel took a step back whoever did this to Amanda may have done a number on her face but definitely not her spirit. DAMN! He was glad to see her. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her in close. Wrapping his arms around her, Abel held her close and tight. Amanda sighed, as she rested her head against his chest. Amanda felt safe cradled against his warm solid body. Taking a deep breath she remembered all the scents she associated with Abel; leather, outdoors, soap, motor oil, and just a hint of something more. This felt like home.

Abel was silent as he felt her body press against his. He rubbed his hands restlessly up and down her back assuring himself that she was really here and whole. He wanted to demand answers. He wanted to inflict extreme pain on whoever did this to her. In this moment, he would have to settle for assuring himself that she was ok. Before letting go he pressed his face into her long dark hair taking in her scent; the vanilla scented soap, strawberry shampoo, the light perfume she insisted on wearing, all of it uniquely his Amanda. While it might be nice to stand here like this for a while longer, Abel wanted answers and he wanted them now. Slowly releasing Amanda, Abel took a step or two back and really looked at her. Her dark hair was a little longer than he remembered. Amanda was not obviously beautiful like the crow-eaters who hung around the clubhouse. She was a little thicker, with more curves than Maria. Her eyes were a little too dark to be hazel and not dark enough to be brown. She had a spatter of freckles across her button like nose. Despite all that and the bruises she would always be beautiful in Abel's eyes.

"Manda" he started, using the old familiar nick-name "Who did this?" he asked gesturing to her face "What the hell happened to you?" Amanda took a deep breath, looked around the room, and for the first time in her life prepared to lie to her best friend. "It's stupid! Really Abel it's no big deal." Amanda began with as much sincerity and she could muster. "It looks much worse than it actually is." she continued. Nervous, she began to move around the room. She needed to put a little distance between her and Abel. Moving to the mantel, Amanda gazed at the multiple Tellar family photos. Picking up the closest one she turned it towards him, "is this Tommy and Rachael with you?" she asked hoping to buy herself a little time.

Abel came up behind her – taking the photo from her hands "yeah we had this taking last year for mom's birthday." He smiled as he placed it back on the shelf. Turning to face her, Abel placed a hand at her waist. With a gentle hand under her chin, he lifted her gaze to his. "You're stalling Amanda Stevens. You need to tell me what happened to you."

Amanda felt the panic settle in the pit of her stomach. Doubt clouded her mind. Would she be able to continue to lies? Would Abel believe her if she did? Would Abel ever be able to forgive her lies if the truth were revealed? Determined to press forward, Amanda took a deep breath and began to speak "Abel I….." Before she could continue she heard a joyous "A….BEL, A…BEL" chant coming loudly from the kitchen. "Is that Rachael I hear?" she asked. She smiled in the sure child-like joy of Rachael's voice. Before any further response, Amanda turned and raced into the kitchen.

Amanda was stopped in her tracks as watched Rachael at the table eating. Rachael was only five years old when she left Charming. She could not believe how much she had grown. Abel entered the room behind Amanda watching her watch Rachael. "Hey rug-rat we got company!" called Abel over Amanda's right shoulder.

Amanda was not sure if Rachael would remember her. She stood there in front of Abel unsure what to say or do next. Rachael looked up from her sandwich and studied Amanda for a moment maybe two. Finally she shrieked "AMANDA!" before jumping down from the table and racing towards Amanda's open arms. Scooping Rachael up, Amanda hugged the little lady tight, thankful for the innocent love of a child. Letting Rachael down, Amanda swallowed back her emotions, "Gee, Rachael, I wasn't sure you would remember me."

Rachael sighed "Are you kidding? You were like the most awesome baby-sitter, when I was little." Rachael squealed. Abel ruffled her hair and with a snort teased "Yeah because your becoming an old lady now, huh rug-rat?" Rachael rolled her eyes at her brother. With a shake of her head she turned to Amanda and began again "Are you moving back to Charming? How long are you for? What happened to your face? Can we hang-out while you're here? OH! I know – we could have a popcorn movie night like we used too?" Amanda laughed, kneeling down next to Rachael she began to speak. "Rachael I…."before she could continue Abel interrupted. "Hey! Hey! Rug-rat slow down, breathe. I'm sure Amanda and you will hang out real soon. Right now though, Amanda and I need to talk; so why don't you take your sandwich to the living room and start your homework ok?" Rachael thought about it a second or two before hugging Amanda tight and then grabbing her things headed towards the living room.

Amanda smiled as she watched Rachael race off. "Damn, Abel I cannot believe how big she is getting. She's a beautiful little girl. You Tellar boys are going to have to beat the boys away from her someday." The glow spreading across Abel's face showed just how much he loved his baby sister. "Yeah darlin," he whispered "I know." That said, he moved with Amanda towards the kitchen table, "Sit down" the words fell sharp and quick from his mouth. He left no room for argument. Amanda sat down across from him and silently prayed for another interruption. At this point, she would do just about anything to avoid this conversation.

Facing each other; they both sat silent for long moments. Abel reached across the table and took both of Amanda's hands in his. "Come on darlin, talk to me" he whispered "the truth this time." Amanda sat getting lost in big beautiful blue eyes. She wondered absently, if Abel was even away of the effect those eyes had on her. Soundlessly she laughed thinking to herself; she doubted Abel was aware of her as a woman at all. Sadly, she questioned if she would ever be more than just his best friend. Perhaps this is what drove her home in the first place. Maybe she needed to be reminded that she and Abel would never be more than friends. If she could settle her past – she could resign herself to the future.

Before she could speak, the front door opened. Abel and Amanda turned in unison as they heard Tara Tellar enter the house. A very excited Rachael met her mom at the door. Before Tara could remove her jacket, her shoes, or set down her bag; Rachael was chattering away about the events of her day. "Mom you will never guess whose here with Abel. Guess Mom go on Guess….You will never get it - OH MY GOD it is so cool! Mom can you guess?"

Tara laughed as she hugged her little girl and set her things down at the same time. "Slow down Rachael" she smiled. Looking up from her daughter she saw Abel and Amanda standing in the doorway. "Amanda!" she breathed. Moving away from the door she hugged Amanda gently, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tacoma with your family."

Throughout high school Amanda had spent so much time in this house with this family; she often fantasized about what it would be like if Tara Tellar were actually her mom too. "I was" she replied "I'm just home to visit." Tara stood back from the young woman, for the first time really looking into face she too noticed the bruises. Slipping from mom to doctor Tara was shocked at how little the makeup did to cover the damage evident on Amanda's face. "Who, What?" she gestured quickly towards her face. "Who did this to you?"

A nervous Amanda would have preferred to have this conversation without Abel lurking right over her shoulder. Tara sensed Amanda's unease. She knew the young woman was hiding something. Tara assumed that the girl was hesitant to talk because of Abel. Whatever this was all over her face, Abel would want answers. Too much like his father, those answers would most likely come with a fair amount of blood shed.

The uneasy silence was broken by insistent ring of Abel's cell phone. Jerking it from his pocket, he answered with a clipped "Yeah!"

So much like his dad, thought Chibbs as he answered "Abel boy! We need you out at the warehouse right away. Your da, want's you in on this Alvarez/ Mayans bullshit." Frustrated, Abel shook his head "Yeah, Ok see you soon." He snapped the phone shut with more force than really necessary. Shaking his head he grabbed his cut from the back of the chair. Shrugging into his cut, he kissed his mom on the cheek. "Mom I got to meet the guys and take care of something's for dad. If it gets to late, I'll just crash at the clubhouse."

Hugging her son close, Tara made him promise to be careful. Releasing his mom Abel turned his full attention on Amanda. "You and I are not finished – this conversation finishes later. I swear." With that he gave her a quick squeeze, shouted "See ya later Rug-rat" at Rachael and was out the door to the warehouse.

A relieved Amanda watched him go. "Whew" she thought at least I can avoid lying to him for a little while longer.

**Author's Note: Wow! Chapter three finished already "HOORAY" I know that there has not been a lot of real action as of yet, but as the truth comes out there will be. With some of the ideas swimming in my head, I may actually change the rating to M, not sure yet. As you know this is my first fan-fiction. This actually my first "published" work of any kind. So please, all reads and reviews are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Rainie "Keeper of Oz"**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Ready, Willing, and Abel**

**Chapter 4 **

Tara and Amanda watched from the door way as Abel started his bike and headed out onto the street. Slowly shutting the door, Tara turned to Amanda giving her a proper, firm, motherly welcome home hug. "I hope you don't have plans for dinner." Insisted Tara. Amanda looked uneasy, "That's not necessary, Miss Tellar, I don't want to intrude."

Tara took her by hand and led her to the kitchen. Gesturing to the same spot Amanda and Abel had just shared Tara asked her to please sit. Amanda sat down uneasily. An hour ago she had been almost anxious to talk to Miss Tellar, now she was a nervous wreck. Tara looked at the young woman thoughtfully, searching for a way to put her at ease. The care and concern Tara felt covered her face and warmed her eyes. "Please, Amanda you've been a part of our lives for many years. I think it's ok if you call me Tara now, don't you? As for dinner, I don't want to hear another word about intruding. You practically grew up in my home. If I know Jax and Abel they won't be home for hours. Tommy is away at school right now. This is a perfect night for us girls to catch up – what do you say?"

Unsure of herself, Amanda knew she should just get up and go. But, as she watched the genuine care and concern across Tara's face-she realized that she simply could not bear the idea of being alone tonight. "Thank-you Miss…" sorry she smiled shyly "Tara that would be great."

Calling Rachael into the kitchen, Tara asked if she had finished her homework. Rachael assured her that everything was done and waiting for Tara to double check. Tara wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. Dropping kisses along the top of her head "Good girl!" she whispered. Looking around the kitchen, Tara decided that actually cooking dinner tonight was out of the question. "Ladies, what do you say that we order a large pizza and just stay in tonight and catch up?" Rachael squealed "Can we get mushrooms and pineapple mom, with breadsticks and extra sauce?"

"As long as I can throw some pepperoni in there too." laughed Tara. "That sound ok to you Amanda?" Tara questioned. Happy to feel a part of something strong and healthy for the first time in many months Amanda just nodded yes.

By 9:30 that evening, everyone had eaten their fair share of pizza and bread. Amanda cleaned up the dishes and put away the leftovers. Meanwhile Tara went to tuck Rachael into bed. As Tara came back to the living room it was clear Amanda was preparing to leave. "Are you staying with friends?" Tara asked. Amanda startled slightly, not having heard Tara come back into the room. Attempting poorly to cover her raw nerves, Amanda shrugged, "I have a room reserved at that little hotel over on Main street."

"Why don't you just crash here tonight? If I know Jax he won't be home for a while yet. Abel will most likely crash at the clubhouse, Tommy is away right now, so there is plenty of room." Replied Tara.

Amanda thought it over quickly, she did feel safer here than anywhere else. "It will only be for one night – what can it hurt?" She thought to herself. "Ok" she replied "if you're sure it's no trouble – I would love to."

"No trouble at all – your always welcome in this house, you know that." Tara stated calmly as she sat down on the sofa. After a moment's hesitation Amanda joined her, sitting at the opposite end of the sofa. The two women sat facing each other for a long a moment before Tara spoke.

Still unclear what this young woman was hiding, Tara thought this would be the perfect time to talk – do a little catching up. They talked for nearly an hour about the differences between Charming and Tacoma and all the people and events that Amanda had missed in her years away. Finally Tara turned the conversation to a more personal nature. "So Amanda," she asked with a gentle girlish smile, "is someone special waiting for you back in Tacoma?"

Until that moment, that question, Amanda had been quietly sitting at the end of the sofa toying with a blue throw pillow. As the words left Tara's mouth, Amanda head snapped up hard and quick. She tried in vain to hide the vicious fear that clouded her eyes. "No!" she mumbled then more forcefully, "No...No! One special waiting for me in Tacoma."

Unsure how to proceed, Tara was reasonable certain she knew the story behind those bruises but she did want to push. "Push too much," she thought to herself "and you end up sounding like Gemma." Finally, Tara watched the younger woman's expression carefully, recognizing the emotional space Amanda was in – Tara decided to share a family truth with her.

"I know I'm not your mother Amanda. That said, I realize that whatever happened to you is really not my business, but as your friend and Abel's mom I'm concerned." Amanda watched Tara warily, as if deciding how much of the truth she could trust her with. She wanted desperately to unload her burden. She needed to share her fear with someone. Amanda knew Tara would listen and even possibly understand. At the end of the day, she was still Abel's mom and unloading on her would not be fair to anyone. So Amanda sat silently still – her secrets unspoken.

Tara waited a beat longer for Amanda to say something – anything. When the silence continued she began to speak. "Amanda, I think it's time I share a little Tellar family history with you." Tara took a deep fortifying breath. "This is not something I share lightly. I have never talked about this with anyone other than Jax. I hope maybe sharing it with you – if nothing else gives you some food for thought."

Amanda was definitely intrigued. Sure Amanda had been Abel's best friend for years. Yes she had practically grown up in their home. Yet she could imagine what it was that Tara felt was so important to share with her.

Tara never expected to speak of Josh again. After all these years, he was just a very ugly memory. However, this night – sitting here with this girl, it seemed the only thing to do. Pressing forward, Tara turned to face Amanda straight on. Certain she had the young woman's attention, Tara pressed on.

Smiling sadly Tara began "I too left Charming after graduation. I had big hopes and dreams. I wanted to be away from this town and most everyone in it. I missed Jax every day I was away but with time I learned to adjust. I made my way through school. I started working at a local hospital in Chicago. My life was looking up. That's when I met Josh. He worked for ATF. He was very sweet and charming at first. He was very kind and thoughtful. For a short time I thought maybe he was the ideal man for me. I was wrong, things changed quickly. He became violent with me. I was completely scared of him – of what he might do to me. I tried to talk to him. I tried to make him see reason. I told him we were through – that I was moving on. Nothing I said got through to him. I eventually took out a restraining order against."

Amanda sat almost transfixed as she listened to Tara's story. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. There were so many questions bubbling inside her. Before she could speak, Tara continued. "Eventually, I lost it and had to get away – leave Chicago. I came home to Charming. I knew this was the one place on earth where I would feel safe. Looking back I realize that it wasn't so much Charming I was running to but Jax. I knew that I would always be safe with Jax. I was home for weeks and never said a word about what happened to me. Then one day I saw Josh here in Charming."

"Oh" whispered Amanda, "what did you do?" She asked clearly wrapped up in Tara's words.

"At first, I tried to handle it on my own. I didn't want Jax involved. Then after a short time Josh pressed the issue, he began stalking me here in Charming – much like he did in Chicago. I needed help I had to involve Jax."

"What happened to him?" Amanda asked "Did Jax hurt him? I mean he obviously left town right?" Amanda asked hopefully. Tara smiled even after the bruises; it was good to see the girl still had hope. Choosing her words carefully, Tara decided to leave some skeletons dead and buried. "Things between him and Jax became ugly. Jax actually pushed him through a plate glass window at one point. Josh was picked up by the local P.D. He realized then that his career was over. He knew that he would be facing charges if he returned to Chicago. He skipped town and went into hiding I guess. As far as I know, no one has seen him since." As the last words left Tara's lips, both fell silent. Tara lost in past memories that were both bittersweet and horrific at the same time. Amanda wondering if she were as strong as Tara had once been.

**Meanwhile Driving Across Town:**

Abel inhaled deeply, being on his bike bringing a freedom he never tired of. He needed to clear his mind before reaching the warehouse. He would be no good to his dad or the "uncles" if his mind was on unfinished conversations instead of business. As he was nearing the turn off for the warehouse, he felt his phone vibrate in his cut pocket. Slowing down he grabbed his phone and harsher than intended barked out a quick "Yeah?"

Maria smiled at the rich deep voice as Abel answered. "Hi baby, you busy?" she asked. Abel cursed silently; this was so not what he needed right this moment. "Yeah" he answered, "I'm kind of in the middle of it right now darlin." When she hadn't heard from before now – she expected that he was busy, she just needed to hear his voice once more today. "I won't hang you up then. I just wanted to make sure you were free tomorrow night. My parents are planning a family gathering to celebrate my birthday and I would love for you to meet them."

"Damn" Abel thought, "Today is really going to hell quick." He was rushing to handle club business. He was thinking about Amanda more than was healthy for him. Now Maria, a woman he wasn't even sure how he felt about wanted him to meet her folks. Eager to end this call quickly, Abel promised to call back soon. He quickly hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. Rolling up in front of the warehouse, Abel saw Chibbs and Bobby waiting for him. Pulling his bike to a stop, Abel slipped into the well-worn role of SOA member.

**Roughly 2a.m. Tellar Household**

Jax and Abel slipped silently into the house and hanging their cuts on the backs of kitchen chairs. Quietly Jax made his way down the hall, stopping at Rachael's room he slipped inside. As usual, she had kicked her covers and teddy bear to the floor. Straightening out her blanket he covered her up and tucked her teddy bear under her arm. Leaning over her small frame he dropped a slight kiss on her forehead "Love ya little darlin," he whispered before leaving.

He noticed the light coming from his and Tara's room. He hoped Tara hadn't waited up, but he wouldn't be surprised if she did. He knew how she worried when he and the boys were out on business. Entering the bedroom, he saw Tara sound asleep with a small book across her chest – the bed side lamp shining bright. Quietly stripping off his clothing – he moved the book, turned off the light, and slide into bed next to his wife. Feeling his presence, Tara snuggled closer, "everyone alright?" she mumbled not fully awake. Jax wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. Tucking her in closer, Jax whispered "Everyone is ok. Abel and I are both home safe and sound."

It took a moment for Jax's words to filter through her sleep addled brain. Coming more fully awake, Tara asked "Abel came home with you? I thought he was going back to the clubhouse." Even at this late hour, Jax quickly realized he was missing something. Seeing the confusion on his face, Tara explained that Amanda was sleeping in his room. Jax was shocked "Amanda Stevens is back in Charming? When did that happen?" he asked. Tara sighed sleepily "It's a quite story. I promise to fill you tomorrow. Right now, just enjoy the chance to quietly snuggle with your wife." Jax flashed his beautiful wife that sexy bad boy grin that had attracted her all those years ago. "Who am I to argue with you darlin?" With that he dropped a soft kiss against her forehead and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Shower / Abel's Room**

Abel slipped noiselessly into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Washing away the days sweat and grim felt amazing. After a few minutes, he shut off the water and wrapped in a short white towel. Moving quickly to his room, Abel opened the door and went inside. Without turning on the light he moved to the dresser and found a pair of clean boxers and SAMCRO t-shirt. Drying off, he tossed his towel in the general direction of this laundry hamper and dressed. Turning towards the bed, the first time since entering the room, he realized he was not alone. Moving closer to the bed, he watched Amanda curled up in the center of his bed clutching his pillow tight to her chest. The sight of her long dark hair fanned out over his cream sheets; stirred something deep inside Abel had forgotten he was even capable of.

As best friends, back in the day, they had shared the same bed more than once without issue. Even without details, he knew instinctively that something was terribly wrong. Not wanting to startle her, he thought better of lying down next to her. Instead he took an old blanket and pillow from the closet and set about getting comfortable in the old recliner in the corner. As tired as he was, Abel expected sleep to come quickly. However, nearly forty-five minutes later he was still awake watching Amanda sleep. As he closed his eyes he promised her "I don't know what's happened to you darlin'. But I promise you – your safe now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Rainie "Keeper of Oz"**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Ready, Willing, and Abel**

**Chapter 5**

**Abel's Room (roughly 4a.m.):**

The stillness of the pre-dawn hour was broken by Amanda's frantic mumbling in her sleep. Tossing and turning Amanda struggled to escape the evil invading her dreams. "Please" she groaned. "Stop it!" she mumbled.

Coming awake in the chair, Abel watched Amanda struggling – tossing in her sleep. His worry and anger rising in equal parts inside his gut. Hating whatever or whoever did this to her, he rose and went to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Abel reached out and stroked her hair, moving it away from her face. "SShh" he whispered "its ok now, your safe here with me." Her hair like cool silk between his fingers as he continued to stroke it back away from her battered face. Careful to avoid her bruises, he softly ran his fingers along her cheek - Continuously murmuring words of comfort. Reaching for the quilt that she had tossed aside, Abel moved to lay the blanket across her. As he stood to straighten the quilt, he looked down at Amanda's now still form. It was then he noticed the faded navy blue roughly two sizes too big SAMCRO t-shirt that she was currently sleeping in. As he spread the blanket across her he was filled with a sense of aching that he could explain. As he stood watching her, he found himself for the first time looking at her long legs and really noticing them. For just a second he noticed her the way a man notices a beautiful woman. He shook his head ruefully; he was her best friend offering comfort; not some horn-dog looking to get laid. Sitting close to her once more, he waited a few long moments until he was sure that she was resting quietly again.

Moving back to the chair, Abel sat very still and watched as Amanda drifted back to sleep. His anger and worry boiling like molten acid in his gut. No matter what road they each chose in this life – she would always be "his" Amanda. He didn't see being able to put this to rest until someone paid for what they did to her. He knew she was stalling earlier. It was obvious she didn't want to talk. "Well that's just too damn bad isn't it?" He thought to himself. She's the one who showed up on his doorstep looking like she went five rounds with Happy in the ring outside the clubhouse. He hoped she rested well, for tomorrow she would answer his questions.

Amanda awoke with a lazy yawn. Stretching as she snuggled down under the thick quilt, Amanda remembered where she was. As her gaze roamed around the room, an old photo stuck to the mirror caught her attention. Soundlessly sleeping from bed she removed the photo from the mirror and returned to the bed. Once again under the warm quilt she studied the old photo of her and Abel at a clubhouse Halloween party several years ago. She looked like some psycho cross between gothic vampire and a cheap hooker. She remembered going shopping with Tara and Gemma like it was yesterday. She let Gemma talk her into wearing the black and red leather and lace bustier. The leather short shorts, stockings, heels, teased hair, and thick make-up completed the look.

Abel smiled; Amanda obviously had not noticed him sitting in the corner yet. He didn't want to startle her but he needed to let her know he was there. With a broad smile he said "that was a good look for you. Although I have to admit I think my old SAMCRO t-shirt is a better one."

Amanda jerked looking for the first time towards the corner. "OH MY GOD! Abel what are you doing here? I thought your mom said that you were going to crash at the clubhouse." Amanda sat a little up a little straighter on the bed, pulling the quilt closer to her upper body.

"I was," he replied still smiling "but decided not to hang last night – just needed some down time." Amanda looked around the room nervously, "You should have woke me when you came in." Abel watched her with intense smiling eyes "Naw darlin' you were sleeping…it's all good." Amanda smiled at Abel sheepishly, a slight blush covering her bruised cheeks.

Abel didn't want to break the teasing atmosphere, but he also wanted answers. "Amanda…..I" Before he could say anything further, Amanda interrupted "Abel, I know what you're going to say. Please it's really not a big deal. Can we just let it go for now? I promise if it becomes more – something to worry about you will be the first person I come to." Abel hated the fear in her eyes. He hated the not knowing, but what was he going to do beat it out of her. Moving Abel went to sit beside her on the bed, tucking his finger under her chin he lifted her eyes to his. "For now Manda, I'll let it ride. But if whatever happened in Tacoma follows you to Charming I make no promises save one; NO ONE will ever put their hands on you again. You understand what I'm saying."

Amanda cringed slightly there was no doubting the dire serious nature of what Abel was telling her. Some part of her expected this very reaction, when she raced home to Charming, escaping Daddy, Dean, and the nightmare that Tacoma had become. Leaning forward Amanda placed her hands along Abel's cheeks, her fingertips brushing across his skin, "my big strong biker in shining armor," she teased, just as she had back in high school.

Simple words, bringing back warm memories, "So" Abel wondered why wasn't his reaction just as simple. Why could he feel her innocent touch spiraling through his entire body? Uncomfortable with his reaction, Abel placed his hands on her slender wrists and moved her hands back into her lap. Standing up Abel looked down at her, "I think Ma has the day off, so you're welcome to hang here as long as you want. I however, need to get my ass moving before dad or the "uncles" come looking for me." With that he grabbed some clean clothes from the dresser and headed to the bathroom without another word.

Alone, Amanda slid from bed and quickly dressed. Grabbing a hair brush from her purse she quickly pulled her long unruly dark hair into a haphazard pony tail. Last night's rest, the best sleep she had gotten in weeks, Amanda felt almost human again as she walked out of the bedroom. As she entered the kitchen, she heard the familiar roar of motorcycles starting and pulling away from the driveway. Tara nodded her good morning, "there's fresh coffee on the counter – if you like." Grateful, Amanda nodded in response and headed right for the coffee.

As they stood in companionable silence, Tara again found herself watching the younger woman. Tara could not believe how much the young woman before her reminded her of herself when she was that age. What was Amanda running from? Was Amanda aware of her feelings for Abel? Was Abel aware? What about the woman Abel was seeing, where did she fit into this new situation? So many questions so little answers. Tara only wanted what was best for her children. She would willingly go to hell and back for her kids. However, she would not let herself cross into Gemma territory. Abel's love life was Abel's business. She would just have to sit back and let him figure it out for himself.

That didn't mean she couldn't give things a little nudge if the opportunity presented itself. "Amanda?" Tara began, "I know you said last night you wanted to stay in Charming for a while. You remember Katie Winston – Opie and Lyla's girl – she was a year or two behind you and Abel in school." Amanda thought for a moment and then nodded that she knew who Tara was talking about. "Well" Tara pressed on, "she just moved into an apartment about block over and could really use a roommate if you're interested."

Amanda couldn't hide her enthusiasm "that would be great" she exclaimed "only leaving find a job left to do." Again Tara thought what could a little nudge hurt. "I may have an answer for that too" she beamed happily "I'm working a lot of hours at the hospital. Jax is busier than ever with the club. Neeta has had to take some time to deal with a personal issue. It would be a great help to all of us if you could be here for Rachael, pick her up after school, hang-out with her after school till I get home. What do you say?" My old job back Amanda thought how much more perfect could this be. "Yeah Tara I would love that thank you."

"Great then it's settled, Katie should be at the clubhouse this morning, why don't you follow me over there and you two can talk." Tara suggested. Amanda agreed and shortly they were on their way. About twenty minutes later both woman were pulling into Tellar-Morrow Automotive.

As she climbed out her car, Amanda was surprised at little things appeared to have changed. Following Tara, Amanda was a little apprehensive about heading into the clubhouse. She had made no attempt this morning to cover her bruises she could only imagine what the other SOA members would have to say about that. As they entered the front door, Amanda was overwhelmed with the sights and smells of the SOA clubhouse. Even at nine in the morning, the clubhouse was a hub of activity.

Tara saw Juice sitting at the bar working on this laptop. Stopping at the bar Tara smiled "Morning Juice, you remember Amanda don't you?" Juice looked up from his laptop surprised to see the young woman who used to shadow his "nephew" around here every-day. Standing from the bar Juice smiled that boyish grin he managed so well. Jax wasn't the only one who had a special place in his heart for Amanda. Four years was a long time, most of the SOA brothers had sort of adopted Amanda into the family and missed her when she decided to leave. As he began to wrap his arms around her, he couldn't help but wonder if Abel had knew about the bruises. Pushing aside the thought Juice welcomed Amanda home with a strong hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Looking towards the kitchen Juice yelled "Hey Bobby get out man! Someone here wants to say hello." Juice, Tara, and Amanda could hear Bobby in the kitchen grumbling about getting banana bread out of the even before it burned. A moment or two later the large older man appeared in the doorway. "Juice… who the hell is...?" Before Bobby could finish his rant he saw Tara and Amanda sitting at the bar looking on. Bobby was pleased to see Amanda Stevens back in Charming. He remembered how inseparable she and Abel used to be. When Abel wasn't with the club he was with Amanda. Amanda hung around the clubhouse so much many of the brothers came to see her as a club mascot of sorts. Despite the way the both denied it, Bobby never quite believed that there was nothing going on between Abel and Amanda. He saw the way Amanda looked at Abel. He knew Abel was too much like his old man. Watching Abel and Amanda, Bobby was kind of reminded of Jax and Tara when they were young. When she abruptly left Charming immediately after graduation – he assumed maybe he was wrong. Whatever the case he knew Abel would be glad to have her back in Charming. Moving around the bar to stand in front of Amanda he was shocked by the bruises. SOA may bend a lot of rules and break just as many laws, but they NEVER hit a woman not like this. He started to jump to her defense. It was on the tip of his tongue to demand answers. When finally he noticed the slight shake of Tara's head asking him to leave it be. He trusted the doc, to know what was best and left is questions unspoken. He chose instead to give Amanda a big fatherly hug and welcome her home.

Tara turned as she heard others entering the clubhouse. Standing just inside the door was Katie Winston. Tara asked Katie to join them. As Bobby moved back to the kitchen, Tara let the girls get re-acquainted with one another. After about fifteen minutes, she knew the girls were going to be fast friends – something she strongly felt both girl needed right now. Tara hugged both young women goodbye. Amanda promised that she would be by the house first thing in the morning to take Rachael to school. Feeling really good about her life and her decisions for the first time in months Amanda smiled. She thought to herself, "Maybe things are finally looking up for me." Interrupting her thoughts Katie spoke, "I have to get to work, but here is the spare key and the apartment number. Take your stuff over whenever your ready – Roomie" she said with a excited girlish giggle. Amanda gratefully took the key and hugged Katie tightly.

Katie and Amanda left the clubhouse together heading out to the parking lot. As Amanda was getting into her car, she heard Abel call her from across the lot. Turning to the sound of his voice, Amanda smiled big and bright. It's good to be home she thought as she watched him lope across the lot to meet her. "Hey Darlin' what's going on?" The open car door separating them, Amanda stood silently watching his face for a moment maybe two. "Your mom brought me by to talk to Katie Winston, she thought we might good roommates. "

"That's great – so you're going to stay in Charming?" Abel asked hopefully. "Looks like," replied Amanda happily. "OH" she exclaimed as she reached out to touch his hand currently resting on the open door. "Your mom also hooked me up with a job – for the time being" Abel loved to see Manda so happy "Yeah doing what he asked?"

"I'm going to help your mom out with Rachael before and after school – just until Neeta gets back or your parents schedules work themselves out." Abel leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "That's great darlin, the rug-rat will love that." Looking around Abel noticed the fellas watching him from the garage. "I should get back to it." He told her. "I'm happy for you though, this really is great news." He told her before he took off back across the lot.

**Later That Evening (roughly 7pm):**

Abel stood in his dorm room at the back of the clubhouse. Fresh from the shower, Abel pulled his wet shoulder length blonde hair back into a neat ponytail. Slipping in black button down dress shirt, he turned and grabbed his cut off the bed. As he looked into the mirror, he wondered idly "What the hell am I getting myself into?" With that final thought he headed out of the clubhouse and went to his bike. The ten minute ride to Maria's gave him a few minutes to think. He knew Maria asking him to this little family gathering was an important step for her. He had never really given much thought to what the future held for him and Maria. Was he ready to move their relationship to the next level? As he pulled into her driveway, he decided it's too late to back out now. Maria came out the front door, looking simply beautiful. Her long dark hair hanging lose and curly down her back. She moved to stand beside his bike wearing a beautiful black and white top that clung to her curves just enough to be inviting. She paired her dressy top with a pair of black jeans and black and red leather boots. She was relieved to see Abel sitting in her driveway. He had been so distracted lately; she worried if he would remember her party tonight.

Removing his helmet, Abel handed it to Maria as he helped her onto the back of his bike. Starting the bike, Abel felt Maria wrap her slender arms around his waist. The sensation was a comfortable familiar one. Why did that bother him so much? Twenty minutes later they were pulling up out in front of the little Mexican café her parents ran. Taking Maria's hand he led her inside. She was immediately greeted by loving friends and family all wishing her a happy birthday. Sharing hugs and greetings with everyone, Maria led them further into the small café toward her parents. "Maria" gushed her mom "you look beautiful tonight baby." She lovingly hugged her daughter close.

"So do you Mom," replied Maria as she turned to reach for her father. Taking her hands in his her father stood looking at his baby girl love and pride flashing in his dark eyes. "Poppy," Maria whispered. "I love you daughter mine." He replied, pulling her close to kiss her cheek. Pulling back from her folks, Maria turned to introduce them both to Abel. "Mother Poppy this is Abel Tellar. Abel these are my parents Sophia and Alberto Velez." Extending his hand Abel shook hands with her father "It's nice to meet you sir. Maria speaks so much of you both." Sophia touched Abel's arm kissing his cheek she whispered "It's nice to finally meet the young man who makes my daughter so happy."

Maria turned away from her parents to mingle and greet other friends and family. As the evening wore on Abel relaxed considerably and was actually beginning to enjoy his self. Abel and Maria were sitting at a small table in the corner talking with her cousins, when he heard the front door open. Looking up Abel was shocked to see Marcos Alveraz and his son walking into the café. Excusing them from the table, Abel took Maria's hand and led her to a private corner – gesturing wildly towards the door Abel asked "What the HELL is he doing here Maria?" Confused Maria looked to the door and saw Marcos and his son talking with her parents. "Abel that's my "Uncle" Marcos and his son." "You're what?" Abel exclaimed. Maria took his hands in hers and replied calmly "Uncle Marcos is my Godfather. He and my father have been as close as brothers all of my life."

Maria was the God daughter of the Mayan boss. Could his evening possibly get any worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**A/N: Not sure of the rating for this chapter. I left the rating T, because of some language might need to change it to M. Please readers/reviewers let me know your thoughts / opinions – Happy Reading **

**Ready, Willing, and Abel**

**Chapter 6**

**Velez Mexican Café: **

Abel shook his head; "This cannot be happening!" he thought irritably. Maria was serious, Marcos Alveraz was family. How could he have missed this? How is it possible that he had been seeing; hell sleeping with this girl for months and not known who she was? "Maria?" he began with barely controlled emotion, "How is it that you never thought to mention your connection to "Uncle Marcos?" Ok that question came out with way more sarcasm than Abel intended but dammit he was pissed. Sure he may not have figured out all the wrinkles in their relationship, but he was working on it. This "I'm his Goddaughter" crap was a complete blindside, one he didn't see coming. Question was what was he going to do now?

Still not fully understanding the situation she was in Maria took Abel's hand and spoke softly "Abel, your scaring me a little here. I don't understand the big deal. I told you about my Godparents; you know how much they mean to me – of course he would be at my birthday party." Maria never feared Abel Tellar; she thought she knew the man before her so well. Yet when he looked at her with big blue eyes – suddenly so cold and angry, she had a moment's pause. Just maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. Squeezing his hands tight Maria asked "Why don't you come and meet them? I'm sure you and Uncle Marcos will have tons in common. He's been trying to teach me about motorcycles since before I could walk." She smiled trying to lighten the sudden tension she didn't fully understand.

Pulling away from her grasp, Abel stared at her as if she had suddenly become a stranger to him. "You really don't get it – do you Maria?" He asked with a mixture of hurt, frustration, and plain old pissed off crossing his face. "Your "Uncle Marcos" is head of the Mayans. My father is president of the Sons. That didn't strike you as a problem?" Maria wasn't completely naïve she knew who the Mayans and Sons were. But as the beloved baby of the family, she was sheltered from most all of the uglier sides of MC life. You don't live in Charming or Oakland your whole life without hearing the rumors about SAMCRO and the Mayans. She knew deep in her heart that at least some of them must be a little true. Then one day she met Abel Tellar and decided to ignore the rumors and trust the man. As she looked into his eyes, a part of her could still the man she trusted; the man she thought she loved. Yet as time ticked by she could see that man changing growing more cold and angry with the passing of each second.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Abel wondered for probably the hundredth time in less than ten minutes. He knew the exact moment that Alvarez and his son noticed him and Maria standing together in the corner. As if in slow motion, he watched Alvarez cross the room to come and stand in front of them. Standing on either side of Maria, she causally slipped her arms around the waist of each man. Turning first to her "Uncle Marcos", she kissed his cheek "I'm so glad you could make it Uncle." Then turning to his son she kissed his cheek using the long forgotten child hood nickname "MJ (Marcos Jr.) "It's been to long cousin. I've missed you lately." Turning her attention back to Abel she smiled "Uncle Marcos, MJ this is my boy…." Before she could continue Abel stopped her cold "I know who your "uncle" is. We've met before many times, isn't that right?" Alvarez simply smiled and nodded by way of agreement

Alvarez smiled tightly at Maria, "Maria dear why don't you excuse us for a moment please?" Looking back and forth between the three men, Maria was unsure if leaving them alone was a smart idea or not. Wanting this to end, Abel squeezed her hand – assuring her it would be ok. "Maria, its ok, really, go enjoy your party. I'll come find you in a minute." Still a little leery, Maria squeezed Abel's hand in return and then squeezed her Uncle Marcos' hand. Moving back towards her cousins she spared the three men two brief glances over her shoulder. As she neared her cousins table she was immediately swept up in their high-spirited conversation. Sparing Abel, Marcos, and MJ one last glance; she settled at the table and joined the lively debate.

"I didn't realize you and my Maria were so close." Alvarez remarked with an unreadable expression. MJ smirked, "What the hell was Maria thinking – hooking up with a SON? Damn girl should know better." It was clear to Alvarez that any further comment from MJ would have Tellar in his face. This was a family affair. Alvarez respected Alberto and Sophia too much for this to become ugly. Without turning to face him Alvarez – leaving no room for debate – instructed his son to shut his mouth now.

"Yeah "MJ" be a good boy and shut your mouth" Abel sneered with all the sarcasm he could manage. Ready to show this white boy redneck who was the real man here MJ reached for Abel. Alvarez grabbed his son a mere second before he reached Abel. "ENOUGH!" stated Alvarez, "MJ you will not do this here in front of Alberto and Sophia. This is not your issue stay out of it." MJ watched his father for a long moment before raising his hands in mock surrender. Lowing his hands, he turned to Abel "You and me red-neck …this…well this is far from over." With that MJ turned to leave. Abel responded "Anytime "MJ" he responded once again using the nickname to provoke "I'm not a hard man to find."

Watching MJ walk away he turned his full attention to Alvarez. "What happens between Maria and I is none of your business. Walk away and leave it alone Alvarez." Marcos looked into Abel's eyes "So much like your father." He remarked absently. "Too much history between the Mayans and SONS for you to really believe that Tellar," remarked a seemingly calm Alvarez. Abel stepped closer "I'm only saying this once, stay out of this situation between Maria and me."

"Ah young love," observed Alvarez "This is a bad idea Tellar. You might to think seriously about backing off my Maria right now before someone gets hurt." Abel had heard enough "Are you threatening me Alvarez?" he asked with eerie calm. Choosing his words carefully Alvarez replied "No…No threat Tellar, just stating a fact you or one of the SONS hurt my goddaughter and you will answer to me."

When Abel didn't come to find her after about five minutes Maria grew concerned and went in search of him. Spotting him and her Uncle where she had left them previously. Maria quickly made a beeline to where they were standing. As she approached she could instantly feel the tension radiating off each of them "Abel, Uncle Marcos is everything ok?"

Marcos turned and beamed at his goddaughter "Of course dear." He responded kindly. Maria turned to Abel who could not be so polite "Fuck! Maria you should have told me dammit." Rubbing his hand across his face in frustration "I have to go Maria." Without another word he turned and headed for the door. He could hear Maria call his name. He sensed her making her way to the door behind him. He simply was in no mood to talk. He needed to leave now. Reaching for the door he felt the blessed cool of the night air. As he cleared the front steps of the café, he heard Maria standing in the open door she called out "Abel! Please don't do this." Unable to speak – thoughts rushing his mind, Abel never turned around simply kept walking towards his bike parked at the corner of the lot.

As he approached his bike he realized something was wrong. Looking down at the parked Harley – he realized that someone had taken a knife to the set of his bike – cutting and trashing the leather. "Son of a BITCH!" yelled Abel. Looking around the café parking lot, Abel did not see MJ standing in the shadows of the building satisfaction creeping across his face.

Mounting his bike, careful of the ruined seat, Abel sped from the café lot. As he drove absently towards TM and the clubhouse, Abel let his mind wander. Just as he was certain MJ was responsible for the damage to his bike, he was equally uncertain about him and Maria. After tonight, how could they continue to be together? Stopped at a red light, Abel looked down at his cut. Running his fingers across his SAMCRO patch he thought, "This club is part of my family, would choosing Maria be walking away?" As the light turned green, Abel pushed the thoughts away. He already knew the answers; he was just avoiding the obvious.

Pulling into the TM lot he could see that the clubhouse was in full swing. His folks were sitting at a picnic table right outside the clubhouse door with Opie and Lyla. Pausing for a moment, he thought it was good to see them both smiling and laughing enjoy life for the moment. Standing just inside the clubhouse door he noticed his grandma Gemma watching the two couples with mild interest. Mom and dad never discussed the details in front of them, but Abel and his siblings weren't stupid they knew that the relationship but their parents and Grandma Gemma and Clay were strained at very best. Parking his bike, Abel made his way towards the clubhouse. Stopping at the table he kissed his mom on the cheek, and exchanged greetings with the others. Tara squeezed the hand he placed on her shoulder. "Hi baby, I thought you were going out for the evening?" Turning a rueful gaze towards his bike Abel shook his head "Yeah so did I mom…so did I." he responded wearily. Noticing the abrupt in Abel, Jax asked "Everything ok with you son?" Looking at his dad, "No worries dad…nothing I can't handle." With that he squeezed his mom's shoulders, smiled at Opie and Lyla and headed to the clubhouse. Stopping at the doorway he smiled at Grandma Gemma. He may not fully understand her relationship with his folks but he knew beyond any doubts that she loved him, his brother and sister ferociously. Woe is to the man who steps against Gemma Tellar Morrow when she is defending her cubs. Kissing her cheek, Abel hugged his Grandma. "Hey Gramma," he murmured.

Gemma could not be prouder of the man her grandson was becoming. Strong and tall, Abel was a born leader like his father. She believed that with time one day he would make a fine SOA president. The family legacy would continue on in safe hands. "Hey baby!" replied Gemma "rough night?" she asked noticing the tension in his face. Squeezing her hand he spoke "Nothin' to worry 'bout darlin." Then flashing that boyish Tellar grin he headed inside.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the bar, Abel headed for a table in the back corner of the clubhouse. As he crossed the floor he acknowledged Juice, Bobby, and Chibbs with a nod or a one hand salute of his bottle. Straddling a chair, Abel sat with his back to the wall and surveyed the scene around him. Abel had made short work of more than half the bottle; when a pretty little sweet-butt he thought was named Lisa or Lindsay something that started with an L in any case approached the table. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. Abel let his gaze wander up and down her firm young body. Dressed in true crow-eater fashion, little black tank top, short shorts, with leather boots, too much make-up and over teased and blown hair. Looking up at her he smiled "Not really in the mood to talk tonight darlin'" he replied with a forced smile. Sitting in the chair across from, Laura reached across the table and began to toy with his long fingers. Looking up with a sultry glaze in her eyes she questioned "Just what are you in the mood for tonight Abel Tellar?"

Abel looked down at the table where their hands were now joined. "I should just get up and walk away right now." He thought. "This little sweet-but has mistake written all over her." His mind screamed. Despite all the really good reasons to walk away, Abel continued to sit there staring into her sultry green eyes. "Oh well," thought Abel "what's one more mistake in a night chuck full of them?"

Taking her hand firmly in his, Abel motioned for her to stand. Standing Laura allowed Abel to guide her around the table. Turning his chair around, Abel lightly tugged on Laura's hand until she fell graciously into his lap. "I'm sure I'll regret this later," he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers. His kiss was tentative at first. He briefly brushed his lips against hers. Staying into her upturned face, Abel let go and fell into a long wet kiss. She slid her arms around his shoulders and pulled the band from his hair. Abel reveled in the feel of warm soft hands running through his locks.

Standing slowly, Abel looked around the room and within a heart-beat was leading young Laura down the hall towards his dorm room. Moving inside his room, Abel forcefully closed and locked the door. Pushing Laura against the door, he continued their violent passionate kiss. His hands at her waist, Abel yanked at her tank top, pulling it up over her head. The feel of soft flesh pressed against his body motivating him further. His fingers making deft work of the buttons on her shorts, he pushed them to the floor. In her fuchsia bra and panties, Abel moved them to both to bed. Abel allowed her to unbutton and remove his black shirt, before he both tumbled her to the bed. Abel quickly lost himself in the sweet abandon Laura offered.

Abel came awake by degrees the following morning. Yawning, he had the sensation of a mouth full of sour cotton. Lying sprawled across the middle of the bed, he turned noticing the long blonde hair spread out across the pillow beside him. Damn he hated blondes. This particular blonde was currently lying across his arm and chest. If he were honest, she was a beautiful woman, it was almost sad that she wasn't either woman he was thinking of. Lying very still, Abel attempted to quiet the voices in his head. He supposed he would have to face Maria sooner or later. Then there was the little matter of fixing the seat of his bike. Between the whiskey last night and his riotous thoughts today, it was going to be one hell of a day. Turning once more to look at the woman beside him, Abel was shocked to find that it wasn't Maria he was wishing for but really a dark haired beauty with bruises. "What the hell!" he thought "Where did that come from."

He laid there silently staring at the ceiling. He could hear life stirring outside his door. The clubhouse was coming awake he thought. The normal sounds of daily life were quickly shattered by the high pitched anger of a familiar voice.

With the slamming of the clubhouse door, Maria called out "I want to see Abel NOW!" Standing at the bar, Chucky had just begun the long task of cleaning up the remains of last night. Chucky turned to face Maria head on, his artificial fingers coming into plan view. Maria gasped and took a step back "Your hands," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Chucky replied with a twisted laugh "Guess I don't play to well with the Chinese." Maria didn't respond, her gaze still fixed on his fingers. Chucky continued "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Pulled out of her fascination, Maria looked him in the eye once more "Maria….Maria Velez. Now could you please tell me where I can find Abel Tellar?"

The commotion of angry voices stirred Tig from his make shift bed atop the clubhouse pool table. Sliding out and away from last night's old lady, Tig wandered towards the bar. "Aren't you a long way from home sweetheart?" He asked with much distaste and sarcasm. Maria turned and watched Tig warily, looking him up and down. Her gaze proving she found him to be severely lacking. "Excuse me do I know you?"

Tig laughed a large part of him enjoying that he made their guest uncomfortable. "No, I guess not but I know who you are." He answered with a smirk. "Does your God-father the good Uncle Marcos know that you're slumming with the SONS?"

Maria turned away from Chucky he full attention on Tig. Dark angry eyes flashing, "I don't know who you are, but my family life is NONE of your DAMN business." Tig gave her the once over, or more accurately the two or three over before replying "Your in my clubhouse, that makes this my business." It really was too bad that she was related however small to Alvarez, she really was a beautiful woman. Under different circumstances he could see himself trying to too get closer to that. Angry that this was getting her nowhere, Maria attempted to move past Tig and move towards the dorms. Storming down the hall, with Tig hot on her heels Maria shouted "Abel…Abel I know you're here get your ass out here and talk to me." Just as she reached Abel's door, Tig reached out and took hold of her arm. Ready to bounce her from his clubhouse, Tig replied "All right honey, time for you to take your little sweet-butt home."

Maria was livid, intent on removing Tig's hand she turned an outraged eye on him. "Remove your hand from my…" Just then the dorm room opened; there stood Abel in nothing but his boxer shorts. Looking warily at Tig, Abel muttered, "It's all good Tig…Let her go." Surprised Tig let go of her arm, but did not move away. Pushing past Abel Maria entered the dorm room. "Mmm darlin'…you really don't want to do that." He stated too little too late. Turning back towards the dorm room, Abel left the door open. Maria stood in the middle of the room, shock and utter outrage painted across her dark features. The commotion had woke Abel's young sweet-butt, who was presently sitting up in bed clutching the thin blue sheet to her chest. Confused Laura asked "Who the hell are you?" Maria laughed "funny I should ask you the same thing, since you're the one in bed with my boyfriend."

"Ah Shit!" Thought Abel, "The shit's gonna hit the fan now." Laura ran her fingers through her sleep tousled hair, looking at Maria, Laura noted her obvious Mexican heritage "Well" she replied haughtily "I guess your _"boyfriend"_ was tired of dark meat last night." Abel grinned, he had to hand it to the sweet-butt she could think quickly on her feet, but she was doing him no favors now. "Look Maria," Abel started calmly "I know we need to talk, but this is obviously not the time or place."

Hurt clouding her dark eyes, "Oh this isn't a good time for you. When would be a better time, before or after you trip and fall into bed with another slut." She screamed. Laura looked up from her perch in the center of the bed, "Who you calling a slut? Bitch."

Abel could see this spiraling out of control quickly. "Lindsay" he said evenly, "I think it's time for you to go." Looking at him, confusion written across her face Laura climbed from the bed wrapping the sheet around her naked form. Turning in outrage, "Its Laura Asshole." Before shoving her way into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Disgusted with the whole scene, Maria turned on Abel "Class act Tellar; don't even know the name of the bimbo in your bed – that's just great." She laughed before turning to leave. Grabbing his jeans from the floor Abel hastily put them on. Grabbing his white t-shirt from the bed, he shoved his way past Tig as he followed Maria down the hall, out of the clubhouse and into the parking lot.

Watching as she raced for her little white four door, Abel called out "Maria wait! Dammit Maria wait a second would you?" Opening her car door, Maria turned flashing angry eyes on Abel "Don't think there's much left to say is there Abel?" Maria stood watching the emotions or lack there of moving across his face. She noticed his hand wrapped tightly around her open car door. Unable to stand it a moment longer she looked pointedly at this hand. Looking over his shoulder, Abel could see Tig and Bobby watching from the clubhouse doorway. "OH Hell…shit storm was really gonna hit the fan now." He thought. Letting go of her car door, Abel watched carelessly as Maria climbed inside and sped from the TM lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Ready, Willing, and Abel**

**Chapter 7**

Turning to face the clubhouse, Abel saw Tig and Bobby watching the whole scene from the doorway. "Shit-storm" he mumbled to himself, walking back inside. Upon entering the clubhouse, the volume was a grating combination of voices. Everyone talking at once, Tig demanding "Alvarez's niece, really Abel? In what reality did that strike you as a good idea?" Then you had Chucky, who didn't know who Maria was, but felt bad for letting her past the front door none the less. Just then Opie and Gemma walked into the clubhouse. Both had witnessed the scene in the parking lot. Opie telling to Tig to back off and let Abel speak. Gemma demanding to know what her grand-son was doing with _"that girl." _ Finally, after several moments of confusion Jax and Chibbs entered from the Chapel.

"What the hell!" Shouted Jax looking from Chibbs to the group and back again. Chibbs having no idea simply gave a careless shrug of his shoulders before cutting loose with a piercing whistle; that drew everybody to silence. Everyone turned to look at Jax and Chibbs. "Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on around here?" demanded Jax. Once again the voices rained, everyone talking at once. "ENOUGH!" shouted Jax, "Everyone Chapel NOW!"

Standing at the Chapel door, Jax watched as his brothers and his son entered the room one by one. Once the fellas were inside, Jax turned to Gemma. "I know he's your son Jax, but you have to nail Abel down hard for this. A relationship with that bitch, not only put's Abel at risk, but this club as well." When would ma ever realize she was just an ol' lady and not actually a member of SAMCRO? Probably never, Jax thought idly, "Look ma, this is a club matter now. I'll handle it. I don't want you harassing Abel or the others about this. Stay out of it, OK?" Gemma just smiled that serene smile of hers. Rolling his eyes, Jax turned and entered the Chapel, shutting the door behind him. Taking his seat at the head of the table, he looked around the room at his brothers, his son. "I'm waiting for some answers" he informed the group patiently.

"It's all on me dad," stated an angry Abel. Slightly confused, Jax questioned "What's all on you son?" Abel searched his dad's face for a moment and then began "That girl mom's been so worried about – well turns out she's Alvarez God-daughter." Disbelief showed bright on Jax's face "Son of a bitch! Abel. Your saying you've been banging Alvarez's God-daughter for months now?" Abel said nothing further just sat watching his dad's face.

Tig slapped his hand against the table, "Jax this relationship between the two of them is a bad idea man…I don't like where this could go." Usually a calm voice of reason, Bobby looked from Abel to Jax "Tig may be right man, if she's close to Alvarez in any way she could be a threat not only to Abel but to this club as well." Jax struggled to keep the line between family life and club life, today that line was all shot to hell. He didn't want to put his son's private business out there for all the brothers to see. But Abel's relationship with the girl could potentially be a huge threat to him and this club. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to speak to Abel about this Maria. "Why don't you fellas give Abel and me the room for a minute?" Declared Jax without looking around. The brothers stood and began to file out Bobby and Opie both slapping Abel on the shoulder before leaving.

Once the room was empty, Abel stood from the table. "I know what you're going to say Dad. I fucked up; in all honesty I didn't know she was tied to the Mayans until last night." Jax smiled, "You've been sleeping with Alvarez's niece for more than six months and didn't know who she was?" Abel turned away from his dad "Yeah like I said I fucked up."

Moving to stand beside his son, Jax leaned against the table. "Look son, you're a grown man. I don't want to step in your personal life. Who you sleep with is your business. But when it spills over to my clubhouse, it becomes club business. Our history with the Mayans is dirty shit at best. Are you ready to choose her over this club, because it could very well come to that?" Abel faced his dad head on "This is club is in my blood dad. I want this – and nothing is going to get in my way." Clapping Abel on the shoulder, Jax was reminded of himself at that age. Hearing his son choose the club was a prideful bittersweet moment for Jax as a father and as club president. "I'm proud of you son." Jax said as he clapped Abel's shoulder once more.

There was a loud knock on the Chapel door, just a mere second or two before Chucky stuck his head inside. "Umm excuse me Jax, but Amanda called. She's been trying to reach you or Jax by cell for a while now."

Abel turned "It's all good Chucky, what did Amanda say?" Chucky's eyes darted from Abel to Jax back to Abel, rapidly Chucky came out with "she's over at Charming elementary with two flat tires." Waiting a beat, Chucky volunteered, "I can get the prospect to run over there if you like?" Abel looked at Chucky and then his dad, "We done here?" he asked with a tight smile. "Yeah were done, go help Amanda. Just think about what I said" replied a frustrated Jax. With that Abel shot from the room; grabbing his cut and sweat-shirt from a chair in the clubhouse, he headed into the garage. Positive that TM had a couple of tires in stock that would fit Amanda's car; he snatched up two and stowed them in the bed of his pick-up.

**Charming Elementary School Parking Lot: **

Abel found and empty parking space to the right of Amanda's older maroon Ford Explorer. Climbing out of his truck, Abel made his way around to the driver's side of the Explorer. Abel rapped on the window "Hey Manda!" Lost in her own thoughts and fears Amanda jumped with a frightened little shriek as she turned and saw Abel standing outside her door. With her heart about to literally pound right out her chest, Amanda slowly opened the truck door. "OH MY GOD! Abel you scared the shit out of me." Amanda cried. Happy to see her bruises improving slightly, Abel smiled "Sorry darlin' didn't mean to startle you." Moving around the truck, Abel examined the two flat front tires. Attempting to calm herself, Amanda followed along behind him. "I don't know how I manage to get two flat tires at the same time. I guess it's just going to be one of those days." Amanda laughed, trying to play off her fear. Kneeling down next to the driver side front tire; Abel examined it more closely. Moving to the other side of the truck, Abel examined the passenger tire as well. "Darlin' these tires aren't just flat, they've been cut."

Scanning the parking lot, Amanda folded her arms across her chest, drawing in on herself. "I'm sure it was just some kid – a stupid prank, you know?" Moving to stand next to her, Abel rubbed at her upper arms in a comforting gesture. "You ok, darlin? You look a little spooked." Forcing a smile that didn't reach her frightened eyes, "I'm fine, just not a good morning for me – you know?"

If this had been anyone but Amanda, Abel would have pushed; with her he had the patience of a saint. "Ok" he began…"I got a couple of tires in the truck that should fix you right up." With that Abel set about getting her tires changed. Roughly twenty minutes later, Abel had the new tires on her truck and the old ones dumped in his truck bed. "Thanks again Abel, appreciate the help. Let me know what I owe for the tires ok?" Amanda asked as she climbed into her Explorer.

Shutting her truck door, Abel leaned against the open window. Simply watching her face for a long moment Abel was a little surprised. Since that first night at his parents place, Amanda had done little since to hide her bruises. Ignoring the myriad colors fighting for control of her face, for the first time Abel noticed her eyes. "A man" he thought, "could get lost in that beautiful depth. How did I miss noticing this before now?" Pushing on he smiled, tapping a light finger against her nose, "Don't worry about the tires, consider it a welcome home present from SAMCRO."

She smiled at him, this one a little more genuine, reaching her eyes just a little. Abel pressed on "You know Amanda, your safe here, whatever happened in Tacoma, your safe here in Charming." Amanda sighed; leaning closer to his face she kissed his right cheek, "Always my biker in shining armor. Thanks again Abel."

"Anytime Darlin'" responded Abel as he stepped back from the truck. Amanda started the truck and slowly backed up. Waving to Abel one last time, Amanda drove away from the elementary school. As Abel went back to his truck, he looked around the lot and surrounding area one last time. He didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Still he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching.

Standing across the street, realistically a very short distance away, Dean watched. Clenching his fists, Dean struggled to control the pure boiling acidic hate burning in his gut. "That little bitch," mumbled Dean "came back hear for white trash biker. Soon they will both see the error of their ways."

**A/N: Seven chapters down, I can hardly believe it! Special thanks to all of you – who faithfully read and review – you have no idea how much its appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Ready, Willing, and Abel**

**Chapter 8**

"NO! PLEASE! STOP!" Amanda struggled in her sleep. "NO! STOP! OH!" Amanda all but screamed. Unable to escape the horror of her dreams, Amanda thrashed about on the bed. In the bedroom right next door, Katie woke, listening to her roommates struggle. Moving quickly, Katie let herself into Amanda's room. "Amanda," she started "Amanda wake up!" With no response Katie sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Amanda. "Amanda wake up…it's just a dream."

Amanda sat straight up in bed, eyes clouded in confusion as she took in her surroundings. Realizing that it was Katie and not Dean sitting on the edge of the bed she calmed only slightly. Taking a deep cleansing breath and then another, followed by a third; Amanda finally felt strong enough to speak. "I'm sorry I woke you Katie, I'm fine really – you can go back to bed."

Katie watched her friend carefully. "Amanda" she started thoughtfully "You've been having the same dreams most every night for almost two weeks now. Ever since that thing at the school with your tires. I'm your friend, I want to help if you'll let me – talk to me Amanda; Please." Amanda watched Katie closely. She knew Katie was right. She opened her mouth to speak only to change her mind. She repeated the pattern twice more before finally squeezing Katie's hand. "I love you for your concern Katie – really, but I'm going to be ok honest."

Katie's face mirrored her disbelief, but she accepted her friend's answer. Hugging Amanda tight, Katie stood to leave "Remember I'm right next door if you change your mind." As Katie quietly shut the bedroom door behind her, Amanda turned to face the wall silently crying. After a time, Amanda looked at the bedside clock – damn it's after 4am. "Damn" thought Amanda, I've been awake for over an hour now. She thought that things would improve here in Charming. She prayed that she could put Tacoma behind her and forget. Crawling out of bed, Amanda switched on the beside lamp and stood to look at her reflection in the bedroom mirror. Her outward bruises were healing nicely; it was the mental scars that she could not escape. Somewhere deep inside she knew that Katie was probably right, but she just could not put Tacoma into words yet. She did not want to see the pity on her friends faces. She didn't want what had happened to her to change the way Abel looked at her. No for now this was her secret and she would have to find a way to manage alone.

Turning away from the mirror, Amanda looked longingly at her nice warm bed. Shaking her head she gave up on the idea of any further sleep. Gathering her favorite jeans, a pink tank top, an old black flannel she took Abel a lifetime ago; Amanda headed to the bathroom and a nice hot bubble-bath. After a forty-five minute soak in a very hot tub, Amanda felt almost human again. Getting dressed, Amanda pulled her wet unruly hair into a messy little knot, smiling offhandedly at her reflection Amanda headed for the kitchen. Looking at the clock, almost 6am she thought. Looking around the kitchen, her stomach began to grumble.

Putting the early hour to use, Amanda started a fresh pot of French vanilla coffee. Then rummaging through the fridge she found some eggs and cheese. Quickly and quietly, Amanda threw together some cheesy scrambled eggs with toast. She was setting out plates and coffee, just as Katie entered the small kitchen.

Gesturing towards the table, "Morning Katie, I made some breakfast if you're hungry" offered Amanda. Katie inhaled deeply, loving the scent of fresh hot coffee warming the air "Coffee!" she practically moaned. Plopping down at the table, Katie gratefully took the hot mug offered. In a very short time she and Amanda had become such good friends. She was equal parts grateful an worried for whatever drove Amanda back to Charming.

With half a cup of coffee in, Katie felt almost human and began to tuck into breakfast. Hungrier than she thought Katie made short work of her eggs and toast. Moving to the counter, Katie poured herself another mug of coffee. With her back to Amanda she began "Amanda…about last night"

Standing, clearing the table, Amanda smiled wearily, "Katie it's all good I swear, I know your worried and I love you for it, but I will be ok…It was just a nightmare…I just have to learn to…learn to control it that's all."

Move to stand beside Amanda, Katie slipped her arm around her waist; offering comfort. Leaning her head on her friends shoulder Katie sighed "You have friends here Amanda; you don't have to be strong alone. Please remember that." Willing herself not to cry, Amanda returned the gesture with a look of love and gratitude.

Sensing that Amanda was still not ready to talk, Katie took her mug and headed for the bathroom to prepare for the day. While Katie showered and dressed, Amanda cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. Looking at the clock, Amanda needed to hurry to pick up Rachael for school. Grabbing her keys and bag, she called out "I'm outta here Katie, have a good one, see ya later!" and with that she was out the door. Turning to lock the door behind her, she noticed the manila envelope with her name on it taped to the door. With shaking fingers and icy dread in her stomach Amanda removed the envelope. Tucking the envelope into her large purse she cautiously looked around the apartment complex lot. Seeing no one out of the ordinary, Amanda rushed to the safety of her truck. Hastily climbing inside, Amanda quickly shut and locked the door. Starting the truck, she reached for the envelope. Carelessly she tore open the envelope; a handful of photos sliding soundlessly into her lap, "No" she thought "Please God NO!" With trembling fingers she thumbed through the photographs. Terrified as she looked at photos of her picking up Rachael before and after school, stopping for coffee at the Dawnys Coffee shop, shots of her unlocking her apartment door, hell there were photos of her and Abel the day he took her for a ride on his bike. Tucked inside the small stack of photos was a small piece of paper. In strong masculine script the note read "I love you Amanda – see you soon."

"No, No, NO" shouted Amanda into the silence. Tearing the note into a dozen little pieces, she rolled down the window and let the slight breeze carry them away. "You will not take this chance away from me Dean…you cannot ruin my life a second time." With that thought in mind, she backed out of parking lot and headed to pick up Rachael for school.

Sitting across the lot, in a small compact rental, Dean watched Amanda with twisted fascination. He knew the minute she found his little gift. His view was not a perfect one. From his vantage point he could not see if she truly appreciated his photos. He was able to witness her tearing up his little love not and allowing it to blow away. "Stupid bitch…no appreciation for what's done for you" he mumbled as he pulled away from lot.

**Tellar-Morrow Automotive (roughly half hour/forty-five minutes later):**

Katie knew she was going to be late for work, but she knew this couldn't wait. She called the Tellar house and St. Thomas hospital looking for Tara, to no avail. Catching up with Tara at TM was a last resort this morning. Pulling into the lot, Katie parked across from the long row of motorcycles waiting patiently for their riders. Hustling towards the office, Katie stopped as her dad called out to her. Turning towards the sound of her dad's voice, Katie rushed to meet him. Opie adored his children, glad to see Katie; he wrapped his baby girl in a tight affectionate bear hug. "What brings you to TM this early baby girl? Everything ok with you?" asked a concerned loving father.

Smiling into her father's loving face, grateful for his never ending strength and support Katie smiled "Don't worry Daddy I'm fine. I was hoping to find Tara here. You haven't seen her around this morning have you?"

"You might check the clubhouse, she was there a few minutes ago with Jax and Abel, but I know she said something about being late – you may have just missed her" answered Opie. Kissing her daddy on the cheek, Katie squeezed him tight "thanks! Love you daddy" and with that she was off like a shot towards the clubhouse.

Bursting through the door like hurricane Katie, she scanned the room looking for Tara. Standing at the bar with Chucky, Abel laughed "Yo Katie where's the fire?" he joked. Blushing slightly Katie moved to the two men. "Morning Abel, is your mom still around?" asked an anxious impatient Katie. Noting her out of character anxious behavior Abel began to wonder. "Sorry darlin' you just missed her. Something I can do?"

Abel could see the struggle play across Katie's familiar face. Whatever was going on she was worried deeply. "Can we talk somewhere privately for a minute, Abel?" Placing his large warm hand at the small of her back, "Sure darlin', right this way" he gestured indicating she should follow him to a corner table at the back of the clubhouse. Straddling a chair, Abel faced Katie "what's going on darlin'?"

Katie looked into the familiar blue of Abel's eyes. They were almost family. Her dad and his were more like brothers than best friends. Despite their differences her mom and Tara had become the best of friends of the years. She practically grew up in the Tellar house. She knew that there was nothing she couldn't share with Abel. The struggle she felt was this really her secret to share. Talking to Tara about her concerns was one thing. Discussing her worries over Amanda with Abel was something else entirely. Looking into his deep blue eyes, Katie trusted what she saw there and pushed forward.

"Abel…I'm worried…about Amanda." The look of Katie's face, the tone of her voice, all worked to grasp Abel's attention tightly. Leaning closer, Abel questioned Katie about her worry. "She's really struggling Abel and I don't know how to help her." Slightly confused Abel questioned Katie further.

"She has nightmares Abel. They've woke her screaming, almost every night the last two weeks. I try and get her to talk to me, but she promises me it's all good and not to worry. I do worry though Abel, she's my friend and something's not right here."

"Tacoma" thought Abel bitterly as he listened to Katie. He had been infinitely patient with Amanda. He respected her privacy – figured she would talk to him when she was ready. Listening to Katie, he realized that his patience was drawing to a quick and rapid close. It was time for him and Amanda to talk. He would want answers very soon and Amanda was the only one who could provide them. Dragging himself away from his inner thoughts, Abel continued listening to Katie.

"Amanda will be pissed as hell if she finds out I'm here talking to you about this. She is so determined to handle this on her own Abel." Abel nodded in agreement, knowing full well just how stubborn his lil' Manda could be. "Don't worry," he replied "I'll see what I can do – and I'll leave you out of it as much as possible." Deeply relieved, Katie stood from the table and moved around to hug Abel fiercely. "Thank-you Abel I really appreciate this." Watching Katie leave the clubhouse, Abel contemplated how this conversation with Amanda would play out.

**Tellar House / Charming Elementary (roughly half-hour forty-five minutes earlier): **

Amanda picked up Rachael for school. As Amanda drove, they chatted like long lost best friends or sisters. Amanda listened attentively as Rachael told her about the other kids in her class. She empathized when Rachael complained about her gym teacher and her total lack of coordination. She giggled hysterically when the talked about the food fight in the lunch room two days ago. A food fight started by only the cutest boy in the whole school – she might add. All of this before Amanda, stopped at a traffic light, realized that the same little blue compact had been following behind them for a while now. Growing concerned Amanda checked that Rachael was indeed wearing her seatbelt. Speeding up just a little, Amanda rushed into the elementary school drive. Pulling to a stop in front of the school, Amanda watched as Rachael unfastened her seatbelt and gathered her things.

"Make sure you have everything" reminded Amanda gently. "Rachael" she continued, "You know…not to leave the school with anyone other than me or your family right?" Rachael gave her the innocent laugh of a child. "Yes" she drawled out. "Mom, Dad, and the boys have all had the whole _'stranger danger'_ talk with me. I know the rules." Tugging lightly on her ponytail, Amanda smiled a little sadly, "Hey we love you kid-o, just want to make sure your safe that's all."

"Love you too" replied a joyous Rachael as she jumped from the truck and raced inside to class. Watching Rachael until she was sure she was safely inside, Amanda cautiously began to pull away from the front of the school. As she pulled into traffic, it was not long until she noticed the blue compact still following along at a safe distance behind her. Unsure of her next move, Amanda knew she could not go home to an empty apartment. Making a last minute decision, Amanda turned and headed back to the Tellar house. There may be nobody home, but she would feel infinitely safer there alone than she ever would at the apartment.

**Charming Elementary (Later that afternoon):**

Amanda was early to pick up Rachael. She parked in her usual spot right outside the main entrance to wait. She spent the afternoon at Tara and Jax's house not really accomplishing anything but feeling a little safer with each passing hour. Safer that is until she had to leave to pick up Rachael from school. As if like clockwork, within five minutes of being on the road – she again noticed the dark blue compact following along behind her. She forced a smile as Rachael climbed into the truck and asked "So rug-rat how was your day?" The ride home passed quickly as she forced herself to concentrate on Rachael's tales of the day. Amanda gasped, struggling to hide her obvious relief that Jax and Abel were both home when she and Rachael arrived. As they entered the house Rachael immediately ran off in search of her dad to tell him all about her busy day at school. Amanda came inside slowly, her eyes darting around the house, anxiously looking for Abel. Entering from the kitchen, Abel pulled her into a loose glad to see you embrace.

As he held her, in the doorway of his parent's home, Abel was struck with the overwhelming need to hold her tighter. Unable or unwilling to fight, he wasn't sure which, Abel gave in and pulled Amanda closer, tightening his warm embrace. "Why" wondered Abel for the millionth time "does this have to feel so right?" Abel wasn't sure he understood his widespread feelings. Amanda wasn't like his _'usual'_ woman. She was thicker, curvier, and not as obvious as other woman. So with all that in mind why did she make him feel like a horny sixteen year old boy – all young, dumb, and full of cum? Pulling away, before he could embarrass himself Abel smiled at her "Hey darlin'" he whispered by way of greeting.

Tara phoned to say she would be working late at the hospital. Checking the time, Amanda knew Katie would not be home for at least another hour maybe two. Fearing being alone, Amanda offered to make dinner for Jax, Abel, and Rachael. Throwing together a quick pot of spaghetti, complete with salad and garlic bread, Amanda was almost comfortable again as they sat down to eat. Following dinner, Rachael went to finish her homework; Jax and Abel were in the living room with Chibbs and Bobby who had dropped by to discuss Mayan business. Amanda puttered around the kitchen. First she made a plate for Tara, and then she put away the leftovers, loaded the dishwasher, and wiped down the table. Standing in the center of the room, she turned, realizing there was nothing left to clean or put away.

The mere thought of driving home alone, upsetting Amanda all over again. From the voices in the living room, she could tell that Bobby and Chibbs were preparing to leave. "I'm here all night with Rachael, till Tara comes in – so keep me posted if anything changes." Jax informed them. Nodding their agreement, the four men exchanged their goodbyes – then the house fell silent once more.

As she looked at the clock, Amanda was both shocked and relieved. She couldn't believe how late it was already. At the same time she was grateful, this meant that Katie would most likely be home when she arrived. Sticking her head inside Rachael's doorway, Amanda said her good nights and promised to see Rachael for school in the morning. Moving back to the living room, she made her goodbyes with Jax. She hugged Jax in much the same way she wished she could hug her own father.

Turning to Abel she asked "walk me out?" Grabbing his cut and keys off the couch, Abel replied "certainly pretty lady." As Amanda moved out the front door, Abel turned to Jax "I'm gonna take off for a while dad. I've got my cell if you need me."

"Be careful son," was Jax's only reply. Walking out the front door, Abel found Amanda standing in the center of yard. Head tipped way back, Amanda stood staring at the early evening sky with awe. Abel watched silently for a few seconds – not wanting to break the moment. As she saw him standing there waiting, watching Amanda laughed a slight nervous giggle. "I was thinking" stated Abel matter of factly "Why don't I follow you back to your place – give a chance to talk and catch up a little. What do you say?"

Relief that she would be driving home alone flooded Amanda. This would be the first time since she came back to Charming that she and Abel would get to really sit down and catch up. "That sounds great." She replied with much joy.

**Amanda & Katie's Apartment: **

A short time later Amanda and Abel arrived at the apartment. As they entered the living room, the found a sound asleep Katie crashed out on the sofa. Her school books spread out all over the coffee table. The radio turned down softly, playing some eighties rock and roll. Not wanting to disturb her sleeping roommate, Amanda took Abel's hand and led him silently down the short hall to her room.

Amanda excused herself to the bathroom, while Abel made himself at home. Waiting for Amanda; Abel removed his shoes, hung his cut and sweatshirt on the back of the bedroom door, took a pillow from the bed and propped himself up against the headboard – turning to wait. A few minutes later Amanda returned wearing the same jeans, but having exchanged the tank top and flannel for the old SAMCRO t-shirt she _'borrowed'_ from Abel that first night at his parents place. Following Abel's lead, Amanda took a second pillow and propped herself up against the headboard next to Abel.

Making themselves comfortable, Abel and Amanda settled into a gentle rhythm. Over the next two hours their conversation took many twist and turns. As old friends do, they laughed, talked, and joked about everything that had happened over the years they were separated. Soon Abel began to notice Amanda struggling to stay awake. He could see that her eyelids were becoming just too heavy for her to keep open any longer. Sliding down further onto the bed, Abel reached for her hand. Tugging her in close, he cradled Amanda's warm body next to his. Resting her head on his shoulder, he whispered "Sleep now Manda…I'm not going anywhere tonight."

As Abel reached for the old afghan to spread over them, Amanda snuggled in nice and close to him. Abel laid very still his hand caressing her shoulder and back. He felt the exact moment she fell off to a deep sleep. Brushing a light kiss against her forehead he whispered "Sleep well" Manda. As comfortable as he was, Abel knew that sleep would be a long time coming for him.

**A/N As I think about upcoming chapters, I wonder about the rating this story will carry. I hope that all of you who have been kind enough to read and review will continue to do so if the rating changes from T to M. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. Song lyrics are by Bruno Mars and not me. **

**Chapter 9**

**Katie and Amanda's Apartment (around midnight):**

Amanda had been sleeping for nearly half an hour. She snuggled in tight against Abel's bare chest; her head resting against his shoulder – her hand resting just above his beating heart. Abel knew he should be sleeping, but he simply could not take his eyes off Amanda. She looked so young and peaceful sleeping next to him. Her long dark hair spread along her pillow, had Abel itching to play with it, to run his fingers through the long cool silky strands. Watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, Abel felt like a real bastard. "I deserve to go ten rounds with Happy or Tig," he thought. Tonight was about friendship – catching up on each other's lives. Abel knew she was still suffering from life in Tacoma. Tonight he just wanted to comfort her – ease her load. He felt all of his honorable intentions going right out the window as he laid there with raging hot emotions. "I'll stay for just a little while longer and then I'll go" thought Abel. He thought about leaving at least three times, each time he was unable to force himself from the bed. Holding her close felt to good – to right. He came here tonight to make her feel better – to comfort her. He couldn't decide when he crossed the line from friendly comfort to this needy, achy, raging, almost painful emotion he was left within.

Amanda and he had been best friends since the eighth grade. There was no one he trusted the same way as Amanda. He would willingly put his life in her hands any day of the week. She deserved a best friend who could be there for her. She was a woman who deserved more than a horny bastard. Frustrated, Abel sighed, forcibly closing his eyes; he tried to will himself to sleep. After a while, Abel felt his body slowly begin to relax. A feeling of peace he rarely enjoyed washed over him as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

**Amanda's Room (nearly 5am): **

Amanda awoke with a start. She looked around the room momentarily confused. The feel of Abel's arms around her a strange welcome sensation. Looking at the alarm clock, Amanda realized this was the first time in nearly two weeks that she had slept this long without a nightmare. Turning just a bit Amanda looked in to Abel's peaceful sleeping face. He looked so much like his father these days.

His hair hanging shoulder length and loose around his face. Smiling, she loved his long hair. She liked it when he wore it loose, but if she were to tell the truth – her favorite was when he wore it tied back in a ponytail. She had always thought there was something extremely sexy about watching Abel tie his hair back with a length of old black leather cord. She remembered when he first started letting his hair grow out. As if all the girls at school needed one more reason to follow Abel Tellar around like love sick pups. Stifling a slight giggle, Amanda remembered the first girl she caught playing with Abel's long hair – Cam Jenowitz. Although she was not ready to admit it – the jealousy Amanda felt was overwhelming. She was so upset that day; she faked a stomach ache, just so she could go home early and not face either of them.

Why couldn't Abel look at her the way he did other women? What made her different from other women? Maybe she and Abel were just better left a young girl's daydream. They both carried a lot of baggage. He lived and breathed the MC life. She fought every day to not let her baggage consume her. If Abel were to ever hear the truth, would it destroy their friendship? Would he begin to look at her with pity or disgust? She trusted Abel with her life. She could and would tell him anything, but she could not tell him this. Despite her ugly secrets, deep down she still longed for Abel to kiss her, to hold her as more than a friend – as _'his'_ woman. She smiled; it felt good to actually sleep for a change. Knowing that her alarm would go off in roughly an hour, Amanda decided to enjoy the moment and get a little more rest. Turning her body slightly, she burrowed in tight against Abel's warm bare chest. Tucking one hand up near her face, she wrapped the other around his midsection. Laying this close she could feel his feel his heartbeat even and strong. Pushing aside the unfamiliar wants and needs of her body, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

It was nearly six-fifteen when Abel woke up. He was lying flat on his back with Amanda sprawled out across his body; her knee pressing intimately against his groin. He could barely breathe all tangled up in her. Her body, her scent, her touch, simply being in her personal space; it was all working to over load his mind, body, and senses. A large part of him hungered to take this all a step further. He cursed himself seven kinds of bastard, before he could put any weight behind that thought. Abel knew that he had to move, he could not continue to lay here like this with her for much longer. Slowly, as not to wake her, Abel slipped from bed grabbing his sweatshirt off the back of the door; he headed to the shower.

Without Abel's warmth Amanda woke up soon after he left the bed. Hearing the shower, Amanda was relieved to know that he was still there. Getting up, Amanda made her way to the kitchen. Sneaking a peek into the living room, Amanda noted Katie still sacked out on the sofa. Heading into the kitchen, Amanda started a fresh pot of coffee. After covering Katie with a warm quilt, Amanda headed back to the bedroom. Facing her closet, Amanda rummaged for something to wear. Stretching, Amanda reached for her ripped jeans from top shelf of her closet. Abel stood in the doorway, a towel around his shoulders, sweatshirt in his hand, he stood silently watching Amanda as she turned and stretched. He couldn't help admiring her curvy form and long legs. Clearing his throat, Abel made his presence known. Turning Amanda found she couldn't take her eyes off him. The fuchsia colored towel out of place across his wide shoulders. His hair still wet from the recent shower. His chest still bared for the world to see.

"Good Morning," she whispered as she came to stand in front of him, placing her hand lightly against his damp chest. Covering her hand with his he whispered "Morning darlin'" Stepping back from him she noticed for the first time the little tribal sun tattoo that circled his belly button. "You did it!" she exclaimed. Moving to sit on the bed…Amanda giggled her hands covering her mouth.

Abel smiled; he never tired of Amanda's playful side. "Did what?" he asked unclear exactly what it was he had done. "I can't believe you really used my design!" cried Amanda, as her fingers brushed against the red and gold tribal sun encircling his belly button.

Abel laughed, the memory of senior year math class coming back clear as a bell. "Mr. Rivas, Algebra" he smiled. "Shit that man could talk for hours and never really say anything you ever wanted to hear" he laughed. Amanda sat back on the bed smiling ear to ear, giggling happily. "You and my artsy doodles were the only things that ever kept me awake and listening – I hated math – still can't balance my checkbook with a damn."

"I know you said you thought it would make a nice SOA tat, but I never actually thought you would get it done. My little doodle a SOA tattoo – who knew?" she replied once the giggling subsided. Sitting down on the bed next to her, Abel couldn't help but smile. He knew the moment he saw her doodling the little tribal sun that he wanted it permanently on his body. Abel just let her smile and giggle – enjoying her happiness. He saw no reason to share that he had the tattoo done because of her the very night she left Charming almost four years ago.

Shrugging into his sweatshirt, Abel smiled "I told you before – you got talent darlin'" Amanda's mood grew somber, almost as if someone had flipped a switch. The change in the room was instant. Abel didn't understand "Amanda what is it?" he asked with obvious care and confusion.

Looking into his clear blue eyes she replied "I'm glad you finally idea it done. Listen I need to get my butt in gear, your mom and Rachael are probably waiting for me. I don't want your sister to be late because of me." Moving Amanda stood from the bed and started to walk past Abel heading towards the shower. As she came close to him – reaching out he took hold of her wrist drawing her to a stop. "I'm glad I got it too – I just wish you had been the tat artist to do it." Smiling sadly, Amanda touched his cheek, before turning and heading back to towards the shower.

**Driving to Charming Elementary (later that morning):**

Rachael and Amanda had the radio cranked sky high. Sitting at a red-light, windows rolled down, singing along to _Bruno Mars; 'Today I swear I'm not doing anything – no nothing at all."_ An older gentleman pulled up next to them in traffic and watched them with mild curiosity. As the light turned green Rachael noticed their older fan and burst into a fit of giggles so strong she was crying as they entered the school parking lot. Pulling to a stop in front of the school, Amanda watched Rachael gather her backpack and other things. Opening the truck door, Rachael went to climb out. Changing her mind at the last second she scrambled back into the truck. Dropping her pack on the floor board, she reached over and hugged Amanda tight. "Love ya Manda," she cried before grabbing her stuff once again and jumping out of the truck. As she slammed the door shut, Amanda smiled joyfully at Rachael using Abel's common nickname for her "Love ya rug-rat, see ya this afternoon." She called out. Rachael waved as she darted into the school.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Amanda eased back into traffic as her cell phone began to ring. Pulling her hand bag closer she dug one handed searching for her phone. Finding it at the bottom of the little blue bag – she yanked it out "Hello" she answered tartly. "Amanda Lynn you're a hard a woman to track down" came the icy reply. Amanda froze, hearing her full name spoken in that icy cold voice. Sitting at a red light, she stared at her phone as if it had mutated into something poisonous. "What do you want Dean?" she asked with a certain icy calm she did not feel.

"What do I want? Amanda Lynn I think that would be obvious, I want my fiancé to come home where she belongs." Amanda cringed "I'm not your fiancé Dean. I never was and never will be!" she cried before hanging up the phone and chucking it to the floor board of the truck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Chapter 10**

Amanda drove around town aimlessly for about an hour or so after dropping Rachael off at school. She could not believe how angry and rattled she was after one thirty second phone call. Looking back she wondered how she could have ever thought things would work out between her and Dean. If she had listened to her first instincts, none of this would be happening now. Sitting at a red-light, his words running through her mind, made her skin crawl.

"This is silly," she thought I can't let him control the rest of my life. I'm free of him and my dad. I'm going to make my life here in Charming." With that thought in mind, she decided to use the day moving forward in the right direction.

**Tellar House 4:45p.m. (Same day): **

Amanda picked Rachael up from school. Together they went to the market and picked up a few things to make home-made pizzas for dinner. Walking into the house, the girls turned on the radio, and started for the kitchen. Rachael dug out cookie sheets for the pizzas, while Amanda unpacked their grocery bags. Singing and dancing around the room, Rachael got as much sauce on her clothes as she did the pizza crust. Grabbing her phone from the counter, Amanda couldn't resist snapping a couple of pictures of her young friend having so much fun. Topping their pizzas with cheese, pepperoni, and pineapple, the girls danced and sang at the top of their lungs waiting for their dinner to bake. Laughing till they were crying and their sides ached, the girls collapsed on the couch. At that moment, Tara unlocked the front door and entered the house.

Tara was pleased with the obvious fun her daughter and Amanda were having. "Hello ladies," she called as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag right inside the front closet. Rachael jumped from the couch and raced to hug her mom. Talking with rapidness of youth, Rachael sat about filling her mom in on her day. Suddenly Rachael raced to her bedroom to retrieve her backpack. Coming back to the living room, Rachael flopped down next to mom. Digging around in her backpack, Rachael produced a pink piece of paper. "Mom, Ms. Crandall sent home the permission slip for next Friday's field trip to the Art museum. It's ok, that I go – right?" asked a hopeful Rachael. Tara smiled indulgingly at her baby girl, "I don't see why you shouldn't go. Leave your permission slip on the kitchen table and I will sign it for you in the morning before school."

Rachael raced to do as her mom asked. As she re-entered the living room Tara questioned whether or not Rachael had finished her homework. Rachael hummed and hawed about it, before finally collecting her bag and heading to her room to finish her math homework. Without Rachael, the room settled into a comfortable quiet. "So" Tara began, "How do you like the new apartment? Is everything working out with you and Katie?"

Amanda grinned, "The last few weeks have been great, Tara, I cannot thank you enough for suggesting me and Katie roommate together." Growing quiet, Amanda decided to push forward and just ask what was on her mind. "Tara can I ask you a personal question?" Tara was a little surprised by the curious but thoughtful expression on the younger woman's face. Before Amanda could say anything further, Jax, Abel, and Chibbs walked in the front door.

"Hey darlin'" whispered Jax as he leaned over and kissed his wife hello. Chibbs smiled "Ladies," Amanda smiled up at Chibbs from her perch on the couch. While her heart may always belong to Abel, she was only human. As such she love Chibbs' sexy Scottish brogue. Coming in the door last, Abel could feel Amanda's presence before he ever laid eyes on her. While he would never admit it, her mere presence made a lousy shitty day better.

Years of marriage had taught Tara to recognize the signs. She knew without a word from her husband that something was wrong. Standing from the couch, Tara followed Jax down the hall to their bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed Tara watched as Jax searched for something in the closet. "Jax, is there anything I can do?" Finding what he was searching for, Jax turned to face is wife. "There's nothing to worry about darlin' just in the middle of shit with this Mayan deal. It's probably going to be a very long night."

Moving to stand in front of her husband, Tara placed her hands his chest, sliding up his shoulders and around his neck. Pulling him into a soft loving kiss, "Be safe baby," she whispered "Your family will be right here waiting when it's all over." Smiling down at his beautiful wife, Jax wondered not for the first time exactly what he did to deserve such an amazing wife. "I love you Tara." Jax whispered as he pulled in tight kissing her long and deep – stopping just before they were both breathless. Tara smiled wickedly "Hurry home!"

Jax stopped outside Rachael's room sticking his head inside he watched his daughter sitting on her bed. Deep in thought, Rachael drummed her pencil against her math book – keeping an offbeat rhythm to the music of her I-Pod. Seeing her dad, Rachael beamed "Hey Dad!" Rachael removed her headphones as Jax sat on the edge of the bed. Tara loved to watch Jax interact with their children. The outside world may see him as an outlaw biker, but she knew the man inside – the man who loved his family and would do anything for their happiness. Telling Rachael that he needed to go out for a while with Abel and _"Uncle"_ Chibbs, but he promised that he would check in on her when he got home later.

Jax and Tara re-entered the living room to the familiar sounds of Scottish brogue spinning a tale tall. Amanda was laughing, Abel was rolling his eyes, and Chibbs continued on despite them both. Moving to the couch, Jax dropped down next to Amanda putting his arm around her shoulders in a fatherly gesture he smirked "You're not buying any of this crap are you?" Amanda clasped his hand-resting against her shoulder "Not a word of it" she giggled. Chibbs cast a wounded grin. Turning to Abel, he flashed a devilish grin "Smart lass you got there Abel boy." Moving towards the door, Jax kissed his wife once more before heading out to his bike. Walking outside with Jax and Chibbs, Tara gave Abel and Amanda a moment's privacy.

Taking Amanda's hand Abel pulled her to her feet. Watching her intently, he was suddenly at a loss for words. He bruises clearing; he could clearly see her beautiful hazel/brown eyes. Through the open front door Jax shouted "Abel get your ass moving son!" Amanda laughed "You should go – don't keep your dad waiting."

Abel just shrugged "He can wait a minute" he sighed. Giving into impulse Abel framed her face between his hands, smiled, "It's going to be a long night" he sighed with a deep weariness. Sensing something was a little off Amanda worried. Thinking quickly she placed her hands on top of his and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Why don't I head over to the clubhouse, I'll hang out in your dorm. When the night ends, come find me will talk."

Abel shouldn't have been surprised, Amanda always seemed to know just what he needed – just what to saw and when. Letting her go, he kissed her cheek, "I appreciate it darlin' but I don't know how long I'll be. There's no sense you waiting up for me if you don't have to."

Amanda chuckled "did I say anything about waiting up – there is still a bed in your dorm room right? If I get sleepy I'll crash and you can wake me when you get in." Before Abel could respond any further, he heard Chibbs this time "Hey Abel – we're waiting!"

"Get going!" teased Amanda, "We'll talk later," she smiled as Abel kissed her forehead touching her cheek one last time before running for the door.

Tara silently watched the exchange from the doorway. She wondered if either of them was being honest with themselves. "Young love" she thought to herself, both her son and Amanda reminded her so much of her and Jax at that age. Amanda seemed a little softer around the edges, maybe a tad tenderer than Tara. In no way did Tara think that was going to stop Amanda from being a strong old lady. She could see the love and devotion in her eyes every time she looked at Abel. As long as she was with Abel, Tara didn't think there was anything Amanda couldn't handle. Her son was too much like his father, he would need to tell Amanda everything. "Full disclosure" as Gemma had once suggested to her. Tara did not know the whole story behind Tacoma, but she sensed the girl was still surviving in her own personal hell. Amanda may not know it yet, but she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. She wondered if she were the only one who could see it. Did Abel have any clue how his best friend really looked at him? "Probably not," thought Tara with a bemused giggle. She loved her son deeply, but when it came to women, Amanda in particular, she accepted that he was clueless. Abel stopped in the doorway kissing his mom's cheek, giving her a quick hug, before continuing his run out to meet his dad and Chibbs in the driveway.

Feeling a bit like Gemma at the moment, Tara waited till the guys had left before she spoke. "Amanda," she began quietly "My son may not notice it, but I do, I see the way you look at him" stated Tara with a quiet motherly calm. Amanda was a little taken aback by the comment. She wasn't sure what to say. She had always thought of Jax and Tara as family, as the parents she would have chosen for herself. She couldn't love Tommy and Rachael more if they were own brother and sister, hell her own two children. What was she going to say to Tara now? Sensing the younger woman's discomfort Tara broke the silence.

"It's ok you know, I'm glad that Abel has you in his life," Tara began. Amanda started to interrupt, "Let me finish" Tara came back. "I think that you and my son could be good for each other. That said, Charming as much as I sometimes hate to admit it is Abel's home, this is where he wants to be. You have to be sure that this is where _"you"_ want to be. I saw what you're moving to Tacoma did to Abel four years ago. I never want to see my son feel that way again."

Amanda smiled she hoped that someday she would be the kind of loving protective mother Tara was. "Tara you must know how very deeply I care about Abel – hell all of you. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Abel or any of you. I don't know what you think see when I look at Abel, but I'm pretty sure Abel doesn't feel the same about me" the last of Amanda's words coming out almost a long sigh.

Tara smiled ruefully; Amanda was almost as clueless as her son. Gesturing towards the sofa, "Sit down a minute," instructed Tara. Curious Amanda took a seat on the sofa and waited for Tara to begin. Sitting down next to her – Tara chose her words carefully. "Amanda she began, whether my son realizes it or not he cares about you very much – reminds me a lot of his dad and me actually. I won't lie to you; a life with Abel means a life with the club. It hasn't always been an easy life, but I wouldn't trade my life with Jax and my family for anything else on earth. If you and Abel decide to make this work, there is one thing you should think about – full disclosure," Tara told her matter of factly.

"Full disclosure," Amanda repeated "I don't think I'm following you Tara." Tara chose her next words very carefully. "My son is very much like his father, he needs a woman he can really talk to; a woman he can share all aspects of SAMCRO life with. Now I could be way off base here, and if I am I'm sorry, but I don't see you being happy unless he talks to you, if he's not sharing with you – you're going to feel shut out of a huge part of his life and possibly grow to resent it. Full-disclosure it's the only way I see this working." Amanda stood from the couch, watching Tara with careful eyes. "Well…"

Tara stood taking her hand "Just think about what I said," she smiled comfortingly. "Now I heard you say something about waiting for my son back at the clubhouse. It's getting late, grab your things and get your butt over there missy!" Scolded Tara in here best I'm the mom don't mess me with voice.

"Yes Ma'am" laughed Amanda as she gave Tara a mock salute. Grabbing her things, Amanda headed for the door. Turning one last time she reached out and hugged Tara tight. Without too much thought Amanda whispered "Thanks Mom," and with that she was off and out the door.

Amanda dumped her things into the passenger seat, turned on the radio, and headed out for TM. She was lost in thought. As she drove, her mind replayed her conversation with Tara over and over again. Driving almost on auto-pilot, Amanda never saw the large SUV that had dropped in behind her. She was totally unprepared when the larger vehicle slammed into her. Freighted she attempted to speed up; put some distance between her and bigger vehicle. She was slammed a second time. Completely afraid, Amanda began reaching blindly for her cell phone; intent on calling for help. It was then she felt her truck slammed a final time. Her truck could not withstand the abuse any longer; she was forced from the road. Amanda struggled in vain to maintain control of the old Ford, but it was no use. She felt it the minute the truck skidded; she knew she was going to roll over. Screaming Amanda did what she could to brace for what was coming. She felt the truck shutter as it began to roll over. Through God's grace, Amanda and the truck only rolled one time before coming to a violent rest on all four tires.

The larger SUV watched the accident with a fiendish glee before speeding off into the night. Concerned passerby's stopped several frantically phoning 911 from their cell phones.

**A/N compared to the others, this chapter did not come easy for me. It was difficult to write at best. I'm still not sure how I feel about it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Special thanks to drw1987, Shelly28, and Dogodigger for the positive reviews/critiques of Chapter 10. **

The old Ford Explorer came to rest on four wheels with a bellowing thud. Surrounding traffic came to a halt almost instantly. Several concerned drivers, exited their cars to check on the Ford's driver. Other drivers dialed 911 to report the accident and the need for EMS. The driver's side window was almost completely smashed out. A young man in his teens rushed to the driver's door "Hey Ms. can you hear me? Lady…Can you hear me?" he shouted. Yelling to his girlfriend "I think she must be unconscious." The young woman approached the truck with caution. "I called 911," she reported they should be here soon. An older woman, a retired nurse, approached the truck. "Is she alert or talking?" she asked of the young couple. The man looked back into the truck. "She hasn't said anything, but she is moving her head a little." The woman looked inside the truck. The young woman appeared to breathing on her own without any trouble. She could see an ugly gash above her left eye, most likely where the door window broke. "Young lady can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?" The nurse continued to talk to the driver. She felt helpless that she could not do more for the young woman, but she stay till help arrived.

The young couple watched for EMS, while the older woman took care of Amanda. Just seconds before paramedics arrived. Amanda grew agitated, moving her head restlessly back and forth. The woman spoke softly hoping to calm Amanda. "Dear don't move around too much…we don't want you hurt yourself any further. Calmed by the gentle voice, Amanda's restless jerking seemed to ease. Struggling to focus, Amanda mumbled "Abel…what happened? I got to go. Abel…Please." Encouraged by her disjointed rambling, the woman rubbed Amanda's shoulder gently "It's ok dear…help is on the way. I can hear the sirens now. Just hang in there for a little while longer.

**Almost two hours earlier SOA/Mayan Meeting: **

Chibbs, Jax, Abel, Opie, and one of the prospects arrived at the meeting a few minutes earlier. As they watched Alvarez and his officers roared into the lot. Parking across from the SOA, Alvarez approached and shook hands with Jax. Abel watched Marcos Jr _"MJ" _stood slightly beyond and to the left of his father. Abel itched to settle things between them. He had not forgotten about his bike, and from the silly ass sneer on "_MJ's"_ face neither had he.

Jax and Alvarez discussed the pending sale, cost, and delivery. There were the standard questions and haggling about price and due date. Something about this whole situation was making Abel antsy; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Just as Jax and Alvarez were about to seal the deal, Marcos Jr. pulled his father aside to talk privately. Jax moved back to his brothers. "I don't like the feel of this Jackie boy," declared an agitated Chibbs. Opie very inconspicuously surveyed the scene, watching for any nasty surprises that might be lurking in the dark. Jax felt the same irritation as his brothers, his years as president teaching him an outside appearance of calm. Calm he didn't necessarily feel, but was necessary.

Following a few tense long moments, Alvarez approached the group once more. "It seems," he indicated very quietly "that my son has some concerns about doing business with your son." Anger flared hot in Abel's gut. Moving out from the group he heatedly called Marcos Jr. out. "Dammit you pussy, you got an issue with me let's go. No need to hide behind your daddy." Opening the edges of his cut, Abel shrugged, "I'm right here asshole," he shouted for everyone to hear. Anger flashed hot and furious across Marcos Junior's face. He detested being "_called out"_ by someone he considered nothing more than a white-trash redneck. He advanced slightly on Abel.

Jax grabbed his hot-headed son by the arm and spun him around "Abel dammit! Tell me this has nothing to do with a little piece of ass you were banging." Things between Abel and Maria may be over, but his anger still rose, hearing his father refer to her so crudely. "Stay out of this dad, it's my problem. I'll handle Marcos."

Jax laughed bitterly, "This sale is my business, and we need this to work. If your banging this little sweet-butt screws that up than it is DAMN WELL MY BUSINESS!"

Abel turned away from his dad and brothers and began to advance on Marcos. As Marcos moved towards Jax, both Sons and Mayans backed up and gave them space. Marcos threw the first blow, he missed. Abel threw the second, he didn't miss – the fight was on. Both sides were yelling, egging on their respective man. Abel landed a facial shot he was sure broke Marco's nose. Marcos landed a shot that split Abel's lower lip open.

Standing slightly apart from his brothers, Opie watched as his best friend's boy defended his club's honor. Abel would see to it that this sale went through – of that Opie was certain. Suddenly, Opie felt his phone vibrating his pants pocket. Reaching for his phone, looking at the screen, "Katie" he thought his senses immediately on high alert.

"Daddy thank God you answered! Tara needs Abel to know that Amanda has been in an accident. EMS is taking her to St. Thomas. Mom is going over to stay with Rachael. Tara's going to meet me at the hospital."

"FUCK" exclaimed Opie "Shit can always get worse. Ok baby, I'll get him there as soon as I can keep me posted. Be safe – I love you" with that Opie clicked the phone shut with more force than really necessary. Shoving the phone back in his pocket, he shifted towards Jax. "Jax, bro we have a serious problem."

Never one for the dramatic, Jax knew immediately that whatever Opie was about to say had the potential to be a real fucking mess. Hands on his hips, Jax demanded details from Opie. Taking a deep breath Opie moved away from the fighting between Abel and Marcos and relayed to Jax what he learned from Tara.

Chibbs over hearing the conversation nodded towards Abel, "Jackie boy – this is going to push Abel right off the edge."

"I'm getting too damned old for this bullshit," mumbled an angry Jax. The fight ended quickly, Abel beating young Marcos, semi-conscious. Moving away from the fallen Mayan, Abel turned to face his dad and brothers. Instantly his heart sank, he knew that look; no good news ever came from looks like those. "What?" he asked defensively.

Taking his son aside, Jax relayed the message from Katie regarding Amanda. The color all but drained from Abel's bloody face. Jax clapped his son on the shoulder, "We've got this handled son…you get over to St. Thomas and find out what the hell is going on."

Quickly Abel pulled his dad into a one arm embrace. Abel let go quickly and raced hell-bent for his bike. The ride over to St. Thomas was one of the longest of his life. He could feel the night air blowing the cobwebs from his thoughts. Amanda had just walked back into his life – after all this time – he could not lose her now. Finally he arrived at St. Thomas, roaring into the emergency room parking lot – Abel stormed inside.

Tara had asked an old friend working midnights at the registration desk to keep an out for Abel. Rushing through the sliding glass E.R. doors, Abel barely heard the repeated calling of his name. Turning towards the voice, Abel moved to the registration desk. Abel recognized his mom's friend Connie immediately.

"Connie is my mom here yet? Do you know where they have taken Amanda Stevens?" Abel continued with the rapid fire questions without pausing for breath. Connie knew he was worried. As she listened to him, she thought of his father, if the circumstances were different she might have told him. Instead, she took Abel's hand assuring him that yes his mother was at the hospital. Taken in the well beaten look of his face, she was tempted to ask Abel if he needed treatment himself. Shaking her head almost sadly, she knew he would instantly refuse if suggested. Moving towards the interior E.R. doors, Connie indicated Abel should follow her.

Abel followed Connie down the long white sterile corridor as familiar as the back of his hand. As they neared a small waiting area, Abel heard Katie calling his name. Rushing forward, Katie threw her arms around Abel and held on for dear life. Standing in the circle of Abel's strong arms, Katie gave into her fears and began to cry. Assured that Abel was in good hands with friends and family, Connie backed out of the room. Abel held a frightened Katie in silence for a mere minute or two, before demanding answers.

Katie looked into Abel's eyes, beyond his bloody beaten face; she could see the absolute fear bordering on terror in his eyes. Katie dried her eyes, taking a fortifying breath she began "I don't know a lot of details, she was found in her truck about two blocks from your parents place. Police and EMS are saying that she was forced from the road. There saying that the Explorer rolled over at least once before coming to a stop. She's being treated right now – the doctor and your mom are with her with now." Abel anxiously paced the room. "I can't wait here answers; someone is going to talk to me." Leaving the waiting area, Abel started towards the exam area looking for Amanda's doctor or his mom. Just inside the treatment area, Abel saw his mom talking with another doctor reviewing x-rays, making notes in a medical chart. Catching her son watching them, Tara handed off the records and rushed to her son's side. Taking in the sight of his beaten face, Tara gasped "Abel, What the hell happened to you son?" Taking his face in her hands, Tara went in to full on protective Mother bear role. She gently felt his face for broken bones or any signs of trauma in need of immediate treatment. Grabbing her hands, Abel jerked "Mom stop! I'm fine – Stop! Tell me about Amanda."

Watching her son carefully, Tara moved towards a pair of chairs positioned in a nearby corner. Indicating that her son should sit Tara began. "According to the sheriff, she was found in her truck about two blocks from our house. There saying she was forced from the road, lost control of her truck, and flipped over. Doctor Mayes is with her right now; thankfully despite the severity of the accident she appears to have just suffered some minor bumps and bruises. Their running some tests, we should know more in a little bit."

Abel exhaled roughly, rubbing his hand across his face and through his hair. Standing Abel, started towards Amanda's exam room. Sensing her son's intent, Tara grabbed his arm, "Abel wait, I know you want to see her, but let the doctor's do their jobs. Come with me – let's get you cleaned up and then I'll take you to her I promise." Abel weighed his options; resigning himself to the truth in his mother's words he followed her to a small exam area.

Tara gathered some basic first aid supplies and set about tending her son's face. Cleaning the blood away from the gash along his cheekbone she asked "Do I want to know how the other man looks?" Lost in his dark thoughts Abel jerked mildly at the question and responded mildly "club business mom – I handled it." Accepting that was the only answer she would receive until after this was over, Tara continued to clean his cuts and scrapes.

Ten minutes later her son looked almost human again. He had a nasty little cut across his right cheek, a split lip that would probably smart for a few days, another minor cut above his right eye, and of course some seriously battered knuckles. Assured that her oldest son was going to be fine, Tara led him back out of the small exam area, just as Doctor Mayes approached.

"Dr. Tellar…Tara" began Dr. Mayes, "Ms. Stevens is awake and asking for you." Hearing Amanda was awake and alert removed a terrible burden from both Tara and Abel's shoulders. "Have her tests come back yet, Edward?" questioned Tara.

Dr. Mayes thumbed through some charting, "Not all of them," he replied. "All things considered she is a very lucky young woman; she appears to have walked away with just some minor scrapes, bruises, and a minor concussion. We should have all her results back within the hour, baring anything unforeseen I think she will make a full recovery. You can go in and see her if you like, just don't stay too long. I want her to rest."

Doctor Mayes' words were like a healing balm to Abel's frantic heart. For the first time since hearing about the accident he felt he could breathe. Thanking the Doctor, he turned to his mom "I have to see her Mom," and with that he was off like a shot – across the hall and disappearing into her room.

As he entered, he was struck by how small and fragile Amanda looked laying all alone in that large sterile hospital bed. She was so still, her eyes closed, hands folded across her mid-section. Abel grabbed the small wheeled stool and moved close to her bedside. Laying his large hand across hers, he whispered "Manda, darlin' it's Abel."

Opening her eyes slowly, Amanda attempted a weak smile. "Abel" she breathed. "I feel like I've been a few rounds with Happy" she joked weakly. Abel smiled glad to see she still had her sense of humor about her.

"Amanda, baby can you tell me what happened?" asked Abel with far more patience than he actually felt. He watched as Amanda thought back over the evening. "I'm sorry Abel, I really don't remember much after leaving your mom and dad's. I remember coming to a stop at the red light over near Johnson and Oak. I was fooling with the radio I think, I felt someone hit me from behind. That's when things start to get a little fuzzy. The next thing I remember is waking up here with a killer headache."

Standing Abel kissed her on the forehead, "its ok darlin' you rest. I'm going to be right outside with mom. I'll be back in just a second ok?" Nodding gently, Amanda once again closed her eyes and drifted off. Stepping outside the exam room – the urge to kill something or someone riding Abel like the devil himself. No one did this to his best friend and survived NO ONE. As he walked towards his mother, he heard the arrival of his brothers. With dad leading the way, all of the SOA brotherhood descended on the St. Thomas E.R. "How is she?" "What do we know?" "We're here if you need us Abel?" clamored a chorus of familiar voices.

Abel led his dad and brothers back to the waiting area. As they entered Katie rushed to the waiting arms of her father. Relieved to see his baby girl, Opie wrapped Katie up in a fierce hug. Abel relayed the few details he knew to the club. Just as he was finishing, he saw Sherriff Roosevelt waiting for him in the door way. Acknowledging the Sherriff with a nod, Abel was not surprised when he entered the room with a pocket full of questions. "I'm sorry about your friend, Mr. Tellar; I know how close you and Amanda are. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions about her accident?"

Tig never one to trust the police or their questions called out quickly "Abel was with the club across town at the time of her accident." Holding up a placating hand, the Sherriff recognized that fact, "I'm not saying that Mr. Tellar had anything to do with what happened to Mrs. Stevens I'm just hoping he can shed some light on who did." Waiting patiently for Abel to join him in the hall, Sherriff Roosevelt reviewed his notes.

"What do you want to know Sherriff?" asked a frustrated Abel a few moments later. Flipping through his note pad, the Sherriff asked "Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt Ms. Stevens? I mean according to others we've talked to she arrived her in Charming a few weeks ago mighty bruised and beaten. Could this have anything to do with that?"

Abel struggled to marshal his thoughts. He needed to control the intense rage he was feeling. "She did arrive her pretty busted up…I don't have the details about her life before coming back to Charming." Replied Abel intensely.

The Sherriff shook his head, "Her roommate mentioned a past boyfriend in Tacoma – you know anything about that?" Anger the likes of which Abel had never felt flowed hot and heavy through his veins. Amanda had confided in Katie but not him "What the fuck!" was that about he wondered to himself.

"You would have to ask Amanda or Katie about that I don't know" replied a desperately quiet Abel. The Sherriff smiled almost sarcastically "Mr. Tellar I remember you and Ms. Stevens from a few years back. You two were almost inseparable. You expect me to believe you know nothing about this boyfriend from Tacoma."

Temper flaring, "I don't give a flying fuck what you believe Sherriff. My concern is not doing your job for you, but the well-being and safety of my best friend. So if you will excuse me I think it's time I go and check on her." With that Abel shoved past the Sherriff and slipped back inside Amanda's room.

Watching the interaction between the two men, Katie knew it was beyond time someone talked to Abel. If Amanda couldn't do it then maybe she would have too. Slipping into Amanda's room, Katie stood at the door and watched the two of them whispering almost silently to each other. When Amanda happened to glance over Abel's shoulder she almost panicked over the look in Katie's eyes. In a very short time she had come to trust Katie. As roommates she felt she owed Katie some explanation about the nightmares that had caused them both more than one evenings sleep. Late one evening, with the help of a little red wine, Amanda confided that she left a violent boyfriend back in Tacoma. Judging from the look on her friends face right now, Amanda could only guess that Katie was thinking of telling Abel that ugly little truth. Amanda didn't know which way to turn. Telling Abel that Dean was violent was only one part of the ugly truth. The longer she lay confined to this hospital bed, the more certain she became that Dean definitely had some part in all of this.

Slowly with great deliberation, Amanda reached out her hand to Katie asking her to come closer to the bed. Moving to the left of the bed, Katie took Amanda's extended hand. Amanda looking into the faces of her two best friends, Amanda felt if not stronger definitely safer. "Katie, I know we need to talk," she all but whispered, "but you could give Abel and me another minute please?"

Katie looked between her and Abel and back again, "Sure, I'll be right outside if you need me," with a final squeeze of her hand Katie turned to leave. Turning her full attention to Abel, Amanda smiled. Abel squeezed Amanda's hand "Darlin' you need to talk to me. I think you know who did this to you. You have got to let me in Manda."

Amanda cringed at telling Abel anything certain he would never see her the same way again. "Dammit" thought Amanda, "I can't let that bastard win; he's taken too much from me already." Her thoughts rampant Amanda grew very weary. Closing her eyes briefly, she drew a deep breath and tried to calm herself some. Abel could almost sense Amanda closing up – pulling away again. "Not this time," he thought, his patience at the end of its endurance Abel prepared to fight dirty.

"You might not want to talk to me, and hey its _'whatever'_ but you need to think about one thing darlin', there could have been more than just you in that truck tonight," shouted a passionate Abel. Slightly confused, Amanda answered, "What are you talking about Abel I was alone in the truck. I was headed to the clubhouse to wait for you."

"Yeah darlin' tonight you were alone, but you could have just as easily had Rachael in that truck with you. You ever stop counting your _'precious secrets' _long enough to think about that?" he questioned fear, anger, violence, and more churning his guts like poisonous acid.

"OH dear GOD!" cried a sickened Amanda, as she covered her face with her hands – "Rachael" she murmured more to herself than to anybody else. Facing Abel once more, sharply she retorted, "YOU of all people know _'how much'_ I love Tommy and Rachael I would '_never'_ do anything to hurt either of them – YOU KNOW THAT DAMMIT."

Taking the stool once more, Abel spoke "Yeah darlin' I do know it, but does he? You think the person responsible for this is going to give a flying fuck about Rachael, Tommy, or any dam body else? Talk to me Manda Lynn – it's the only way this works." Amanda opened her mouth twice – three to times to speak, the guilt and weight of her secrets bogging her down. She couldn't escape the feeling of drowning. She looked frantically around the room – her desire to leave this place reaching a sudden over-whelming frantic pitch. "Ok Abel you win – I'm too tired to fight. I'll tell you everything I can. Just not here ok? Please don't let them keep me – get me outta here tonight."

Standing Abel squeezed her hand "I'll be right back," he promised. Striding from the room, he went in search of his mother. Walking into the waiting area, he questioned his mom about Amanda's test results. "Will they want to hold her over night?" he asked with a small of anxiousness.

Placing her hand on her son's upper arm, Tara slipped into her Doctor mom role, "Honey she's been in a terrible accident, if nothing else she has a terrible concussion – she should at the very least stay over-night for observation." Before Abel could question or object any further Doctor Mayes entered the room, "Dr. Tellar could I speak to you for a moment?"

Excusing herself from her son and husband, Tara followed Dr. Mayes into the hallway. Turning slightly she watched her son following hot on her heels. As they approached Dr. Mayes looked questioningly at Abel. "It's ok," Tara assured him. Dr. Mayes reviewed the test results with Tara and Abel. Pleased to report that there was nothing broken – Amanda's most serious injury appearing to be the concussion. He stated that he would like to admit her over-night for observation just in case. Seeing his window of opportunity Abel jumped in with both feet. "Is that necessary?" he questioned. "Could she go home tonight?"

Dr. Mayes seemed taken aback by the questions, "Young man your friend has just been in a serious crash. Considering how fortunate she has been – I don't think spending one night in the hospital is too much to ask – do you?" Turning to his mom "Do something here mom, she needs to be released tonight," Abel pleaded. "Can't she be released to your care of something – you are a doctor for Christ sake!" he demanded.

Turning away from Dr. Mayes Tara focused on her son, "Abel I know your worried about Amanda we all are, but…" Abel couldn't let his mom finish that thought "Mom you've got to help me here." Contemplating her options, Tara excused herself to go and see Amanda.

"Amanda, sweetheart it's Tara," she whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Amanda smiled weakly "Tara please you can't let them keep me here tonight. I need to go home." Tara smiled, the younger woman looking so fragile and frail all alone in that big hospital bed. "Amanda you have a serious concussion your best choice would be to stay here tonight for observation."

"I can't" cried Amanda with almost desperate panic lacing her voice. "Please Tara help get out of here." Tara grew a tad concerned for her mental state right along with her physical one. "If and this is a mighty big if…IF I help you leave here tonight you have to promise me that you will do everything I say. If you show the slightest need to come back here – you do it no questions asked," demanded a tired Tara. "Yes ma'am," came the quick reply of an anxious Amanda.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Chapter 12**

It felt like an eternity since Tara walked out of her hospital room. Amanda prayed that Tara would come back soon with some good news. She didn't want to check out against medical advice, but she would. Amanda couldn't say for sure why staying in the hospital freaked her out so much – it just did. Roughly fifteen minutes later, Tara returned with Dr. Mayes. "Finally" thought Amanda "some answers."

Standing at the foot of the bed, Dr. Mayes looked over Amanda's medical chart. "Ms. Stevens, we've reviewed your test results and x-rays. You are a very lucky young woman. You have some expected minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises. I'm most concerned about your concussion. I would like to admit you – at least over-night for observation." Seeing the look of panic cross his patient's face, Dr. Mayes pressed forward. "Now I've talked with Dr. Tellar and she says that you want to be released tonight. Do you fully understand the concern here, Ms. Stevens?"

Amanda looked between Dr. Mayes and Tara before answering considerately "Dr. Tellar has explained everything to me. I've agreed to follow her directions to the letter, and I promised that if my condition worsens I will come straight back here immediately."

Looking between the two women, Dr. Mayes wondered who was more stubborn his patient or his co-worker. As he opened the medical chart, a brief thought crossed his mind. "I almost feel sorry for the men in their lives." With a final flourish of his pen, Dr. Mayes completed his charting. "Ok, Ms. Stevens against my better judgment I've signed your release. Someone will be in with your discharge paperwork shortly. Turning one last time before leaving the exam room, Dr. Mayes lectured "remember Ms. Stevens, do everything Dr. Tellar tells you at least for tonight."

Watching him exit the room, Tara turned to Amanda. "After everything you've been through tonight I don't want to add to your already full plate. But…Amanda." Tara paused searching the young woman's face for unknown answers. "You know Amanda, that full disclosure we talked about earlier – well that works both ways. Abel has to talk to you, but you need to talk to me as well. You understand that right?"

"Tara…I" Amanda's words were cut short when Abel and Katie entered from the hall. Moving to the bed, Katie sat down on the edge and squeezed Amanda's hand in support and concern. Filling the doorway, Abel stood hands on hips silently demanding answers. Tara placed a gentle hand on her son's arm, "It's all taken care of Abel, Dr. Mayes agreed to her release. He's going to send someone in with her discharge papers shortly." A slight smile touched Abel's lips as he looked as he looked at his mom a murmured "Thanks Mom."

Leaning in Tara kissed her son's cheek, "Your welcome baby, I let your dad and the boys know what's going on. I'll be right back." Abel simply nodded, his eyes never leaving Amanda. As Tara exited the room, Abel heard the girls talking about going home. "You can go wherever you like darlin'," Abel interrupted "your place, my folks, the clubhouse, or wherever just accept that I'm going with you."

Katie turned to face Abel and began to speak. Amanda squeezed her hand "It's all good Katie, Abel and I have a lot to talk about – isn't that right Abel?" Amanda asked with a little more sarcasm than she actually felt inside.

"Women!" thought Abel as there was a knock on the door. Opening the door from the inside, Abel didn't first notice the face of the young clerk holding the discharge instructions. Then she spoke, "Ms. Stevens? I'm Maria, Dr. Mayes has asked me to review your discharge papers with you."

That voice, Abel looked up to see Maria standing in the center of the room facing Amanda. "Maria, What the hell?" he asked.

Knowing that voice instantly, Maria turned to face Abel. "Hello Abel – I'm surprised to see you here" all said with an icy calm composure she wasn't sure she actually felt. At a loss for words, Abel wondered "What the fuck do you say to your ol' lady after she catches you in bed with some random hoe." Maria cut through his thoughts like a knife through hot butter, "This isn't the time or place for our shit Abel – later maybe but not now." With that she asked both of them to wait outside while she talked with Dr. Mayes patient.

Reluctantly Abel and Katie stepped just outside the door to wait. "You know that girl?" asked Katie with mild curiosity. "You could say that," replied a cryptic Abel. Moving away from the door, Abel started down the hall towards the waiting area. He should go talk to his folks and the "uncles." Moving further away from Amanda's room, Abel wondered not for the first time what shit Maria would spread about him to Amanda.

Amanda sat up a little straighter in bed. Taking the small stool, Maria sat down next to the bed and forced herself to begin reviewing the Dr.'s discharge instructions. "How do you know Abel Tellar?" interrupted Amanda.

Looking up from the forms, Maria smiled "I could ask you the same thing '_darlin'?" _Amanda smiled tightly, "You first _'darlin'." _

Maria smiled she hadn't expected the snippy comeback from the _fragile flower_ sitting before her. That said, "I don't owe you any explanations. Abel and mine's relationship is none of your damn business." She explained calmly.

Amanda held both hands up in mock defeat, "Fair enough," she replied, "you don't know me from Adam, you don't want to talk its all good. Maria nodded her thanks and continued with her little discharge speech. Five minutes later, Maria exited the room. Leaning against the opposite wall, Abel watched her come out. Noticing him immediately, Maria crossed the hall to join him. "Dam" thought Abel "even at work – the way she walks could have man on knee's begging for mercy."

Crowding right into his personal space, Maria waited. "Maria" Abel began, "I never meant for you to…"

"Never meant for me to, what Abel?" Maria interrupted angrily "Never meant for me to find out about you and the whore? Certainly never meant for to walk in and catch you two in bed together I'm sure. Or is that you never meant for me to get hurt by all of this, is that it? I should thank you Abel, you and my Uncle Marcos really opened my eyes." Touching the patches on the front of his cut like they may suddenly bite her she continued "I didn't realize the importance of the patch…I do now." Switching gears in mid-thought Maria began again "So I couldn't help but notice the way Ms. Stevens was looking at you in there…I see you've moved on again," placing her hands solidly against his chest she continued "But, really Abel a little _fragile and thick_ for you don't you think?"

Snatching her hands away from his body, Abel growled "Amanda is NONE of your DAMN business, Maria let it go NOW." Moving slightly back from Abel, Maria fought the urge to slap him before that thought could morph into any really action she noticed his fellow SOA moving in unison down the hall way. "Saved by Daddy and the other MC Pyscho's," Maria muttered as she sauntered away. "Fucking women" Abel thought again not for the first time that night.

Turning to his club he assured them that everything was fine. "You all don't need to hang around here. The doc released her; I'm just going to make sure she gets home ok." The "uncles" exchanged their good-byes with Abel, Jax, Tara, and Katie, and then headed towards the parking lot. Tara and Katie moved to go check on Amanda.

**St. Thomas Parking Lot:**

Moving towards their bikes, the boys were cutting up as usual. Laughing and joking – teasing one another about all things – in this moment nothing was off limits. When Bobby asked "you think Abel's hitting that?"

"Who?" replied Juice "That little Mexican in the hall-way?" Chibbs just laughed "He may have been hitting that little Mexican lass, but I think that roads closed." Bobby couldn't believe how dense his brothers could be at times. "It's obvious he was banging the little Mexican sure, but I was talking about Amanda. Do you think they picked up where they left off four years ago?"

Juice laughed "Abel always said there was nothing going on between them four years ago." Looking at Juice as he had suddenly grown two heads Bobby asked "You didn't really believe that did you Juicy boy?" Quiet till now Tig spoke, "I say we bet on it, just like before."

All the boys laughed their agreement to which Tig replied "It's a damn shame, I keep taking your money like this fellas."

**St. Thomas Parking lot – 20 minutes later:**

Tara handed Abel the keys to her SUV, "Why don't you and Amanda use my truck tonight. I can catch a ride home with your dad and we can pick up your bike from here tomorrow." Amanda looking tired and worn down, was grateful, there was no way she could have ridden home tonight on the back of Abel's bike. "Thanks mom," Abel grinned. Squeezing Tara in a gentle hug Amanda agreed "Thanks mom." In full doctor mode, Tara reminded Amanda of her word, "get your butt back to this hospital should you even think your starting to feel worse." Again Tara again lightly, Amanda agreed.

Watching his parents leave the lot, Abel unlocked the SUV. Opening her door for her, Abel using his best French accent whispered. "Your chariot awaits milady." Amanda smiled sweetly as she climb gingerly inside. Sliding on her seatbelt she waited for Abel to start the truck.

Pulling out into traffic, Abel asked "your place, my folks, or the clubhouse?" Amanda shuttered, "No way out of this conversation tonight," the dread already settling into her stomach like a lead balloon. Abel's right she thought, Rachael could have been with me, I owe it to her and myself to be honest with Abel no matter the outcome. Touching her gently, Abel brought her out of her myriad thoughts "My place, I guess" she replied. Leaning the seat back, Amanda turned her head towards the window and closed her eyes.

The trip back to her apartment was a short one. Abel pulled into the small parking lot and shut the truck off. Turning he smiled at Amanda asleep in the seat next to him. Moving quietly, he circled the front of the truck and opened her door. Lightly he leaned across Amanda and unfastened her seatbelt. Slipping one arm around her back – the other under her legs, Abel began to lift Amanda from the truck. Coming awake, "Abel what are you doing? I can walk – you know?" Amanda smiled.

Lifting her clear of the truck, Abel started the front door of the apartment. "I'm sure you could, but maybe I wanted an excuse to hold you close" he teased. As they passed under an overhead parking lot, Amanda noticed how ugly the bruising was along his cheek bone. Touching his cheek, her warm fingers barely touching his already scabbed over cheek "What happened Tellar, rough night?" asked with more sauce than she actually felt.

"Just a little disagreement with an old business associates – it's nothing darlin' really," grinned Abel. Amanda lightly shook her head, "If that's what happens with an associate – I hate to see the competition." Abel rolled his eyes, any annoyance he felt negated by the bright boyish grin lighting his face and twinkling his eyes.

Unlocking the front door, Abel nudged it shut with his shoulder – locking it behind them. He carried Amanda straight to the bedroom. Tenderly he laid her down on the bed and removed her sandals. Before he could cover her with the baby blue afghan from the foot of the bed, Amanda moved to stand up. "I have to get out of these clothes, sighed Amanda as she moved from the bed into the bathroom.

Making himself comfortable, Abel sat propped against the headboard – waiting impatiently for watching him from the bathroom doorway. Concerned Abel reached to turn on the bed side lamp. Moving closer, Amanda laid her hand on top of his "No…Please leave it," she pleaded before sliding onto the bed next to him.

Settling onto the bed, Amanda rolled onto her side, resting her head on Abel's shoulder, her hand resting high on his stomach. Silently they laid together in the dark for several minutes. Beginning to think she had dozed off, Abel almost gave up on is answers for the evening – when she finally spoke. Her fingers tracing a light pattern across his stomach Amanda began "His name is Dean Crandall, my dad and Dean went into business together right after we settled in Tacoma,"

Abel prayed for patience as Amanda's story came out in starts and stops. He knew this was hard for her but his patience was growing quickly frayed.

"Life in Tacoma was ok for a long time…then…well then one day Dean asked me out. I'm not sure why I agreed, but I did – I agreed and we began to date." There were so many questions floating through Abel's mind but he forcibly kept his mouth shut. This was her story and she could tell it anyway she wanted.

"In the beginning things were ok; we had a lot of fun. After a while he began pushing me to move our relationship to the next level. I resisted – we fought. Mom only wanted me to be happy. Dad on the other hand, was afraid that I would run back here to Charming at the first opportunity. He was constantly pushing Dean and me together. I think he was afraid that I would come back here to Charming…to you."

Growing quiet for several long moments, Amanda was grateful for the darkness enveloping the room. She feared what the light would reveal in Abel's eyes. Drawing a deep breath she began again.

"Dean thought marriage was the answer to all of our problems. He planned this elaborate private evening for the two of us. I think he was generally surprised when I turned him down. I didn't see him for a couple of weeks after that. I honestly figured that was for the best."

"Then one day after class I returned to my little apartment to find him inside going through my things." Amanda grew very quiet; her body began to shake with silent fear. Her mind could remember every detail as if it were just yesterday. The feel of her shaking made Abel's blood boil. Turning slightly Abel wrapped her tight against him murmuring nonsensical words of comfort.

Clinging to Abel, Amanda started again, "We fought, and I demanded he leave. He screamed that I was his fiancé and that he had a right to be there. The look on his face – in eyes I knew something was seriously wrong…I thought things were bad…I …I had no idea how much worse they could get. He found one of my old sketch pads full of my SOA designs. He accused me of cheating on him with white trash bikers. I tried to talk to him but that just made him angrier. Finally he came at me, threw me to the floor…well you saw the results of that…."

Fury the likes of which Abel didn't know he was capable of coursed through his veins. SOA bent a lot of rules…broke even more, but you _NEVER _put your hands on a woman. "Oh My God!" thought Abel, struggling to find the words to ask the question now burning his heart and soul. "Did he? Did he?" Abel couldn't force the words past his lips.

Amanda knew what Abel was trying to ask. She had bared so much of her soul already could she go that extra step – tell Abel that awful truth. Unable to speak, fear locking the words in her throat; Amanda moved clinging as close and tight to Abel as she could. Willing him to understand, those things she simply could not put into words.

Holding her, stroking her long silky hair, Abel understood what Amanda could not say. He simply held her waiting for her to continue – for the blind rage to pass. "Afterwards he simply left, saying he would call me later we could go and grab some dinner together at that new little Mexican place around the corner. I laid there on the floor, alone, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally climbing to my feet, I knew I had to leave. So I quickly packed what I could – what I wanted most. When I finished packing my car, I locked the door and never looked back. I called an artist friend of mine and stayed a few days with her, but I knew I wasn't safe so I packed the car and headed back to Charming."

Abel's heart broke as he felt her silent tears against his chest. "Dammit" he cursed to himself the need to tear, punch, kick, and maim someone or something a violent hellish tide inside him.

Needing for this to be over quickly she continued, "about two weeks ago, I knew for sure that he had followed me here. I got a few disturbing phone calls, a set of pictures – proof he was here and following me. I prayed he would just get bored and leave…then tonight well….you know." There she thought – for better or worse it's out there…I'm done. A large part of her was shocked when Abel continued to lay there holding her close. She would not have been surprised if had run screaming from the room. She couldn't imagine that he would ever see her as anything more than damaged goods now. She prayed with desperate fervor that they would not lose their friendship. She would learn to adjust to never being Abel's lover, but losing Abel's friendship was a cross she could not bear.

Pulling her a little closer, Abel murmured "It's over now darlin' your safe – just rest." Pulling the afghan around them, Abel held her during the long moments before she finally drifted off to sleep. Abel watched as she finally slept – relieved that she getting the much needed rest. His gut roiling like poisonous acid, he knew sleep would probably not claim him this night.

It was closer to nine am the next morning before Amanda finally woke up. She was shocked to find Abel right there with her – never having left her side. "Morning darlin'" he whispered "How's your head this morning."

Amanda smiled as girlish glee spread through her body. "Abel stayed," her mind repeated over and over again like some catchy little jingle. Stretching, yawning – she felt a certain amount of stiffness in her joint, that plus the headache, she was truly grateful just to be alive. "I'm fine – nothing a couple of Tylenol won't cure." As much as Abel was enjoying the peaceful stillness there was still much they needed to discuss.

"Amanda," he began "I don't think it's a good idea that you go anywhere alone right now." Amanda cringed, "Abel, I can't let him control my life – I can't let him win." Climbing from the bed, Abel began to pace back and forth at the foot of the bed.

Frustrated he ran his fingers absently through his hair, "I'm not talking about letting him win, I'm talking about your safety. Christ! Manda you could have been killed last night. Let me and the boys look into this – hell watch over you for a while; at least until we know what's what."

Sitting near the foot of the bed Amanda toyed with the hem of her t-shirt. "I can't let him drive me from my home again Abel – I can't lose this place too." Plopping down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close "You won't darlin' I swear it, just let us look after you for a while, that's all I'm asking."

Battling her doubts, Amanda asked "When you say look after – what exactly do you have in mind?" Thinking quick on his feet, Abel tried not to smile, "First of all, I don't think it's a good idea that you and Katie are here alone at night, on nights your here one of us can crash on the couch, if that won't work you and crash at the clubhouse or with my folks. It won't be forever I swear, let me keep you safe."

Abel could see the wheels turning inside her mind. What he couldn't see is if she was going to agree or disagree. "You know how I feel about the club and all, but Abel I can't share this with them. I don't think I could deal with them here at night."

Relieved that she hadn't shut him down completely, Abel thought quickly, "The club knows what happened to you last night – that's enough; they never need to know about Tacoma. We can keep that between you and me. If you're really freaked about them being here at night – then I'll do it, or like I said the clubhouse or my folks whatever works to keep you safe from this crazy son of a bitch!" Amanda agreed.

A few days quickly turned into two weeks. Two weeks with no word from Dean at all. Abel's relationship with Amanda was just like old times – they were damn near inseparable. Most nights he crashed at her place. Those nights when club business kept him away, she stayed at the clubhouse with the prospects or went home with his mom. Amanda wondered if she should dare hope that Dean had grown bored and gone back to Tacoma.

Abel could not believe how much he was enjoying the time he spent with Amanda. Here time in Tacoma had changed her, in many ways she was stronger more resilient than the Manda he knew before. In other ways she was as skittish as a new born kitten. Abel was so proud of the woman she was becoming. Their friendship had never been stronger. Abel was honored that she trusted him enough with the truth. He just wished his body felt as honored as his heart and soul did. After everything she had been through; confided in him; he still felt like some young fifteen year whenever she walked past – rock hard, young, dumb, and full of cum. "You're a sick bastard, Tellar." He thought to himself for at least twentieth time in the last few hours.

Roughly three weeks passed, when Amanda grew complacent and let her guard down. She was staying at the clubhouse with the prospects. About an hour after Abel left with the brothers, she realized she left her sketch portfolio back at the apartment. Feeling safe enough, she snatched Abel's truck keys. As she walked into the barroom, she could hear the prospects right outside the clubhouse door. Certain she was safe; she just had to convince them of that. After about ten solid minutes of sweet-talking them, Amanda was on her way back to the apartment.

**Tellar-Morrow / SOA clubhouse (twenty minutes after Amanda left):**

Abel and the fellas pushed into the clubhouse. The rise in voices was deafening – everyone talking at once. Noting the prospects sitting at the bar, Abel approached them asking if Amanda was down in his dorm room.

Both prospects looked at each other nervously. Never making eye contact with Abel they attempted to answer the question. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Abel screamed "You two mother fuckers let her leave the clubhouse _ALONE. _On what fucking planet did that strike you as a good damn idea?" Turning he snatched his cut and keys off the nearest bar stool. Turning back to the prospects he declared simply "If you two ever hope to make patch – you better pray to whatever or whoever it is you believe in that when I find her she is safe and sound." Without another word to anyone, Abel sprinted from the clubhouse and back to his bike.

**Parking lot / Amanda & Katie's apartment complex: **

Amanda truly loved her time with Abel the last few weeks. However, it felt damn good to be out and about on her own for a change. Parking three or four spaces down from her front door, Amanda was whistling a happy tune as she climbed out and started for the apartment. There was no chance to even scream, before Dean grabbed her from behind forcing her into the apartment.

Abel pulled his bike into the lot just in time to see Dean forcing Amanda into the apartment at gun point. Assuring himself that his gun was still tucked into the waistband at his back, Abel climbed from his bike and head straight for Amanda's door. As he approached he heard Dean Slam the door shut. Moving quickly he stood crouched just outside the door listening.

Dean was irate; he was wielding a gun at Amanda talking about how she was his woman. Adamant that she was his fiancée not some two bit biker slut. He assured her that he had indeed been watching her the last few weeks. He accused her of whoring around with those damn bikers the last few weeks. After the accusations, he still insisted that he loved her and that she _"would" _go home with him.

Waiting for the right moment, Abel tested the door and found it unlocked. Bursting inside he focused on Dean standing in front of him with a large hand gun pointed at his best friend. Dean cackled a slightly off balance little giggle, "isn't this sweet – the biker came to say good-bye." Turning his attention back to Amanda, he instructed her to run along and pack a bag it was a long drive back to Tacoma – he would keep her biker friend company while she did as she was told.

Frantic for a while to help Abel and get them both of this, Amanda did as she was asked and left the room. Standing in the short hallway – just out of sight, Amanda turned to listen and watch Abel and Dean. The absolute fear was bursting through her system. Her mind was racing. "Think Amanda! You have to think – now."

As she watched Dean began to wave the gun around taunting Abel "Did she tell were engaged to be married? You know how some women get – cold feet and all. Guess she figured needed one last fling with white trash, before she settled down with a respectable man and all. We'll have a long talk about all of this when he get home. She needs to learn how to behave as a respectable wife and woman of society."

Abel stood watching biding his time, waiting for the right opening. He listened without saying a word. Dean continued "She really is a great piece of ass isn't she? I bet you're sorry you didn't tap that first when you had the chance huh?"

"A virgin…" the thought raced continuously through Abel's mind. The fury was blinding and all consuming. Without much thought, Abel rushed the slightly shorter man, toppling him over. They struggled for the gun. Abel slammed the other man's right hand repeatedly against the floor. Over and over the punished his hand until he bones crack. Eventually Dean dropped the weapon and staggered to his feet.

Dean leveled two strong left crosses at Abel's jaw and stomach. Moving back slightly, Abel moved once again to topple Dean to the floor. Abel continued with a serious of hard blows into his gut. Amanda seeing her moment to help darted into the living room and scooped up the forgotten gun from the floor. Stepping back out of the way, she stood silently for a moment the gun aimed at Dean.

Unable to stand any longer, Amanda shouted "STOP" Wrapped in survival; both men didn't immediately hear Amanda shouting. Suddenly Dean noticed Amanda standing off to the left with his gun in her hand. Turning Dean held out both hands "give me the gun baby…Give me the gun and will both go home – back to Tacoma where we belong. Will forget this ever happened. Just hand over the gun and this will all be over."

Amanda looked from Dean to Abel and back again. Dean shouted "I'm your fiancée, you stupid bitch don't look to the fucking biker, when I'm standing right here." Amanda took a long deep breath, "You're not my fiancé Dean – you never were. You were nothing more than my father's idea of the perfect man. When are you going to understand that?"

Calmly Dean replied "Your just all the rest – just a stupid biker whore, with that he rushed her – in an attempt to take back the gun. In panic, Amanda raised the gun slightly and pulled the trigger. Dean collapsed in a heap, the bullet landing his left leg just above the knee. "You stupid fucking bitch, I can't believe you shot me!"

Abel rushed Amanda and quickly took her from the room. Standing just outside the room in the short hallway; he took the gun away from here. Placing the gun in the waistband of his jeans he took her into his arms and held her tight. "Abel" she murmured "what have I done?"

Releasing her, he tucked a finger under chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Nothing you have done nothing wrong – do you understand me?" She nodded, he pressed on "You were defending yourself and me. We can call this in and he will be patched up and arrested for assault and stalking, but chances are good he would be released in a few years to do this all over again."

Crying Amanda beat her fists against Abel broad chest. "Abel I can't go through this again. I won't survive a second time – I know I won't"

From the living room, Dean screamed "You have to call an ambulance, Amanda Lynn don't let me bleed to death – baby please." He was silent for a beat then called "You stupid cunt are you listening to me?"

Yanking the gun from the waist band of his jeans, Abel told Amanda "Stay here," with that he stormed the short distance into the living room and emptied the gun into Dean Caldwell's chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Chapter 13**

Staring down at the body, Abel felt bitter numbness spreading through his entire being. Raising his hands, the gun felt like a foreign object, an object suddenly too heavy to hold onto. Dropping the gun beside the body, Abel turned and faced Amanda.

She stood just inside the living room, the look of pure horror spreading across her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came forth. Trying again, she opened her mouth only to have small whimpers of shock come forth. Moving to her, Abel grabbed her and held on tight. Turning away from the scene, he led them down the hall to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Abel felt it the moment fear and shock took over her.

" Manda?" Abel asked with fear and concern. With no response, he tried again "Amanda?" With still no reply, Abel slid from the bed; dropping to his knees he crouched before her. Framing her face in his hands, he began again. "Manda baby you have to stay with me here."

Trembling, Amanda felt the dampness of tears on her face. Absently she wondered "what am I crying for?" She could hear Abel talking to her, but her brain was so clouded with thick fog. Looking at Abel with glazed over eyes, she felt as if she were fighting her way through back from a great distance. After several long moment, she was able to take a couple of deep cleansing breaths, "Abel…Abel…what have we done?"

Wiping the tears from her face, stoically he answered "You've done nothing – absolutely nothing. Do you hear me Amanda Lynn; this is '_NOT'_ on you. I will not let this blow back on you. I will take care of this. I promise you darlin', I will not let this hurt you."

Sliding off the edge of the bed, Amanda collapsed into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her, he understood her shock. Stretching out his legs, Abel pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently back and forth like a small child. He told himself, that he would do anything to comfort her – ease her shock; the simple truth was rocking her was easing his shock.

After a time her tears eased, her breathing evened out, Abel almost wondered if she had fallen asleep. He knew what he had to do, but he could not force himself to move just yet. Nearly a half hour later his cell phone began to ring. Slowly so as not to disturb her, Abel reached for his phone. Without looking he simply answered, "Yeah" he barked.

Jax responded "Abel, where are you? Chibbs and Juice are headed up to the warehouse – need you to go with them." Abel felt the familiar tension flood back in an instant. "Can't Dad – I'm in the middle of it!

Frustrated Jax cursed under his breath, "Abel, your back in this clubhouse less than five minutes before you tear out of here like your ass is on fire. Is there something you want to share?" Not in the mood to share, Abel paused for just a moment "Not really – get Opie or Tig to handle it. I'll get out there as soon as I can." Abel knew he would probably catch hell for it later, it couldn't be helped; with a last glance at the phone he simply hung up.

Touching Amanda's face, he whispered "you still with me darlin'?" Shivering slightly in his arms she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. Abel was relieved to see the clarity and strength shining in her eyes. "I need you to call my Mom, ask her to come by and pick you up. You need to get out of this house for a while. I'll take care of things here – ok?"

Amanda shuddered, "Abel I shouldn't leave you alone to deal with this. You're in this position because of me. I can't bail on you now." Smiling at her, Abel wasn't shocked his Manda Lynn could be loyal to a fault. "No," he whispered "you're going to get out of here. I'll take care of this and then I will come and get you when it's done." Recognizing the stubborn tilt of his jaw, she was too tired to fight – she simply nodded. Standing up, Abel helped her to her feet and gave her his cellphone.

A few minutes later, Amanda informed him that she had reached his mom and that she and Rachael were on their way. "Good, why don't you quickly pack a bag just in case I'm going to call Opie and see if he can't '_suggest'_ to Katie that she stay over at his place tonight. Amanda rushed around the room and grabbed up a few things shoving them into a bag. Slinging her pack over her shoulder, she moved once again into the safety of Abel's arms. "Hurry Abel, do this and then come get me, please!" Pulling her nice and tight, Abel rubbed his hands up and down her back reassuringly "I promise" he vowed.

Stepping back from her, "You better get outside, Mom and Rachael should be here any minute." Kissing his cheek, Amanda turned to head to the living room. Moving quickly, Amanda rushed out the door and never looked back. As she was shutting the door behind, she saw Tara and Rachael pulling into the lot. Racing over to the truck, she climbed inside where she knew to some degree she would feel safe.

**Nearly three hours later – Tellar household: **

Mindful of the late hour, Abel quietly let himself in the front door of his parent's home. Entering slowly, guided by the light of nearly muted television he peeked into the living room. There on the couch laid his sister sound asleep, his best friend curled up next to her holding her as if she were a life line; laying very still Amanda stared at the television with cold vacant eyes. Without disturbing them he moved into the kitchen, where his mom sat at the table. Removing his cut, he kissed his mom's cheek. As he went to move away Tara, pulled him in close touching the side of his face "Baby Boy," she whispered. Sitting down next to her, Abel smiled when his mom reached for his hand. "I don't want to pry, sweetheart, really but _'you'_ can't send Amanda to me looking as if she just survived world war III and expect me to ask nothing."

"How do you do it Mom?" he asked with complete sincerity. Tara smiled lovingly at her son "Do what baby?" she asked in return.

Mulling it over, he chose his words carefully, "Stay with dad, day in and day out, but up with all the B.S. that comes with the club, with all the grief Tommy and me put you through; Rachael's a freakin' damn miracle." He laughed sarcastically.

"Abel" Tara admonished only half serious. "I've never pretended it was easy. There have been days when I just wanted to pack you guys up and run as fast as I could. I wanted to get as far away from Charming as I possibly could. But, at the end of the day though I love your father and I know my home is with him. I know that he loves us more than anything else in this world, in the end that's what matters most."

With disbelief lacing his lowered voice he pressed "more than the club – you think?" A simple question, asked with complete honesty, so why did it disturb Tara so much. "In the beginning maybe the club came first. Now, though I believe this family comes first in your dad's heart always." Waiting a mere beat, "Why do you ask?"

Standing Abel moved to stand in the door way so he could look in on Manda and Rachael. "How long have they been like that?" Sensing that for her son at least; this conversation had come to an end. Tara moved to stand in slightly in front of him, "Hours I guess, almost since the minute we walked into the house I guess. I think even Rachael knew that something wasn't quite right with Amanda tonight."

Rubbing a frustrated tired hand over his and through his hair, Abel started toward the couch. Placing a stilling hand on his arm Tara looked at him questioningly. Silently answering the unspoken question, Abel gestured that he was going to carry Rachael to bed. Tugging at his arm gently, Tara motioned towards the kitchen. "Don't wake them Abel," she whispered, "she's perfectly safe here. Besides maybe this time with Rachael – with family is just what she needs."

Weary to the bone, Abel smiled, he wondered exactly when Tara had become to see Amanda as family. The news didn't surprise him. In all actuality it would make his life easier. Stepping back into the living room doorway, he watched his Manda Lynn and his rug-rat sister. Manda Lynn may not be ready yet, but if Abel had his say _she would be 'HIS' ol' lady someday. _

The ringing phone drug him away from his thoughts – moving him back towards the kitchen table. He listened patiently as his mom answered the home phone. Within seconds, he knew it was dad on the other end of the line. Ever since he was a little boy, he remembered dad always checking in with mom. He may not always be able to explain everything, but he never let mom worry intentionally. He respected that about his dad and he wanted to do the same with Amanda.

Hearing his mom hang up the phone, Abel turned to face her, "Dad?" he asked casually. His mother smiled "Yeah, everything's fine but, he needs you at the clubhouse." Reaching for her son's hand, squeezing tight, "Abel, Amanda's fine. Leave her here with your sister and me. Go on, see your dad – handle things with the club. I promise to call if we need anything. It's already late – just come back when you're finished at the club house – ok?"

Grateful for an amazing and understanding mom Abel pulled her into a tight hug "Sometimes" he whispered into her hair "I think we forget how lucky we are to have you around mom – I love you mom."

Taken a little by surprise Tara could feel the emotion welling inside over her son's heartfelt words, "I love you too son – always." With those words, Abel grabbed his cut, with a final glance at Amanda – he was off and running again.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know and I'm sorry about that I have a bigger chapter planned and hope to update soon – please as always read and review I love to hear what you all have to say. As always **

**Xxoo Rainie xxoo **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Chapter 14**

Pulling into the TM lot, Abel pulled his bike alongside his brothers and parked. With a slow unhurried gait, he made his way towards the clubhouse. As he approached the door, even before entering he could the familiar family like commotion from inside.

"The club needed you out at the warehouse; Where were you tonight Abel?" asked a slightly sarcastic and wholly accusatory Tig.

Opie stepped up, resting his hand on Abel's shoulder "Hey Kid," he smiled "I talked to Katie, she's gonna hang at the house with her mom tonight."

Physically relieved to have at least one thing going his way tonight, Abel smiled tightly "Thanks Uncle Op, 'ppreciate it"

"Not a problem, Kid, but um' you want to tell me what's going on? Should I be worried here?" Asked Opie

"It's nothing Uncle Opie – honest I handled it." Abel replied reassuringly. Before either man could say more "Abel, I think we need to talk NOW!" Abel turned to sound his dad's slightly pissed off voice. Watching his dad standing just inside the Chapel door, Abel could tell that his dad was more than a little pissed at him. Shutting out the voices of his brothers, Abel moved to his dad. "Look Dad," he started only to be cut off my Jax. "No Son, you look – you have a responsibility to this club, to me, and to your brothers. You're a member of SAMCRO now that means you need to deal with shit when it happens not when you feel like it. What happened to you earlier is there something you need to share?"

Abel respected his dad; he tried to understand the pressures of being president, but right now is dad was dead wrong. "I _'NEVER' _forget my loyalty or responsibility to this club. I love SAMCRO and _'you'_ know it. I had shit to handle that _'is not'_ club business and _'no'_ I won't be sharing. Are we done?"

Stepping back from his son Jax looked at him – really looked at him for the first time in a long time. "So much like me – too much," thought Jax wearily. Watching Abel stand before him all young and defiant; Jax smiled proudly. "A true Tellar," he thought with pure parental pride. For just the briefest moment Jax wondered about the man Abel would have become without SAMCRO to interfere. Indulging those thoughts led nowhere fast – it was all water under the proverbial bridge now. Keeping a definite line between fatherhood and presidency was not easy. He loved his son more than life itself, but he was still this club's president. As president he demanded a certain respect from all of its charter members, including his son. Deciding on a course of action Jax pushed forward, "You're not still tied up in the Mexican pussy are you?"

Abel felt his temper flare, struggled to keep his inner demons in check. "God, Dad is that what you think that I baled on my club to get laid…Seriously? I told you…things between me and Maria are over. I had business to handle that has absolutely nothing to do with this club, and '_no'_ I don't feel like sharing. Are we done here?" He asked again with same attitude and sarcasm as before. With no immediate answer Abel turned away from his father, walking slowly away.

Slamming his fist against the Chapel table angrily, Jax had a rare moment of extreme anger and pride. As president it was bad form to let your brothers be so disrespectful; as a father he was proud of his son for standing up for himself. In that moment, he was almost certain that Abel would make a fine president someday – almost.

Calling his brothers to church, Jax slammed the door shut with more force and irritation than was probably really necessary but it sure felt good at the time. Jax should have known better than to expect a quick and easy Church, things never worked out that way with his brothers. After about thirty minutes Church finally ended. Abel and Chibbs were going with Jax to meet with LaRoy tomorrow – try and settle this Niners / Sons issue. Juice and Bobby were going back out to the warehouse to check on the prospects doing guard duty. Thankfully Jax was going home to his wife. With church concluded, Abel was out the door like a shot.

Halfway across the parking lot, he almost didn't hear Bobby calling after him. Waiting for Bobby to catch up, Abel smiled his _'his uncle' _Bobby may be getting older he was still one of the finest men Abel knew and next to his dad no one Abel respected more. "What's up _Uncle Bobby?"_ asked Abel, who not since childhood had referred to any of the brothers as uncle.

Bobby smiled, in many respects he thought of Abel as his son too. He took great pride in being there for him, watching him grow into a fine young man, a man he was proud to call nephew and brother. "What happened to you today Abel – we needed you at the warehouse."

"Not you too, Bobby," grimaced an irritated Abel. Continuing on to his bike, he stopped, mounted the bike, and was reaching for his helmet; before Bobby spoke again. "I know that things ain't been easy around here lately, but you got to work with your dad on this. SAMCRO needs this shit with the Mayans and the Niners to even out – we can't do that without you Abel."

"I know what SAMCRO needs Bobby; I never forget what we need around here. I was in the thick of something and had to finish my business first. And before you ask, no offense its nothing I really I want to discuss now or later."

"Damn" thought Abel "these guys are worse than a bunch of old women tonight – wanting to talk about all this shit." Bobby stood silent a moment before placing his hand on the handlebar of Abel's bike "Don't let this shit – whatever it is – get between you and Jax. This club needs you both."

Strapping on his helmet, "I hear you Bobby," he replied as he steadily eyed Bobby's hand, waiting rather impatiently for the older man to remove his hand from his bike. The bike roared to life under Abel, the second Bobby removed his hand, Abel shot from them TM lot.

It was nearly dawn when Abel finally parked his bike in his parents drive way. He noted his dad's bike already parked in the drive. Mindful of the hour, Abel made his way into the house as quickly and quietly as possible. Poking his head into the living room a combination of relief and worry washed over him. Amanda and Rachael were still curled up together on the sofa. Thankfully, Amanda finally appeared to be sleeping. He prayed Rachael could keep the demons at bay – that Amanda was able to truly rest.

His dad was waiting for him in the kitchen. A little surprised that his dad hadn't already headed to bed – Abel mumbled a quick "Hey" as he headed towards the refrigerator in search of a cold soda. Jax watched his oldest son for a moment, thinking over his words carefully "Abel about earlier…"

"Dad" Abel interrupted "It's really late or early I guess….can we just table this till later? All I want right now is a hot shower and bed at least for a couple of hours."

For like the tenth time in as many hours Jax was struck by just how alike he and Abel were. Times like this he couldn't honestly say if that was a good thing or not. All he knew for sure was that he loved his son and was damned proud of the man he was becoming. Deciding that nothing more would be solved this night, he pulled his son into a brief hug "yeah Abel we'll talk later."

Snatching a cold soda from the frig, Abel headed off towards the shower; Jax in search of his wife. Slipping into their bedroom, Jax soundlessly stripped off the day's clothing and slipped into bed next to his wife. Snuggling in close to him, Tara sighed contentedly, glad once again that her husband was home in her arms safe where he belonged.

Tara woke up early the next morning. Moving quietly around the kitchen, Tara made herself a hot cup of coffee. Sitting at the table, she enjoyed the alone time, simply enjoying her coffee, reading the morning paper. Lost in thought, Tara wondered about Tommy, on morning like this she wished he were home. She wanted her whole under one roof again or at least in the same area code again. As her mind continued to wander, she didn't hear Rachael when she entered the kitchen. "Morning Mom!"

"Jeez! Rachael you startled me," reacted Tara. Rachael just giggled and headed for the pantry door. "Mom do we have any more coca krispies or did my dofus brother eat them all?" Tara laughed, to think she worried that the age difference would keep her sons from bonding with their baby sister. "I think there is some left on the second shelf and your brother's not a dofus Rachael Rebecca," Tara admonished with no real authority behind her words.

Amanda standing in the kitchen doorway watching joined in "Yeah Rachael, your brother can be a real dofus when he wants to be. Hell Rachael sometimes he can even be a dork too," she murmured conspiratorially

Turning towards the doorway, Tara was surprised to see the faint smile just barely touching Amanda's worn expression. "Fake it till you make!" thought Tara, it was obvious that something was still not right with Amanda, but just as obvious was that the young woman was working to get back to life as usual. "Amanda" Tara countered, "Do not encourage this sibling nonsense between my son and his sister." Tara winked at Amanda a girlish grin shining in her eyes. Standing, she poured a second cup of coffee for Amanda.

"Amanda why don't you take your coffee, grab your bag, and head off towards the shower. The hot water will go a long way towards making you feel better," suggested Tara.

Taking a sip of hot coffee, Amanda moaned her pleasure, grabbing her overnight bag from under the table; she headed towards the bathroom without another word. Tara continued to sip her coffee, as she watched her baby girl plow through not one but a bowl and a half of coca krispies, while talking on the phone with her best friend Annalisa. Within seconds of hanging up, Rachael was already pestering Tara about going with Annalisa and her family for the day. "They're going to the park, lunch, and then movies…Is it all right if I go mom….PLeeeeeassse!" Rachael pleaded.

Tara smiled at her little girl "Did Annalisa's mom say it was ok for you to tag along?"

"Yeah mom….even said that she would stop by and pick me up on the way to the park….if its okay with you?" Pulling her daughter into a fierce hug, Tara smiled her baby girl was growing up so fast. "Call Annalisa back…let me talk to her mom for a minute." Jumping around the room – unable to contain her enthusiasm Rachael raced for the phone.

Twenty minutes later Rachael was racing out the front door crying out "Love you Mom!" as she sprinted to Annalisa and her mom waiting in the driveway. "Love you too - have fun sweet-pea" called Tara from the porch "and be good – don't give Annalisa's mom any grief ok?" Tara replied as she waved to Annalisa's mom Connie. Turning to shut the door Tara was surprised to see Abel standing a few feet way. "Morning baby" she smiled as she moved to kiss his cheek, "I was sure you would sleep for a least a little while longer."

Abel smiled familiar warmth spreading through his body; he loved quiet moments like this with his mom. "I probably should still be asleep – true, but I smelled fresh hot coffee and well – here I am. Taking her son's hand Tara led them both back to the kitchen "Sit down son I'll get you cup and then maybe we can talk." All of that sounded real good to Abel this morning, straddling a kitchen chair he asked after dad and Amanda.

Joining him at the table with two fresh cups of coffee Tara informed him that his dad would probably sleep for just a little bit longer and that Amanda was in the shower. Abel grinned at the thought of Amanda in the shower. There was a large part of him that wished he could go and join her right now. "Abel…Abel" Tara interrupted, pulling Abel from one his more pg. rated daydreams. "Yeah mom sorry what's up?"

"I know last night I said that I wouldn't pry…" holding up a hand she stopped Abel, "please son let me finish. I won't pry, but after seeing Amanda last night I think there's something I need to share with you as well as her." Taking a deep breath, Tara looked deep into her son's eyes. Touching his cheek briefly, Tara was struck once again just how much like his father he looked. She could see Jax in many of Abel's actions and mannerisms. She saw Jax and her in the way that Abel watched Amanda. After seeing the way he watched her last night, she had no doubts that her son would go to hell and back for this girl. The truth was, Tara thought last night he probably had. "Abel there is something I think I need to share with you. Amanda and I talked about it briefly right after she arrived here. Now, I think it's time that you and I did."

Smiling sadly at the obvious interested confusion on her son's face Tara began again "I was much like Amanda after graduation. I so desperately wanted out of Charming. I begged your dad to go with me, but his life was here. I didn't understand that at the time, but now I realize that we both needed that time apart to grow and mature to become the people we needed to be. I had big hopes and dreams, Abel, I wanted as far away from this town and her people as I could get. At first I missed your dad so bad everyday was a struggle to just get out of bed in the morning. As time went on I learned to adjust. I was working and putting myself through school – life was looking up for me. After graduation, I took a position at a local hospital in Chicago. In Chicago is where I met Josh."

Abel was kind of surprised to be having this conversation with his mom. Mom seldom ever talked about life before she came back to Charming. Sure everyone knew that while she was gone – she became a kick ass surgeon. Hell she even helped save his life once, but that was the extent of it. Abel always thought there was something buried there that mom would rather just forget.

Squeezing his hand to comfort herself Tara pushed on. "Josh worked for ATF. At first we had great fun. He was very thoughtful and charming. I actually began to think that he and I might have a future together. I could not have been more wrong. Things changed very quickly. All too soon, Josh was becoming violent with me. I was completely afraid of him – of what he might try and do to me. I tried to talk to him. I tried to make him see reason. I told him we were through – that I was moving on. Nothing I said got through to him. I eventually took out a restraining order against."

Abel sat silently at the table, his jaw clenched tightly. He was sure there was more to the story. He had to forcefully remind himself that this was his mother's past. His mother had obviously survived whatever this was, but that didn't mean he couldn't be angry that someone had on purpose hurt '_his' _mother. He wanted his mom to continue, but he wasn't sure what to say.

Tara continued, after several weeks I decided to come home to Charming. I told myself I was coming home for the job at St. Thomas or to take of my dad's place. The truth was I was coming home to find your dad. Ten years apart and I still loved your dad very much. I knew that I with him I would always be safe.

Abel knew this part of the story like the back of his hand. It wasn't long after mom came home that he was born. She was one of the doctor's at St. Thomas who worked overtime to save his life. How many kids could say that their mother actually repaired their _'broken heart?'_

"I was home in Charming for weeks before I realized that Josh had followed me. Working for ATF it was easy for him to try and make trouble for your dad and SAMCRO. Then one day I realized he wasn't here for them – but me."

Abel squeezed his mom's hand, his mind flooded with memories of last night. He really was his father's son he thought with an ironic smile. "What happened mom? What happened when dad found out?" asked Abel, although knowing his dad he was reasonably certain he already knew the answer.

"You know your father Abel, he protected me. He kept me safe. Afterwards he loved me through the ups and downs and all of the insignificant drama. He was strong for me when I needed it most. He let me be strong for him when he needed it most," continued Tara.

Abel sat staring at his mom, seeing a side of her rarely looked at. She was his mom, a doctor, and one hell of an ol' lady, but as her son it was easy to forget that she was still a beautiful woman. "You look surprised Abel," Tara smirked, "however it came about, I did have a life before coming back to Charming and your dad."

For the first time in a long time, Abel saw his mom in a new light. Abel chose his next words with cautious care, "Mom? What happened to this Josh character?" Asking was really just a formality, he was fairly certain that he already knew the answer.

Tara gazed at Abel with such love in her eyes. My big strong boy, such a bad-ass SAMCRO reputation and yet here he sits holding my hand worrying about me and something that happened more than twenty years ago."

Choosing her words with extreme care, Tara looked into Abel's warm blue eyes and answered "The police told me he lost his job with ATF due to violating his restraining order and his behavior here in Charming. He supposed to face charges once he returned to Chicago. Last I heard he never returned to Chicago, and as far as I know he hasn't been seen since."

An intense feeling Abel couldn't quite put his finger on washed over him. They sat watching each other in silence. He was certain that his father had taken out that bitch Josh – the same as he had '_Dean.'_ Marshaling his thoughts, he asked "Mom, why are you telling me this now?"

"I see the way you look at Amanda. I know that you would do anything to keep her safe. Given everything that she has been through I thought it might help you to know. Besides, I know you and your dad have butted heads lately, thought maybe it would help knowing that you're not so different after all."

It was then that Jax and Amanda entered the kitchen. Moving to stand behind his wife, Jax leaned in to kiss her cheek and whisper "Good morning baby!" in her ear, before heading to the coffee pot. Amanda fresh from the shower stood in the kitchen doorway slightly awkward. Watching her, Abel thought she never looked better. Taking in her worn – hole's in the knees jeans, bare feet, over-sized SAMCRO t-shirt, and with her long hair still wrapped in a towel; to Abel she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Grabbing his cut from the back of the chair, Abel moved to stand next to

Amanda. "Hey Dad, I'll meet you at the clubhouse – Ok?" To which Jax replied "Sounds good son, I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Turning back to Amanda, Abel whispered softly "Walk me out?" Amanda smiled hesitantly moving towards the door with him. The pair walked in silence towards Abel's bike. Leaning against his bike, Abel turned and handed her the keys to his truck "I had one of the prospects bring it over – in case you need it today." Accepting the keys, Amanda smiled her thanks and appreciation at the thoughtfulness. Taking her hand, Abel tugged her gently into his arms – holding her nice and tight. At six foot two, Abel was a tall man. He was a man who usually preferred small petite women. With Amanda things were different. He found himself actually glad that she was taller – thicker than most. As he held her, he buried his face into the side of her neck – grateful for the way she was made.

"Damn" thought Abel "Oh my God – she smells so fresh and clean. I could lose myself her in her scent alone." The thought coursed through Abel's body lightning fast. With her scent alone, he could feel his body stirring – hardening. Without real conscious thought he dropped several small wet kisses along her neck. She tastes better than she smells he thought absently. Abel pulled back, a little shocked that he had touched her that way.

Looking into her eyes, Abel was lost. He saw such life in her face. In her eyes, sure he saw the lingering pain and confusion of last night, but he also saw a passion for life and something more that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Tugging her lower lip between her teeth, Amanda closed the sudden small gap between them. Once again she stood in the security of his warm embrace.

The image of her tugging/ biting her lip burned through Abel's mind. She could heat his blood hotter and faster than any woman he had ever known. Holding her like this – without actually touching her was maddening. "One taste" thought Abel recklessly "all I need is one taste. If she bitch slaps me – then I guess I will have gotten what I deserve." He thought just before he looked into her deep dark eyes. Leaning in he brushed his lips across hers in the barest whisper of a kiss. The contact was electrifying. Abel knew he could easily become addicted. He cursed himself a damn liar – one taste would never be enough. He needed more. Pushing the towel from her hair, Abel wrapped his hands up in the long wet strands, before taking her lips once more. The first kiss may have been a bare whisper, this one however, was a raging fire.

Abel's hands ran carelessly through her hair. He ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance into her warm wet mouth. As she allowed he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Reviling in the taste of her, Abel wanted to scream. He wanted to shout out loud that this was _his_ woman. He felt the need to mark her, to brand her as _his _woman careening through his body. One first kiss and already Abel could feel his body wanting to harden to the point of pain. Sliding his hands down her back he couldn't resist the urge for them to rest comfortably against her ass. He knew with all that she had endured he was pushing his luck, but dammit he wanted this – hell he needed this. Then he heard it – the small moan of pleasure that she tried hard to smother. That single sound made struggling with his need to take her right there in the front yard harder than struggling with one of Satan's own. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Belatedly, he remembered they were standing in his parent's front yard.

Amanda was lost. The soft wet kisses along her neck had surprised her she admitted, but nothing had prepared her for this. Abel Tellar was kissing her with such passion. She had almost given up hope that he would ever see her as a real woman. As she felt his tongue along her lips, she wanted to scream from the sheer joy of it. The feel of his tongue darting about – toying with her own made her insane with feelings she didn't think she could adequately express. Then she heard that sound – a simple moan of pleasure and delight. "OH MY GOD!" thought her raddled brain that noise came from me. When Abel placed his hands on her ass, Amanda wanted to scream. He was finally touching her. He did see her as more than a best friend.

As Abel pulled back slightly, Amanda immediately felt the loss of connection. She wanted more. Taking a deep breath – the first kiss may have been his; the second one would definitely be hers. Tentative at first her tongue began to dart in and out of his mouth, unconsciously imitating a more intimate act. The touch, the feel, hell the mere scent of Abel had Amanda reacting in ways her body had only dreamed of.

The feel of her hardening nipples pressed tight against his chest – served to both drive Abel crazy with need and to remind him this had to end. Pulling back to hold her loosely in his arms he smiled down at her lovingly. Not wanting to spoil the moment with the wrong words, Abel brushed his lips across her cheek, whispering "I have to go, but this _'conversation'_ is far from over. With great reluctance he let her go. Straddling his bike he smiled at her as he fastened his helmet.

**Meanwhile inside the Tellar house: **

Tara quickly followed her son and Amanda towards the living room. As they walked into the yard, Tara moved the curtain just slightly – peeking out the front window. Observing his wife from the doorway, Jax laughed "Spying on your son with his girl – Gee Tara Gemma would be so proud!" Turning a tart smile to her husband Tara motioned from him to be quiet. Jax came to stand behind his wife, just in time to see his son kiss Amanda. "Bought damn time!" whispered Jax to his wife.

Tara playfully smacked him on the chest, "looks like there's going to be a new addition to the family." Jax shuddered "careful how you word that woman _'new addition,'_ let's hope our son remembers _'the talk'_ and uses a condom."

Giving them there privacy, Tara turned away from the window. "Oh yeah a condom," Tara replied incredulously "And what Tellar, Thomas is living proof of how well we used condoms before marriage – is that it?" She asked with a loving giggle.

**A/N: Amazing what you can accomplish with a little insomnia. As Always xxoo Rainie ooxx**

e Hehe


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Author's Note: Big thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review my work. Special thanks to Michael the Archangel, just when I think I have the whole story – beginning to end finished in my head – your **_**suggestion**_** gets my head spinning in a totally new direction. I LOVE IT thanks. **

**Chapter 15**

The cool breeze blowing on his face was a welcome distraction. "I kissed Amanda…I actually kissed Amanda," The words were a mantra that wouldn't stop repeating in his mind. Sitting at a stop-light he thought "I kissed _my_ Manda Lynn and she didn't _bitch_ slap me," he laughed out loud. Despite the nightmare of the previous night hanging over their heads; Abel felt pure joy singing through his system. The way Amanda looked at him after that first kiss, had him feeling ten-feet tall and bullet proof. Looking into her eyes made him feel good, not just physically, but like he could take on the world and win. Through the club, Abel knew he had done some really bad shit. Through Amanda's eyes, he saw possible redemption. Having her back in his life made all the bad shit worth it.

**(Meanwhile) Tellar Household:**

Smiling bright and warm, Amanda stood at the curb and watch Abel pull away. Standing very still, she watched until she could no longer hear his bike in the distance. Reaching down she picked up her towel off the ground and headed inside. As she approached the door, she worried briefly about the goofy grin – currently making itself at home on her face. "Oh well!" she thought as she re-entered the house. Moving back towards the kitchen, she was grateful to find Tara there alone.

Tara watched Amanda looking around the room. Sensing her unease, she spoke "Jax went to get ready to meet Abel at the clubhouse," she offered. Despite her Gemma like curiosity, Tara spared Amanda the questions, "The hospital just called, they want me to come down and consult on a newborn. Rachael is out with her friend Annalisa and her family today. Jax will be leaving soon. Please feel free to stay, hang-out if you like. Just lock up when you leave ok?"

Amanda watched as Jax re-entered the room wearing his SAMCRO hoodie and cut. Looking at him it was easy to imagine what Abel would look in a few years. Occupying herself with folding her towel, Amanda looked away as Tara and Jax said their daily goodbyes. Leaving first, Jax gave the girls a final chance to talk briefly.

Standing in the doorway, they watched as Jax pulled his bike out into the street. Turning to face Amanda, Tara smiled. Impulsively Tara pulled Amanda in for a brief but intense motherly hug, stepping back she whispered "so much like me," just the trace of a bittersweet smile crossing her lips. "Amanda" she began "you up for some advice from an old lady?"

Amanda laughed "you're far from old Tara." Taking her hand Tara squeezed "Damn right I am" she replied with a smug laugh. "However," she continued "for what it's worth – don't let whatever but don't stop living, don't let it consume you. Hang on to my son, be there for each other. I know I'm meddling, damn Gemma would be so proud." Amanda laughed, pulling Tara into another brief hug. "Thank you for everything" she whispered. As they separated, Amanda wondered out loud "Why couldn't you have been my mother?"

Tara laughed boastfully, chucking Amanda under the chin she smirked "then you would be Abel's sister, a relationship I'm sure only Tig would understand," stated with pure giggle. With the shock evident on Amanda's face, Tara kissed her cheek "don't forget to lock up," she called over her shoulder as she went rushing out the door.

Closing the door, Amanda looked around the house. Heading back to the bathroom, Amanda tried to do something presentable with her quickly drying hair. A few minutes later she was at loose ends, wandering around the house. As she moved down the hallway, she stopped to admire the many family photos lining the walls. There were photos of Abel, Tommy, and Rachael as babies. There were numerous photos of Jax and Tara over the years. The one that caught her eye was the one of her and Abel at graduation. After the ceremony, the senior class was standing around with friends and family celebrating. It was then, as Tara was snapping photos that Abel scooped her up like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. He looked so handsome in the dark suit that Tara strongly suggested he wear instead of his typical cut and hoodie. "I look so young" she thought bitter sweetly. Tara and Gemma had taken her shopping. It was Tara who had found the perfect graduation dress for her. She felt so pretty and sophisticated in the soft pink knee length dress. She remembered Gemma campaigning for this racy little black number that would have all the boys drooling. She was so happy that night. Who would have thought that nearly an hour later her life would be irrevocably changed forever?

The sound of her cell phone ringing brought Amanda back from memory lane. "Hello" she answered more pleasantly than she actually felt. Relived that it was just Katie, Amanda relaxed immediately. After a few minutes of idle girl talk, they agreed to meet at the diner down on Main for lunch in about a half hour.

Collecting her purse, cell phone, and keys Amanda locked up the house and headed out to meet Katie. Climbing into Abel's pick-up, Amanda was overwhelmed with the feel of his presence. Lying in the seat next to her was his black _fear the reaper _hoodie. Reaching for it, Amanda held it close to her face – loving the rich deep scent that was all Abel. She smiled to herself as she laid the hoodie back in the seat and headed out of the driveway.

Approaching the diner, Amanda noticed a small store front for lease. A few minutes early, Amanda parked the pick-up in front of the diner and walked two doors down. The store front was a little larger than it appeared from the street. The large plate glass window would look great with stenciled lettering. Running her hand along the natural oak framing the door, "nice touch of character," she thought absently. Daydreaming she could imagine two or three separate work stations along the back. She could see a wooden counter with register at the front of the store. Peering in the window, it appeared to have a small office in the back. With a small desk and maybe a bookshelf it would make a perfect office would-be office. With this space she could do both tattoo work and work on her other designs. Day-dreaming Amanda didn't hear the beautiful dark haired beauty approach. "Well you look better than the last time I saw you – Mandy right," asked Maria a little tartly.

Pulled abruptly from her day-dream, Amanda was a little startled to find she was no longer alone. The woman looked slightly familiar, Amanda simply couldn't place where from. "It's Amanda actually – do I know you?"

"Not really," Maria answered giving Amanda a brief once over and obviously finding her lacking. "You know, I really don't understand what Abel sees in you? You're a little on the plain side dear."

"Excuse me! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but my relationship with Abel is none of your damn business," explained Amanda rather angrily.

Continuing on as if Amanda had never spoke, Maria reached out and lightly fingered the faded cotton of Amanda's oversized t-shirt with a slight sneer "don't miss many meals do you honey?"

Knocking her hand away, Amanda exclaimed "Look Bitch!"

Katie, parking at the curb, could see that things were about to go from bad to worse. Parking her car, she ran over to stand at Amanda's side. "Amanda everything ok here" she asked with great warmth and concern. At Amanda's slow nod she turned and to face the other woman, "Maria" she greeted coldly. Amanda turned "Katie, you know this crazy woman?"

"Katie," Maria practically purred - dripping with sarcasm, "how nice to see you again." She smiled. I didn't realize you two were so close," she remarked chillingly.

Smiling spitefully at Maria, Katie regarded Amanda "yeah we've met a couple of times."

"So" Maria began regarding the pair with extreme disdain, "So where's Abel today? Way I hear it you don't go anywhere these days with your SOA guard dog."

Stepping into Maria's personal space, Amanda replied "Look Bitch, I don't know who you think you are but I suggest you step back right now. I will say this one more time – my life is _none_ of your business. Do I make myself clear?"

Angry, Maria placed her hands on Amanda and gave her a good shove. "Stay out of my space _little girl," _retorted rather bitterly. Taking a step back Amanda removed her bag from her shoulder and swung it at Maria's head and shoulders. Surprised by Amanda's reaction, Maria was taken completely off guard by the swing. Catching her upper shoulder – along the neck Maria stumbled. Regaining her balance, Maria began to lunge for Amanda.

Hoping to avoid a full blown _cat-fight_, Katie attempted but failed to get in between the two women. Mere seconds later, Sheriff Roosevelt rolled to a stop in front of them. Stepping from the squad car, the sheriff approached the sidewalk. "Good Afternoon ladies, is there a problem here?"

Katie smiled, not usually grateful for the good sheriff Roosevelt – she admired his timing today. "No sheriff, there's no problem here. We were just having a friendly conversation, isn't that right ladies'?"

Without taking her eyes off Maria, Amanda spoke softly "No problems sheriff, but I appreciate your concern."

Maria angry at the disrespect shown her in public – no less, cursed gently under her breath in Spanish seconds before answering the sheriff with much the same reply. Sensing that the sheriff was not moving on anytime soon – Maria decided to bide her time. "Charming can be such a small town, dear I'm sure that we will see each other around soon." With that said, she quickly turned and headed back down the sidewalk.

Thanking the sheriff for his time, Amanda and Katie made their way to the diner. After placing their orders, Katie demanded "What the hell was that all about?" Amanda laughed as she sipped her _Coca-Cola. _"I wish I knew," she replied. "I was a few minutes early. I walked two doors down, to look at that little store front for lease. One minute I was standing there alone. Next thing I know, that Maria woman was standing there. I'm sure I know her from somewhere I just can't place where. Who is she Katie?"

Katie smirked, "A real bitch would be the easiest answer," she replied with great laughter and sarcasm. Amanda simply rolled her eyes "Katie…" she began.

Choosing her words with care, "She and I graduated from Charming High together. She thinks she's all that; captain of the cheerleading team, honor roll, most popular girl in school."

"Ok, that's nice but what does that have to do with me?" Amanda asked curiously. Surprised Katie snickered, "You really don't know do you? I forget that all in all you haven't been home all that long. This is where things become interesting. Kenny told me they broke up right about the time you came home."

"So they broke up, that doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?" asked an irritated Amanda.

"Not really" answered Katie honestly, "way I hear it, they broke up over club issues. I don't much else, Kenny wouldn't say any more than that."

As they sat gossiping, like young women do, Amanda was surprised at how quickly she had come to trust and adore Katie. In a very short time, Katie's friendship had come to mean a great deal to Amanda. "That's all great I guess," Amanda started, "but I still can't place where I know her from."

Katie beamed, "That's easy, she was the discharge planner, the night you were released from St. Thomas after the accident."

Following lunch at the diner, the girls did some window shopping, picked up a few things for the apartment, gossiped endlessly and had ice cream at the local diary bar. Loosing track of time it was early evening before they went their separate ways, Amanda stopped to look at the vacant store front one last time. Watching her friend intently, Katie asked, "Amanda…What are you thinking?"

Smiling "it's no big deal," she replied quietly. Hugging Katie tight she promised to see her at home later. Going to Abel's truck, she drove away from downtown. At first she, drove a little aimlessly before realizing that she was headed straight to TM.

Pulling in, she parked towards the back of the lot. Walking towards the clubhouse, she felt the butterflies over take her stomach when she noticed Abel's motorcycle parked in the long row with his brother's bikes. As she neared the door, she could hear all the loud raucous voices laced with laughter coming from inside. Walking inside, she was assailed with scents as familiar as home, leather, smoke, whiskey, and strangely banana nut bread. As she approached the bar, she noticed Bobby Elvis. The only man she ever met who could mix whiskey with the best home-made banana nut bread she had ever eaten. Silently she snuck up on along his right and snatched the last bite of warm buttered banana nut bread from his little saucer. Popping the small bite in her mouth, she moaned with pure delighted satisfaction as she winked at Juice and Chibbs standing nearby. Looking down at his plate, Bobby grumbled "What the hell!" With Juice giggling like a school girl to his left, Bobby turned in time to see Amanda munching away on his last bite of bread. Leaning in she kissed Bobby's cheek, smiling gleefully, "still just as good I as I remember – Thanks Bobby."

"Damned women!" mumbled Bobby as he watched the younger woman go in search of Abel. Amanda nodded to the prospects as she made her way across the bar. Abel was standing at one of the larger tables across the room with Opie, Tig, Happy, and some of the members from Tacoma. Watching Amanda approach Opie smiled, her arrival would certainly put a smile on his young '_nephew's' _face. Moving slightly to his right, Opie used his shoulder to not so gently nudge Abel. Abel turned giving Opie his best what the hell look, seconds before he noticed Amanda nearing the table. Reaching out he took her hand and pulled her to stand close to his side. Leaning close he whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you're here darlin'."

Happy was arguing with one of his former Tacoma brothers about the placement of his latest smiley face tattoo. "Your drunk brother – besides you do shitty work anyway."

Amanda looked between Happy and the Tacoma members. She heard the rumors; she knew that Happy had a serious reputation with the club. His reputation didn't faze her. Anyone looking into his eyes could see his absolute devotion to his brothers and his club. "What are they arguing about?" she whispered to Abel.

Abel smiled as if the answer to all the world's problems had just fallen from heaven into his lap. Taking her by the hand he pushed his way to the front of the small group. "Hey Hap; I think I have a solution for you and your happy face."

Happy looked first at Abel and then Amanda; not sure he was following Abel's train of thought. "I ain't lettin' that drunken ass do it. Abel, you can just forget that shit," tossed out a snarky Happy. Abel smiled, "No…Not him…Let Amanda do it." Amanda blushed hotly. "Abel…what are you doing?" Abel smiled looking into Amanda's eyes smiling "Come on Manda…it's a simple smiley face you could do it in your sleep…I know you could." Amanda was touched by Abel's faith in her, but the butterflies in her stomach were working triple time.

Happy appeared to mull the idea over in his mind for only about thirty seconds when he smiled "you do tats darlin'? Hell yeah you can do!" He exclaimed. Looking at Abel, smugly he continued "You're a damn site easier on the eyes than this drunken joker," he smirked as he flashed a pointed look at the drunken joker in question.

This whole thing was moving too quickly for Amanda. Attempting to think quickly on her feet, "I don't have a tat gun or anything here guys." Snatching the tat gun from the table, Happy exclaimed "problem solved," as he waved the tat gun happily in the air. Leaning against the table, Happy stripped off his SOA t-shirt and pointed to spot on his tattoo covered chest "Right there darlin'" he explained.

Turning her back to Happy, Amanda jerked Abel a few feet away. "Abel what are doing? I haven't done a real tat since my dad busted me with that home-gun back in high school." Abel placed both hands on her shoulders, "Relax darlin' – I got faith darling…you got this," he told her as he turned her back towards the others. Walking woodenly, Amanda felt more like she was headed to the gallows than to do a simple tattoo.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Amanda took the tat gun from Happy and prepared to go to work. As Happy leaned against the table, Amanda kneeled between his feet and set to work; placing another small round smiley face on his lower abdomen.

Within moments Abel was lost in watching Amanda work. The look of pure concentration on her face was strangely arousing. At that moment watching her work was more arousing than imagining her in the laciest lingerie. Abel felt a severe pang of jealous course through him as he watched Amanda place her hand along Happy's bare abdomen turning him slightly for a better angle. "It's just a tattoo," he told himself repeatedly. Knowing it was just a tat in his mind did nothing to stop the irrational jealousy in his gut. Regardless of the reasons, he wanted her hands on him not Happy. The tat was simple work for Amanda; she was done within roughly ten minutes or so. Standing up she stretched her legs; as she handed the tat gun back to Happy. "All done," she smiled.

Looking down at his new smiley face, Happy smiled "thanks darlin' – its perfect." Pleased with her work, she leaned in and kissed Happy on the cheek "your welcome _'darlin'"_ she replied with a laugh. Putting his arm around her shoulder Happy laughed long and loud. Turning to Abel, he gave Amanda a slight squeeze pulling her close to his side "Brother, you better hang on to this one – this time." With a final squeeze for Amanda Happy left with a saucy little crow-eater in tow.

Beaming Amanda turned her dark eyes on Abel. Laying her hand gently on his chest, she smiled "Thank you Abel – that felt really good." Pulling her into a tight embrace, Abel whispered "Your welcome darlin', but I don't know if you doing tat work on my brothers is such a good idea." Looking into his eyes, Amanda was thoughtful for more than minute, before the answer dawned on her. "Oh my God!" she cried "your jealous…Abel Jackson Tellar…your jealous because I had my hands on Happy," she giggled with pure female delight.

Looking stern and slightly put out Abel looked cautiously around, if his brothers heard this conversation he would never hear the end of it. "I don't get jealous…" he replied with a little more force than necessary. "If it's not jealousy, then what is it Abel," asked Amanda innocently.

"My brothers have enough ideas on their own. They don't need to get any ideas about you," came back Abel shortly. Brushing her fingers softly across his lips, "Abel" she started "I'm like the club mascot slash little sister or something…they don't look at me like that."

Rolling his eyes, Abel placed his hands on her ass and jerked her close "You're a beautiful woman Amanda Lynn. If my brothers know what's good for them they will keep their eyes and their hands to themselves." Smiling smugly, Amanda could see the jealousy painted across Abel's face. Letting him off the hook, Amanda changed the subject. "So Tellar, what's this new ink you think I'm going to do for you?"

A complete sense of calm filled Abel. He was with the only girl he wanted. He was among his brothers. In that moment, there was nowhere else Abel wanted or needed to be. For the first time in a long time, Abel felt like all was right with the world. Looking into Amanda's eyes, he debated on how to answer her question honestly. He thought about how he imagined having "Manda" tattooed around the base of his ring finger. He thought about how he wanted her name written on his chest. Both of those tats sounded like really good ideas to him. The last twenty-four hours had been life changing for his Manda. It was probably better that he kept those ideas to himself for a while. Amanda looked up at him expectantly "I'm waiting Tellar, it can't be that bad. I know…I know" she teased, "you secretly want _'hello kitty'_ tattooed on your ass, is that it?" Before he could tell her his thoughts about _'hello kitty'_ Chucky came rushing over to them. "Um Abel… You have a visitor outside in the lot."

Enjoying this flirty, teasing, conversation with Amanda way too much for it to end now, he motioned for Chucky to go away. Chucky persisted, "Abel man I think you really need to come outside with me. Man, you're really gonna want to deal with this." Fully annoyed Abel turned his full attention on Chucky without releasing Amanda from the warm grasp of his embrace. "This had better be good Chucky!" Abel explained less than patient with the other man.

Abel waited for Chucky to explain what was so important that it could not wait. Chucky looked between Abel and Amanda and began to stammer unsure how to respond. "OH for crying out loud! Chucky dammit just spit it out already!" shouted Abel above the typical clubhouse noise. Thinking he was being clever, Chucky waited a beat before answering "There is a certain Mexican senorita waiting to see you outside in the lot."

"Son of a bitch – what the hell is she doing here!" wondered Abel angrily out loud. Turning his attention back to Amanda, Abel began to explain – only to be stopped short by Amanda. "Abel, I think Maria's here because of me." Surprised by that little tidbit of information, Abel pressed on "What the hell are you talking about? You and Maria hardly know each other – what you met one time at St. Thomas?"

It was Amanda's turn to stammer a little. "I was going to tell you – it's actually why I came by TM tonight. Earlier today, I met Katie downtown for lunch, and well, we sort of run into Maria." Abel could tell by her words, those both spoken and unspoken that there was more to the story. "You sort of ran into Maria – huh? What does that mean exactly?"

"It's nothing really – she ran into Katie and me outside the diner. We talked for a few minutes, and then I sort of hit of her with my bag." Amanda explained all rather calmly.

Abel snorted with wild laughter, "Manda Lynn please explain to me how you sort of hit someone with your bag. I would think you either hit her or you didn't – which is it?"

"Well" Amanda hedged "she and I had words…she kinda tried to shove me and well…well I swung my bag and clocked her with it."

Abel tuned out everything but Amanda's words "She put her hands on you?" asked with deadly calm. Framing his face between her hands, Amanda stroked his cheeks "Abel I'm not a fragile flower – it's all good Hun, I handled it….I know you would if you could, but you can't fight all my battles for me."

All business Abel brushed a soft quick kiss across her lips "Stay here" he demanded as he followed Chucky out of the clubhouse and into the parking lot. "Like hell I will" thought Amanda as she raced towards the door – hot on the heels of Abel and Chucky. Standing just outside of the door, Amanda watched as Abel and Maria had words. At first they just appeared to be fighting over the break-up. Maria seemed very upset that Abel had chosen his patch – his club over her. When that argument didn't seem to sway Abel, Maria switched gears. "As if it's not bad enough – you chose your club and precious patch over me. You then immediately take up with little fat bitch."

Advancing on Maria, Abel lowered his voice to a deadly whisper "I'm warning you Maria – leave Amanda out of this!" Maria laughed bitterly, "I see the way she looks at you – even now she stands over there in that damn doorway watching you such love in her eyes. I wonder Abel will she still have such feeling for you when she finds out I'm pregnant?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of SOA. All characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. However, those characters that are a living breathing product of my imagination belong solely to me. **

**Chapter 16**

'Pregnant…Pregnant…Pregnant…' the words echo around inside Abel's head like a bee-bee in an empty boxcar. 'This cannot be happening…not now thought Abel _'not now_.' Abel struggled to control the rising panic…falling across his chest like dead weight. 'This has to be a nightmare and I will surely wake-up any second now' thought a completed rattled Abel. He spared a brief glance over his shoulder, Amanda stood in the clubhouse doorway looking as shell-shocked as he felt. Muttering a silent pray to who or whatever was listening, he turned back to face Maria.

The mocking scorn written across Maria's face was pushing Abel over the edge. Closing the distant in two long angry strides, Abel placed both hands on her upper arms grabbing her roughly; "If you're lying to me…games over – I'm not laughing." Maria thought for a second about struggling for release from his almost bruising grip – the absolute fury in his eyes cautioned her against it.

"Look at me Abel…do you think I would come here if I was lying?" Casting a distasteful glance towards Amanda in the doorway "you honestly think I want to admit – I got knocked up by a man who has '_obviously'_ moved on but certainly not up I might add."

Leashing his anger by a thread, Abel stared at Maria wondering what he ever really saw in her. Could this '_woman'_ really be _'pregnant' _with his kid?" Twenty minutes ago all was right with the world – now his world was caving in on top of him. How could he survive this? A baby with this woman would cost him everything – his family, his club, the woman he loved, hell even quite possibly his life. "What the fuck – am I going to do now," he wondered?

Watching things going from bad to worse, Amanda forced herself to move across the lot to stand beside Abel. "Abel…Abel" she whispered again hoping to draw his attention away from the other woman. Loosening his grip only slightly, Abel turned his face to Amanda her name slipping past his lips the merest pray. Looking into her eyes, Abel saw no condemnation just love and pure concern. Watching her face, not for the first time he thought '_Redemption.'_ Losing the battle to be the big strong biker, he turned loose of Maria and quickly enveloped Amanda in a desperate embrace.

As his life spun insanely out of control, Amanda was his anchor. She kept him grounded in reality. Through her eyes, he believed he could be the '_biker in shining armor,' _she saw every time she looked at him. Left to his own devices, Abel would have been content to stand there holding Amanda all night. Catching sight of a very pissed off Maria out of the corner of his eye – brought him back to reality. Slowly he released Amanda, taking her hand he kept her close to his side, as he turned back to face Maria. "I obviously have questions." He stated calmly – almost as a matter of fact.

Maria stood looking at them both. Angry that she felt forced to admit her pregnancy here in a garage parking lot. "A damned garage instead of '_our'_ bed" she thought heatedly. The sight of Abel standing there clinging to that _'little bitch'_ was enough to make her stomach turn. He was so quick to toss her aside. He chose a damned motorcycle club over her. Did their time together really mean so damned little? How could he replace her with this _'stupid bitch'? _ This had to stop, reaching out she grabbed Abel by the arm "Excuse me" she shouted, "I hate to break up this little love fest, but I'm standing right here. Don't you think you should deal with the mother of your oldest child, before you go creating any future off spring with that bitch?" Drawing back from Amanda, Abel took her hand and pulled her close to his side. Stepping right up into Maria's face he warned her in no uncertain terms to keep her opinions to herself.

Having stood silently off to one side throughout all of this Chucky debated what he should do next. This club had quite literally saved his life more than once. He had watched Abel grow up. Whether the club saw it or not – he saw himself as part of this crazy fucked-up dysfunctional family. Watching Abel tonight felt like watching a train wreck in motion. He knew that he should do something to help; to make it stop. Yet he felt powerless to quit watching, he had to know what was going to happen next.

Precious seconds later, Chucky knew what he had to do. Turning back towards the clubhouse; Chucky raced inside. Standing just inside the clubhouse door, Chucky scanned the crowd anxiously looking for Jax. Spotting Jax shooting pool with Tig and Opie, Chucky nearly tripped over his own two feet in the race to reach him. Stopping as first Tig took his shot and then Jax, Opie teased "Hey Chucky, you come to challenge the winner?" Chucky shook his head mumbling a quick no. "Um…Um Jax can I talk to you outside for a second."

"Chucky…man it's a party lighten up – would you," laughed Jax fully enjoying the lighter moments of club life and his presidency. Chucky again asked Jax to walk with him outside for just a second. Agreeing simply to shut the smaller man up – Jax did as Chucky asked. The second they cleared the clubhouse door, Jax knew the lighter moments were gone. In front of him, roughly fifty feet away, were his son, Amanda, and the Mayan 'princess.' "Son of a bitch" cursed Jax, "I thought he was done with this shit."

Jax moved with purpose, striding confidently towards the unsuspecting trio. Chucky rushed, hot on Jax's heels. As he approached the group, Jax heard his son ask, "How the hell do I know it's my baby?" Jax stopped momentarily speechless _'baby? – baby? Did my son just say baby?'_ Coming to stand just outside their little circle Jax spoke for the first time "What's going on out here Abel?"

Despite his calm demeanor, Abel was sure his dad had heard his question about the baby. "Fuck" thought Abel, "my life is going to straight to hell tonight!" Facing his dad Abel began, "Dad I don't think you have had the _pleasure_ of meeting Maria" sarcasm dripping from every word. Rubbing a hand across his face and through his hair a disbelieving Abel pressed on "Good news Dad, Maria here just stopped by to inform me that I'm going to be daddy – guess that makes you and grandpa huh?" Jax's mind immediately thought of Wendy. Although Tara was the only mother that mattered, Abel was actually the product of Jax and his junkie ex-wife. _'Like father like son'_ thought Jax _'I get a junkie pregnant and Abel well he knocks up a Mayan God-daughter.'_

Jax turned to face Maria asking the same question as his son "Are you sure this kid belongs to my son?" Insulted and tired of the crap Maria took a step back "I know what you and your club think of me Tellar, but I am no whore…Yes I'm certain this baby belongs to Abel. What I want to know – What's Abel going to do about it now."

Abel laughed bitterly "What the hell do you mean do about it? This isn't turning into any damned shotgun wedding if that's what your hoping just forget it. If it's my kid than I'll man up and support him – be a good dad." Maria laughed bitterly, "Yeah right a good dad…and when he's eighteen which club should he prospect for Abel the SONS or the Mayans?" Abel's stomach twisted in on itself once again. How could this work, he was a SON it was in his blood. Maria was however loosely, family tied to the Mayans. Her family would not understand this anymore than his club would.

Seeing the turmoil written all over Abel's face, Amanda felt her heart breaking. Squeezing his hand she offered the only support she could at the moment. "What are you saying Maria, you want an abortion – is that it?" asked a disgusted Abel. Thinking the question over in her mind, Maria responded "What if I do – it's my body my life Abel therefore my decision." Abel felt a pain and an anger he had never known. Despite only knowing about this baby for roughly thirty minutes already the idea of an abortion made him heart sick. "You didn't come here to tell me you're pregnant only to turn around and demand an abortion. What do you want Maria? What do you want from me? I done told you, we're not getting married. You know I'll be a damned good dad. So tell me Maria what did you hope to get out of coming here tonight – telling me like this?"

Maria thought hard about it for just a few seconds, her cold empty gaze never leaving Abel. Before Maria could speak, the party began to slip out from the clubhouse door. Watching his brothers from afar, Jax wanted to take this discussion elsewhere for the time being. He shifted his glance between Maria and Abel. Maria noticed the other SONS almost as soon as Jax himself did. Looking around the lot, Maria realized for the first time that coming here alone like this might have been the smartest decision. She needed Abel, but that did not mean she was ready to share this with his brothers. Regardless of how this turned out – she doubted they would ever be one big happy family. Glancing over his shoulder, Abel gave his brothers a bittersweet, however, brief smile.

Jax could see the looks on both of their faces. He knew that this would become club business son enough. For tonight, however, he could spare all of them that hurt and drama. "Look I think we can all agree that nothing is going to get solved here tonight in this parking lot. For now tonight at least, this is a family matter, let's try and keep it that way." Maria was surprised by his reaction; when she noticed the other club members – she thought for sure this was about to become very ugly very fast.

"This is my busy – Abel and me," Maria spit out venomously "I'm not discussing my future with that bunch of animal drunks." Abel laughed she really could be so damned naïve. For a Mayan God-daughter she really had no idea how this could work out for her. However shitty he felt Abel agreed – he did not want to share this with his brothers not tonight. "Listen Maria, why don't you take off, I'll come by tomorrow and you and I can make some decisions then."

Maria didn't like the feeling that she was giving in to Abel, but under the circumstances he might have a good point. Without another word to any of them – Maria turned quickly and made her way to her car. Within seconds she was gone from the TM lot.

As they watched her leave, Jax noticed Chucky standing in the shadows – just off to his left. Jax liked Chucky – he really did. This would be a club matter soon enough. He needed Chucky to keep his mouth shut. He and Abel would decide how to break this to the club. Stepping to the right of Chucky, Jax smiled briefly, "Chucky, you know…" Before Jax could say anything further Chucky began "HOLY SHIT! Jax, this is bad…How are you going to break this to club?" Under different circumstances, Jax may have laughed. Leave it to Chucky to state the obvious thought Jax. "Chucky…I can trust you to keep your mouth shut…right? For now this is a _private_ family matter. For now it needs to stay that way…you understand what I'm saying right?"

"Sure Jax…Sure…Sure you're the prez, you know what's best." Chucky agreed with a quirky grin, before taking off back towards the club house.

Turning his attention back to his son, Jax sighed '_so much like me.' _He thought with a heavy heart. "Abel? Why don't you make sure Amanda gets home ok and then meet me at our house? We can talk there."

Abel stood silently numb – an all-encompassing cold spreading throughout his system. The only real warmth he registered holding Amanda's hand. To shocked to argue, Abel nodded his silent agreement to his dad. Never releasing her hand, Abel led Amanda to his bike. Amanda felt the truck keys in her front pocket. For a brief moment she thought of suggesting she could drive herself home. Yet, as Abel handed her his helmet, the misery on his face, kept her quiet. He needed this time with her as much as she needed it with him. Strapping on the helmet, Amanda straddled the bike and waited for Abel to pull from the TM lot. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Amanda buried her face into his back. She took comfort in being this close to him. She willed him to feel the comfort and love she felt. She was here for him come hell or high water – she prayed he knew that. This time of night, the ride from TM to her place would be a short one. Glancing up Amanda was surprised to find that Abel was headed to his parents place not to hers. As they stopped at a red light, she was tempted to ask. Instead she simply clung to him tighter, willing him feel her love.

Within a few minutes, Abel pulled to a slow stop in front of his parents place. As Amanda was removing her helmet, they both turned to watch Jax pull in and park in the driveway. Shutting off his bike, Jax made his way down the drive towards the young couple. "Abel I thought…" he began as Abel held up a hand "She stays dad and that's that." Abel replied calmly – no room for further discussion. Jax shook his head as he watched the young couple make their way into the house.

As they entered the house Amanda gave Abel's hand a reassuring squeeze. Tara entered from the kitchen, surprised to see them both back so soon. Jax entered and crossed to his wife. Slipping his arms around Tara, Jax clung to her as he had in the early days of their relationship. "Is Rachael sleeping?" he whispered to his wife before releasing her. Tara shook her head "she's staying over with Annalisa and her family. Jax you're worrying me a little here – is there something wrong?"

Gesturing to the table, Jax pulled out a chair for Tara, glancing to the others "Maybe we should all sit down." Taking a seat next to Tara, Jax waited for his son to do the same. Amanda didn't want to intrude in personal family business. She was mere seconds from suggesting that she would wait in the other room. Before the words could pass her lips, Abel followed suit and pulled out a chair for her – indicating she should sit next to him.

Silence rained uncomfortably at the table as precious seconds ticked by. Tara looked from her husband to son and back again. She was beginning to fear the worst when Abel finally spoke. "Mom…that girl I was seeing…the one you were so worried about…Well she showed up at the clubhouse tonight." Tara knew immediately that whatever her son said next would not bode well for her family. Reaching under the table, Amanda took hold of Abel's hand lying restlessly against his thigh. With a brief glance to Amanda – Abel continued. "She's pregnant mom…I'm going to be a dad."

While the circumstances were not ideal Tara was almost relieved – from the long faces surrounding her table she had almost begun to believe that someone had died. "Abel…Honey" Tara began moving to stand from the table to go to her son. Jax laid a stilling hand on his wife's arm "there's more darlin'" he whispered before she could move. Looking to Abel, Jax allowed him to continue. Taking a deep breath Abel continued "Maria has some family ties to the Mayans."

Confused Tara looked between father and son before asking "what does that mean?" Jax sighed "It means that the club and this family could be royally fucked. That's what it means!" Abel shook his head, "we don't know anything for sure yet…Hell dad we don't even know for sure if she's actually pregnant or not."

Looking disbelievingly at his son, "we have to assume she is…we have to prepare for damage control." Jax continued.

Slamming his hand angrily against the table top Abel shouted "damage control…damage control? Really dad you think of my fucking kid as damage?" Rubbing her fingers across his hand – Amanda was unsure how to best help Abel in this situation. Tara intervened "Abel I know you're upset, I'm sure your father didn't mean that the way it sounded. Did you Jax?"

Rubbing his hands across his face in frustration Jax stood and moved towards the counter. "Abel you know that if you're actually the father of this baby – then I would personally support you one hundred percent. But son, you have to realize that we do not live a perfect world. You are a patched member of SAMCRO – she has family ties to the Mayans. How do you see this ending? I'm open for any suggestions that don't end in an all-out bloody damn war.

"I'm not asking for war dad," began Abel, "but I will do what I _have _to – to protect my child." Jax had to take mental step back. How could he expect anything less from his son? He took his brothers all the way to Ireland and back to find Abel. Simply put, he and his brothers may understand how bloody this could become – he doubted his son understood.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no part of the SOA universe. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter ink. My only claim is to those characters that live and breathe within my own mind. **

**Author's Note: HUGE thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. Your reviews mean a great deal to a sometimes neurotic middle aged woman who's never let anyone read her work before lol thank you again. **

**Chapter 17**

In the small confines of this kitchen Jax contemplated war. How could his son truly fathom how bloody it could get? If this leads to war, would SOA ever recover? The death and losses would be great on all sides. Jax wanted a better future for his club and his sons; he wanted to be a better president than JT or Clay. If this was Abel's child – could he put a price on his grandchild – he went to hell and back for Abel; it only makes sense that Abel would do the same for his own child. Could he ask his child to give up his first born in the interest of peace – could he be that big a hypocritical bastard? Looking at his family left Jax saw his own emotions mirrored in their faces, Abel looking sick and angry, his wife scared and confused, and his '_adopted'_ daughter trying to be brave and strong for his son. Deep in this heart he knew the answer and as usual the answer was a bitch.

**Driving across Town (One hour prior):**

Maria rushed to her car, and just short of raced from the TM lot. She was barely away of leaving the lot for the main road. Her heart was pounding like a jackhammer inside her chest. She couldn't swallow the urge to be sick. She felt like she was racing against the eye of the storm with no escape in sight. Slamming on her breaks, Maria came to a shrieking stop at the Main street red light. The last straw, Maria began to cry, hysterical tears streaming down her face. "I don't understand…I don't understand…Why is this happening to me?" She murmured over and over as she waited for the light to change. As she the light changed, Maria's cell phone began to ring reaching blindly across the passenger seat; Maria naively prayed for it to be Abel. Without bothering to look, she simply answered "Hello Abel…can we please…" Her mother interrupted "Maria baby…its Mom is everything ok?"

Disappointment coursed through Maria like wild fire. "Stupid…Stupid…Stupid," she thought through her tears, "Mom I can't talk right now. I promise to call later…I love you." She whispered before hanging up the phone and tossing it absently back into the passenger seat. Her tears continued unchecked, as she felt like a naïve school girl answering the phone like that. How could she think that Abel was really going to call her? She saw the way Abel looked at Amanda earlier, he had obviously moved on. In the course of their relationship, Abel had mentioned his _'best friend'_ Amanda more than once. Maria always figured that sooner or later they would meet. She even had youthful daydreams that they would become best friends too. Once she even imagined asking Amanda to be God-mother to the children she and Abel would surely have. Pounding the steering wheel with the palm of her hand Maria screamed "I'm such a fucking idiot…How could I have been so naïve?"

Pulling into her driveway, Maria was almost confused; the drive home was a complete blur that she barely remembered. Unlocking the front door, Maria rushed inside slamming the door behind her. She made her way to the bedroom, flinging herself across the bed she gave herself over to the tears – eventually crying herself to sleep.

About two a.m. Maria woke up and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she hardly recognized the sad puffy face that looked back. Splashing some cold water on her face – she changed out of her jeans and t-shirt slipping instead into an old blue and black flannel shirt that Abel had left behind. Standing sideways she glanced in the mirror. Placing her hands over her stomach she imagined growing swollen and large with baby. "I promise," she vowed "I will be the best mom I know how. I will love you and to hell with the SONS and the Mayans."

**Tellar Household:**

"I get what you're saying dad," Abel began "but I cannot turn my back on my child. Jax sighed '_like father like son'_ he thought sadly.

"Abel you have to be sure that this pregnancy is real and that she's not lying to you," repeated Jax for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Standing from the table, Abel stood in front of his dad "Maria maybe a lot of things but she's no liar – if she says this kid is mine then I believe her."

"Look Abel, it's obvious that at one time you cared very much about her, but you cannot afford to take her word on blind faith. The stakes are just too high,"

"The stakes are high? That's all you have to say dad. Your damn right the stakes are high – you're talking about my kid. My future son or daughter and you know what; right now I don't give a damn about the stakes or the future of SAMCRO. My concern is that _'my'_ kid is born healthy, happy, and safe."

Trying to be the voice of reason, Tara stood and moved between her son and Jax. "I know it's hard to see right now, but you two are really on the same side here. You have to remember that." Abel spared a tight small smile for this mother. "I don't think dad see's it that way – do you dad?" Turning fully to face her son, "Abel your father," before she could continue further both father and son interrupted. "Abel you know that I only…" began Jax. "Dad…I'm going to be there for this kid..." stated Abel.

Frustrated Abel could not continue this conversation anymore tonight. "Dad this is getting us nowhere tonight. I'll take it to the club tomorrow at church. Right now, I'm taking Amanda home." Amanda stood from the table, wishing she knew how to help her _chosen family._ Hugging his mother, "I love you mom," Abel whispered hugging his mom tightly. Turning Abel faced his dad, a curt "Dad" the only acknowledgement he could manage – before taking Amanda's hand and leaving the house.

Standing at the window, Tara watched her son and Amanda leave the driveway. Keeping a silent vigil Tara watched from the window until the sound of motorcycle could no longer be heard. Jax stood mutely in the doorway watching his wife. He knew the turmoil she was feeling. Tara was a dedicated mother who only wanted her children to be healthy and happy – any threat to her children was felt personally and deeply. After a moment, Jax moved to stand behind his wife. Wrapping his arms around her waist he drew her close and tight. "Jax, he's so young, seems like just yesterday we brought him home for the first time. Rachael is only nine years old. How can we possibly be grandparents already? Jax smiled absently at his wife's nervous chatter. "Tara," he worried "we don't know this girl from Adam – you have to be prepared for the possibility that she's lying to Abel about all this."

Tara turned in her husband's arms resting her hands lightly against his chest; taking comfort in the strong beat of his heart against her hands. "Jax, after tonight it's obvious to me that Abel believes this girl. Regardless of the fight – he wants this baby. You see that – right Jax."

Jax nodded "Yeah Tara, I saw his reactions tonight. I know that right now he's thinking with his gut – letting his emotions rule. He needs to calm his ass down and think about this with a little logic. He has to prepare himself for the alternate possibilities."

Wrapping her arms firmly around him, Tara squeezed her husband tight. Leaning in Tara kissed her husband. Tara revealed in the feel of Jab's lips touching her's. She never tired of the passion they shared, even after all these years it simmered there always just below the surface. Pulling back slightly, Tara framed her husband's face with both hands. "I seem to remember a young man – not much older than Abel is now." Brushing a silencing finger across Jax's lips Tara continued. "Now this young man – well he damned the _possibilities_ as he and his club jetted off to Ireland in search of his oldest son. I would think a man who was willing to sacrifice like that would understand said son being capable of doing the same – don't you?"

Raising both hands in mock surrender, a sad smile touched Jax's lips as he scooped Tara into his arms. Dropping a series of soft brief kisses across her mouth he asked "What did I do to deserve an ol' lady as smart as you?" Wrapping her arms gently around his neck, Tara smiled rather impishly "Just damn lucky I guess," was her only reply.

Fifteen / twenty minutes later Abel pulled up in front of Amanda's apartment. Sliding off the back of the bike, Amanda unstrapped her helmet and hung it on the handlebar. Abel simply sat staring off into nothingness. Slowly gently Amanda touched the side of his face – drawing him from his thoughts. As his eyes focused on her, she could see the pain and confusion painted clearly in his eyes. "I should go," he murmured barely audible. Amanda shook her head no, "its late Abel, you can't do anything more tonight, come inside – stay."

The weight of his world crashing in on him, Abel struggled simply to breathe. Unable to offer any real resistance Abel said nothing when Amanda took his hand and led him inside. Without a sound Amanda led Abel down the short hall to her bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, she didn't bother with the lights. Reaching the bed she turned back the quilt. She reached for her long black cotton t-shirt at the foot of the bed. Wordlessly she changed her clothes and slipped between the covers. Abel stood near the bed and simply watched as Amanda changed. Without taking his eyes from her, he stripped down to his boxers. Leaving his cut and other clothing where they lay, he slipped between the covers. Amanda moved closer to him, the feel of her snuggling in tight against his chest – acting as a soothing balm to his weary soul. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head.

After a time, Abel struggled for the right words. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this," his voice thick with emotion. Straining against his embrace, Amanda turned to look into he's eyes. "Listen to me Abel Tellar. You have dragged me into _nothing_, you hear me _nothing_. Less than two days ago you saved my life. I'm here in any way you need or want – for as long as you need or want. You're my best damned friend. It's the least I can do." Honestly, so little time had actually passed since Dean's death_. _ Abel hadn't really processed the shit storm that was Dean before he was hit with the whole Maria shit storm.

With the stillness of the hour, Amanda's mind began to race. "Abel?" she asked with a hesitant mutter "Where is he…I mean where did you…?" Abel pulled her closer instantly knowing the thoughts she could utter. "It doesn't matter where he is, it's over now," was his only reply.

Laying her head on Abel's chest, Amanda lay silently listening to his strong heart-beat. Abel whispered "Do you think – think I'm ready to be a dad?" Amanda couldn't control the brief smile that passed across her face. There was never any fear between her and Abel. They turned to each other with every vulnerability, every fear, and every secret it felt good to know that four years had not changed that.

Rubbing her hand across his chest, Amanda murmured "I think you have the biggest heart of any man I have ever known. I think any baby coming into this world would be damn lucky to have a father like you." Smiling over her devotion, Abel kissed the top of her head "Try and get some sleep darlin'."

After a hellish night morning came far too early. Abel glanced at the bedside alarm. Just after seven he groaned. With only a few hours' sleep – today was going to be very long indeed. TM didn't officially open until nine am. Some of his brother's maybe a prospect or two could possibly be up already moving around – preparing for the day. His father wouldn't call for church until later this evening – typically after the close of garage business. Since Amanda's return his hours at the garage hadn't been worth a shit. He knew that he really should get up and go into the garage. If he was to get motivated now he could put in several hours of honest work before church began. Turning slightly he gazed down at the dark haired beauty resting next to him. Lost in thought, Abel found himself mesmerized by the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Merely breathing was a battle as he contemplated the shit storm that was currently his life. Abel struggled in vain with the emotional battle brewing in his soul. He always knew Amanda deserved better than to be an ol' lady for a motorcycle club. But, the selfish bastard inside him wanted her now and always. Could he honestly blame her if she packed up at the chance and ran like hell to escape him and Charming? What would he do without her? In the short time she had been home he came to depend on her like air for breathing. As he lay there watching her, his mind drifted – he remembered their kiss yesterday. If he closed his eyes – he could still feel the way her tongue tangled with his. The taste of her warm mouth drove him nearly insane with need. Drawing her tighter in his arms – his palms all but burned with the desire to wrap themselves around her ass and hold her even closer – tighter.

Abel had to stifle the ironic giggle that threatened to bubble over. He was facing father-hood with a woman who may very well destroy his life. Yet all he could think about was how much he wanted the beautiful woman in his arms – and dammit he wanted her. Abel found himself wanting her in a way that was new to him. His feelings for her boarded on primal. He wanted to mark her as his own. He wanted every man within a two hundred mile radius to know she was his and his alone. The desire…the need to be inside her rode him hard every day. He wanted to lose himself in her goodness. He wanted no barriers between them as he spilled himself deep inside her. Lying in his hand across her stomach he shook his head. "It should be you baby" he thought "you should be the one swelling and growing with my child." Shocking even himself with the turn of his thoughts Abel moved started to move his hand away from her stomach.

Amanda began to yawn and stretch placing her hand atop his effectively trapping it atop her stomach. Snuggling closer she murmured "Good Morning."

Now slightly uncomfortable with his previous thoughts Abel murmured "Mornin' darlin'" in return. The feel of her warm breath against his chest began to rattle Abel's thoughts. "Why" he wondered desperately "does she have to feel so good – so right in my arms?" Lying perfectly still Abel tried to remind himself of all that she had been through the last several months. Yes he wanted to be with her, but he also wanted to be more than the selfish bastard who had hurt her. He wanted to show her how special a first time could be. He also realized that it was too soon – he needed to give her space to heal and to process everything they had been through.

Smiling to himself, "Giving her time to heal doesn't mean I can't steal a kiss now and then – does it?" Moving slowly Abel rolled her onto her back. Abel was awed by the pure trust shining in her eyes as she watched him; waiting for his next move. Gently Abel dropped one…two…three soft brief wet kisses across her lips. Moving to her neck he dropped several more brief wet kisses across her delicate skin. Amanda couldn't believe how delicious it felt. Abel's mouth pressed however brief against her neck was incredible. His kisses were addictive. She could easily begin to crave him like the most powerful drug.

Staring into her eyes once more Abel was lost. He with slow deliberate motions her took her mouth in a long deep kiss. His tongue thrusting in and out in an imitation of more intimate acts that he could only dream about. When her tongue thrust back to tangle with his; Abel felt himself instantly harden nearly to the point of pain. He had to slow down; this was supposed to be just a little kissing – petting nothing more. If just the mere touch of her tongue had him aching he would never survive getting her naked someday.

Amanda ran her arms around Abel. Her hands moved with absent abandon up and down his spine. Abel moved once again to drop kisses along her neck. He felt the urge to mark her riding him strong and hard. Leaning in her took her soft skin between his teeth – giving in to his primal need to mark her to show the world that she was his and his alone. At the feel of his teeth against her skin – marking her Amanda roughly dug her nails into his back; silently asking for that which she couldn't put into words.

Pulling back Abel saw the proof of his desire in the simple bite spreading across the right side of her neck. "This is insanity" he thought. "Not here not like this – not after all the bombshells of the last two days." Pulling back a little further, Abel was for once grateful for the sound of a ringing telephone "Saved by the bell" he thought ruefully.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. The entire SOA universe belongs to Kurt Sutter / Sutter ink. I only claim the rights to those characters who were born and raised in my own imagination**

**Chapter 18**

Dropping one last kiss across Amanda's soft inviting mouth, Abel reached for the phone. Without bothering to check the caller id he simply answered with a gruff slightly annoyed "Yeah"

"Abel? It's Chucky…you need to come down to the garage right away."

Confused Abel sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed – running a rough hand through his hair. "Chucky – What the Hell?" practically shouted Abel. Before Chucky could respond, Abel overheard his brothers in the background. "Is that my son?" asked a clearly frustrated Jax.

"Chucky? Chucky? Dammit what's going on down there?" asked an equally frustrated Abel. Snatching the phone from Chucky, "Abel its dad…you need to get your ass over to the garage."

"Dad what the hell is going on over there?" frustration lacing Abel's every word. With total disregard for the question Jax continued on "Is Amanda with you? You better bring her with you!"

"Dad" Abel began only to realize he was talking to himself. "Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Abel. Tossing the phone to the bed, Abel stood to dress. Turning slowly, he watched Amanda sliding from bed – heading to her closet. Searching for a pair of jeans she tossed over her shoulder "What's wrong Abel? What did your dad say?"

'Dad can wait just a damn minute' thought Abel as he crossed the small room to take Amanda into his arms. Framing her face between his hands, he leaned in taking her mouth in one long wet, sweet, tender kiss. Running his tongue along the seam of her lips – silently begging for entry Abel slid his tongue into the warm wet recesses of her mouth. The taste of her, the warm feel of her tongue - To Abel she was his tiny slice of heaven on earth. Gradually pulling away, Abel smiled at the beautiful flush spreading across her cheeks. With more calm than he felt; "We need to get moving – dad says he needs us both down at the garage."

The flush across her face was quickly replaced with worry and concern. "Did he say what's wrong? You don't think this has anything to do with Dean do you," her concern practically overwhelming her.

Tightening his embrace, Abel dropped his hands to her ass and jerked her closer – tighter to him. Looking into her eyes "I promised you nothing will blow back on you. I will not let what happened hurt you! You trust me right?"

Smiling sadly Amanda touched his face "You know I trust you Abel, but we killed man. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you because of this."

Taking her lips in a quick hard kiss – Abel smiled, "First of all you didn't kill anyone – I did. Secondly I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Smiling broadly he smacked her gently on the rear end "Now we had better getting moving before dad sends out the SOA search party to find us."

**Tellar Morrow / SAMCRO Clubhouse:**

Nearly twenty minutes later, Abel and Amanda roared into the TM parking lot. Sliding off his bike Amanda removed her helmet and looked around the lot. Taking her hand in his Abel gave it a gentle squeeze before leading them both across the lot towards the garage. Wrapped up in thought Amanda didn't immediately notice the dark blue SUV parked directly in front of the office. Looking around the lot, she spotted the SUV scant seconds before she heard her father's voice shout "AMANDA LYNN STEVENS!" Turning towards the sound of his voice, Amanda felt the blood drain from her face. Her stomach tumbled in a desperate cold dread. Standing just outside the office, Amanda watched with strange fascination as her father approached – her mom racing along hot on his heels.

Putting on a brave calm front Amanda asked with a smile "Daddy what are you and momma doing here in Charming?"

Smiling cold and bitter as he looked around the lot distastefully "We came to fetch our wayward daughter – You've had your little adventure Amanda, it's time to grow up now and come home where you belong." Rushing past her husband, Mary Lynn Stevens moved to wrap her daughter in a gentle hug. Squeezing her mother in return, Amanda noticed the pain, fear, and simple age wearing across her mother's lovely features.

Amanda favored her mother's features greatly. Both women had the same hair, eye color, and facial structure. That's where the similarities end. Mary Lynn was petite and shapely – almost slender. Amanda was taller, curvy, and definitely thicker. Taking her hand Mary Lynn looked her into her daughter's eyes "Sweet baby you know we only want what's best for you. You know that you don't belong here in Charming. If we hurry I bet we could collect your things and be back in Tacoma in time for dinner. What do you say?"

Stepping away from her mother, Amanda looked at her strangely as if truly seeing her for the first time. "Momma I love you and I appreciate you both coming all this way, but this is my home now –_ NOT_ Tacoma. I'm staying in Charming."

Pushing his way between the two women Franklin Stevens looked pointedly at his daughter "Amanda Lynn! You will do what your mother tells you. We don't want to make a scene here. Your future is _obviously_ in Tacoma – we can discuss other matters once were on the road."

"Daddy" Amanda began with cold detachment, "There is nothing for me in Tacoma. My life is here - this is where I want to be. Please you have to understand that."

Moving slightly Franklin noticed for the first time the small bite on the right side of his daughter's neck. Roughly taking her chin in his hand he quickly moved her head for a better view. Shaking loose of his grip Amanda's eyes widened – being handled like that bringing up memories better left buried. "Your life!" he roared "Your life," gesturing towards her neck "and what life is that Amanda Lynn? To stay here in this God-forsaken town and be some outlaw biker's slut at worst at best what his ol' lady."

Abel watched as the old man put his hands on Amanda. He saw the buried memories flash briefly in her eyes. He moved to intervene, only to be drawn up short. Tig saw Abel make his move; reaching out Tig wrapped his hand around Abel's right arm drawing him to a short stop.

Turning angrily Abel felt the anger shake him to the core. Through partially gritted teeth he ordered Tig to remove his hand. "Abel…brother listen to me – I know you want to protect her. Right now, she would probably welcome your help with open arms, but what about later?"

Abel felt the anger clouding his vision. "He…He put his hands on her Tig. You expect me to let that slide?"

Tig released his arm "I understand what you're saying brother – I do, but what about later? As much as you want to – you can't fight all her battles for her brother. You have to stand back and let her stand on her own."

"No one will see her hurt Abel boy, but for now Tiggy's right," chimed in Chibbs with an agreeable Juice to his right.

One by one, Abel looked into the faces of his brothers. "Ok! For now I'll play it your way, but I'm warning you that bastard lay's one more finger on her it's over." Turning back to the scene before him, Abel smiled. Amanda stood about five feet in front of him. She looked sexier than hell to him – what with her hands on her hips, anger flashing in her eyes, a deep flush covering her face, Abel was almost glad he had listened to his brothers – almost.

"Is that what you think of me Daddy? You think I'm a slut? I have news for you daddy. Since high school this club has become like family. They make me feel safer and more loved than you have my whole damn life," screamed an outraged Amanda.

Smirking at his wife and child, Franklin retorted "Just exactly which _'family'_ member bit you Amanda? You've only been back here a couple of months and already your whoring around with one of them. How could you Amanda Lynn? What about Dean – he was so upset after you left that he left Tacoma; I guess the memories were just too much for him. Have you thought about his feelings in all of this?"

Furious that her father would even mention his name to her Amanda screamed crying "How dare you mention that sick bastards name to me. Why should I give a damn what happens to that sorry son of a bitch? After what he did to me – _NO WAY IN HELL!"_

"Watch your mouth young lady – you will not speak to me that way! Do you understand me?" her father warned with icy disdain dripping from every word.

Amanda stood back and watched her father intently for a brief moment. In an instant it dawned on her; turning to face her mother "You didn't tell him did you? Not that it would have made any difference; I can't believe you didn't tell him."

Looking between the two women Franklin demanded "TELL ME WHAT?" Amanda laughed cold and mirthlessly "You want to tell him mother or should I?" Waiting a beat, "I guess I will. Dean beat my ass before I left Tacoma. I went to _mom _afterwards. She more or less told me that I must have done something to provoke it – said that you and her would discuss it later. That _filthy bastard _put his hands on me and it's_ my fault _Fuck that!"

Franklin looked at his wife in anger. He was beyond shocked that she never told him about Amanda and Dean. Facing his daughter he took one…two steadying deep breaths. "I'm not condoning what Dean did to you, but maybe if you had given him a fair chance, been more loving, affectionate with him, instead of always daydreaming about artistry, tattoos, and your damn biker none of this would have happened."

Abel shook his head in disbelief. Looking to his brothers he indicated he close he was to ignoring them and jumping dead smack in the middle of shit. Jax laid his hand on Abel's shoulder "We won't let her get hurt this time son – I swear it." Nodding to his dad, Abel tried in vain to swallow down the anger he felt.

Amanda shook her head looking at Abel, tears clouding her eyes; she smiled such love and devotion in her eyes. Looking to her parents she sighed "I think it's time you both leave _now._ I am a grown woman and I've made my decisions – I'm staying."

"That's it" her mother mumbled "You've decided that you're going to throw away your life to what…be a biker's ol' lady is that?"

'They will never understand how I feel' she thought desperately eager to put an end to this horrid embarrassing situation. 'Maybe actions will speak louder than words' she thought with small hope. Pushing her way past Chibbs and Tig with a small smile she came to stop in front of Abel. Absently she noted Juice on his left and Jax to his right. With a deep breath for courage, she wrapped both hands up in his cut pulling him slightly closer before rushing to meet his lips. Amanda focused all of her pent up emotions in that single act. She let the kiss take a life of its own. With no prompting from Abel, she insistently pressed her tongue into his mouth – dueling with his. Standing there with his brothers – his family watching Amanda reveled in the feel of Abel's touch.

Surprised by her bold act, Abel wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer still. Loving the way her tongue slid most boldly into his mouth. He could easily lose himself in the soft weight of her body in his arms – pressed against his chest.

It was Tig's whistles, Juice's laughter, and Chibbs applause that brought them both back to reality. Slowly pulling away from Abel, Amanda gently ran her finger tips across his lips. Moving just outside the safety of his arms – she smiled at him then Jax. "You see these men standing here? I am damn proud to call them family." Taking Abel's hand and clutching it tightly 'I hope I don't royally screw things up. I don't know…' she thought anxiously before pressing on "And this man" she stated calmly though the tears were now streaming down her face. "This man," Amanda continued gesturing wildly to Abel, "I would be damn proud to be this man's ol' lady any day of the week. Now I think its time you leave" With that she dropped Abel's hand and started for the clubhouse.

Watching his daughter storm off, Franklin moved to follow her inside. Jax, Abel, Tig, Chibbs, and Juice made a very effective road block. Very calmly and coldly Jax informed them "No one enters SAMCRO's clubhouse without permission."

Abel laughed "I think the lady made it quite clear – it's time for you to leave." Moving to face Abel head on Franklin pointed at him angrily "This is your entire fault. You have twisted my daughter's mind. My Amanda is not capable of seeing through you, but I am, I know what you are!"

Always one for a good fight Tig smirked rather coldly, toying with the knife he had just removed from his belt "I think it would be best if you left TM and Charming as soon as possible – don't you agree brothers?" Smiling sarcastically Abel placed is hand on Tig's shoulder "I got this brother – it's all good." Abel laughed unemotionally "Yeah, I know who I am too. I'm the man your daughter wants."

The men surrounding Abel all nodded in agreement. Realizing that this was a losing situation, Franklin backed away. Taking Mary Lynn's hand he moved back towards the SUV "Tell my daughter that this conversation is not over. We will be in touch."

'Yeah I'll get right on that' thought Abel mockingly. The men stood in a semi-circle and watched the couple pull away from the lot. As they drove from site, Abel turned to face his brothers. "Thank-you brothers!"

"Don't thank us," muttered Tig "Aye what are brothers fore," continued Chibbs. Clapping his son on the shoulder Jax pulled him into a fierce father son hug. "Now comes the best part" he told Abel. "The best part?" Abel questioned.

"Yeah – the best part" Tiggy confirmed "You let her fight her own battle and looks to me like she came out on top."

Smiling like the Cheshire cat Chibbs picked up where Tig left off "Now ya go to tha' clubhouse, find her, and be her knight in shinin' armor."

Gemma stood just outside the office door watching the little scene across the parking lot. Smiling she was pleased to see that things were working out for her oldest grandson. Returning to her desk, she smiled pleased that by all appearances her grandson chose an ol' lady with a little moxie.

With a last glance at his dad and brothers, Abel moved quickly into the clubhouse. Moving through the door, Abel saw Amanda racing towards the dorm rooms at the back of the clubhouse. "Amanda – wait" called Abel. Ignoring his words, Amanda continued towards the dorms as if she hadn't heard Abel at all.

Watching his grandson's face Clay laughed inwardly. Having watched the scene outside from the clubhouse door, Clay was not surprised to see Abel racing after Amanda. Smiling broadly Clay warned his grandson good naturedly "Better hang on to that one this time son!"

Abel spared his grand-dad a brief smile as he continued door the hall. Rounding the corner, Abel was just in time to see Amanda slam his dorm room door shut behind her. Knocking on the door, "Amanda baby let me in" he asked.

"Abel please just let it go – I'll be out in a minute or two ok?" Amanda pleaded. "Not a chance darlin' come on Manda Lynn talk to me." Abel responded.

After a minute or two longer, Abel heard her turn the lock, the door slowly coming open. Amanda stood in the center of the room with her back to the door – her entire body shaking from the force of her tears. Crossing to her, Abel slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her back against his chest. Resting his chin against the top of her head – everything was silent for a long minute.

Embarrassed by the scene she caused in the parking lot – Amanda tried to pull away from Abel. Letting her go Abel started to speak only to be cut off. "Abel…just now in the parking lot…OH GOD! I'm…I'm so," Unsure what to say or how to continue Amanda covered her face with her hands – trying desperately to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled though her hands still partially covered her face. "I can't believe I did that in front of your dad and the guys!"

"Amanda" Abel began only to be cut off – _Again._

"I don't know what to say – I can't believe my crazy ass folks came here – that they forced a scene here at TM – God your brothers must think we're all crazy as hell. One minute I'm fighting with their crazy asses and the next I'm…I'm"

"Manda Lynn…Stop" He tried again unsuccessfully.

"I mean…it's not like were dating or that you don't already have enough on your plate to deal with!" Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Amanda struggled to keep her tears from overwhelming her

'Shit' thought Abel 'I'd rather have a loaded gun at my head than deal with a crying female.' 'I'm done talking' he thought approaching the bed. Taking both of her hands in his, Abel pulled her from the bed. Attempting to avoid his gaze, Amanda moved to put a little distance between them. Having none of that, Abel grabbed her and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her like a mother packing a small child. Shocked Amanda found herself wrapping her legs around his waist. Unsure of where this was heading, Amanda continued to avoid his gaze. Wrapping his hand in her long hair Abel tugged just enough – forcing her to look up at him. That one look was all it took Abel lost it. He took her mouth – devouring her with his passion. He thrust his tongue hard and fast in and out of her mouth. He swept his tongue in and around her mouth fully tasting her.

This kiss was new for both of them. Nothing in their brief history together had prepared them for the brutal honesty of this one kiss. Abel knew he was pushing the envelope – this kiss was rough, needy, angry, bordering on violent and he simply did not care. The way she touched his tongue with hers – the way she tried to suckle his tongue deeper into her mouth; it all served to push him closer to the edge.

Pulling away, Abel stared into her beautiful dark eyes. "You listen to me Amanda Lynn and you listen well. It takes a lot more than one family squabble to phase this bunch. As for you and me – hell baby I consider myself one damn lucky SOB."

Amanda laughed in spite of herself "You do?" she giggled nervously.

Abel laughed full and deep – never releasing his hold on her. "Hell yes baby! An intelligent, beautiful, caring, sexy as hell woman just admitted in front God, family, and SOA that she wants me. What man in his right damned man wouldn't feel like the luckiest SOB on the planet right now?"

Wrapping her legs around him tighter, Amanda smiled tentatively. With that simple gesture, Abel became acutely aware of how intimately their bodies were pressed against each one another. He felt a little blindsided by the sudden urge to grind his hips against her – to show her just how much he wanted her. Wanting to be closer, Abel moved – tumbling them both to the bed.

Long moments passed before either of them spoke again. "Abel are you sure this is what you want? I'm…I'm…Oh hell Abel…I'm damaged goods. Are you sure that's what you want."

Abel snarled, angered by words – angry that she would even consider herself that way. "Fuck that shit" he growled "in this world we're all a little damaged darlin' doesn't change the way I feel about you." From the look in her eyes, he could see she still wasn't completely convinced. He tried once more, "You know darlin' I could ask you the same thing." Noting that she wasn't really following his point he continued "Manda Lynn you just laid claimed to an outlaw biker murderer – talk about damaged. Are you sure you want that in your life?"

Pushing herself away from him she bolted up right on the bed. Pushing him to his back, she straddled him – getting right into face. "Abel you did what you did to save me. You acted to protect me. That does not make you damaged that makes you courageous or something, but never- never damaged."

Smiling Abel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close he planted one soft sweet wet kiss across her mouth, "it's nice to see we understand each other darlin'"

At the look of smug male satisfaction spreading across his face Amanda lost control of the soft girlish giggle bubbling inside. Loving the sound of her happiness Abel stretched out on the bed making himself comfortable. He smiled contentedly when he felt her head resting against his chest – her hand lying right across his heart. Lying snuggled together in the silence, both enjoyed the quiet moment to get lost in their own thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked a concerned Abel.

He felt Amanda take one or two long deep breaths before she continued. "I don't know when they changed Abel. Sure my dad was always distant maybe even a little cold, after Trisha ran away things changed. When they couldn't find Trisha and bring her home – Well things went from mildly bad to hellish seemingly overnight.

Unsure what to say, Abel pulled her tighter in his embrace; holding her close he listened offering the best support he could. "What kind of mother behaves that way?" wondered Amanda out loud. "Your little girl comes to you bruised, looking like hell – tells you that her _boyfriend_ did it and you think oh she must have done something to deserve it. How can any woman think that way about another? I don't get it Abel." With a sigh of exasperation, Amanda poked him in the stomach near his belly button "Damn I wish I had been born a Tellar, my parents make being raised SOA normal." She smiled looking up at him.

Abel laughed deep and full "Darlin' if you were born Tellar, we would be dancing deep into Tig territory right now." The image Abel's word created set Amanda into a fit of giggles she struggled to control. Settling into silence once more, Amanda asked "Abel what do I do now?"

Choosing his words carefully, Abel pulled her tighter "you just keep doing what you're doing darlin'. Live your life – be the person you are. Do what makes you happy – let them see that this is the right choice for you.

Thinking about his words carefully she looked up at him hopefully "Do you think they will ever come around?"

"I don't know," Abel admitted honestly "what I do is that if they don't then it's truly there loss. You are an amazing woman Amanda Lynn – they don't have the first clue what their missing by not being an active supportive part of your life.

Kissing him softly, Amanda whispered "thank you Abel," Before either could think to say more Abel heard the knock at the door "Abel…Jax's needs you in the chapel in ten!" shouted Juice

Listening to Juice make his way back down the hall - 'Son of a bitch' thought Abel 'Juice has shitty timing.' Knowing that when he didn't show his face in ten Juice would be back; Abel simply didn't give a shit. Deciding to enjoy his last ten minutes with Amanda Abel took her mouth in a long blistering kiss. Wrapping herself around him, Amanda once again gave herself over to the feelings and emotions that Abel's touch always produced within her.

Twenty minutes later Abel walked into chapel, smiling like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. Abel watched his dad already seated at the table. Looking up Jax smiled "sit down" he said as he indicated the empty seat usually occupied by his dad's SAA Chibbs. Dropping into the seat, Abel looked relaxed and happy. "Well you look damned happy son!" Jax commented.

"I guess having a beautiful woman want you will do that to a man," admitted a still smiling Abel. Turning serious Jax contemplated his next words carefully. As a father he only wanted his son's complete happiness. From all appearances, it looked as if Abel was on the road to that happiness with Amanda. Would this baby with Maria and possible subsequent war ruin that? Could his son become the man he needed to be to survive this? Would Amanda be strong enough to ride the storm by his son's side?

"Abel, have you and Amanda had a chance yet to discuss what this baby means to your future?" Holding up a hand Jax staved off Abel's immediate defensive rebuttal. "I'm not dogging Amanda son – I heard what she said out on the lot. I can see that you care a great deal for her. What I'm asking is for both of you to stop – take a minute and think about what a huge responsibility this baby is going to be. I know that you both care for each other a great deal, but if she cannot handle another woman's child in your life that's something you deserve to know right up front – don't you think?"

"Dad don't you think your over-reacting just a little bit. I mean hell we just found out about this baby last night. There really has been an opportunity to go soul searching yet. So no we haven't talked about it yet. Where is all of this coming from dad? I mean last night you seemed more worried about how this would impact SAMCRO then you were how I felt about being a dad or anything else. Why the sudden concern?"

'Dammit' thought Jax 'well no one ever said that being a dad and president would ever be easy.' Looking at his son sadly Jax continued "I'm a father and a president Abel sometimes those lines get blurred. It's damned hard to control when family life bleeds into club life and vice versa. At the end of the day though, I'm still your dad and I only want what's going to make you happy."

Abel simply nodded his understanding, as he continued to watch his father. Jax pressed on "We have church tonight at six pm right after garage closing." Abel simply nodded once more. "I think it would be a good idea if you tried to reach out to Maria today before the meeting."

Abel stared at his dad in disbelief "You actually want me to talk to Maria. Are you serious – why?" questioned Abel sharply.

"The truth is son that despite your gut feeling on this – we need more information. We need to know who she has told about baby. We have to know what her plans are. And as much as you don't want to hear it – we need to know if this baby is really your child."

In the cold light of day, Abel could admit that his dad had one or two valid points; as much as he hated to admit that. "I get it dad! I'll go see if I can find Maria and talk to her a bit before church."

**Author's Note: This chapter was at times both a lot of fun and a real pain in the butt to finish. A filler chapter of sorts, I think it gives a little more insight into Abel's relationship with his brothers and his dad. It also provides more foundation for the growing relationship between Amanda and Abel. Chapter 19 promises to look at Abel and Maria discussing their future child open and honestly. Plus we get to see Abel tell his brothers **_**"the uncles"**_** about the baby. Stay tuned, I hope to have chap.19 up by Wednesday – Thursday at the latest. That is if my muse is feeling cooperative. HAPPY READING!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. All rights to SOA characters and locations belong to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink. Rights to those characters created within my mind I strictly mine.**

**Author's Note: Thank-you to everyone who reads and reviews my work. I want to send a special thank-you to LonePalm, Michael the archangel, and drw1987. You guys are the best. Thanks for reviewing, keeping my mind spinning, and most of all for simply getting it. **

**Chapter 19  
><strong>

Abel left the chapel in search of Amanda. Spotting her sitting at the bar with Juice and Grandpa Clay he made his way over. Coming to stand at her right, Abel laid his arm across her shoulders. Looking up from her perch on the old black barstool Amanda smiled "everything good with your dad?"

Returning the smile, Abel nodded "Yeah everything's straight with dad. How are things out here; I hope you're not letting these two jokers fill your head with their nonsense.

Amanda giggled gesturing to Clay "Actually your grand-dad here was just telling me stories about lil' Abel," turning to Juice she gestured "And Juan Carlos over here was telling me all about Abel the prospect."

Abel groaned "like I said luv, don't let grandpa and _'Juan Carlos'_ fill your head with nonsense."

Amanda smiled squeezing the hand resting comfortably at her shoulder "No nonsense I swear, but I can just imagine how cute you were at five running around the garage trying to steal your grand-dad's cut. But seriously Abel you have to tell me," Amanda began giving Juice a wide bright girlish grin, "can I see you dance on top of the bar someday?"

Giving Juice an evil eye Abel took her hand pulling her from the stool "I don't dance," was his only reply. As they moved away from the bar, Amanda turned "thank you fellas for keeping me company, the three of us will talk again soon – I promise," she said through a fit of giggles.

Leading them out of the clubhouse, holding her hand tightly Abel led them over to his bike. As they stood facing each other, Abel noted the goofy happiness that still covered Amanda's face. He found himself profoundly grateful to Juice and Grandpa for whatever they said that took her mind off earlier events. He hated to break the spell on her happiness but time waited for no man. "I need to go take care of some club business…don't know how long I'll be." Abel informed her. Framing his face in her hands she whispered "is everything ok?" Placing his hands on top of hers he smiled. "Just club shit I gotta handle – no worries darlin' it's all good," he replied with more confidence than he actually felt. Moving closer Amanda placed two gentle soft kisses across his lips. "Thank-you Abel!"

Smiling Abel returned her kiss with two of his own. "Thank-you for what?" he whispered.

Caressing his cheek she smiled "For just being you – my big bad biker in shining armor," she teased. "Always Manda – I'm always here for you darlin' – always!" Pulling her into a warm snug embrace, Abel stood holding Amanda for a long quiet moment. Pulling back he whispered "I should get my ass moving, before dad realizes I haven't left yet and starts having kittens." Sitting astride his bike, Abel asked "I can drop you off at the apartment if you like; you still have the truck keys right? You know you can just drive the truck, until you find something else – right?"

Smiling "Yes Abel I know and I really appreciate it – thanks! As for the ride, I figured you'd be busy with club business – so Opie agreed to drop me off – I'm going to meet Katie in a little bit over at the apartment."

Looking up Abel watched as Opie crossed the parking lot to stand next to them. Smiling at them both, looking to Amanda "You ready to go? I'll drop you with Katie."

Smiling at both men Amanda agreed "I'm ready when you are." Pointing down the lot, Opie indicated where his truck was parked as he headed in that direction. Giving Abel one last kiss, Amanda asked quickly "Will I see you later?"

"It may be late tonight before I get finished. I have club shit to handle now and church later. I'll swing by your place after things settle around here. Get some sleep tonight Manda Lynn don't wait up for me – ok ?"

Dropping one last quick kiss across his mouth, Amanda chuckled "I won't wait up – if you promise to wake me when you come in!" Without waiting for an answer she took off across the lot. Abel stood silently watching as she climbed into the cab of Opie's pick-up. Opie was like an '_uncle'_ to him. He knew that Opie and Lyla's marriage was rock-solid these days. All the same he was glad to see Opie and Amanda traveling in Op's truck. The idea of Amanda riding '_bitch'_ with any man other than him completely pissed him off. He watched until the truck left the lot and drove from view, before starting his bike and leaving the lot himself.

Abel arrived at Maria's with little memory of the ride over. His mind was racing – his thoughts in riotous turmoil. Parking in the driveway, Abel made his way to the small front porch. For the first time since early in their relationship he felt the need to knock on her front door. Looking around at the quaint quiet neighborhood – he waited for her to answer the door.

"Coming – Just a minute!" called Maria from somewhere towards the back of the house. Surprise highlighted her dark eyes when she discovered Abel on the porch. "Can I come in?" asked an unusually subdued Abel. Moving away from the door frame, Maria indicated that he should follow.

Glancing from Maria to the door and back Abel cautioned, "You really should be more careful about how you answer your door."

Maria laughed mirthlessly "I'll keep that in mind – next time some long haired, scary biker knocks on my door."

For long moments both stood warily watching each other. Abel noticed how beautiful Maria looked in her little pink t-shirt and old faded jeans with sneakers. Gazing at her stomach, he wondered if that was really a baby bump showing already or just his wishful thinking. The desire to press his hand across her stomach took him completely by surprise.

Watching him intensely Maria thought he looked tired. Her initial reaction was to rush into his arms; offering him silent gentle comfort. She knew from past experience that asking to many questions wouldn't get her any real answers. Bottling those impulses, Maria stood very still another long minute or two. "I'm surprised to see…" she began.

"Maria I'm really sorry…" Abel began. Abel laughed silently "you first," he gestured. Moving to sit on the sofa, she indicated that he should join her. Looking at Abel with equal parts love, pain, and fear painting her features Maria started again. "I'm surprised to see you here – after the scene at TM last night…" her voice trailing off.

Abel shook his head "Forget about last night…I'm here because of the baby and to…well to apologize."

"The baby…the baby…the baby," Maria's thoughts were racing around her mind like bee-bees in an empty boxcar. Her thoughts mocking her cruelly for the childlike daydreams that he would actually come to take all three of them away from Charming. The thought that maybe he loved her enough to give up Amanda, Charming, and the damned MC. Instead of lashing out she buried her thoughts deep. "Apologize…for what?" she asked cautiously.

Studying her hard, Abel measured his words carefully. "For that morning in the clubhouse, your birthday, the baby, hell all of it…I guess."

Emotions she couldn't readily identify crashed through her. On one hand she was almost touched that he was apologizing for that slut – almost. One the other hand, what did he mean when he included the baby in his long list of apology? She felt her life spinning out of control faster than she could breathe, but she would never be sorry about this baby – never.

"Abel" she began slowly "You and I have been seeing each other for months now. I know I deserved better than to find you in bed with that little bitch. That said, don't sit there and apologize to me about this baby." Laying both hands across her stomach protectively she continued "this baby is my miracle. I admit I've realized lately that there are a number of things my sheltered upbringing has left me seriously naïve about. I'm not delusional or anything I know that raising this baby won't be easy, but I think I can be a damn good mom."

Listening patiently, Abel waited for her to finish speaking. "Are you done?" he asked with just a hint of frustration lacing his words. With her nod he pushed forward "Maria, I don't think you fully understand the situation here."

"What situation Abel, I'm pregnant – in nine months I'll have a baby; what is there to understand all seems pretty logical to me."

Frustration riding him like the devil himself, Abel took a deep breath trying to control his words. "Dammit Maria I wish it were as simply as just waiting nine months for

this kid to be born."Moving from the sofa, Maria came to stand in front of the small living room window. Her eyes unfocused as she gazed outside – trying desperately to control the tears that threatened to overwhelm her any minute now. "Why Abel – tell me why it can't be that simple?" Silently Abel moved to stand

behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Maria" he began "I'm SAMCRO your God-father of the Mayans do have any idea what that means?" he asked gently.

Confused and bone weary, she turned to face him "Abel were talking about a wee baby here – I don't understand why it has to mean anything."

He smiled rather painfully "In a perfect world maybe it wouldn't matter one damned iota. But Maria this ain't a perfect world its Charming and here it matters."

"Why dammit – tell me Abel, tell me why it matters so damned much?" Maria all but screamed at him. Abel had always admired the sheltered life Maria's parents gave her. In the beginning he found shy naïve nature appealing – hell even sexy. At this point though – her naïve nature could be enough to get both and his unborn child hurt or worse yet killed.

"Maria both SAMCRO and the Mayans have enemies. Enemies who would think nothing of using an innocent woman or child to hurt us – those are just the outside concerns, not the concerns within our own clubs."

Confused Maria could feel a massive headache brewing just behind her eyes. Looking deep into Abel's crystal blue eyes, "what do you mean concerns within the clubs? Your club would never do anything to hurt this child would they? And before you say anything my uncle Marcos loves me and my family he would never on purpose hurt me or my child."

"Your right Maria, you have nothing to worry about from my club. SAMCRO protects its own, but you were there – you saw me and your uncle have words. Did you know that just days after your birthday your _cousin M.J._ and me were involved in a bloody street fight? I know you may not want to believe it but there are Mayans who would see your baby hurt simply because I'm SAMCRO."

Unable to stand still any longer Maria pulled away from him and began to pace the room. Her tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks. Turning anxiously she moved back to where Abel stood wrapping her arms around his waist she pleaded "Then take us out of here Abel. Let's pack a bag or two and leave Charming. We can just go – leave tonight. We can find a little town somewhere far from this damn town – a place where it won't matter SAMCRO or Mayan. We can be a real family you, me, and our baby. What do you say?"

If given to tears, Abel himself would be crying right now. His heart was breaking over the desperate hope he saw blooming in her eyes. He may have had his doubts about her making a good ol' lady but never any doubts about the kind of mother she would be. Anyone would have to be a damn blind ass fool to not see that she would willingly die to protect this unborn child. "Darlin' you know we just can't pack up and go. Our families are here – our lives are here in Charming."

Practically screaming now Maria shouted "I don't give a damn about my family. All I want is you and this baby. Are you saying that your choosing your MC over me and our child?" This conversation was getting them nowhere fast. Abel felt as if they were simply spinning their wheels. He wished he knew what the right thing to say or do was in this situation. Wrapping his arms around he pulled her in tight and held her close. Maria felt her emotional damn break unable to stop herself, she stood in the safety of Abel's embrace; dropping her head to his chest she gives over to the tears. After several tense moments, Maria tries to compose herself. She promised she would not use tears to trap any man – not just Abel.

Looking into his face, Maria is reminded of all the things that drew her to him in the first place. Uncaring about the consequences, Maria leans into Abel and places a soft wet kiss across his mouth – first one then two, as her love for Abel takes over she is consumed by her need to kiss him, taste him, to have him as her man. Wrapping her hands up in his long hair, she is comforted by the fact that he has yet to pull back from her. It was easy to get lost in Maria's sweet touch. Abel may not be in love with her, but he cared very much about her. She was after all about to be the mother of his child. The second Abel felt Maria's hand's wrapped in his hair he was reminded of another beautiful woman who liked to do the same with his long hair. 'I can't do this' thought Abel as he started to pull back. "Maria…we can't!" he started.

Maria did not want to hear his words. Moving back further still, Abel took Maria's hand "Maria…Maria you know this won't work out for either of us. I care about you very much but not like this."

Maria grew sullen and bitter. "You're saying you don't feel that way about me, but what about her?"

Abel wished he could say he was surprised that she brought up Amanda. Maybe the thought the surprising part is that she waited this long before mentioning her at all. "Amanda has nothing to do with this. My relationship with Amanda is _'not' _part of this discussion, and I will '_not' _discuss any part of her with you do you '_understand'_ me?" Maria wanted to press the issue – the pure emotion in his eyes gave her pause to think twice about pressing on.

Moving away from Maria, Abel shook his head, running his long fingers through his hair he struggled to control his thoughts. "There's something I need to ask you Maria – please sit down." He indicated the end of the sofa before taking a seat himself. Once again sitting across from him Maria grew nervous. She knew without much doubt that she wasn't going to like whatever it was that Abel was about to say. "Who else knows about your pregnancy?"

Maria shook her head sometimes being right really sucked. "What do you mean who else?" she asked curiously. Then before he could speak it dawned on her "Oh you're wondering if I've told my family yet about the baby and you yet – is that it."

"I know you don't want to believe me Maria, but this whole situation could be very dangerous for both of us. So would you please just answer the question? Who else knows about the baby?"

'I shouldn't tell him a damn thing,' thought Maria sullenly. To him she replied "I have only told my two sisters, Delia and Carmen, both of them have been sworn to secrecy and will not say anything until I am ready."

Abel laughed morosely, he wished he could believe in their vow of secrecy, the truth was he just could not take that risk. "I'm a little surprised that you haven't told your folks already, he replied.

"My mother desperately wants grand-children to tell her the truth before I make any concrete decisions would be nothing but cruel and heartless. I will not put her through that."

"Decisions Maria?" he asked gravely "What decision is there to make – your pregnant and if this is my child then we will find a way to make this work and raise him with two parents who love him and would do anything in this world to protect him."

'_if…if…if this is my child,' _the mere thought of his words making her almost violently sick to her stomach. Standing from the sofa she moved towards the front door. Without opening the door, she turned to face Abel, "I think it's time you leave…right now."

Confused, Abel was unsure of what he said or did to upset her this way. "Maria?" he asked confusion coloring his cheeks. "I honestly don't know what I've said to upset you."

As he stood moving towards her, Maria felt herself go rigid with the last few days emotional roller coaster finally taking its toll on her. "You really have no idea do you? Well let me spell it out for you Tellar. When a woman tells the man she loves that they're going to have a baby – she expects more than who have you told and '_if' _it's mine comments. Now I think you should go."

As he stood in front of her, Abel was unsure where to go next with this. He really didn't feel they had accomplished anything yet. He also didn't want to cause her anymore undo stress or pain. Sometimes life could leave you feeling like a real bastard he thought. "Maria, I'm sorry that I upset you that was never my intention. I just wanted us to talk. Look if you really want me to leave I will one question first. When is your next doctor's appointment?"

Watching him suspiciously, "Why do you ask?" 'Dammit' she thought 'this is so not how I wanted to start out my life as a soon to be mom – where the hell is my happy ending' she thought cynically.

"Why" repeated Abel "How about maybe because I would like to go with you to the appointment if that's ok with you?"

To say that his last words caught her off guard would be a huge understatement. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Moving closer to her, taking both of her hands in his, Abel looked into her eyes, "I'm not perfect Maria, hell I screw up pretty much every day." Letting go of her hand he place his large calloused hand across her stomach before speaking again "But I do want to be the best damned dad I know how to this baby."

Silently Maria watched him as several long moments passed, finally seeing something more in his eyes, she promised to call him with the date and time of her next appointment.

Smiling Abel kissed her cheek, "thank-you Maria." With that he turned and made his way out the front door. As he made his way across the small yard – back to the driveway and his bike; he did not notice the non-descript white rusted van parked about half way down the block.

Checking his watch, Abel realized he had time before church at the clubhouse. Making his towards town he headed for St. Thomas hospital. Wasting little time, Abel parked and made his way upstairs to the neo-natal unit where his mom worked. Stopping at the nurse's station he inquired where he could find Dr. Knowles-Tellar. Seconds before the nurse could respond, Abel heard his mom's familiar voice call him from a few feet down the hall. Thanking the nurse for her time, Abel made his way down to his mom. Kissing his cheek Tara spoke "Abel I'm surprised to see you here today. I was just about to walk down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee; would you like join me?"

"That would be great mom," allowing her to lead the way, the pair were unusually quiet on the short walk to the cafeteria. Grabbing two cups of coffee, Tara joined her son at a small table toward the back of nearly empty cafeteria.

Both sat in companionable silence sipping coffee, Tara noticed her son's drawn tired expression long before either of them ever spoke. "Abel is there something wrong?" Tara asked concern lacing her words.

Abel laughed bitterly, taking a deep breath "Can I ask you something mom?"

Concerned for her oldest son, Tara smiled "of course you can baby what's wrong?"

Considering his words cautiously, with a deep breath he pressed on "How did you know mom?"

"Know what Abel?" Tara asked genuinely lost.

"How did you know that you were ready to be a mom – that you were ready for all the responsibility that came with it?"

Smiling happily at her son, Tara was proud of young man he was becoming right before her eyes. "I don't think a person ever knows for sure when their ready, I certainly didn't. In the beginning there were a lot of moments where I felt like I was making it up on the go."

Laughing slightly Abel smiled 'I know you love us," Abel paused "but did you ever think there was a difference?" Abel continued almost hesitantly.

Missing his point on purpose Tara continued "Of course there were differences, I mean you were happiest following your dad and grandpa Clay around the shop. Tommy on the other hand was happiest with his nose stuck in book reading the latest fiction release. Rachael is a girl which was a new experience for your dad and me both."

Abel smiled "that's not what I…." Tara interrupted before he could continue "I know that's not what you meant son, looking back I think I knew I loved you the first time I saw you. There were moments early on in my relationship with your dad that I worried if things would work out, but I never doubted that I loved you and always wanted to be a part of your life."

Swallowing hard Abel was worried how to pose his next question "Mom did you ever see me…see me as not…not your son?"

Reaching across the table Tara took Abel's hand into hers "Absolutely _not, no never…_ Abel what has you asking these questions?"

"I went and talked to Maria today. I believe her mom – this baby is mine. The problem is I don't see a future between her and me."

Knowingly Tara nodded "But your thinking about a future with Amanda is that it?"

Without looking up from the table, Abel nodded, "Yeah I guess I am."

"I don't know much about Maria," began Tara softly, "but I know _my son_. Abel I have doubt that you will be an amazing dad. You and your dad have two of the biggest hearts I have ever known. You're so much like him Abel. I think that's part of the reason you two butt heads so much.

Abel's eyes went wide with weary surprise as he looked up from the table, "Alike...me and dad….really mom you cannot be serious?"

Admonishing her son with a gentle laugh "Yes Abel…you and your dad are more alike than you could possibly imagine. But, that's probably a subject best save another time and place – back to you and Amanda. Sure four years is a long time to be away – time changes people. I see the way she looks at you love; I don't think her feelings for you have changed at all. I guess the question is do you think Amanda could love this child regardless of who its mother is?"

"She is one of the sweetest, honest, most loyal woman I have ever known mom; truth is she sort of reminds me of you a little," he giggled.

Blushing Tara simply squeezed her son's hand. Leaning across the table, Abel kissed his mom's cheek. Standing from the table he pulled her into a brief hug, whispering in her ear "I'm glad your mom, mom." Pulling back Tara touched her son's cheek "I'm glad too son"

With a last glance at his mom, Abel left the hospital cafeteria and headed to the parking lot. Mounting his bike, Abel felt a little lighter as headed back to TM. Arriving at TM with a couple of hours to kill before church, Abel slipped back to his dorm room.

Shutting and locking the door behind him, he dug around in his desk for the beat up ol' leather journal his mom had given him years before on his birthday. She told him that his dad used to carry one just like it back when they were dating. She thought maybe he would like to have one of his own. At first he thought the gift was sentimental chick thing. Propping himself up against the headboard, he caressed the old cover lightly. Although he would not admit it maybe his mom was right. Grabbing a pen from the night stand, Abel cracked open the journal for the first time and began to write. As he wrote time passed quickly. Looking up from his musings, Abel realized that church would be starting in about five minutes. Standing from the bed, Abel was surprised to find that he had written over ten pages. Placing the book back into the bottom desk drawer, Abel locked his desk and headed out to the chapel.

Walking through the barroom, Abel headed straight into the chapel. He wanted this over with as soon as possible. 'No sense wasting time' thought Abel as he took his seat at the table. Within seconds his dad walked in behind him. Jax was surprised to see Abel not only early for chapel but at the table almost five minutes early.

Taking his seat, Jax smiled "Damn son, first time I've seen you on time for chapel since you was a prospect."

"Guess there's a first time for everything," returned Abel with a smile of his own. Abel watched as his father settled in for tonight's church. "I talked to Maria today – I believe her dad; this baby it's mine."

Jax had feared those very words most of the day. He loved his children more than life itself. He second guessed every decision he had ever made as parent. He knew in his heart, if only he had left Charming with Tara all those years ago; his son would not be in this awful situation today. Watching his brothers' file into the chapel, Jax shook his head 'too late for regrets now – what's done is done. His family and his would just have to keep moving one foot in front of the other." Opie laughed as he entered the chapel clapping Abel on the back "Sounds to me as if I missed quote a show earlier today little brother," using the nickname Abel hadn't heard since his days as a prospect.

Abel smiled "Naw, nothing we couldn't handle _uncle Op,"_ Juice and Chibbs laughed well naturedly. "Best hang on ta the lil' lass this time," advised a grinning Chibbs.

Enjoying the brotherly ribbing and teasing Jax chimed in "Maybe if we keep her around – you will continue to get to chapel on time."

Abel just grinned soaking in the lite care free moment of club life, before church began and the shit hit the fan again.

As the teasing ended, Jax picked up the gavel officially bringing church to order. Over his years as president Jax had started hundreds of club meetings. The years had brought about many a tough decision. Thinking over past meetings and decisions he was hard pressed to think of a more difficult meeting to begin.

Abel watched his dad for a long moment before speaking. "Last night I had a visit here at the clubhouse." Watching his brother's faces, Abel pressed on "Maria Velez came to see me last night," unable to prolong this any further Abel rushed on "she wanted me to know that she's expecting."

Rapid silence descended over the table. The brothers sat looking at each other – wondering who would be the first to speak. Just a rapidly as silence came it went – replaced by the raucous noise of his brothers all talking at once. There was Tig with "Holy Fuck!," Chibbs with his "Ah shit Abel boy! Are ya' sure?" Looking directly at his grandson Clay shouted "Son of a bitch – what the hell were you thinking Abel? This is bad Jax, very bad for all of us." Then of course there was the standard disbelief from Juice and Opie. Bobby was unusually quiet, keeping his own counsel. Jax allowed the raised voices for a few moments longer before smacking the gavel once…twice returning the room to order.

"Abel and I have already discussed how bad this is going to be for the club." Breaking is silence; Bobby turned to Abel "Do you believe her son? Do you believe in your gut that she is actually carrying your child?"

"I went to see Maria today. We had a long talk about the baby – yeah Bobby I believe her. She maybe a lot of things, but this…this is to damn important. She's not lying about this."

Tig thumped his fist against the table "What the Hell, are you kidding me? Abel this shit could bring a bloody damn war down on us and you're just going to sit there and take some Mayan slut's word for it. Excuse me," Tig turned addressing Jax, "Prez, but how the hell is that good for this club?"

'Yeah this is going just as smoothly as I imagined," thought a pissed off Jax. "I'm well aware of what this could do too the club Tig. Just as I'm aware that this is Abel's unborn child were talking about. As a club – hell as family we must do everything in our power to protect Abel and his child."

Looking around the table at his brother's "if there's anyone who's not on board with that? Speak up now." In turn the brother's all looked at Abel and nodded briefly.

"Alright then," Jax continued "What did Maria tell you today, Abel? Has she told anyone about her pregnancy? Is she thinking about abortion? Do we know where her head is at with this?"

Turning Abel addressed his president not his dad. "Maria say's the only people she has talked to are her sisters Carmen and Delia. She hasn't wanted to discuss this with her parents until she was sure what her decisions would be."

Tig spoke up "Stupid bitches…this is why I only screw around with hookers." Abel shot Tig a cold menacing glare. Tig did not speak again, choosing instead to smirk at his younger brother.

"Enough" bellowed Jax with a smack of the gavel. "This club has enough on its plate without us fighting among ourselves. We need to be thinking about extra security precautions around here – and at our homes. We all need to be alert and pay attention – I don't want this mess blowing back on this club or its members and family."

Before Jax or the brothers could say more there was a knock at the chapel door. Sticking his head inside was SAMCRO's latest prospect Phillip "Philly" Denozzio. "Umm sorry to bust in on church like this Jax, but I have Alverez on the pre-pay saying its damned important that he talk with you right now.

**A/N: I had hoped to have this posted by Wednesday or Thursday, I am sorry for the delay, my lil' man has been down with an ugly little stomach virus. Of all my chapters, I am very proud of this one. Hope you all enjoy the lil' cliff hanger of sorts at the end – til next time Happy reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing except those OC's living and breathing within my own mind. All SOA rights belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink. **

**Chapter 20**

The icy cold dread twisting Abel's stomach was evident on all his brother's faces. The dread bubbled in his gut; he just left Maria a couple of hours ago. Sure they had issues right – serious issues, but he would never believe that she would throw him under the bus like this. "This isn't about Maria," he stated with sincere calm conviction. "She may not understand the how and why of shit, but we understood each other today. She_ will not_ put this baby at risk."

Chiming in Opie agreed "I think the kid has a point Jax. If this were about Maria, Alvavez would sooner be here guns blazing not calling to – what "chat?"

Standing, Jax moved to follow "Philly" from the chapel "Dam, I hope your both right."

Sparing his brothers a quick glance, Abel turned to address his president "Prez, I know how this must look but it aint Maria – she wouldn't do this."

Moving into the barroom, Jax partially closed the chapel door behind him. Abel struggled to hear his dad's muffled tones from the other side of the door. He just couldn't allow himself to believe this was Maria. He knew she was pissed – sure, but he saw the love in her eyes today. If that look was any indication, that love ran deep. She would not hurt him or this baby intentionally ever.

Looking around the table, Abel studied the faces of his MC Brothers. These men were more than just members of the same MC. These men were his childhood heroes – his _uncles._ These men were family. They were the faces he turned to when he couldn't turn to mom and dad.

In his heart, Abel knew that he would follow each and every man at this table into hell and back no questions asked. So why did the thought of asking them to following him, this time, bother him so damned much.

Turning out his brother's chatter, Abel concentrated his listening to his dad's phone conversation. Only able to hear every second or fifth word was driving Abel insane. When his father finally came back into the chapel; Abel was about ready to jump from his own skin.

Resuming his seat at the head of the table, Jax took a deep breath before beginning. "Prez…" Abel began anxious for word on the situation. Turning to his son, Jax flashed him a quick, very brief comforting glance. "Alvarez wants to double his incoming shipment."

Relived Abel leaned back in his chair taking one…two slow deep breaths. While he knew Maria hadn't thrown him under the bus – it was nice to actually hear the words. "What's going on?" asked Abel in a rush, followed by similar questions and comments from the other men seated at the table.

"Seems that two of Alvarez's men were shot – one's dead; the other is in surgery at St. Thomas right now," replied a weary Jax.

"St. Thomas?" questioned Opie curiously. The question obviously written across all of the members faces.

"I asked the same thing," Jax agreed, "Seems both men were shot here in Charming less than a few hours ago."

"Where were they shot at?" asks a curious Bobby. Looking at Bobby as he speaks, Abel feels a cold chill slip down his spine as he turns to face his president awaiting the answer.

Rather causally Jax informs brothers that both men were shot over near McCarroll and Oak wood Avenue.

With an eerie calm Abel asks again "They were shot where?" Aware of the strange expression flitting across his son's face Jax repeats himself "Alvarez said McCarroll and Oak wood – why?"

Shooting up like a rocket, Abel practically knocks his chair over in his rush to stand.

Without going into any great detail, Abel heads for the chapel door. As he crosses into the barroom, he hears his father's voice calling after him "Abel where are you going? Abel Jackson Tellar dammit come back here." As Abel reaches the parking lot he turns to face his angry father. "Dad…Maria lives at the corner of McCarroll and Oak wood. I have to go check on her."

Understanding dawned bright on Jax's face. "You shouldn't go alone Abel, two men have already been shot…take Chibbs or Opie with you."

"I understand your concern dad, but I got to handle this on my own. I'll be careful – I promise to check in when I get there." He assured his dad mere seconds before racing to his bike across the lot.

The almost twenty minute to Maria's house was nearly the death of Abel. Abel feared the worst – his imagination working overtime thinking about the ugliness he could find at her place. Hurriedly parking his bike in the drive way, Abel raced to the porch. Unlike earlier, he did not bother to knock. We found the front door unlocked he raced into the house yelling her name "Maria…Maria are you here…Maria answer me dammit where are you?"

Entering the kitchen from the back door, Maria was shocked to see Abel in her house – visibly upset about something. "Abel what are you doing here?" asked Maria as she moved to the kitchen sink to wash the potting soil off her hands. Not realizing that there was anything seriously wrong Maria began to make idle conversation as she ran the faucet – placing under the warm water Maria begin to soap her hands and scrub the soil lose.

Standing just a few feet from her, Abel stood silently watching her do something as mundane as wash her hands. He watched every inch of her assuring himself that she really was standing here before him. '_How did my life get this fucked up,'_ he wondered idly to himself. Abel knew Maria was talking to him, but his mind just couldn't process the words. Moving before he could really stop himself, Abel rushed the sink turning Maria away from the faucet he wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight.

Realizing that there was more wrong than she initially thought, Maria returned his embrace "Abel, baby what is it? What's wrong?" He opened his mouth to answer her – once…twice – he finally accepted that no words would come forth. He was shocked at how fast the idea of fatherhood had taken root in his mind and heart. While this was not the idea situation, he knew Maria would be a devoted mother. Sure he regretted their circumstances, but he would never regret this pregnancy. Looking into her dark brown eyes, he was taken back to an earlier time. He was overwhelmed with the memory of the first night they had met. He was out on his bike, when he stopped for gas. She was parked in the corner of the small lot with her hood up. From across the lot he could hear her mumbling to herself, cursing her bad luck with cars. A few minutes later, not only did he have her car running, but he had her phone number and the promise of a date later that evening. Their relationship simply snowballed from there.

Pulling back, Maria looked into his beautiful bright clear blue eyes "Abel" she whispered stroking his cheek "what is it baby?" Abel knew that he would never be able to adequately express with words what he was feeling inside. Leaning into Maria he pressed a soft wet emotional kiss across her lips.

Maria could hardly believe what was happening. Was it possible that Abel had decided – that he was choosing her and the baby over Charming, the MC, and _her?_ What if this was just physical or a knee-jerk reaction for him – could she survive only one more night in his arms. As his tongue pushed to explore her mouth, she wondered absently if this was the beginning of forever or the bittersweet good-bye they never had.

Backing her against the sink, Abel continued to plunder her mouth. His tongue raked in and out touching every corner of her sweet wet mouth. Pulling her tighter – closer he trailed soft nibbling kisses across her jaw to her neck. Abel bathed her neck with his open mouth kisses. He gently suckled her earlobe. He enjoyed the way she pressed her body against his. The slight kitten purr responses slipping from her lips; working overtime to shatter his control.

Sliding her hands restlessly up and down his back, Maria grew frustrated. She slid her hands under his cut; soon her hands were sliding under his hoodie stroking the strong bare skin of his back. Trailing her nails up and down his sensitive skin, Maria was unable to suppress her small purrs of delight at the way Abel was holding her – touching her. Abel's mere touch had goose bumps covering every inch of her flesh. She felt herself trembling with sweet pleasure in his bold tight embrace.

As Abel ran his fingers through her long dark curly hair he could feel his heart and mind warring for supremacy. 'What am I doing?' he wondered to himself; he told himself that this was wrong for so many reasons. However knowing that and being to stop the flood were two totally different things. Giving up the good fight, Abel pulled back just briefly before scooping Maria up into arms. Carrying her quickly down the short hall; he laid her gently down on the bed, quickly following her onto the bed.

Removing her t-shirt Maria lay still on the bed. She watched as Abel's eyes traveled over her chest. She loved the way he lingered on her black lace covered breasts. Mentally cursing himself seven kinds of bastard, Abel pleaded to Maria or himself he wasn't sure "Please let me have this one night…just one night." The soft gentle almost needy pleading was Maria's undoing. She knew this was most likely good-bye, but she couldn't deny him anything at this point.

As he removed his cut and hoodie, Abel knew he would surely regret this with the coming dawn, but it wasn't enough to stop him taking what was right in front of him.

All too soon their gentle foreplay turned becoming a living breathing need that would not be denied. Abel knew he needed to regain some sense of control. Smiling awkwardly at Maria he whispered "I don't want to hurt you or our baby."

Moved by his honest admission, Maria kissed him passionately. "I trust you Abel you would never do anything to hurt me or our child."

Those simple words were Abel's undoing. He allowed himself to be swept away in a tide of passion and emotion. Abel knew that he could be a dominant lover. Tonight was not the time for that; tonight was about gentleness, their lovemaking may have started out of fear – but it would end with a bitter-sweet good-bye.

As they found the rhythm as familiar to them as breathing – they shut out the rest of the world. Maria didn't think about tomorrow. She ignored the doubts swirling in her mind. She pretended the heartache wouldn't come. Abel buried thoughts of his club deep. He didn't allow himself to entertain the fantasy of leaving Charming with Maria. He shut down the voices that whispered _'what about Amanda?' _All that mattered was this woman – right here right now.

They spent the next couple of hours taking and giving from each other. No words were necessary; they simply enjoyed the desperate pleasure of one last moment together. At nearly two, Maria snuggled in close to Abel's warm body. She could feel her eyes growing heavy, she knew sleep was coming. With that knowledge came the cold certainty that Abel would not be here come morning. Sensing her need for sleep, Abel stroked her hair whispering, "It's all good darlin' just rest now." As Maria drifted off to sleep, she prayed she could keep the heart ache at bay until morning. 'Maybe come morning, I'll be stronger,' she thought just before she nodded off to sleep.

Abel lay watching her sleep for nearly an hour, before climbing from bed. Silently he collected his clothing and moved to the small bath down the hall. Dressing quickly he made his way to the front door. Once outside, he sat on his bike and for the first time in hours thought about the cell-phone tucked away in the pocket of his cut. Looking at his phone, Abel cursed out loud – six missed calls. 'Might as get it over with' he thought irritably.

_"Abel its dad, give me a call son – thought you were going to check in. Where are you son?" _

_ "Hey Abel, you need to check in – don't make me come lookin'." In Opie's entirely all too familiar cadence. _

_ "Abel dammit I'm calling as your dad, but your president you need to answer the damn phone." _

Abel listened to and deleted the first three calls. He wondered idly just how pissed his ol' man really was. He almost laughed at the thought of Opie storming Maria's front door in search of his wayward '_nephew.' _He expected the next calls to be from his dad as well. He was more than a little surprised when he heard the hesitant sound of Amanda's quiet voice. _"Ummmm Hi Abel…..I know you're probably in the middle of it with the club. I don't want to interrupt. I couldn't sleep." _ Her voice trailed off, Abel smiled briefly sadly as he could hear her muttering more to herself than his voice mail. _"Anyway," she continued "be careful out there I guess – good night." _

"Dammit…Dammit…Dammit" he thought with an almost self-hatred. He honestly didn't know what he would do without Amanda in his life. Yet he just spent the last few hours in bed with the soon to be mother of his child "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he muttered out loud.

Returning his attention to the phone he played back his last two messages. The first from Bobby _"Dammit Kid, call me!" _As he deleted Bobby's message he moved to play the last call. As his phone chimed _'next message sent on…" _he wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts focused on the latest pile of shit to fall into his lap. As the message began to play, he at first thought there was something wrong with his phone. All he heard was silence. He even checked to make sure that his phone had not shut off in need of charging. That's when he heard it, _"We hope we didn't upset the crown prince of Charming with our little shooting match earlier today. We hear that St. Thomas is a fine hospital – surely they can save that second worthless beaner's life. It's a shame we didn't have time to stop by and visit your pretty little lady friend Maria – oh well you know what they say – Maybe next time. See ya soon race trader." _Click the line went dead, Abel cursed vividly as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. Carefully he rolled his bike out of the drive. Once to the street, he started his bike and headed for his parents place.

Maria felt his loss the minute Abel left her bed. She a brief second, she told herself he was just going to the bathroom or something and that he would be right back. After a while, she heard the sound of the Harley as it pulled it away from her house. Quietly she reached for the pillow, which just moments ago his head rested against. Snuggled tight against his pillow, she allowed the silent tears to fall.

Pulling up in front of his parents place, Abel noted that the kitchen light was on. Parking in the driveway he made his way to the house. Reaching for his keys, he was caught a little off guard when Jax swung the door open. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you all damn night," ranted Jax as he moved to allow his son into the house.

Following his dad into the kitchen, Abel dropped wearily into the nearest chair. "I should have checked in – I got tied up."

Jax stood watching his son, it didn't take Einstein to figure out what his son was tied up in – _Mexican pussy._ He started to open his mouth – share his thoughts – but quickly thought better of it. Who was he to judge? Sure he hated the idea that his first grandchild was going to cause his son so much pain and anguish. Yes he liked Amanda very much and in some respects had already come to think of her as family. 'Sins of the father' thought Jax tiredly, was Abel, Maria, and Amanda all that different from him, Tara, and Wendy back in the day. If Abel really had spent the night with Maria was that really any different than what he did with Wendy or Ima? isH Jax looked at his son, proud of the man he was becoming. Still there were moments like these when he wished he was still his little boy. Even more there were moments when he wished he was just dad and not dad/president. As he watched his son, Jax had the sense that there was more wrong than just however he spent his evening.

Sitting across from his son at the table, Jax waited almost patiently for his son to begin. After a few long moments Abel reached for his phone. Opening his phone Abel quickly found the saved voice message sliding the phone across the table "You need to hear this," was all he said. Taking the phone from his son Jax listened carefully to the message twice – before cursing loudly and tossing the phone back to his son. The words "_race-trader" _echoing loudly in his mind as he watched his son.

Acting as president Jax began, "We should call Alvarez; let him know St. Thomas might not be the safest place for his boy."

"I have to protect Maria dad, that call was a threat against her. Any threat to her is a threat to my child – I can't let this slide."

It hurt Jax in way's he couldn't describe to see his own flesh and blood worried for the life of is unborn child. He knew the hell Abel was facing. No one ever spoke of Belfast to Abel. No one ever told him what his father and the club went through to bring him home. For better or worse – Belfast had changed Jax. Would this oncoming war change Abel – Jax wondered. Of his three children, Abel was the most like him. He was stubborn to a fault. He hung strong to his beliefs and ideas. He was a deep thinker. He cared deeply and passionately about those closest to him. If his relationship with Amanda was any indication when he loved it was long lasting and far reaching. He deserved to be happy. He deserved the chance to raise his child. Jax wanted Abel to have the chance to be the father he never was. He fervently prayed that in his grandchild's life time outlawing was just an old memory shared around the table with a few beers between family. Looking his son in the eyes he vowed "We will protect your child Abel – I swear it."

Abel simply nodded – to many thoughts choking him to trust his voice. After a moment, Abel marshaled his thoughts "Do we know who the fuck this is?" he asked with all the venom of a cobra.

Jax shook his head "Not for certain no…but I have a few ideas!" Looking at the clock above the stove Jax cursed. It was nearly four a.m., tomorrow promised to be a very long day indeed. The father in him wanted his son to go rest. He needed Abel fresh and clear thinking. The president in him wanted to call the brothers together and put a stop to this bullshit NOW!"

Before either man could speak again, they were interrupted by the familiar ring of Abel's cell phone. Reaching across the table, Abel jerked it open with a gruff-weary "Yeah."

Before she ever spoke a word, Abel could hear her tears. "Maria is that you? What's the matter? Maria please baby talk to me."

He could hear her hiccup once maybe twice before she began to speak. "Abel I think there's someone sneaking around my backyard. I keep hearing some strange noises. I'm really starting to freak out here. Can you come over – please?"

Cursing viciously Abel looked to his dad before speaking "Make sure all the damn doors are locked – stay away from the windows. I'll be right there, just sit tight ok?"

Maria agreed before quickly hanging up the phone. Snatching his cut off the back of the chair, Abel grabbed his keys off the table and headed for the door. Taking his own cut, Jax followed his son outside. Moving to his own bike Jax looked to his son, "Whatever this is – you shouldn't ride alone tonight."

Grateful Abel gave his dad a quick father son hug before moving quickly to his own bike. Within about fifteen minutes they were both parking in Maria's driveway. Abel quickly called Maria and told her to stay put that he would let himself in after they checked out the yard and surrounding area.

A quick search of the yard and surrounding area didn't turn up much at all. All Jax and Abel could say for sure was that someone had definitely been in the yard – most likely watching Maria from through the small bedroom window. Making their way to small back stoop, Abel let himself and Jax into the small house. Moving silently towards the bedroom he called out to Maria; while Jax waited for them both in the kitchen.

Abel quickly returned with a beautiful dark haired woman in tow. Jax could only assume that the woman currently standing before him in an old faded pink t-shirt, well-worn grey sweats, and a pair of pink and grey flop eared bunny slippers was the infamous Maria Velez.

Abel made quick but brief introductions, before rationally stating "I don't think it's a good idea that you stay here for a while Maria."

Looking around, her once small cozy kitchen now served to make her feel slightly claustrophobic – all the coziness seemingly swallowed by the presence of these two large men. "Abel this is my home – where else would I stay?" She asked almost indignantly.

Jax nodded his agreement without consulting Maria. Both men spoke over her as if she weren't even in the room. "Why don't you take her back to the clubhouse for right now? She can crash in your dorm room. Looking at his watch, "Rest of what's left of the evening anyway."

Unable to stand it any longer, Maria cut loose with a sharp short whistle. "I'm right here! Now if you two will quit talking about me as if I'm not in the room maybe we can discuss this."

Turning to face her head on Abel informed her "There's nothing to discuss, it might not be safe for you here. You need to pack a bag and come with me right now."

"Nothing to discuss – are you insane? I called you because I heard a noise and was spooked. I didn't call you so you two could rush over and turn my life upside down. This is my home Abel Tellar, and without a damn good explanation I won't be leaving it."

Jax admired Maria's spunk. The girl had spirit, standing up to his son this way. In just a few short minutes he could understand what it was that drew the young couple together. At the same time he could see what would keep them apart. Looking around the small room, Jax knew they didn't have the time for this. He indicated that they needed to make this quick as he exited them to give them both a little privacy to work this out.

Ten minutes later Jax was standing on the front porch surveying the neighborhood with watchful intense eyes; as Abel and Maria came out. Abel was carrying Maria's large back pack as they headed for the bikes parked nearby.

It was just after five a.m. when the three pulled into the Tellar-Morrow lot. Abel could tell Maria was bone deep exhausted. Slinging her pack across his shoulder, he took her hand and silently led her into the clubhouse – not stopping until she was tucked safely away in his dorm room. Setting the pack on the floor beside the bed, he told her "You'll be safe here for now. Later today will figure out a more permanent arrangement to keep you safe.

Clinging desperately to the naiveté that she grew up with Maria asked once more "Abel is all this really necessary? I mean I'm just a pregnant over-reactive woman who heard a noise outside her window. Surely none of that means that someone is out to get me does it? I mean couldn't you be over-reacting just a little here."

Exhausted Abel reached the end of his rope quickly "Dammit Maria STOP! JUST STOP! I know you don't want to believe this, but your life could very well be in danger here. There are people out there who would hurt you simply because you carry my child. What do I have to do to make you understand how serious this could be?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Maria slipped off her shoes. She could see how visibly upset this was making Abel. Not wanting to fight any further she simply whispered "Ok for now you win!" and scooted back on the bed to lay down. Frustrated Abel ran his hands across his face 'this is not about winning or losing he thought its about staying alive dammit' just as he was about to try and get through to yet again – she reached for his hand.

"Sit with me till I fall asleep?" She asked innocently. The second he looked into her eyes he knew this was a bad idea and yet he sat down on the bed next to her. "Just until you fall asleep," he told her. Sitting with his back against the head board, Abel tried not to notice the way Maria moved scooted closer to him. "You're safe here there is nothing for you to worry about right now." Looking around the room he told her "Just make sure you lock the door behind you when you're here alone – just as a precaution – ok?"

She mumbled her agreement as she drifted off to sleep curled up against his right side. Abel knew the minute she was finally asleep. He was going to go in search of his dad. There were still a million things that needed to be settled about this whole damned situation. The exhaustion of the evening was taking its toll on him. He could feel his eyes growing heavy – itchy as if almost filled with a pound of sand. He needed to get up before he passed out.

Despite a million shitty things hitting the fan all at once Jax let the young couple get just a few hours' rest. Needing to hear Tara's voice, Jax called home hoping to catch her before she left for the early shift at work.

Tara stood in the shower, mentally preparing herself the day to come – when she heard the phone ring. Instinctually she knew it was Jax calling. Hurriedly shutting off the water, she grabbed a towel and raced for the bedroom. Grabbing up the phone, she flopped onto the bed "Hello" she began a little breathless.

Jax smiled at the sound of his beautiful wife's voice "Morning darlin'" he whispered. Tara smiled "Morning Baby…I missed you this morning. What time did you leave out?"

Jax reveled in the warmth of Tara's love. "Early," was his only reply. Tara sighed, she hated the toll MC life took on her husband. "Everything ok baby?" she asked with tender concern.

The line was silent for a long beat before Jax replied "I love you darlin'"

Accepting that was the only answer she would get for now, "I love you too baby," She continued to hold the phone in her hand long after Jax had hung up. As much as she regretted it, Tara knew her first grandchild was front page club business. In all their years together, she and Jax seldom spoke of Belfast. Once Abel came home, everyone was just so relieved to have him back; no one wanted to speak of it again. Although he would never admit it, Tara knew in her heart that Belfast had changed Jax. She worried about her family. Like Jax, Abel was a big hearted man trapped in an all too often cruel world. Would racing to save his child change Abel? Was her son up for this challenge? Could he be the man his father had to be and survive? Placing the phone back on the end table, Tara began to dress quickly for work.

**Katie & Amanda's Place:**

Amanda sat on her bed; she hadn't slept much at all last night. She hadn't realized how much she had come to depend on Abel being there at night. She had seriously hoped to hear from him last night. '_Abel's going to be a father,'_ she thought in wonder. Smiling to herself, she daydreamed about the kind of father Abel would be.

Suddenly she thought of Maria, she was the mother of Abel's child. She and Abel obviously have a relationship of some kind. Amanda had become so wrapped up in her own world. Had she mistook Abel's friendship for something more? Abel was and always would be her very best friend. He sheltered and protected her when she needed it most. Yes they had shared a handful of passionate kisses, but were the beginning of something more or were they just a result of the forced closeness over the last few weeks?

Thinking out loud, Amanda wondered "If he chooses Maria, could I face being in the same town seeing them together all the time?" With a pained sigh, she stood from the bed and faced herself in the mirror "Grow-up Amanda, it's time to quit running. You need to make a life for yourself, stand on your own two feet." Grabbing her jacket, purse, and keys Amanda headed for the door.

Tara had been so gracious first offering her the job to help with Rachael. Following the accident, Abel's family had been wonderful. Tara told her to not worry about anything except getting better. Feeling better than she had since the accident, Amanda decided today was a good day to get back to work. She needed to check in with Tara – see if she was still needed. Tara had not said if and when Neeta would be back to work. Amanda loved spending time with Rachael. She smirked kids and tattoos the only two things she seemed to be good at. Looking at her watch she knew it was probably too late to catch Tara at home. Climbing into Abel's old black work truck, she decided she would drop by TM and see if Abel had a minute or two and then she would head over to St. Thomas and talk with Tara.

It was almost nine when Amanda reached the TM lot. Parking the truck, Amanda sat with the windows down enjoying the cool breeze as she watched Tellar-Morrow come to life for another round of life. The guys were opening the garage doors. She could see the office door propped open. She imagined Gemma in there enjoying the cool breeze as well. As she searched the men's faces, she was a little worried that Abel wasn't among them. She was certain that was his bike parked in the compound. Climbing from the truck she made her way to the clubhouse door.

Slipping inside the clubhouse, Amanda saw Chucky wiping down the bar. "Morning Chucky," she greeted with more happiness than she felt. Chucky only smiled and waved as she made her way past him. As she started for the hall, Amanda shook her head; Chucky was quasi member of SAMCRO she doubted she would ever understand. Quickly making her way down the hall she stopped in front of Abel's dorm room. Raising her hand she knocked gently on the door once…twice then reached for the knob and entered. She expected to find Abel – she didn't expect to find Maria.

Looking at the bed she watched as Maria slept warmly wrapped up in Abel's old quilt. As she turned to leave she saw Abel coming out of the small attached bathroom. Surprise and guilt flooded Abel with equal measure. '_Ah shit'_ he thought. Motioning towards the door he followed Amanda out and back down the long hall. Amanda walked right out of the clubhouse and into the morning sunshine. Taking a seat on top of the old battered picnic table, Amanda turned to face Abel. "You don't need to explain anything to me Abel. It's not like were a couple or anything." She started to speak again but came up short – finding herself at a loss of actual words.

Moving to stand in front of her Abel placed both hands on her shoulders, waiting until she looked him in the eye. "You understand that I have to protect my child right?"

**Author's Note: Not as telling as last chapter – more filler to help move things along. Hoping to show that this may become a game of somewhat cat and mouse between Abel and those taunting him about Maria. Plus there is the small matter of the guilt that Abel feels about sleeping with Maria yet again. Hope you enjoy please review I love it **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: As always I own no rights to Sons of Anarchy – All rights belong to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink/FX. **

_"Do I understand that he has to protect his child? I can't believe he just asked me that,"_ thought a rattled Amanda. Sliding off the table top Amanda pushed past Abel, rushing towards the pick-up truck. Reaching her about mid-way across the lot, Abel grabbed her by the right arm and spun her around. Past fears rising Amanda shouted_ "Don't" _as her left hand struck Abel across the cheek. Shaking her head to clear the unwanted memories and lingering fear, she jerked from his grasp. Amanda looked at her wrist and then at him. Backing away from him, "don't," she mumbled.

"Manda Lynn….would you slow down a damn minute and talk to me." Abel demanded. Standing with her back to him – her hand hovering just above the door handle, Amanda turned. "Really you want to talk?" she asked sarcastically. Turning away from the truck, she noticed Maria standing in the clubhouse doorway watching with great interest. Anger and hurt warred for supremacy inside her, gesturing wildly towards the clubhouse "maybe you should go talk to her," she suggested struggling in vain to keep her emotions in check and out of her voice. Glancing briefly over his shoulder, Abel wasn't surprised to see Maria standing in the doorway watching them.

Climbing into the front seat of the truck, Amanda slid the key into the ignition. She would not let herself to breakdown in front of Abel. She felt the tears threatening to break through, she knew she had to get away soon.

Turning back to the truck, Abel placed his hand on the open window ledge "Amanda…" his thoughts trailing off unsure what to say or do next.

Smiling sad and all too brief Amanda touched his hand and whispered "don't Abel…just don't not now…Please?"

Giving in Abel stepped back from the pick-up, watching as Amanda sped from the TM lot. Anyone watching would have thought the hounds of hell themselves were chasing Amanda the way she rushed out of the lot. Watching until she and the truck were out of sight – Abel headed back towards the clubhouse and Maria.

Driving down the road, Amanda allowed the tears to fall. Thank God, she hadn't actually caught them in bed together – she didn't think she could have handled that. Yet the guilt that painted Abel's face when he first saw her said it all. For the first time in weeks Amanda questioned if coming home to Charming was the right decision. Stopping at a red light, she looked around the cab of the truck. Laughing ironically it occurred to her that she was running away from Abel in _his_ truck. Pulling the hair tie from her hair, she enjoyed the breeze blowing through her long locks. Driving around town aimlessly for nearly an hour, Amanda seemed somehow unsure how she arrived at St. Thomas. Parking the truck, she sat staring at the hospital entrance for more than five minutes. She could only imagine how she must look to those passing by. Shaking herself she looked into the rearview mirror. The tears had finally stopped – leaving her face red and splotchy. '_Real attractive,'_ she thought rummaging through her purse looking for something – anything that would help repair the mess the tears made. Reaching the bottom of her purse, she found a small tube of liquid make-up. Grateful, she looked in the rearview mirror and hastily applied the make-up. Throwing the tube back in her bag, she gave herself one last cursory glance in the mirror. Looking around the truck she spotted Abel's reaper crew ball cap on the seat beside her. Snatching up the cap she pulled her hair through the back of it. Deciding that she was at the very least presentable, she headed into St. Thomas. Stepping into the elevator she headed towards Tara's office.

Standing outside of the office, Amanda hesitated. Giving in to her moment of doubt, she gave into second and third guesses. '_What am I doing?'_ she thought with a self-depreciating smile. '_This is a mistake, I should talk to Tara another day.' _ With that thought in mind, she turned and stared down the long white sterile hallway towards the elevator she had just exited moments before. Before she could debate over it any further the office door opened. "Amanda, what a nice surprise – I didn't expect to see you here today." Looking at her watch Tara moved out of the doorway, "I have a few minutes before the weekly staff meeting – come in."

Amanda walked inside the small but tastefully decorated office. She remembered being in this office with Abel once or twice back in high school. As she looked around, she realized that not much had changed over the years; sure there was new carpet and paint, but the feeling was still the same – '_safety.' _ Crossing the office, she stood in front of the old book case. She remembered Abel telling her once that Tommy, Jax, and him spent close to a month building that case for Tara when she moved into this office. An array of family photos lined the shelves alongside various medical texts. There were pictures Jax, Gemma, Abel, Tommy, Rachael, and of course the brotherhood. Amanda noted one photo in particular Jax and Tara dancing at their wedding. Neither of them was looking at the camera. They were both lost in the moment – in each other's eyes. The love spread across Jax's face made Amanda's heart hurt. After this morning, she felt like damaged goods. She wondered if any man would ever look at her like that.

Removing her lab coat, Tara sat on the edge of her desk watching the younger woman. After a few moments Tara bridge the silence "Amanda is everything all right?"

With one last glance at the old photo Amanda turned to face her; a smile albeit a sad one lighting her face. Moving away from the book case, Amanda took a sit in front of Tara's desk. As she watched the motherly concern play out across Tara's face – she decided to keep things neutral for the time being. "What – oh yeah! No, everything's fine. I actually just came by to talk to you about Rachael, I was wondering if you still needed help before and after school. Since the accident and everything you and I haven't really had the chance to talk much – you know."

Tara watched the younger woman carefully. Call it mother's intuition if you like, but she knew there was something more going on with the girl than she wanted to admit. Considering the possibilities, her mind immediately flashed to Abel or her parents as the reason the poor looked like something the cat dragged in. She thought of pressing the girl to open up, but decided to wait. _'If she wants to talk – she'll come to me,'_ she thought

"I actually talked with Neeta this morning. As it turns out she's going to need to be away at least another month. So if you still want the job it's yours on just one condition."

Leery of any strings or conditions, Amanda eyed Tara skeptically for a long moment before continuing, "What _'condition?'_ she asked wearily.

'_Damn, if she doesn't remind me of myself at that age, just that me against the world look in her eye,' _"I've seen your work – the tat's you designed for my son. The smiley face you did for Happy. I think you have talent. The local tattoo shop is looking for another artist. I want you to apply."

Standing to pace the small office, Amanda was shocked; sure she had shown her sketches to Tara before, but that was back before graduation. Back then she and Tara talked about her becoming a tattoo artist – maybe one day something more. What did Tara mean by '_the tats for Abel' _she made it sound it like Abel was sporting more than one of her designs. And why did the thought of Abel wearing her designs permanently etched into his skin have the butterflies working overtime in her stomach? Unsure how to proceed, Amanda watched Tara for several silent moments, before continuing "Are you serious? I've never worked in a real shop before. I have very limited – actual tattoo training. Why would they hire me?"

Placing her hand on her shoulder, Tara smiled "you're a very talented young woman. I spoke with the owner earlier today. He said that if you came in with your portfolio he would check it out. If everything looks good he would be willing to offer you an apprenticeship. You could get the experience you needed…who knows maybe someday you'll be running the show over there."

Tara could see the ideas forming and spinning in Amanda's head. She pleased that the sparkle that was missing in the young woman's eyes was returning – if even just a little. "Whatta you say Amanda, will you at least go down and talk to him?"

Amanda smiled her first real smile in hours. "Thank-you Tara, this is great!" exclaimed Amanda as she wrapped her arms around Tara for a fierce hug. Stepping back from Tara, Amanda wished and not for the first time that Tara Tellar was actually her mom too.

Looking at her watch, Tara smiled "I need to get moving. My staff meeting starts in five minutes. Can you start today – pick Rachael up afterschool?"

"Yeah, sure – no problem! I'll pick Rachael up and make sure she gets home ok," replied Amanda.

As they walked out of the office and into the sterile white hallway Tara teased "I bet if you hurry you could go and pick up your portfolio – get over to the shop before you have to pick up Rachael."

Placing her hand to her temple – she paused "Gee Doc, it's like you read my mind," she replied with a hint of laughter.

As they approached the elevator, Tara turned to say good-bye. Wrapping Amanda in a brief hug, she whispered "I don't know what had you so upset when you came in earlier, but I'm here if you want to talk – Ok?"

Moving into the open elevator, Amanda smiled "I know – Thanks Tara."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abel walked into the clubhouse passing Maria without a word. Silently he made his way back down the hall to his room – Maria followed him inside. Silently shutting the door behind them, Maria watched as Abel made his way around the room, changing his shirt, collecting his things from the bedside table. The silence was too much for Maria to continue "What happens now?" she asked.

When several beats passed without a response from Abel, Maria began to wonder if he had heard the question at all. Moving past her to open the door, he responded without so much as a glance in her direction "I keep you and the baby safe," with that said he was off moving back down the hall towards the barroom.

After a moment Maria followed behind '_that's not what I meant' _she thought to herself as she entered the barroom behind him.

Abel found Chucky at the bar eating a sandwich with chips. Turning to Maria he instructed "you need to eat something." Turning back to Chucky "You think you can whip up one of those for Maria," he asked. Nodding Abel silently indicated that Maria should have a seat at the bar. Chucky quickly made Maria a roast beef and Swiss sandwich complete with chips. Looking at the sandwich, Maria protested "Abel I'm not really hungry."

Glaring at Maria, Abel smirked "Humor me…huh? Eat!" Opening her mouth to protest further, Maria thought better of it, after thanking Chucky for the sandwich and tucked into eating the make shift breakfast. Looking around the barroom, Abel asked Chucky "You see Jax around here this morning?"

Bobby entered from the kitchen overhearing Abel's question "Jax said that he would be back in about an hour; said that you two should stay put until he returned."

Irritated Abel asked "Did he say where the hell he was going?" Shaking his head, Bobby headed back towards the kitchen "Just that you two should wait here."

Jax entered the clubhouse, just as Maria was finishing the last bit of sandwich "Thank you Chucky I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Making his way to the young couple, Jax asked Abel to join him in the chapel. Abel promised Maria that he would be right back "just sit tight here with Chucky – this shouldn't take long," he promised. Maria watched as the two men entered the infamous chapel – Abel shutting the door quietly behind him.

Abel turned to Jax for answers "Do we know anything more than we did last night?"

"Something about that phone call has been bothering me all night. I have Juice working on getting us some more intel right now."

"What are you thinking dad?" questioned Abel.

"Race-Trader, that's what they said when they called you."

"Yeah – does that mean something to you?"

"It might" replied Jax, "but until we know for sure I don't know if it's a good idea to leave either of you unprotected."

"Dad…I'm a big boy…I can take care of myself," shot back a slightly irritated Abel.

Shaking his head – rolling his eyes heavenward "Yeah you can, but we don't know what were up against here, until we do we handle this as a club; that means everyone takes extra precautions. Do you understand me Abel?"

Frustration bubbled in Abel hard and hot, "what about Maria? If I know her she's going to want to go home today."

Jax nodded "After last night that's a bad idea. I think you need to convince her she will be safer somewhere else for the time being."

"I'll suggest she go and stay with family for a few days until we can get a handle on this."

Nodding Jax agreed "We need to keep this all real low key – don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us or Maria."

Standing from the table Abel nodded in agreement "I'll stay in touch let you know when she's settled."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda took to claiming deep cleansing breaths before grabbing her portfolio off the seat of the truck and heading into the only tattoo shop in Charming. Pushing open the glass store front door, Amanda startled a little as the bells above the door chimed. Once inside she was awed by the amount of sketches and designs covering the walls. Various sketches in all shades and colors, photos of actual work done here in the shop, amazingly detailed photos from trade magazines, pencil sketches, ink sketches, even a few in oil paint all of it shared space on the scarred walls of the parlor. So engrossed with the art covering the walls, Amanda missed the thin, heavily tattooed, gray haired gentleman sitting at the register behind the long oak counter. Clearing his throat "You Amanda?" he asked by way of greeting.

Startled from her oblivious daydreaming Amanda moved to the counter "Yes…I'm Amanda…you must be Freddie."

Clearing space on the counter, "Let's see what you got," Freddie smiled indicating the rather large portfolio she carried.

Outside of Abel, his mother, and one or two others – Amanda had never publicly shared her work before. She could feel the nervous energy coursing through her body; she felt as if any minute she was going to be violently sick, her hands would not quiet shaking. She did not realize until this very moment how much she really wanted this. Laying her portfolio across the counter, she waited anxiously as Freddie thumbed through her work. Of the more than thirty pieces, many were done with the thought of being strictly tattoos; however, there were several pieces done that were done simply as artistic renderings.

Closing the portfolio Freddie smiled, "You've got talent kid, do you have any actual shop experience?"

Amanda smiled, pleased that he liked her work. The question about experience had her nerves increasing through the roof. "I've done a few tats for friends…privately, but no…I have no real shop experience." She knew that Tara had talked to Freddie – put in a good word for her as it were. She wished she could get a read on him – have a sense of which way he was leaning. The suspense of the next few minutes was surely going to be the death of her.

Quickly thumbing her folio once more Freddie sighed. Watching Amanda carefully, Freddie seemed to be sizing her up – silently taking her measure. "You got real talent here…" he began rather quietly before telling her the apprenticeship was hers if she wanted it.

Amanda was overjoyed at the news. The weight those words lifted from her shoulders made her feel like a little girl on Christmas morning. Freddie told her to come in tomorrow about noon and they would work out a schedule for her.

Racing for the truck, Amanda felt on top of the world. Pulling out of the small parking lot, Amanda was giddy with excitement me. She simply could not wait to share her news with everyone. Reaching across the cab of the truck she grabbed her cell phone. She would wait and talk to Tara after she came home, but she could call Katie right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abel found Maria waiting at the bar. Looking around the barroom, he noticed they were practically alone. "Look Maria…I don't think it's a good idea that you go home alone. You think you could go stay with a friend or family for a few days until we can get a better handle on this?"

Maria looked almost panicked…almost. "Abel I really just want to go home," she pleaded.

"I understand that darlin', I really do, but it's probably not the safest place for you right now. Until we know who or what we're dealing with here I need you someplace safe."

Reading the determination on his face, Maria simply gave in. Thinking to herself_ "this will all blow over in a few days…I'm sure" _"Fine…I'll go stay with my sisters for a few days, but I need to go by my place first and pick up a few things." Relieved that for the moment Maria would be safe; Abel agreed to take her by her place to pack a bag.

Walking across the lot to his bike, Abel handed Maria a helmet. He felt her slide onto the bike behind him. He was unprepared as she slid her long delicate arms around his waist. Riding for any reason had always allowed Abel to clear his head. This trip was one of the few exceptions. The way Maria clung to him; the feel of her face burrowed into his back – he knew last night was a mistake. He cared about Maria – hell maybe in his own way he loved her, but in the end he loved his club more. As they approached her place, he felt her cling just a little tighter. The sensation reminding him of the first time he took Amanda for a ride. She had never been on the back of a bike and she had clung to him so tight. As they pulled into the driveway, he wondered bleakly if he would ever escape the current shit storm that was his life.

Leading them to the porch, Maria dug around in her bag searching for her house keys. Standing behind her and a little to her left, Abel didn't immediately notice that the door was already slightly ajar. Scanning the neighborhood and finding nothing out of the ordinary, Abel turned his attention to Maria. Noticing the door for the first time, Abel cursed "Son of a bitch!"

Looking up from her bag, Maria didn't readily understand what had Abel so upset all of a sudden. As she watched Abel slowly touched the door, causing it to eerily swing open just a little. Gasping in fear – Maria looked to Abel. Motioning for her to get back, Abel pulled the gun he carried at this back and slowly – cautiously entered the house.

He was completely unprepared for the damage that greeted him. Her house had been completely ransacked. The devastation was incredible; the sofa was slashed open – stuffing popping willy-nilly from every cut. The small entertainment center that he had helped put together was lying in the center of the room, the TV oddly still in tack. Her glass in-tables were cracked or shattered completely. Pictures and frames were torn from the walls, replaced with red white hate graffiti.

Moving further into the house, Abel noted that the damage was complete no room was left untouched by the carnage. Assured that the house was indeed empty, Abel stood alone in the center of the kitchen. He noted that the table was overturned; two of the four chairs were broken. The smell of spoiling food strong; someone had obviously emptied much of the refrigerator all over the counter and floor. Surveying the damage Abel momentarily forgot that he had left Maria standing outside waiting.

**Author's Note: Twenty One chapters Already – WOW I never thought I would get this far. When I first started writing, I didn't know what to expect. HUGE THANK YOU'S to everyone who has read, review, or added to their favorites - you guys ROCK. You never fail to make me smile. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: As always I own no rights to Sons of Anarchy. All other characters are mine.**

**Author's note: Chapter 22 is complete "**_**finally"**_** to all my loyal reviewers – Sorry for the wait. This was without a doubt the hardest chapter I have written yet. Much love and many thanks go to Micheal the ArchAngel for becoming my beta, fanfic bff, sounding board, and much more. Thanks again Arch Angel I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 22**

A said frightened gasp drew Abel from his fog. Rushing to the door-way, he steadied Maria. "I'm sorry" the only words that applied – seemed woefully inadequate.

"Why Abel?...Who?" the only words that Maria could seem to push past her numbness. She stared around the room at the mass destruction. As she looked down at intact TV lying among the broken ruins of the entertainment center – she felt the hysterical giggle bubbling deep inside. She remembered the day Abel came over to help her put the center together. Afterwards they had snuggled on the couch watching old movies. He teased her endlessly about her love of old Tracey and Hepburn films and of course about Shirley Temple.

Her gaze moved to the small book case across the room. Surprisingly the book case was still intact and upright. However, all her books had been pushed to the floor. Her various pictures and frames had been haphazardly tossed here and there. Reaching the box case she searched for her family photos. Moving aside broken glass with her foot she found her parents wedding photo laying on the floor in a small puddle – kneeling slowly she picked it up. The smell was instantly overwhelming. Hurriedly she dropped the photo onto the bookcase and turned quickly towards the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her – she promptly became sick.

Standing just outside the door – Abel waited. The mere sound of her retching was like a hot knife in his gut. Truly, the only mistake Maria made in all of this was being foolish enough to go out with him. She did not deserve this. He would make this right for her.

Five minutes passed before Maria came from the bathroom. Watching her take in the damage once more, Abel felt a loss for words. _'I'm sorry'_ just seem meaningless and lame in this situation. "Maria?" he asked gently. Turning at the sound of his voice Maria faced him her horror and despair written across her face. "I promise you" he continued I will found who did this – I will make this right." She said nothing in response simply stood watching him with guarded eyes taking in the chaos. Turning away from him she started for her small bedroom at the back of the house. Allowing her a moment's privacy, Abel stepped outside to the porch. There was no arguing the damage was bad, but repairable. Taking a deep breath of fresh air – Abel took a second to be grateful that Maria simply wasn't home when it happened. Reaching for his phone – he called his president.

Twenty minutes Jax and Opie arrived to find Abel sitting on the front porch. Climbing the steps the two older men asked where Maria was. "She went to see about her bedroom – hasn't come out yet." Standing he moved closer to his dad and Opie "Shit's bad in there guys – real bad. What they didn't outright break they trashed pretty damned good."

"How's she holding up?" questioned Opie

"Ok I guess – hell truth is I don't know" Abel shot back wearily. Looking out over the neighborhood he noticed Maria's elderly neighbor Miss Williams crossing the yard. Leaning heavily on her dark wood cane she came to stop at the bottom of the steps. "Hello Abel good to see you again, is everything all right with Maria?"

Smiling Abel jumped down from the porch, looking back at his dad and Opie, before continuing "Maria's fine, Miss Williams why do you ask?"

She smiled "I noticed a strange old white van lurking around the neighborhood yesterday. Maria has always been so sweet to me – I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

Taking Miss Williams by the arm Abel turned to escort her back to her place. "Thank-you darlin' for coming to check on her but everything is fine. Maria just doesn't feel well right now."

After getting her settled back into her own place, Abel crossed the yard back to Maria's. Addressing both men Abel reported "Miss Williams says he saw an old model rusty white van hanging around the neighborhood off and on yesterday, but couldn't tell me anything more. Listen; knowing Maria when she finally comes out here she's going to want to call the sheriff in on this."

Thinking briefly Jax turned to his V.P. "Whatta ya think vice prez, let the cops do their jobs for once. Maybe give the good sheriff something to do other than worry about SAMCRO?"

"Are you serious?" asked and incredulous Abel, "Fuck that – someone is threatening Maria and by extension my child. I'm not gonna sit back and what…wait for the damn sheriff to _maybe_ solve this to _maybe _keep Maria and the baby safe. NO-WAY!"

Clapping his son on the shoulder Jax smiled "Relax son, I'm not suggesting that SAMCRO will do nothing. I'm merely suggesting that we give Maria, her well-meaning neighbor, and our good sheriff something to focus on instead of SAMCRO."

Opie smiled stroking his bearded chin, "It's not a bad idea – think about it Abel. Maria is an upstanding citizen. Her neighbor will make a great witness – it's a practically gift wrapped distraction for the sheriff's department. While there concentrating on Maria, we can concentrate on working things from our end. It might just be the best option we have now."

Quietly Maria stepped out on to the porch, holding a small worn but well-loved brown teddy bear in her right hand and an old silver locket wrapped around her left hand. Wiping at her face, Maria knew it was pointless – the remains of her tears streaking her face. Nodding at Jax and Opie, Maria asked "did I hear Miss Williams over here?"

Abel nodded "Yeah you did she just stopped by to check on you. She wanted to make sure you were ok." Abel watched Maria intently the shock still evident in her eyes. No one could blame her – in the last few days her life had been turned upside down. Abel was raised in this life – it was all he knew. Maria's folks protected her – gave her a sheltered upbringing. All of this chaos had to be turning her inside out.

Struggling to regain some semblance of normal Maria thanked Jax and Opie for coming over to check on her. She wished talking to Abel were as easy as thanking his family. Excusing themselves Jax and Opie moved towards the driveway – giving the young couple a moment's privacy.

Standing beside their bikes Opie watched the neighborhood looking for signs of anything outside the norm. Jax watched his son with Maria. Using his elbow, Opie nudge his best friend in the gut lightly. "Stop worrying brother, you're doing the right thing here for your family, the club, Abel all of it."

"Am I Opie? Looking at them I can't help but wonder."

"I got no doubt they care 'bout each other and will do their best as parents. But we both know that _'this' _long term is nothing but a possible fatal mistake for both of them. It's best for all concerned if it simply ends now before anyone gets hurt."

Jax smiled jabbing Opie in the gut with an elbow of his own. "So wise brother – no wonder I wanted you as vice pres." He smirked broadly.

Abel jumped down from the porch and made his over to the driveway. "She's going inside to call the sheriff right now."

"That's good…real good" thought Jax out loud. "The more focus we can take off SAMCRO the better." Glancing towards the house, Jax questioned whether or not Maria had a place to stay.

Frustrated Abel raked his hands across his face absently, "I was going to take Maria to her sisters but now that doesn't seem like such a great idea. I was able to convince her to spend another night at the clubhouse; at least until we can come up with something else."

After a time, Maria returned to the yard – she informed the trio that the sheriff's office would be arriving shortly. Turning Maria cast a glance at the house over her left shoulder "They said that I shouldn't touch anything until after the police have been and gone." Abel assured her that it was nothing to worry about – it was standard operating for the police in situations like this. Saying nothing in response Maria turned and silently re-entered the house.

Jax and Opie exchanged a knowing glance. Abel stood for several moments only have half listening to his dad and Opie. As the conversation came to a natural end, Abel told the two men that he planned on hanging around till Maria was ready to leave and then he would meet the two of them over at the clubhouse. As the two prepared to head out, Jax promised to send the prospects over to help with the clean up whenever Maria was ready.

Abel watched his dad and Opie leave before heading back into the house. As he entered the front door he overheard Maria on the phone. "No No I'm fine really…yes I promise to explain everything later. Tomorrow at three sounds good – I will see you then. I love you too – bye-bye." Turning slowly she was surprised to see Abel had re-entered the house. "Oh Abel – I didn't hear you come in."

"Who were you talking to?" questioned Abel seriously.

Maria watched him cautiously for long seconds. She had always been so confident and sure in their relationship – until recently. Looking around the house, all of this, the baby, sleeping together again – it all left her feeling as though she were swimming in quick sand. "My mom – I was supposed to meet her for a late lunch today – instead were meeting tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell her about the baby?" was Abel's only question.

"Yes…Yes I am!" Laying her hands protectively across her stomach Maria beamed proudly. "I know I can be a great mom Abel. I want this child more than life itself and I will do anything I have to – to make sure he or she is safe."

As he watched he saw Maria turning a corner. She may never completely escape her sheltered upbringing or understand his life style but she would be a fierce momma protecting her young. As he started to speak he heard cars approaching outside. Moving to the large front window he pushed aside the curtain and watched as two officers made their way towards the house. "Sheriff's department just pulled up," he announced in a neutral flat tone – before moving to the door and allowing them access.

On a whole Abel found not fault with the officer's. They asked all the right questions. They took photos of the damage and even dusted for prints. They were competently doing their jobs, yet he was still annoyed and eager for them to leave. In just over two hours, the sheriff's office was finished and ready to leave. The older officer doing most of the talking took Maria's contact information and promised to be in touch as soon as they knew anything.

Grateful that all that was finally over "Why don't you go and pack a bag – say enough for two or three days. Tomorrow morning I will get the prospects over here and will start cleaning this mess up."

Until that moment Maria hadn't realized just how tired and hungry she had become. She had loved this little house since the moment she first laid eyes on it. Today however, it felt more like a nightmare than a dream come treat. A nightmare Maria was more than ready to escape. Within fifteen minutes she was packed and ready to leave.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The day may have started out shitty, but it was ending on a high note thought Amanda as she pulled into the school parking lot. The thought of working at the tattoo shop had her simply bubbling. Sure she didn't want to be doing tattoos forever, she hoped to branch out and expand her work. However this opportunity could not have come at a better time. The tattoo shop allowed her to pursue her artistic dreams while allowing her to still hang with Rachael after school.

Waiting for Rachael to exit the building Amanda smiled. Rachael was more than just a baby-sitting / Nanny gig. Rachael was a surrogate little sister / daughter all rolled into one. A few minutes later she heard the final bell ring and watch as students began a mass exodus of the building. She smiled as she watched Rachael running across the lot with her best friend in tow. They were laughing over some shared joke. It was great see the young girl so happy and carefree.

Spotting Amanda, Rachael and her best friend raced over to the truck. "Amanda your back" screamed Rachael happy to see her favorite "big sis." Without missing a beat Rachael introduced Amanda to one of her two best friends Kelsey James.

Saying good bye to her friends, Rachael climb into the cab of the truck. "I'm so glad that your back Amanda – I missed you."

Leaning across the seat Amanda gave a Rachael a tight quick squeeze "I missed you too squirt!" Laughing and joking – they filled the truck with happy-go-lucky girl talk. As they exited the school parking lot they both decided that an ice cream cone was in order before heading home.

Catching up with one another - neither noticed the rusty old white non-descript van parked across; the occupants watching the school intently. As the girls merged into after school traffic – the younger of the van's occupants spoke "Are we going to follow them?" he asked his older brother.

"Not today!" replied the older man.

"Why not? I don't understand what we're doing here in the first place – she's just a dumb ass kid. That little Mexican bitch across town she is far more interesting." He stated the last with a very lusty sigh.

The older man was frustrated and annoyed with his younger brother. He didn't understand their cause. His dedication was seriously lacking. Being separated by the system after their daddy's death had left the younger man weak. He bought too much into the fairy tale crap his last foster family tried to sell him. Drawing on his patience once more he replied through gritted teeth "I told you…we are just watching and learning today."

With a liberal dose of whine he asked "Just what are we learning here watching a bunch of bratty ass kids."

Explaining himself over and over again was not something he enjoyed; nor was it something he particularly had patience for. "Well informed is well armed," he began with forced fake patience "we educate ourselves on all the options and pursue whichever of those options work to our best advantage."

"How does some whiney ass brat kid work to our best advantage?" he asked once again slightly whiney.

Starting the van and pulling away in the opposite direction he finally replied "That bratty ass kid is Jax Tellar's little girl – Abel's baby sister. Do you see where I'm going with this NOW?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abel took Maria immediately back to the clubhouse. Helping her get settled into his dorm room. She sat wearily on the bed. Abel watched her from hooded eyes. He tried to see the clubhouse through her eyes. His dorm room maybe cleaner than most, but overall he knew the clubhouse must look like an over grown frat house. No matter how much cleaning Chucky and the prospects did there was only so much you could did to get rid of the alcohol, smoke, and pussy smell. He knew she would be safe here for tonight, but he couldn't ask her to stay here forever. The mother of his child deserved better than the SAMCRO clubhouse.

Pulling himself out his musings, he told her to go ahead and make herself comfortable. Handing her the TV remote he pointed towards the small desktop set. "Get comfortable – you have to be starving, I'll go see what Chucky or Bobby have going on in the kitchen."

Shutting the door quietly behind him – Abel made his way to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Noticing his dad headed into the chapel Abel followed – standing just inside the doorway. Jax smiled "What did the sheriff have to say?"

Moving to sit at the table, "The usual" Abel replied "said they would talk with the neighbors see if anyone noticed anything suspicious, took photos, dusted for prints, and said they would be in touch."

"I know this is hard for you to believe, but I really do understand how you feel about all of this. I know you want to go full tilt after the sons of bitches that did this to Maria." Gesturing towards wall he pointed out one of the club's oldest signs "_brains before bullets._" We have to handle this smart and quiet Abel. Pushing the sheriff in one direction while we move in another is for the best right now."

Abel knew where his dad was coming from that didn't mean he had to like it. "Where are with all of this? Do we have any info on who's responsible for this?"

"Until we know that the mother of your child is safe – this is the club's number one priority. Juice is reaching out to an old friend who may be in a position to give us some intel. He should know something by tomorrow I think. Where's Maria at with all of this?" questioned the father in Jax.

"Right now she's holed up in my room watching TV – waiting for me to come back with something to eat. After tonight I haven't a clue what to do next. She can't stay here forever but until this over she shouldn't put her family at any unnecessary risk."

"Are you going to stay here at the clubhouse with her tonight?"

Gauging his father's reaction Abel replied, "Yeah I think I will – no sense in all of us losing sleep over this."

Pushing back from the table Abel moved back towards the doorway. "Maria has a "_date"_ with her folk's tomorrow afternoon. I'm thinking it might be best if I'm not there, thinking of sending "Philly" along."

"Anything you need son!" Jax reaffirmed.

Watching his son leave the room – Jax felt the urge to escape weighing on his chest like five hundred pounds of dead weight. Abel just too damn young to go through all this shit he thought. Tipping back in the chair, Jax closed his eyes enjoying a moment's silence. Since taking over the gavel he had made many a shitty decision for the best of his club – he feared the coming days would be the worst. He knew the man he would have to be to protect his club and his son. He feared the man this would force his son to become. Unable to bare the clubhouse a second longer; Jax shoved back from the table and headed for his bike.

For Jax riding alone after dark was like attending Sunday mass. It gave him the opportunity to be alone with his thoughts. The peace and quiet gave him time to sort through his thoughts and emotions. Whether he would admit or not it gave him a chance to talk with whatever higher being he believed in. Afterwards he usually felt better if even marginally; tonight as he finally pulled up at home that feeling was as elusive as chasing Santa Claus on Christmas Eve.

Silently entering the house he knew instantly that Tara was still awake. Leaving his cut and keys on the kitchen table he made his way down the hall. Stopping at Rachael's room he peeked inside. At nine his little girl was already such a beauty. With her mother's dark hair and his blue eyes as she grew older and started dating she could quite possibly be the death of him. Standing beside her bed he watched her sleep for long moments – before going in search of Tara.

Quietly he closed Rachael's door behind him surprised to hear Tara moving around in the living room. Collapsing on the couch beside her he slid his arm around her and pulled her close. It was nice to simply cuddle on the couch as they had done from the very beginning. Snuggling in close to her husband, Tara sensed his need to talk. "What is it Jax – what can I do to help?"

Jax pulled Tara closer and silently counted his blessings for the woman in his arms. He was a lucky damn man to have a woman like her standing beside him. She always seemed to know when he needed her most. Whatever he did to deserve her – he prayed to continue doing it right for the rest of his life.

Softly Jax began to explain as much as he could – hitting the latest highlights regarding Abel and Maria. Shortly Jax grew quiet – with no comment from Tara he wondered if she had dozed off. As accepted that his wife was sleeping – Jax began to settle in and doze with her right there on the couch. As he was making himself comfortable, Tara pulled away from him. Standing she promised to be right back. Making her way down the hall to their bedroom; she searched her small corner desk until she came up with the keys she had been searching for.

Returning to the living room she reclaimed her seat on the sofa next to Jax. Taking his hand she laid the keys in his palm and folded his fingers around them. Looking at the keys in mild confusion "What's this?" questioned Jax.

Tara smiled "Those are the keys to our old place."

Jax could see that Tara was obviously pleased with herself, but he still wasn't sure he was following her line of thought.

Still smiling Tara pushed to explain "With Rachael we needed the extra space right – well nobody has really lived in the old place since we left. It's ours Jax – it's paid for and empty. I cannot think of anyone I want more living there than our son and future grandson. What do you think?"

Pulling his wife in for a long deep soft kiss Jax whispered "I love you baby"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At three o'clock the next afternoon Maria in the company of Philly headed to her parents café for a late lunch. Arriving at the café a few minutes to three Maria asked Philly to wait outside. Not wanting to face angry parents Philly willingly agreed.

Entering the café was like coming home. Her folks had run this place since she was a little girl. Throughout high school and every summer break she and both her sisters had worked her. She'd done it all – everything from dish washer to busboy, too short order cook. Her parents had done their best to teach all of their girls the value of hard work and responsibility.

Moving towards the kitchen she was a little surprised to see her sister Delia preparing food. "I didn't think you would be here." Maria expressed as Delia wrapped her in a loving sisterly embrace. Whispering conspiratorially Delia winked, "I figured if you decided to tell mom and poppy – you might need a friendly face.

Hugging her sister again Maria was grateful for her love and support. Pitching in to assist with food Maria and Delia had the café's largest table filled and ready for lunch in a mere matter of moments.

"What is that wonderful smell?" questioned Sophia as she entered with her husband from the back office. Maria rushed to greet her parents "Mom Poppy" she exclaimed as she hugged them both in turn.

Delia urged everyone to sit and eat before lunch became cold. Taking their seats no one made much in the way of conversation as they all tucked into the traditional homemade tacos and burritos made by their eldest daughter.

As everyone ate their full, conversation eventually began to flow. Alberto "poppy" Velez was glad to see both of his daughter's so happy and healthy. Delia and Maria plus their sister Carmen really were the lights of his life. He would go to any length to protect and ensure their happiness in this life. As Delia began to clear the table, Maria cleared her throat "Mommy Poppy there is something I need to discuss with you."

Sophia knew her girls well – she could tell yesterday on the phone that something was bothering Maria. Judging by the look on her youngest daughter's face she was grateful to be sitting down. "What is it Maria – what has you looking so upset."

The dishes and leftovers forgotten Delia sat down next to her baby sister squeezing her hand in moral support. Looking to her sister for strength Maria took long deep breath praying for courage. "Mommy Poppy – I'm pregnant."

Sophia was shocked her baby girl could not have just said she was pregnant could she? Alberto instantly questioned "Where is the father of this child? Why is he not here with you?"

Expecting no less from her father Maria began "Abel Tellar is the baby's father," she replied as coolly and calmly as she could manage.

His emotions getting the best of him, Alberto slammed his fist to the table. "Please tell me you're not referring to that damn biker you brought to your birthday party?"

"Poppy – Abel is more than just some biker. I love him Poppy."

"Oh for heaven's sake Maria you just turned twenty-one you don't know what love is yet – lust maybe but not love."

"Can't you and mommy just be happy for me Poppy? I want this baby poppy. I have not given up hope that we may someday be a real family Abel, the baby, and me."

Standing abruptly from the table, Alberto did not realize that turned his chair over sending it crashing to the floor. "That piece of shit biker is not welcome in my home or business. You remember that lil' Maria," her father instructed.

Standing from the table, Maria was careful to not tip over her own chair. "I love Abel Tellar and I'm thankful he's this child's father. So if he's not welcome here – then neither am I" Retrieving her things she bent to hug her mom – calling out to her sister "I'll call you later Delia." With that Maria excited the café without another word uttered to her father.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: As always all rights to SOA belong to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink **

Walking out of the café Maria struggled with a multitude of emotions. Maria adored her family - they were always so close knit. Growing up she knew that she and her sisters were sheltered more than most kids but she didn't mind. Turning back to face the café, she noticed her parents watching her from the large front window. Her mother she noted looked sad. Her Poppy on the other hand looked angry. For the life of her she couldn't understand why. Sure she was young. She was still struggling with trying to finish school and work at the hospital. Yes she expected her parents to be surprised possibly even shocked. She never expected her father to be so angry. Regardless of her sheltered childhood, she was not oblivious to the stories and rumors regarding SAMCRO. You could not live in Charming without knowing something about SAMCRO and its legacy around town.

Moving across the parking lot, she noted Philly leaning against SAMCRO's black van smoking a cigarette. Crushing out his cigarette, Philly rushed around to let Maria in the passenger side of the van. As he made his way back around the van he was kind of surprised that her family lunch had broken up quite so soon. He wasn't sure what that meant but from the look on her face – obviously nothing good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the café Alberto and Sophia watched as their daughter pulled out of the parking lot. Turning to her husband with a deep sadness in her eyes "Whatever she has done – she is still our daughter Alberto."

Alberto turned to face his wife head on. "I'm well aware she's our daughter Sophia. I'm aware just as aware that her having a baby with a low life biker is going to ruin her life."

"She is a grown woman Alberto – we have to let her make her own decisions. We raised her to be a good person, but we cannot protect her forever. If she is happy about this baby; then we should support her and be happy for her."

Alberto rolled his eyes in complete annoyance "Have you lost your mind Sophia? How can you stand there and ask me to be happy about our baby girl wanting that damned biker. Have you forgotten where we came from?"

Sighing deeply Sophia moved to Alberto placing her hands against his chest – gazing at her husband with love and understanding in her eyes "sweetheart, no one remembers more than you and me how far we have come, but this is her life not ours."

"How can you say that?" Alberto screams "have you forgotten the hell we went through to get _our _girls a _better _life? Why did we put ourselves through that hell, if all we're going to do is idly by while our baby girl throw away her life?"

"Once upon a time I made a choice to – remember? I have never regretted my decision. If this is the life that will make her happy; who are we to judge? How can we stand here and assume to know better than her what she feels and wants?"

"I'm assuming nothing," Alberto assured his wife "What I know is this biker will leave my daughter looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life. My grandchild will never be truly safe. Maria will wonder everyday of her damn life if this is the day that son of a bitch won't come home. She will always wonder if this day is the one where she's called to identify the body."

Stroking her husband's cheek Sophia sighed "I understand what you're saying dearest, but she is a grown woman and this is her life. Do you really want to cut us out of her life and the life of our unborn grandchild? Think Alberto this is our first grandchild; don't you want to watch he or she grow up?"

Taking his wife's hand kissing her palm – then wrist "You know I do Sophia; you know I do. I'm just willing to choose my grandchild and that damned outlaw over my daughter's life and well-being!"

Kissing his wife one last time Alberto released her and turned storming past his oldest child he headed for the café office. Delia watched as her father stormed into the office slamming and locking the door behind him. Cautiously she approached her mother. Reverently touching her arm she whispered "Momma?"

Sophia faced her eldest daughter with tears in her eyes. Seeing her mother's pain Delia pulled her into a warm hug. Patting her mother's back, Delia murmured "It's ok Momma – Poppy will come around. He just needs to cool off some first – I'm sure of it – you'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the small front porch Amanda and Rachael talked animatedly about school, life, TV, clothes, and music while enjoying their chocolate milkshakes. As Rachael was talking about this _weird _substitute teacher they had today – Amanda's cell phone began to ring. Checking the id display, Amanda was a little disappointed that it was simply Katie calling. Answering on the second ring, Amanda questioned cheerfully, "Hey roomie, what's up?"

Katie nervously worried her lower lip as she debated how to say this to the woman who was fast becoming her very best friend. "Have you checked any of the messages here at the apartment today?"

Amanda's smile faltered, "No why? Is there something wrong Katie?"

"I just came in and there are three here from a Tacoma detective named Kirk and two from your mother demanding that you call back immediately."

Amanda sighed as she felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. Her parents had gone home alright – gone home and stirred up more shit thought Amanda bitterly. Asking Katie to hold on just a second, she asked Rachael to run in the house and grab a pen and paper. Once the younger girl was safely inside the house and out of hearing distance Amanda continued "Did the detective say what it is he wanted?"

"Not exactly," answered Katie "said his name was detective Chris Kirk and that he worked missing persons – asked that you call back as soon as possible."

The queasy sickness signaled the return of her stomach. Rachael quietly handed her pen and paper "Go ahead Katie," Amanda murmured "give me the number." As she hurriedly jotted down the number she promised to call Katie back soon.

Amanda laid the phone on the porch beside her – staring off into space for long moments. Finishing her milkshake Rachael became worried about Amanda. Waving her hand in front of Amanda's face she giggled "Hello…Hello Amanda anyone home?" she smiled again.

Amanda shook herself out of her day dreams "Sorry Rach…guess you caught me day dreaming." Scooping Rachael's empty cup up off the porch, "why don't you head inside – start your homework. I'll be right in – in just a second." Sitting anxiously Amanda watched Rachael race off into the house.

Picking up her cell phone, Amanda debated the wisdom of calling Abel. She began dialing the phone not once but twice – before hanging up. _'I'm I really ready to deal?' _she wondered. Picking up the phone again she dialed her mom instead.

Picking up on the second ring her mother answered "Oh thank Goodness Amanda Lynn – you got my message. I'm so glad you called back."

"Mother if this is about the detective – I haven't talked with him yet. I honestly don't have anything to say to him."

"Amanda darling, Dean has been missing since you left Tacoma. People are concerned. You were his girlfriend it is only natural that the police would want to speak with you."

"_Only natural…Only natural – _Mother please there was nothing _only natural _about mine and Dean's relationship."

"Amanda dear, I understand that you're upset but that is no reason to be ugly with me dear – I am your mother after all."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Amanda could feel a headache brewing. "Yes" she sighed almost miserably "you are my mother – and because you I'm going to hang-up now rather than continue this argument. I will talk to you after I've spoke to the detective. Good-bye Mother!" Without waiting for a reply Amanda simply hung up the phone.

She sat staring at the phone – she needed to call Abel. When it came right down to it she was a chicken shit and she knew it. She knew better than anyone that Abel Tellar was no saint. Over the last weeks since coming home and the accident she thought they had grown closer that maybe there was a chance for them. She accepted that Maria was pregnant – she didn't expect that would lead them back to bed.

Deciding against the phone she stood up and wondered into the house. "Rachael" she called out. Wandering into the living room she found Rachael laying on the couch head-phones in her ears listening to her favorite song; as she read the latest book in a long string of book reports. Walking over to the couch Amanda leaned down and began to tickle Rachael along the stomach.

Jerking up from the couch, Amanda pulled out her head-phones "Hey Brat" she yelled with a girlish giggle "what's the big idea?"

Smiling Amanda plopped down on the end of the couch next to her. "I was thinking; how much homework do you have left to finish?"

Looking down at the book in her lap the young girl smiled "All I gotta do is finish like two pages in this chapter and then I'm all done. Why?"

"Well I was thinking…that maybe if you we're all done with your homework – well we might take a little road trip down to TM maybe see your dad, big-brother, and the _uncles _of course.

Rachael began to squeal with delight. Her folks always told her that TM was no place for a young girl. Trips to TM were few and far between – and always limited. Her time with the _'family'_ was usually at the big family dinners at Gramma Gemma's or here with her folks. Jumping from the couch Amanda raced to the bedroom to hurry and change her clothes. Amanda smiled at the younger girl's obvious delight. Amanda could remember feeling much the same way when Abel first took her to TM. Growing up in Charming she had heard many of the stories. Her first trip to TM with Abel had her giggling like much like Rachael. She always remembered her first trip to TM as a grand adventure.

Within thirty minutes Amanda and Rachael were pulling into the TM lot. Amanda was both relieved and anxious when she noted Abel's bike parked in the lot. When she made the decision to drive over to TM – she almost prayed that he wouldn't be here when they arrived.

As Gemma was entering the office she noticed the girls pulling into the lot. Rachael immediately noticed her Gramma. The minute the truck came to a stop – she had her seat belt off and was racing across the lot to her Gramma's office.

Amanda sat behind the wheel watching Rachael and Gemma across the way. Sitting on the porch coming over to TM had seemed like such a brilliant idea – now Amanda didn't seem able to get out of the truck. '_This is silly'_ she thought to herself –_ I didn't need to come all the way over here, I should have just called the detective myself; just to see what he wants._ Picking up her phone she dialed detective Kirk and waited for the phone ring. On the third ring she heard "Detective Kirk – Tacoma PD."

"Hello Detective, my name is Amanda Stevens you've been trying to reach me."

"Yes…Yes Ms. Stevens I wanted to talk to you about Dean Crandall. The report filed with my department states that you and Dean were a quite an item."

"I'm sorry detective it appears that someone has given you false information. Dean and I spent some time together yes, but I broke it off weeks ago – months ago now really."

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Stevens why did you end things with Dean?"

Her stomach rolled with dread as she thought quickly about the question. She was _so not_ discussing her violent past with this man. "We were simply in two different places in our lives – different dreams – different goals; I guess you could say."

"Your goals led you back to Charming California is that correct?"

"Yes detective," Amanda replied cautiously "they did."

"Have you seen or heard from Dean since leaving Tacoma?"

_'This is it," _thought a panicked Amanda "I did once or twice – yes"

"Did he say if he was going to stay in Charming or where he was going?" asked a curious detective Kirk.

"He tried to convince me to come home to Tacoma with him. When I said no, he seemed upset, but he never said where he was going or what his plans were. I haven't seen him since."

There was a long pause, Amanda was not entirely sure her cell phone had not dropped the good detective. Soon enough he spoke again "Well thank you for your time Ms. Stevens if I need anything further I will be in touch."

Did he sound convince or suspicious wondered Amanda briefly; she simply could not tell for sure. "One thing before you go detective – do you mind my asking who reported Dean missing?"

Detective laughed rich and hearty "I would have thought you knew Ms. Stevens – your parents did." With that said the call was quickly disconnected.

Laying the phone in the seat beside Amanda suspected it had been her parents all along, but to hear the detective confirm it only made her feel worse. '_Damn why couldn't I have been adopted?'_ she thought bitterly to herself as she stared across the lot at the clubhouse, garage, and TM office.

Starting across the parking lot she headed for the clubhouse. Before she could actually make it to the clubhouse she heard Gemma calling out to her. Changing direction she made her way towards the office door where Gemma stood waiting.

Abel and Amanda had known each other a lot of years and in that time she had always giving Gemma her space. She had easily developed a close relationship with Tara – Gemma was another story. She always felt the older lady was watching and waiting – for what she didn't know. She had heard stories about Gemma Tellar-Morrow for years. Everyone knew that she could bring about hell on earth if you threatened her family or her club. Amanda always felt that Gemma was just tolerating her rather than an actual like or dislike of her. As she drew even with the doorway she couldn't imagine what the '_queen of mean'_ could possibly want with her.

"Hi Gemma," Amanda began only to be cut off.

"It's good you brought my grand-daughter by for a visit – don't see enough of my peanut."

Looking into the office, Amanda noted Rachael sitting at Gemma's desk playing cards on her Gramma's computer, "she's a great kid…I love being around here."

Gemma smiled that cagey little grin that only she was capable of "and my grandson…do you love being around him as well?"

Initially taken aback by the question Amanda replied "what are you asking me Gemma?"

"It's a simple question honey; do you like being around my grandson?"

"Gemma – Abel is my best friend of course I enjoy being around him."

"So you're saying that's all – just friendship nothing more between you two is that it? So you're ok with this time he's spending with that little Mayan bitch?"

At the mention of Maria Amanda felt something she couldn't explain shift inside her. On the one hand she wanted to be happy that Abel was going to be a father. Why did fatherhood have to come by way of Maria? Dammit! That baby should belong to me and Abel – not Maria she thought Amanda angrily.

Gemma missed nothing she saw the conflicting emotions crossing Amanda's face. She knew instantly that the younger woman felt something more than friendship for her eldest grandson. She watched Abel and Amanda together over the years. In the beginning she didn't think too much of the young girl – not the type of woman she would have picked for her grandson at all. As time passed she began to see a different side to the young woman – loyalty. Amanda Stevens was loyal to a fault to her grandson – she just might make a decent ol'lady after all. "Listen honey" Gemma began "I see the way you look at Abel. If you want him – you gotta get your ass in the game and fight for him."

"What are you saying Gemma?" questioned Amanda "It's not like I can go and pick a fight with a pregnant woman."

Laughing loud and vividly Gemma smiled "I'm not saying beat her ass – although the thought had crossed my mind once or twice." At the look of shock on Amanda's face – Gemma laughed "kidding sweetheart kidding – as long as she's carrying my great-grandchild the little bitch has nothing much to worry about from me. All I'm saying is that you need to make yourself known. Put them both on notice that you're here and that you're here and not going away anytime soon."

"What if Abel decides he wants Maria more than me. I mean she is the mother of his child after all."

"Honey my grandson doesn't know what he wants right now. He's so busy running around chasing his damn tail trying to protect his child – he ain't thinking straight. You have to do that for him," replied Gemma lightly tapping the center of Amanda's forehead. "You have to be the constant in his life. You have to step up – make him see you in a different light. If you can do that – you have a chance."

"If you don't mind me asking Gemma – what do you have against Maria?"

Amanda studied Gemma's face; not at all surprised that she gave nothing away. _'Remind me to never play poker with this woman,'_ thought Amanda with a silent giggle.

"Although he would probably deny it – Abel is much like his father. He need's this club. He needs an ol' lady who can stand beside him long term. Sure the little Mayan princess might be great pussy right now, but she isn't an ol' lady."

Looking around briefly, Amanda asked "Why are you telling me all this Gemma?"

"I want what's best for my family, and it isn't that knocked up Mexican Mayan Princess."

Before Amanda could even think to reply – she heard voices coming from inside the office. Abel it seems had entered the office from the garage side. Smiling at Gemma, Amanda stood silently listening as Abel teased his little sister about taking Gramma's job away from her. Before either woman could enter the office they over-heard Abel "Is mom with you Rachael?"

Without looking up from her winning hand of solitaire she answered rather blandly "No Amanda did."

It was then that Abel noticed the open door leading to the parking lot – he could see his gramma leaning against the frame. He could only assume it was Amanda she was talking too. He thought about the last time he saw her – speeding away from the TM lot like the devil himself was chasing her. _'Dammit'_ hating that he was the reason for her pain. _'How do I make this right?'_ Was his last thought before exiting the office. As Abel came to stand next to his Gramma Gemma he couldn't take his eyes off Amanda. He took in everything; her black jeans with holes in both knees, her black and white v-neck t-shirt, and her old beat up sneakers. Typical common every day wear for his best friend – nothing special. So why did she have to look so damn good wearing it – he wondered. _ 'Because'_ a little voice whispered in his head _'you ass – admit it you missed her – and now you need to make this right.'_ Gemma turned and kissed her grandson's cheek "Abel" she acknowledged before turning back to Amanda "think about what I said darlin'" she whispered before leaning in and kissing Amanda's cheek as well. Quickly turning she went back into the office and shut the lot door behind her – effectively giving the young couple as much privacy as they were likely to find on the TM lot.

Amanda touched her right cheek where Gemma had just kissed her. It felt strange as the conversation replayed over again in her mind. Personal conversations with Tara or Katie were common but Gemma Tellar no way!

Pushing Gemma and their little chat to the back of her mind; Amanda turned her attention to Abel. Why did he have to look so damn good – even with the tired haunted look shadowing his eyes? "Abel my parents…" began Amanda without preamble – only to be interrupted by Abel.

"Amanda I am so…" he began – smiling when interrupted by Amanda.

Amanda giggled gently and the gestured for him to continue. Abel smiled once more "No please…ladies first"

Releasing a long held deep sigh, Amanda struggled for the right words. Quickly resuming her straightforward approach she began again "Abel my parents," Amanda began with a quiet tone – almost a whisper "went home and apparently reported Dean missing…" Placing a single finger against her lips – Abel could see this conversation was going nowhere good. Before she could object, Abel quickly took her hand and led her away from the office. Looking around the lot, Abel headed for the empty picnic table outside the club door.

Running a frustrated hand through his long blonde hair, Abel leaned against the table top and wondered aloud "What the fuck did they go and do that for?"

Taking a seat atop the table – next to Abel Amanda knew that was probably a rhetorical question but she answered anyway "I wish I knew," her only comment. "I went ahead and called him back," continued Amanda quietly.

'_Like I need this shit right now,'_ Abel thought in frustration "Well what did he have to say? Do you know if he is here in Charming or just making calls from Tacoma?"

"I don't know where he's calling from – I didn't ask. He just asked why I ended things with Dean. He wanted to know if I had seen or heard from him since coming back to Charming. Oh and he confirmed that it was my folks that reported Dean missing."

Abel felt sick – he trusted Amanda with his life, but something inside him pushed him to ask the obvious. Turning to stand directly in front of Amanda he asked "you didn't tell him anything did you?" Rolling her eyes, Amanda was shocked that he would even have to ask such a question – didn't he know her better than that. Without thinking, Amanda placed both hands on Abel's chest and shoved him away from her and the table. Sliding from the table, she fumed "Seriously Abel? You seriously think you have to ask me that?"

Waiting a beat for some sort of response Amanda stood with her hands on her hips facing off angrily against Abel. When no answer was immediately forth coming, "Dammit Abel you've been my best friend since I was fourteen years old. After everything you have done for me - do you really think I would say anything to some damn cop? I know I've been away for a couple of years but do you really believe that?"

Abel knew he was wrong – deep down he knew Amanda would never say anything. So what had possessed him to ask such an asinine question? Watching him stand there so silent was more than Amanda wanted or deserved to deal with "You know what Abel just forget I came by – I'll leave you out of it and deal with this shit myself." Turning Amanda started to make her way back towards the office to find Rachael.

Reaching out Abel grabbed her by the wrist "Amanda wait…please…Manda Lynn I'm sorry."

Without turning to face him Amanda laughed mirthlessly "Sorry for what Abel? Are you sorry for doubting my friendship…my loyalty to you or are you sorry that I walked in on you and Maria the other day?"

Abel expected his mom and Gramma Gemma to call him on his shit, but Amanda…well he wasn't expecting that. If he had been having this conversation with a crow-eater or sweet-butt he would have simply said _'fuck-you'_ and walked away. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure he would have this conversation with Maria – and she was the mother of his child.

Abel removed his hand from her wrist – taking her hand in his he gently tugged silently asking her to look at him. Amanda debated giving in. A part of her knew she had every right to say nothing and keep walking. The bigger part of her knew that this was Abel and she simply could not do that. Slowly turning Amanda held his hand a little tighter. Watching his best friend Abel whispered "don't go Amanda...talk to me."

Without looking at him Amanda began again quietly "I told the detective that Dean and I spent some together – nothing serious. I said that I saw him once or twice since coming home to Charming. He wanted to get back together – I didn't. Told him I didn't know where he was now."

Abel smiled, he felt like a real ass for doubting his best friend – he should have known better. "Don't worry about this detective Amanda…I promised you once that none of this would ever blow back on you and I meant that. I won't let that son of a bitch hurt you ever again." Despite everything Amanda believed Abel meant the words that he said. She wondered idly if that made her loyal or naïve?

Standing in the silence Abel knew he owed her more. He hurt her the other day. With the shit storm that is life was becoming he couldn't lose Amanda in the process. "My life is a veritable shit storm right now Manda Lynn. I have no right to ask you for a damned thing, but I'm asking anyway. Don't walk away from me – not yet."

After an emotionally charged silence Amanda finally met his eyes – her smile small and bittersweet. "Charming is my home now Abel. I'm not running anywhere." She opened her to mouth to say something more when Gemma's words began to ring loud and clear in her mind. _'If you want him – you gotta get your ass in the game and fight for him. Make yourself known - Put them both on notice that you're here and that you're not going away anytime soon.'_ Without slowing down to think it through, Amanda pushed forward heeding Gemma's words. Looking down at their joined hands, she closed the distance between them. Laying her free hand briefly against his chest she slid it up across his shoulder and into his long blond hair – before leaning to take his lips in a long, soft, deep, and wet kiss. She controlled this kiss and she knew it. She toyed with his hair as she thrust her tongue deep into his mouth tangling with his passionately. She savored the taste that she had come to know as uniquely his. Using her tongue she thrust herself in and out of his mouth quick and repeatedly.

Abel was shaken at first – a kiss was not what he had been expecting. In all honesty, she had only been back in his life full time a few short months – if that long. Yet he was already addicted to her kisses. After all the hurt he had caused her over the last couple of days – he knew he needed to let her control this kiss. A kiss – deep down he knew he didn't deserve. Abel was torn between the feel of her fingers in his hair and her tongue pushing in and out of his mouth. He struggled to control the reactions of his body. A reaction he was fairly certain she would not appreciate or welcome at this point. Just as Abel was poised to wrap her in his arms and pull her closer – she pulled back ending the kiss just as quickly as it had begun.

Sliding her hand across his cheek she smiled once more smile and bittersweet. "I'm not going anywhere Abel. I'm your best friend and I'm here if you need me. You have to decide whether or not friendship is all you want. I understand that she is the mother of your child. I respect that you want to protect her and the baby. If you want to make things work with her let me go. I can't and won't share you that way Abel – it would destroy me." With that said she kissed him once more soft, brief and bittersweet before turning and walking away.

Gemma had tried to do the right thing – she shut the door and tried to give her grandson some privacy. In the end her inner curiosity was too much for her. She opened the office door just in time to see them standing together at the picnic table. Too far away to hear anything – Gemma silently watched as she listened to her granddaughter play solitaire. Just as she was about to write them off as a lost cause – she watched the younger woman plant one hell of a kiss on her unsuspecting grandson. Smirking to herself "Game on" Gemma laughed silently before fully re-entering the office and closing the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile across town – Philly wasn't sure what to do with Maria. Since she climbed into the van back at the café she had said relatively little. He had asked her twice if there was someplace she wanted to go – only to be met with complete silence. Sitting at a local red light he watched as she stared vacantly out the windshield. Just as his concern was beginning to grow – Maria seemed to come around a little. "Where are you headed _'Philly'_?" She asked the question – feeling a little silly for using his club nickname and not his given name.

"I was headed back to the clubhouse – unless there is something you need or someplace you want to go."

Maria grew silent a moment longer. _'Oh great' _thought Philly '_after like nearly twenty minutes of nothing – she starts talking again and you manage to shut her up again with one stupid ass question. Way to go Philly – way to fucking go!'_ Concentrating on the road, Philly knew she was upset and tried to give her as much privacy as the front of the van would allow. After a few minutes more Maria finally spoke again.

"No…I'm not ready just yet to go back to the clubhouse. Do you think you could take me by my place for a little bit?"

Philly had not seen the damage first hand but he had heard the brothers talking about it. He wanted to go by her place like he wanted an ass whipping from Happy. "Maria" he began with extreme concern "obviously this is not my business, but Jax and Abel have tasked me with keeping you safe. Is going by your place just the two of us a great idea?" Abel had made it very clear that if Philly valued getting his top rocker anytime soon – not to mention his very life he would keep Maria very very safe.

Maria smiled at Philly humoring him slightly "I can only imagine what Abel and his father said to you, but I assure you we won't be there but a few minutes. The very first sign of trouble – were both back in the van and gone. Ok?"

Against his better judgment Philly relented and turned the van away from the clubhouse and headed towards Maria's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda stood near the office desk watching Rachael play what had to be her tenth hand of

solitaire. Watching Rachael she felt Gemma's eyes trailing her around the small crowded room. She

was certain the older woman had much on her mind. She didn't think that she was ready to deal with

anymore of the older woman's wisdom. Before either woman could speak – Amanda's cell phone began

to ring. _'Saved by the bell,'_ she thought gratefully. "Hello" she answered on the second ring.

"Hi Amanda it's Tara – I'm home a little earlier than expected. Where did you two run off to this

afternoon?"

Amanda smiled broadly relieved that it was just Tara on the other end of the line. "Hi Tara, I

needed to see Abel for a second so Rachael and I came down to TM for a few minutes. I hope that's ok,

I know how you and Jax feel about her hanging out down here."

"Actually Amanda this works out perfectly. I actually need to come down to TM myself to Jax

and Abel. Why don't you and Rachael just hang out there to I get there?"

"Sounds good" smiled Amanda "see you soon" she replied as she disconnected and placed the

phone back into her pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since his daughter's hasty exit from the café earlier today – Alberto Velez had remained locked

inside at his desk alone. Over the years he had sacrificed much for his families happiness and safety. He

would do anything within his power to protect his girls. Deep down in his heart he heard what Sophia

was saying. He wasn't a heartless monster. He wanted to be happy about this baby. This was his first

grandchild. His baby girl's baby no less. He just could not stand by and watch his little angel baby throw

away her life over some damn red-neck small town biker. Maria was to young, naïve, and sheltered to

fully understand or appreciate the dangerous life she was asking for – but he did. He sat staring at the

phone for a very long time weighing his options before deciding to dial. He was about to hang-up, when

on the fifth ring a familiar voice answered "Alberto my brother is it really you – calling home after all of

these years?"

**Author's Note: I hope that your all continuing to read and enjoy Abel's story. Special thank-you's go out to those of you who faithfully read and review every chapter. I'm so glad that your all along for the ride. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: As always all rights to SOA belong to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink **

**A/N While at its heart Ready, Willing, and Abel is Abel and Amanda's love story – this Sons of Anarchy. With that in mind this chapter is a little more violent than some of my past chapters. As I said this Sons of Anarchy after all. I do hope that you all continue to read and review. Please let me know what you're thinking and feeling. **

**Chapter 24**

After all the passing years the sound of his brother's voice on the other end of the line was both instantly musical and indescribably painful at the same time. For a brief second he debated the wisdom of this phone call. His hand twitched as decided to hang up without ever saying a word – or to continue on down the path of good intentions. Finally he spoke "Hello Rodrigo….to many years my brother…to many years."

Rodrigo smiled knowingly something serious must have crossed Alberto's plate for him to have placed this phone call. All those years back he watched as Alberto packed up his family and left his cut and his club behind. None of the _"family"_ ever expected to hear from him again. "Alberto after all these years…one would hardly suppose this is a social call. Is there a problem in Charming?"

At the long awkward silence Rodrigo laughed hale and hearty "Honestly dear brother did you honestly think that me or the rest of the club didn't know where you've been all of these years?"

Alberto tried to dismiss the unease that settled across his shoulders. After walking away from his club – his brothers he never looked back until now. It never occurred to him that they might have kept an eye on him and his family all these years.

Rodrigo continued "What is it Alberto? What is the problem in Charming?"

Forcefully brushing aside his unease Alberto pressed on, "If you know I'm in Charming, then I'm sure you know about Charming's little SOA problem."

A brief chuckle crossed the clear line, "I would hardly call the SOA mother charter a little problem my brother."

Pausing outside the office door, Sophia stood very still and quiet. The small tray of food she had prepped for her husband forgotten in her hands and she listened. She was shocked she could not believe that after all these years he had called his _"family."_ Listening intently, she idly hoped he was simply calling to brag about the new grandbaby. Before that thought could fully blossom in her heart, she heard the name she dreaded '_Rodrigo.'_ Sophia felt the ice run through her veins. Rodrigo Ortega had nearly ruined their lives more than twenty years ago. How could one little grandbaby be so awful that her husband would willingly invite that hell back into their lives? Quietly – patiently Sophia listened for several more long minutes. She listened as her husband outlined his plan to scare his own daughter and the father of her child into '_doing the right thing'_ as he so calmly put it.

_'I've heard enough'_ thought Sophia silently stepping away from the door. Rushing into the kitchen she deposited the tray on the nearest counter. Grabbing her small hand bag from under the sink, she smiled briefly at her eldest daughter Delia. Brushing her hand across her daughter's right cheek "I have to go out for just a little bit. If your father comes from the office, tell him I shouldn't be long."

Clasping her mother's hand, Delia smiled as she squeezed in comfort "Is everything alright mom?"

Smiling reassuringly, "Everything is fine dear – just fine. Don't worry about a thing Delia. I should be back in about an hour." With that said she was rushing out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling into the TM lot Tara parked next to Abel's black pick-up. Noticing her son sitting alone at the picnic table – Tara crossed the lot to sit across from him. Tara couldn't help but notice the intense gaze crossing her oldest son's face "everything alright baby boy?" she questioned gently touching his hand. Glancing briefly over his right shoulder towards the office, Abel cut loose with a brief snort like laugh "yeah" he murmured "if you don't mind Gramma and Amanda double teaming me."

A little confused Tara glanced towards the office "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing mom don't worry about it. What's up mom? I thought you still at the hospital."

"I was supposed to be, but my last patient is doing much better than expected so here I am."

"That's great news" Abel said "I'm glad"

"Yeah it is great news," Tara replied "Abel son are you sure you're alright?"

Shrugging off the millions of thoughts racing through his mind Abel smiled "Yeah mom I'm gonna be fine honest – just a lot on my mind right now."

"Well I know I'm not part of the club, but I'm still your mom. If you need anything just ask – ok?"

"I know mom thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet, but I may have an idea have that helps with some of that stuff weighing on your mind."

"What's that?" asked Abel mildly curious.

Reaching into her jacket pocket Tara removed the small black key ring and slid them across the table to Abel.

Picking up the key ring – twirling it aimlessly between his fingers Abel asked idly "what are these?" he questioned.

"Those Abel," Tara smiled "are the keys to our old house." Gesturing towards the clubhouse, "The clubhouse is fine in an emergency, but it's honestly no place for the mother of my grand-child to be living. It's safe and clean – ready to move into immediately if you both want."

Abel smiled leaning across the table he kissed his mom across the cheek. "Thanks Mom," Abel murmured staring down at the keys in his hand. "This is great…are you sure that Dad is ok with this?"

"Your dad and I talked about it last night…he's good with this if you are."

"Thanks again Mom – I think this will be perfect for Maria for now. I'll talk to her about it as soon as she gets back."

Knowingly Tara smiled "Is she over talking with her parents?"

"Yeah, I offered to go with her, but she didn't think that was such a great idea – so Philly went with her just to kind of keep an eye on things; you know just in case."

Squeezing her son's hand Tara nodded her understanding. Watching her son, Tara could sense him pulling away from the topic of Maria – so Tara easily changed the subject. "So are your sister and Amanda in the office?"

Abel smiled genuine and warm "Last time I checked – she was playing solitaire on Gramma's computer."

Standing from the table, Tara smiled squeezing her son's shoulder – turning away she headed down to the office. After a moment or two, Abel pocketed the keys and headed to join his mom and the girls in the office. Abel could hear the giggling long before he reached the office door. The women in his family were obviously happy about something. Tara was embracing Amanda in a congratulatory hug. Rachael and Gemma were smiling happily at the two women. "Did I miss something in here?" asked Abel curiously.

Tara turned beaming with the same motherly pride she showed for each of her children. Abel returned the smile, waiting for someone to fill him in. To the right of Tara, Amanda felt all eyes fall on her. Rachael giggled girlishly happy for once that she actually knew something before her big brothers. Both Gemma and Tara smiled indulgently at Rachael, before turning their eyes to Amanda. Nudging the younger woman with a playful elbow near the ribs "you didn't tell him?" she beamed.

Blushing hotly Amanda smiled shyly, before she could answer she saw Jax entering from the garage. A daddy's girl through and through Rachael jumped from the desk chair nearly toppling it over in the rush to reach her dad. Beaming with love and pride, Jax knelt down and scooped up his baby girl. Happy now – Rachael was right where she wanted to be, turning slightly in her daddy's arms Rachael motioned "tell him Mandy!" she chuckled.

Amanda could feel the heated blush returning to her cheeks as all eyes turned to her. "It's really not a big deal guys honest…" she began "I talked with Freddie down at the tattoo parlor and I'm going to be his new apprentice – maybe I'll finally get in the shop experience I need."

Moving around crowded office Abel slung his arm around the shoulders of his best friend; kissing her atop the head – he gave her a firm squeeze pulling her tight against him "that's great news MandaLynn – good for you."

Casting a long glance at his mother Jax lost a moment to a place in his darker past. Pulling his daughter closer with one arm and draping the other around his wife; Jax found himself grateful anew for his happy healthy family. Glancing at his mother once more – he was reminded that sometimes ignorance really is bliss. He was thankful that today Gemma could stand here and simply be happy for the young woman who had so obviously captured the heart of not only his son, but his family as well. She could celebrate the good news with a kind of blissful ignorance; totally unaware that the very tattoo shop Amanda was going to work in was the same place her rapist had met his very quick, violent, and bloody end.

Turning his attention away from his mom he watched the younger couple. He noted that after congratulating Amanda, Abel continued to stand close by with his arm around her. Contemplating Amanda he noted the blush that continued to cover her cheeks. Since the first day she walked into his house trailing along behind Abel, he found himself fond of the young woman. Over the years he had come to think of her as part of the family – one of his own. He knew the long road ahead of them, he prayed fervently that their love and loyalty was enough to see them through.

Noticing an old friend pulling into the lot Gemma excused herself from the office. Jax set Rachael back at the desk, but not before teasing her about becoming TM's number one card shark. Tara turned to Jax and tilted her head just slightly – silently asking him to step into the garage with her for a second.

Following is wife and just out of earshot of the office Tara told Jax that she gave Abel the keys to their old place. "I suggested that it might be the best idea right now," with a small smile Tara continued "besides I cannot have my future granddaughter living at the clubhouse."

"Future granddaughter huh?" Jax laughed kissing his wife he smiled "try future grandson baby – I'm thinking Abel Jackson Teller Jr., AJ for short; has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Tara caressed her husband's cheek smiling "So" cautiously she began "you're warming to the idea of being grandparents?"

"It's a long road ahead of them, but I love my son – it's as simple as that."

Stepping back into the office Tara and Jax watched Abel and Amanda as they teased Rachael about – well just about everything. Tara giggled cherishing the little moments like this with her family close.

Enjoying the easy family atmosphere Amanda was hesitant to leave. She expected that Katie was waiting for her at home – dying for details. Glancing hastily at the cell phone clipped to the front pocket of her jeans – she almost surprised that her folks hadn't been ringing her phone off the dang hook.

Tara stood squeezed her husband's hand – currently resting across her right shoulder. "You going to be home tonight?"

Pressing Tara a little closer to his body Jax whispered "right now everything is pretty quiet – so yeah as long as things stay that way; I should be done here in a little while."

Resting her head against Jax's shoulder, Tara was relieved that her family would all be home tonight safe and sound under the same roof."

Watching with envy, Amanda prayed that someday she and Abel would share the same easy intimacy. "Hey Rach, see you tomorrow after school?"

Barely looking up from her card game, Rachael laughed and nodded. Amanda shook her head and laughed at the easily distracted young girl. "Thanks again Tara – I really appreciate all you've done."

Stepping across the small office Tara embraced Amanda once more. Whispering to the younger woman "I didn't do anything – this is all about your talent." Stepping back she kissed Amanda's cheek "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Amanda confirmed "I'll pick Rachael up after school – just let me know if you need me to drop off her too."

"If you just pick her up after school that would be great – don't worry about picking her up in the morning," replied Tara.

As Amanda headed for the office door, Abel motioned that he would be right back as he followed out behind her. The two walked in silence across the lot towards the pick-up. As they neared the truck, Amanda dumped her bag in the front seat and turned facing Abel. Watching each other neither was sure of making the first move. Amanda wondered absently when things would move beyond this awkward stage between them. She anxiously just wanted her best friend back. She wanted the man who stayed with her and protected her all those nights while she worried about Dean. She desperately wanted the man who held her like a fragile doll the night she confessed the nightmare that was her life in Tacoma.

Abel noted the way Amanda's eyes tracked across his face. He wondered what was going on behind those big dark brown eyes. He wondered if and when things would ever be '_normal'_ between them again. Not for the first time he debated the wisdom of asking her to walk through this life with him. Could he really commit to her – ask her to be his ol'lady? Was either of them prepared for the changes that MC life would bring?

Breaking the ice Amanda smirked "Abel I'm curious,"

Knowing that mischievous smirk – Abel questioned cautiously "about what?"

"Your ink," Amanda stated matter of factly.

"You're curious about my tats?"

"Does that surprise you?"

Shaking his head with a smirk "in this life darlin' nothing '_should'_ surprise me – what about my ink?"

For the second today – in less than two hours to be exact, she surprised him again. Brushing her fingers against his flat stomach – she pulled on the hem of his Reaper t-shirt. Catching a brief glimpse of the small colored tat circling his navel she smiled. Although he would most likely never admit it, Abel felt her light soft touch against his abdomen all the way to the tips of his toes.

Slowly with a tender easy touch he encircled her wrist with his long work roughened fingers sliding her hand back up his chest. Waiting till she opened her fingers and laid the palm of her hand flat over this beating heart – Abel questioned "what're you getting at darlin'?"

Her fingertips moving leisurely against his chest in a very small tight pattern "I'm wondering how many of my other designs you wearing." Amanda noticed a fleeting wonder cross Abel's face – only to be replaced with the same devil may care flirtatious smile she had come to know and love.

Placing his hand atop hers effectively cutting off the slow leisurely movements of her soft gentle fingers "would it bother you if I was sportin' more than one of your designs?"

Blushing hotly Amanda returned his flirtatious smile with her tender easy smile "I didn't say that – now did I? I simply asked a question."

For a long moment neither spoke. Amanda felt her pulse thrumming fast and hot. Until this moment she'd forgotten how much she enjoyed and missed the easy banter they had always shared. "Come on Abel," she teased "it's a simple question. Is that the only one of my designs you wear?"

Releasing her hand from his chest, Abel flashed he a little grin she was sure had won him the heart of more than one crow-eater and/or sweet-butt. Reaching into the pocket of his cut, he pulled out the leather cord he kept for tying back his almost shoulder length blonde hair. Holding the cord between his teeth – he began finger combing his hair back away from his face. He never took his eyes off her face as he quickly used the leather cord to tie his locks up in a nice tight pony tail. Looking into his eyes, Amanda noted the expression on his face was much more intimate than the flirtatious one of just moments before.

Slowly Abel turned with his back to Amanda using his right hand he pulled his pony tail out of the way exposing the back of his neck to her. For the first time she noticed the small Celtic knot with the word faith weaved into the seemingly never ending scroll work of the knot. Touched that he would choose such a personal design of hers to wear Amanda spent several long moments searching for the right words.

Abel stood very still as he felt her warm fingers brush against his exposed skin. He had always meant to tell her about the tat. He thought she would be pleased to know that he carried two of her designs on him always. The touch of her fingers against the back of his neck was the barest whisper and yet he felt them as if they were engaged in full body contact. He waited for her to say something…hell saying anything at this point would be good. The silence was almost too much for him.

Finally Amanda reached for his ponytail pulling it back down along the back of his neck. As he turned once more to face her, he was struck by the pure joy in her eyes. "It's beautiful" she whispered. He smiled at her, gently placing a single finger under her chin he lifted up until her gaze once more met his. "It's good work sure…but it would have been better had you done it yourself."

Amanda felt herself once more blushing hotly under the weight of his intense gaze. '_What are you ten – dammit Amanda what's with the blushing,"_ Annoyed with herself, Amanda was well away that she always wore her heart on her sleeve when it came to Abel.

As she opened the truck door, "I should get going; I promised Katie I would meet her at back at the apartment later this afternoon."

Watching her climb into the truck, Abel made sure the door was shut tight before leaning against it. "Congrats again on your apprenticeship; I know you're going to do great. This is the perfect opportunity for you."

Touching his hand were it lay against the door, Amanda smiled "Thanks for the vote of confidence Abel I appreciate it."

Stepping away from the truck, Abel promised to see her later as he watched her drive away from the TM lot.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA 

Across town Sophia drove aimlessly with no real destination in mind. She was shocked and appalled at she had over-heard at the café. How could her husband over nearly thirty years do this to their family? Didn't he remember the hell that they went through to get away from that life? Leaving the San Francisco area had been devastating to their young family. They moved three times before finally coming back and settling in Charming. Sophia may have been a naïve young thing when she and Alberto first got together; that was no longer the case. She loved her family desperately she struggled every day to get them safe and alive away from the nightmare that had become San Francisco. Now her husband willingly seeks to return them to that nightmare; just because he disagrees with the life decisions of his grown daughter. "NO" thought Sophia vehemently "this is not happening to me and my girls again."

Pulling in to a small local park, Sophia shut off the car and simply as the seconds ticked by. She watched two young boys skateboarding along the sidewalks. She saw three very small girls on the swing-set with their mother pushing each of them in turn. Blindly she reached across the front seat of the car for the cell phone she had flung earlier to the passage seat. As she held the phone in her hand she debated with herself for several long moments. Alberto had forbidden contact with Romario years ago. He would be livid if he knew that she had faithfully stayed in touch with him over the years. If she did this was she really any better than her husband? As a mother, Sophia loved all of her children equally. She loved her first born – her only son every ounce as much as her girls. Loving him though did not make her oblivious or naïve to his lifestyle or his less than legal activities. She knew placing this call could bring about as much violence if not more than the call her husband had placed earlier. In the end she simply did not care. Her motherly instincts to defend her daughters and their rights to live their lives how they saw fit – out weighed her fear of anything else.

She had not spoken with her son in several weeks. Sophia never doubted how fiercely Romario loved her and his sisters. While he and his father never saw eye to eye, Romario did his best to understand his mother and his sisters loving him; which was more than she could ever say about Alberto. Without another thought, she speed dialed a number she honestly knew by heart.

In an old abandoned warehouse, nearly three hours outside of Charming's city limits a man who saw the errors of ratting on his boss too little too late prayed for death. Almost grateful for the restraints keeping him upright in the old wooden straight back chair. His hands and feet were bound to the arms and legs of the chair. Struggling against his binds had left his wrists a bloody raw mess. It was probably a small mercy that he had lost all feeling in his fingers before his captors began breaking said fingers. His right eye had swelled shut hours ago. His left cheekbone was not merely broke, but certainly felt shattered. He had burns of every shape and size littering both legs, both feet, and some parts of his abdomen. They wanted information – didn't they realize he had told them everything he knew already. He had reached the end of his endurance – at this point he would say whatever they wanted to hear to end his misery. He wasn't sure but he was almost certain that he heard a phone ringing in the distance. He strained to hear the words being spoken. He could hear Romario at some distance away talking softly almost lovingly to whoever had interrupted tonight's festivities. Whatever the reason for the distraction, Jimmy was grateful that Romario was otherwise busy and without direction his lackeys seemed to be enjoying the intermission so to speak.

There was no need for Romario to look at his call id display…this was a ring tone he knew by heart. It had been several weeks if not longer since he had heard this tone. No rat business was worth missing this call. Stepping away from his '_co-workers'_ and their guest a former employee; Romario found a quiet corner of the warehouse to take the incoming call. "Hello Momma…It's been far too long – how are you?" asked a joyful Romario his voice holding no trace of his most recent activities.

Sophia Maria Mendoza Velez had always been a strong woman. She survived a tumultuous childhood; her mother dying when she was just ten years old – her father always working two or three jobs to support her and siblings. She was a runaway, mother, and wife all by the time she was 17 years old. It was not easy to bring Sophia to tears. Yet the sound of her oldest child's voice on the other end of the line was enough to nearly break her.

As the quiet grew, Romario began to suspect the worst. "Momma are you there? What's happened Momma – is it the girls?"

"Romario," Sophia quietly began "its Maria…I suspect that she will need you here in Charming very soon."

Cursing silently to himself Romario knew with no words that somehow some way his father was involved in whatever was upsetting his dear Mother and his younger sister. Sophia could just imagine the myriad of emotions raging through her son at this moment. He always tried to respect the life his parents had built for his sisters. Just as he always swore to be here for them – if push should ever come to shove. From the sound of his mother's desperate voice he knew instantly that the time for pushing was over.

Briefly Sophia outlined what she had overheard from Alberto. Romario saw red. How could his father be so fucking stupid? This was family business – and as such it should be handled within the family. It should not be handled by him and that bunch of aging fat ass outlaws he used to run with. There was little in this life as important to Romario as his mother and sisters. He almost felt sorry for any man, woman, or child who tried to screw with his family – _'almost.'_

Assuring his momma that everything would be fine. "I'm near-by Momma, closer to Charming than you might think. If you need me tonight, I can be there in just a few hours."

Since this whole nightmare began, Sophia felt a multitude of emotions pass through her. She knew that by inviting her son to town she was most likely inviting the same blood shed her husband was. Sophia had lived to see a great many things in her life – some beautiful and awe inspiring – some ugly and horrific. She was not a woman who condoned violence; yet she would do whatever was necessary to protect her daughters and their freedom to live their lives.

In the ensuing silence Romario wondered if his momma had changed her mind about his coming into town. He was not unaware of how difficult much of life had been for her. Her loyalty was a quality that he admired about her. While most of the time he thought his father to be short-sighted, chicken shit, ass; he did his best to understand and respect his mother's wishes. "Momma?" he questioned quietly.

"Yes…Yes Son I am still here" she replied with great emotion lacing her voice. "I don't want you dropping everything – upheaving your life over this Romario."

"Momma" he interrupted "you and my sisters are my life – you know that. Business is just that business. If you need me in Charming tonight – well then nothing is more important to me than that."

"Thank-you Romario, please call me when your close to town."

"I will call you when I reach town Momma. Do not worry – this will all be over soon."

Smiling at the reassurance in her son's voice "I love you baby boy" whispered Sophia tenderly.

"And I you" replied Romario before clicking off.

With new business on his agenda, Romario was motivated anew to conclude all of his old business. Returning across the room, Romario came to stand beside the two young men waiting restlessly near the restrained-chaired older man. While Davy and Tommy were not what anyone would mistake for rocket scientist they had proved useful in the hired muscle department from time to time.

Smiling at the two gentlemen, "I grow bored with this business gentleman. I have certainly more pressing issues to attend. We need to conclude this quietly, quickly, and efficiently." With that said he turned to Davy and Tommy "Once this is finished your free to go, but stay available I may have need for your talents" he smiled looking over the chaired man in the center of the room "at a later time."

Pulling a long blade from its resting place along his hip Romario moved to the chaired man. The weight of long blade was a comfortable reassuring feeling in his left hand. Approaching the chair he did what he did best – he ended the man's life. Wiping the knife blade off on the dying man's shirt sleeve – he turned to the other men and ordered "Burn it all down gentlemen."

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA 

Abel stood in the parking lot toying with the keys he had received moments ago from his mom. Moving Maria into their old place had been a genius idea on her part. It was empty, partially furnished, safe, and close by. He and the club would easily be able to keep an eye on her there. For the first time in days he felt like he was really doing something proactive for his child.

Walking across the lot he went looking for his dad. Finding Jax outside the office with Gramma Gemma Abel smiled. Kissing his gramma along the cheek he asked "Did you and Amanda have a nice chat today?"

Gemma smiled that all knowing smile that only the great Gemma Teller-Morrow could pull off "Just girl-talk baby nothing to worry about."

"Uh huh! Sure gramma whatever you say." Abel agreed knowing better to believe all that. "Listen dad" he continued "if you don't need me around here – I think I'm going to swing by the old place and check things out."

Jax was pleased that Tara had given the keys to Abel. Abel may not believe it, but Jax valued nothing like he valued his family. They were the most important people in his life. In just a short time he had come to love this future grandchild as much as Abel did." He wanted everyone to be safe with as little blood shed as possible. "Sounds good son – just keep your phone on and I'll let you know if anything breaks."

As Abel started for his bike he noted Juice running from the clubhouse – headed straight for them "I just heard back from my source," he reported seriously.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: As always all rights to SOA belong to Kurt Sutter/Sutter Ink **

**Chapter 25**

'So much for going over to the old place,' thought Abel as he turned and headed back towards his dad and Juice. "What does your source say?" questioned Jax as soon as Abel approached. Looking between his president and Abel Juice began to recite what little information he was able to obtain. "Word on the street," he began quickly "is someone at the bottom of the food chain wants to take over mount whitey."

"The Aryans?" questioned Jax.

"Looks like" replied Juice "All my source could say for sure is that appears some young ass punk is trying to claw his way from the bottom to the top."

Sparing a brief glance for his son, Jax pushed on "Did your source give you a name?"

If this life had taught Juice one thing is was to never believe in coincidence "Yeah…Yeah he did!" Juice replied albeit a tad reluctantly.

"Well spit it out Juice," demanded Abel.

Turning his attention fully towards his president Juice uttered one single word "Weston."

Jax felt his world spinning rapidly off its axis. _'First Amanda and the tattoo shop – and now this. What a twisted sick fuck sense of irony fate must have,'_ thought Jax briefly. "Weston you're source is sure the names Weston?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah…My source is as sure as he can be – the names Weston."

_'Cliffie and Duke,' _Jax muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?" questioned Abel and Juice at the same time.

Ignoring the question – Jax pushed forward "Juice I need you to get me everything you can on Cliffy and Duke Weston from the time their dad died until today. If they have so much as taken a shit in Charming I wanna know about it – Now!"

"On it Pres," replied Juice before turning to head back to the clubhouse.

Turning to face his dad, Abel asked "Who the hell are Cliffy and Duke Weston?"

"Not now Abel – tonight at church-8pm be there. I promise I will explain everything then. Right now I just need you to trust me – ok son?" Without waiting for a response Jax moved forward – looking at this watch "Have Maria or Philly checked in lately? If this really is the Aryans, we need to keep everyone close."

Unsure what was going on, Abel tapped down the rebellious son inside him that wanted to demand answers; choosing instead to wait for church later tonight. "I'll check in with Philly see what's going on – get back to you when I know something."

Heading into the clubhouse Jax found Juice sitting at the bar; fingers flying furiously across his small laptop. Standing just off to Juice's right Jax clapped the younger man on the shoulder "If this really is the Aryans – I want you to place a call to Tacoma. We may need the extra bodies for guard duty if nothing else. Give them a shout when you finish here – see how many men they can spare. Get them down here right away – no cuts except here at the clubhouse – got it?"

"Got it Prez, let you know as soon as it's done."

Leaving the club house Jax went in search of his wife and daughter. Walking across the lot he spotted them outside Tara's SUV talking with Gemma. Walking towards them he pasted his best smile on face. Scooping up his baby girl he stood holding her tight with his right arm – while snaking the left around his beautiful wife's waist. He first placed a soft kiss along the top of his daughter's head and then one for her mom. Standing silently he listened to his wife and mother make plans for a long over-due "family" dinner. Mom of course wanted to have it at her house just like old times; Tara was suggesting that maybe having it at our house for a change would be nice. It was such a typical – almost mundane conversation and as he stood listening he was actually comforted in some small measure by it all. As the conversation came to a natural conclusion; Jax saw his opening. "Rachael….I think I saw your Uncle Bobby making banana nut bread earlier. Why don't you run back to the clubhouse and see if you can't snatch a piece or two for you and mom before you leave."

Rachael could eat Uncle Bobby's sweet treats until she was sick. Her dad did not have to ask her twice. Wiggling down from his embrace, Rachael raced for the clubhouse with all the joy and innocence only a nine year old girl knows

Jax watched until his daughter was safely inside the clubhouse before turning to face the two women leaning against the truck. Both Gemma and Tara knew the moment Jax sent Rachael to the clubhouse that something was not right. Jax only wore this look when he feared for the safety of his family or his brothers and both women knew it.

The first to speak Gemma demanded "What's going on Jackson?"

Holding his wife a little closer to his side he didn't want to purposely worry either woman. At some point he would have to come clean with Tara; she would have it no other way. Right now however all the needed was for them to be extra cautious until he was certain of what he and his brothers were dealing with.

"I just need both of you to be a little extra cautious the next couple of days that's all." Jax replied calmly. "If you see anything funny – hell something even feels just a little off – let me or one of guys know right away."

Tara moved to look directly into her husbands' clouded blue eyes. "Jax should I be worried about our children?"

Silently Jax debated her question for mere seconds before replying "No baby our children are fine. Abel is safe here with his brothers. Tommy is away at school. Between you and Amanda Rachael is never alone. I just need you both to be extra cautious the next couple of days."

Both women shared a mutual glance. They were both smart enough to know that they were on purpose being left out of the loop. Even after all of these with her son at the head of the table; there will still moments like this when Gemma chaffed at being left out of crucial information. Although frustrating, Tara accepted that her husband could not tell her everything right this very minute. Accepting it and liking it were two totally different things – however.

To satisfy their curiosity, keep them safe, and most of all off his back – Jax knew he had to tell them something. "Listen" he began patiently "I'm probably just over reacting right now – all I'm asking is that you both be a little extra cautious the next few days that's it." Looking across the lot he watched Rachael exit the clubhouse with a small bundle of bread all wrapped up special just for her. His gut twisted in cold dreadful knots when he thought of anything harming his baby girl. Turning back to his mother and wife he asked in deadly serious tone "Think you can do that for me?"

Leaning in Gemma placed her hands along his cheeks looking deep into his eyes "You're worrying me Jackson!" Holding up her hand to ward off the words she knew were coming "Don't worry about me baby – I'll be alright." Kissing his cheek she stepped away, hugging and kissing Tara before making her way to Rachael. "You made sure Uncle Bobby gave you the bigger pieces right peanut?"

Rolling her eyes, Rachael looked down at the bag in her hand "Yes Gramma Gemma!" she sighed.

Kissing her granddaughter on the cheek, Gemma gave her a tight quick hug "Good girl" she whispered before heading back to the office.

Jax stood silently watching as his wife and daughter both hugged him good-bye and climbed into the front seat of his wife dark blue SUV. Leaning into the open driver's side window, Jax kissed his wife tenderly. "I love you" he whispered softly. As they kissed again briefly for a second time – Rachael watched on while rolling her eyes and moaning in mock horror and disgust. Following in the foot-steps of both of her older brothers "Awww – Mom Dad really…get a room!" squeaked out a laughing blushing Rachael.

Laughing Tara playfully tugged on Jax's cut "See what happens when _your_ daughter come's to visit TM?"

Returning his wife's genuine laugh, "Oh no don't blame this on TM. This is what happens when _your _daughter spends too much time with _your _sons!"

Tugging on his cut – pulling him closer to the window Tara gave her husband one last sweet gentle kiss. "Just remember _your _family loves you baby – hurry home."

Stepping away from the truck, Jax smiles snapping his wife a mock salute "Yes ma'am!" he respond's briskly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile inside the clubhouse Abel sat on the bed alone inside his dorm room. He had dialed Maria's cell phone three times in the last twenty minutes – all calls going to voice mail. Frustrated beyond measure with her; cursing himself a fool he grabs his phone and dials Philly.

Standing amid the chaos and destruction that is Maria's living room, Philly is both relieved and stressed when he realizes that it's Abel calling him. Gesturing that he has to take this call – Philly heads to the relative privacy of the front porch. "Hey Boss," answers a both nervous and relived Philly "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" repeated a seriously agitated Abel, "Why don't you tell me _'what's going on? Why don't you start with where you're at?' _Abel intones with an eerie calm.

If Philly wasn't grateful that Abel was on the phone and not standing right there in front of him before he damn sure is now. "We're over at Maria's place – she's inside picking through things." Philly answers honestly.

"What the hell Philly! I thought you understood – take her to the café, wait while she has lunch with her folks, and then bring her straight back to TM. What part of that was so hard to follow?" Abel asks with cold deceptive calm.

"Uh – well Maria said she needed some things from her place. I didn't think it would hurt if we stopped by here for just a few minutes. I was going to bring her straight back to the clubhouse in just a few minutes."

Abel scrubbed his hand across his face and through his hair. "Philly I don't care if you have to hogtie her ass – you and Maria need to get back to TM."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Amanda parks the pick-up she is grateful to see Katie unlocking the front door and heading into their apartment. Smiling Amanda realizes that Abel will always be her very best friend – she is definitely looking forward to good old-fashion girl talk. Locking up the truck, Amanda quickly heads into the apartment. Walking in the front door, she's oddly comforted by the familiar sights, sounds, and smells; for better or worse this is home now.

She wonders to the kitchen doorway watching Kate put away a small bag of various groceries. "Hey roomie," greats Katie warmly "I was wondering when you would get home!" Reaching into the fridge, Katie produces two beers; handing one to Amanda and keeping the second she smirks "So come on roomie spill – what's going on? Between your parents, the cops, and Abel I'm beginning to feel like I need a score card to keep track of the players," she jokes twistedly.

Giggling "you're not the only one," murmurs Amanda.

Moving into the living room both women take a seat on the sofa facing one another. Amanda struggles with where to begin. Taking a deep breath, face glowing with happiness "I got the job at the tattoo shop," exclaims Amanda simply beaming with joy and excitement.

Reaching across the sofa Katie wraps Amanda into a big loving hug. "That's the best news I've heard all day. See Amanda, I told you had talent. When do you start?"

"He said that I could start tomorrow!"

Katie laughs soft and gentle "good for you Amanda – good for you. Does Abel know about the job? Are you still going to help out with Rachael?"

"Yeah I talked to Abel a little while ago over at TM. He seems really happy for me and yes I'm going to continue picking Rachael up after school."

"How are things between you and Abel? What did he say about the job?" questioned Katie gently.

Amanda sighed setting her bottle down on the coffee table, "Believe it or not I had an interesting chat with Gemma over at TM earlier today."

"You talked to Gemma!" Katie chokes and sputters – having swallowed her beer down the wrong way – upon hearing the news.

"Yeah apparently she's not to found of the mother-to-be. She thinks I should fight for Abel."

Giggling like a school girl "Hell Amanda, anyone with two eyes and half a brain can see the way you two circle each other – Damn straight you should fight for him," replies Kate with love and enthusiasm.

Smiling almost shyly Amanda's laugh is soft and bittersweet "I appreciate the vote of confidence Kate – I really do…"

"But?" asks Kate knowing her roommate well enough to know that there is a huge but in there somewhere.

"But, Maria is the mother of his unborn child. Maybe if I stepped out of the way, they could be a family."

Before either woman could finish their next thought – there came a hard knock at the front door. Although it wasn't late, Amanda checked her watch, surprised that they had company. "Probably or your brother or sister," Amanda offered in passing as she headed for the door. Kate laughed "maybe Ellie, but Kenny still owes me twenty bucks – little weasel."

Expecting one of Kate's family, Amanda opens the door without a worry in the in the world. She is slightly taken aback when it's not Ellie, Kenny, or Opie standing there but a six foot tall dark haired man in a well-worn suit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting Ms. Stevens," commented the average – if rather tall man leaning casually against the door frame.

"Excuse me" replied Amanda politely "do I know you?" she questioned with equal parts politeness and caution.

Cautiously he reached inside his jacket, noting the guarded wary look haunting the young woman's face, the man smiled "Just my id," he smiled holding out his police identification for her to review. "I really should introduce myself – I'm detective Chris Kirk. We spoke earlier by phone regarding your ex-boyfriend Dean."

Detective Kirk couldn't help but notice the very visible emotions crossing the young woman's face; confusion warred with something akin to caution with an ounce of possible fear. What Kirk wondered did this young woman have to fear? "I'm sorry Detective; I didn't realize you were here in Charming. I really don't know what more I can add to our earlier conversation."

"No…No I understand Ms. Stevens I'm not trying to pressure you at all. I'm going to be in the area handling an unrelated matter for the next few days." Reaching for his wallet he removed a small white business card. "Let me give you my card – if you should think of anything else or if your ex tries to contact you just let me know."

Quickly taking the card Amanda forced a small tight smile across her face. "I really don't think I can be of further assistance detective. I told you everything I know earlier."

"Keep the card – you know just in case you think of anything else, Ms. Stevens." Stepping away from the front door detective Kirk turned slightly smiling "you have a good evening now Ms. Stevens."

"You as well detective," murmured Amanda as she turned to close the door.

Turning back towards the door Detective Kirk questioned "Oh one last thing Ms. Stevens, I spoke with the local PD earlier today. I noted that you were run off the road recently. Any idea who would do such a thing to you?"

With calm she certainly did not feel Amanda replied with a calm even tone "As I told the police at the time of the accident – I have no idea."

"Well I'm glad that you have obviously recovered from your accident." Turning once more from the door "You have a very good evening Ms. Stevens – good-night."

Quickly closing the door, Amanda slumped against it. Drawing her first deep breath since answering the door, she tried to gather her scattered thoughts. Her first thought was calling Abel. _'Calm down Amanda – take a deep breath!' _

"Hey Amanda!" called Katie "Who was at the door?"

Taking one last deep cleansing breath Amanda stepped away from the door. "Detective Kirk," Amanda answered quietly.

"Oh my God" exclaimed Katie anxiously "I thought he was in Tacoma. What's he doing in Charming?"

"I thought he was in Tacoma too. He said that he wanted to drop by and introduce himself." Flashing Katie the business card, she continued "gave me his card. Said if I think of anything else – to just give him a call."

"Did he come all the way to Charming to look for your asshole ex?" questioned Katie.

Shaking her head "No" Amanda began "he said that he was here in the area due to an unrelated matter."

Noting her roommates less than happy expression Katie handed Amanda a second beer "Don't worry about him Amanda. You told him everything you know about Dean earlier right? I'm sure he's just doing his job – being careful and all."

Moving away from the door, Amanda accepted the beer nodding "I'm sure your right." In the back of her mind she struggled to sort out her feelings; while worrying about telling Abel.

"I'm gonna heat up some of that left over pizza in the frig – you want some?" asked Katie.

"Sure – sounds good" Amanda murmured reaching for her purse; digging around for her cell phone. Watching Katie move back to the kitchen Amanda texted Abel. _'U were right Dect. Kirk is here N Charming. Just stopped 2 chat. He makes me nervous I don't trust him.' _ Pushing send Amanda immediately felt marginally better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting and patiently waiting was not Abel's strong suit; too much damn SAMCRO in his blood. If Philly and Maria didn't get back their collective asses back to TM soon; he was going to go and drag them back himself. Irritated Abel stood from the bed and wandered around the room. Reluctantly he reached for his journal. Sitting against the head board he stared down at the small leather bound book. _'What the hell am I doing? _ _I should be out there doing something; kicking down doors, kicking in teeth, most importantly getting answers.'_ He thought angrily. Yanking open the cover of his journal he stared down at the words he had previously written. Re-reading his own words Abel attempted to lose himself in his thoughts." Seconds later he heard the tell-tale beep of his cell announcing an incoming text message. Snapping up his phone, Abel checked his messages,_ 'U were right Dect. Kirk is here N Charming. Just stopped 2 chat. He makes me nervous I don't trust him.' _

Reading the message for the second and then third time did nothing to change the way Abel felt. He could hear the written words running through his mind in that soft tone Amanda always had anytime they talked. Shaking his head he looked heavenward, God knows he couldn't be happier to have Amanda back in his life; but hell did he really need '_All'_ this grief right now? Hearing voices from the barroom he stood from the bed punching out a quick reply '_no worries darlin' I got this this C U soon.'_ Pressing send he made his way to the barroom. Standing at the head of the hallway he noticed Philly and Maria slowly entering the room.

Watching Maria walk safely into the room; he wondered how his parents survived this kind of worry not once but three times '_Damn' _he thought absently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few short hours after placing the call to her oldest child Sophia Velez stood in the kitchen of her café watching her two oldest daughters from the small kitchen window. Her children really were her pride and joy. Sophia knew she and Alberto had not done much right in this life, but she was proud of the women her daughters had become. Watching Delia and Carmen, she worried about the wisdom of calling her son into town. The girls had not actually seen their brother in at least two years – if not longer. Despite her worries, time, and distance, she held onto her deep faith that her girls would be safe and protected from harm. Turning slowly away from the window, she was reaching for her large mixing pot when she heard Delia squealing in obviously glee.

Dropping her dish cloth on the counter, Sophia made her way out of the café. Standing just inside the door she watched the large black Cadillac as it pulled to a stop near the middle of the lot. A very large man wearing dark sunglasses and even dark clothing stepped from the front of the car. The large man stepped guardedly from the front of the car surveying the parking lot. He was obviously looking for something; what exactly Sophia could not say. Standing silently Sophia gasped as she watched the sole passenger of the Cadillac step from the car. The man unfolded his six foot frame from the car, his shoulder length midnight black hair tied back from his face. His choice of clothing reflected his expensive but casual taste. He wore an expensive pair of dark wash denim, a stark white cotton shirt, topped with a very deep black jacket and expensive loafers. Deliberately he removed his sunglasses – hanging them casually from a belt loop near his right front pocket. Turning nonchalantly he faced his sisters.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Delia "Romario what are you doing here?" She demanded as she launched herself into his waiting arms. Standing back Carmen watched the scene unfold between her brother and sister. She felt the smile breaking wide across her face; whether from joy, shock, or both she couldn't say. As Romario released Delia, he turned his thousand watt smile on Carmen. Carmen prided herself on being more reserved than her two sisters, but standing there watching her brother – her hero, a man she had not seen in over two years she whooped with pure joy and raced into his waiting arms.

Romario laughed with a pure joyful abandon that had become very rare in his life. He couldn't believe that it had been two years or more since he had seen his family. In that time he had forgotten how carefree and young they could make him feel. Both girls crowded in next to him; Carmen standing to his left – Delia to his right. The girls' curious obviously happy questions hit him in a rapid fire rhythm. Laughing in delight, Romario struggled to work a word in edge wise. Finally he wrapped an arm around both of them and pulled them close. "Hey-Hey slow down, I've discovered a little business that will keep me in Charming for at least a little while."

Carmen and Delia giggled with delight. Delia questioned "How long will you be in town for, Romario?"

Romario shook his head "I don't for sure," he replied honestly – shaking his head "As long as it takes to clear up a little business." Looking across the way Romario noticed his mother standing in the doorway watching her three oldest children with such deep love in her beautiful dark eyes. Smiling at his mother; he turned to each sister in tune "We have all the time we need to get caught up – I promise. Right now however I need to speak to Momma and Poppa.

A man would have to be blind not to notice the immediate dread that flittered across both women's eyes at the mere mention of Poppa's name. Smiling at both women with such joy in his eyes Ladies…Ladies please it will be fine I promise…I just have a little catching up to do. Releasing his sisters he made his way to the short stair case leading into the café. "Momma" he whispered extending his right hand to her. After a long silent emotion jammed silence, Sophia like her girls before her raced into the waiting arms of her first born only son.

Wrapping her arms around her son, Sophia squeezed him tight. They both noted her tears as she continued to hold him tight. Pulling back from her slightly the young man smiled "No tears momma please; no tears not this time."

Sophia beamed into her son's handsome chiseled features. "What about you're Poppa, Romario? For the sake of the girls I can't have any fighting. They love you both equally – fighting now would destroy them."

Squeezing his momma tight once more, Romario whispered "no fighting momma – you have my word." Stepping back he asked his momma to give him and Poppa a moment alone inside the restaurant. Sophia nodded her ascent and moved aside to stand with her girls; as her son and his companion Luis made their way inside the café.

Neither man was aware that Alberto had been watching the whole scene from the front window of the café. '_What the hell is that bastard child doing here?' _wondered Alberto idly. As he watched the scene in the parking lot unfold; he assumed his wife must have contacted '_her'_ son. Alberto watched with mixed emotions filling him instantly. This man was his son, why couldn't he be happy to see him? When had he stopped thinking of him as son and more the _damn bastard?_ Reaching behind him he felt carefully for the nine millimeter safely tucked into the back of his causal denim. Dropping his hands to his sides he watched as his son entered the restaurant and came to stop across the room from him.

"Romario Alberto it has been a long time. To what do we owe the honor?" greeted Alberto with false joy.

Coming to stand within a few feet of his Poppa Romario smiled _'two can play this game,' _he thought almost viciously. "Can't a man simply stop in to see his family?" questioned Romario with an innocence that rang false even to his own ears.

"You're not just any man Romario. You don't just '_drop'_ in on your family. Tell me, did your mother phone you?"

"You know that momma and I speak by phone often. Has something happened that I should know about?" The last question crossed Romario's lips with an air of innocent guile that he almost believed himself.

"Please Romario your mother and sisters may believe that innocence you spoon feed them – I know better," replied Alberto with ruthless anger.

Continuing the charade, Romario spread his hands wide palm up "Whatever do you mean Poppa."

Unsure of this bastard's game Alberto quickly reached for the gun tucked safely at his back. Pulling the weapon he pointed it directly at son's chest. "I don't know what game you're playing at son but, I think it's time you made your good-byes and left now."

Laughing cruelly Romario moved closer to his Poppa "What man pulls a gun on his son simply for visiting?" he questioned with false sincerity; before Alberto could respond he Romario pressed on. "A man perhaps who has something to hide?" he wondered aloud idly. "Perhaps this man has hurt one of his precious daughters; one of the very daughters he swore he would always protect." Watching his father intently Romario smiled "Could that be it Poppa? Do you think that's what has happened?"

Alberto stood shaking with rage and fear his gun still pointed at his son's heart "I think it's time you leave now _boy." _

Romario noted his companion Luis making his way silently unnoticed to his father's right side. Within seconds Luis had his own nine millimeter pressed to Alberto's temple. "Drop your gun Poppa, I would hate for this little reunion to upset the ladies outside."

From the corner of his eye Alberto noted the younger, larger, beefier man standing to the right with his gun pressed firmly against his temple. Without a word he silently lowered his weapon – laying it on the nearest dining table.

Rubbing his hand together in childish glee "wise decision Poppa – very wise" murmured a smiling devilishly Romario. Taking a moment to wander the room, Romario turned after a moment and began again "I hear you've made some foolish decisions of recent Poppa. Why would you do this – she is your little girl – surely you only want her happiness?"

Alberto sneered at his son "You are nothing more than a criminal bastard – a mistake Romario. You know nothing about your sisters or their happiness."

Moving with an eerie calm Romario made his way to stand right in front of his '_darling Poppa.' _ Picking up his Poppa's discarded weapon he carefully toyed with it while murmuring "I thought you understood Poppa. I'm the man who will kill you should anything happen to threaten even one drop of my sisters happiness. Do we understand each other now?"

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter posted. This has been a very challenging chapter for me to complete. I hope that you all enjoy it – please as always read and review. Special thank you to Micheal the Archangel, LonePalm, and Saderia for all of their wonderful reviews and comments. You guys are simply the best. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this; hopefully with a little more love and happiness. Take care care till then xxooxx OZ**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: ****As always, I own nothing associated with Sons of Anarchy. All rights belong to the genius of Kurt Sutter. I own only my OC's. **

At nearly ten to eight that evening, the members of Samcro began filing into the clubhouse chapel. Jax sat at the head of the table, gavel in hand watching his club, brothers, family enter the chapel and take their seats. Once everyone was inside and seated, Juice closed the chapel doors, just as Jax cracked the gavel drawing church to order. As he watched his brothers around the table – he debated whether SAMCRO would ever see its way to being anything more than a bunch of outlaws. Pushing his wayward thoughts to the side, he looked down the table towards Juice. "So Juice, what do we know about Cliff and Duke Weston?"

After talking with Abel and Jax earlier in the afternoon, Juice had spent all afternoon digging up shit on Cliff and Duke Weston. "Well Prez," he began "after Weston's death they were separated by the foster system Duke in and out of homes – Cliffie eventually with an aunt here in Charming until he was about sixteen. Looks like he ran-away and hooked with his brother."

Tig snorted his indifference to the Weston children's rough childhood showing rather loudly. Chibs elbowed Tig motioning for him to shut it quick. Abel was eager for more than family bullshit – he prayed Juice had something more useful to tell them. Jax was pleased that as the resident techie Juice was so through – but like Abel he prayed for my useful intel.

"When did they hook up with Aryans?" questioned Jax.

"From what I was able to gather, Duke never really left the Aryans. Appears as though Cliffie was shipped off to stay with an Aunt just outside of Charming. Duke on the other hand was taken in by a family known to be strongly supportive of the Aryans."

"Great" Jax mumbled so he grew up eating and sleeping this white power bull-shit. So do we know if it's actually one of them trying to climb to the top of mount whitey?"

"Actually we do" replied Juice with a wicked grin. "Duke definitely has his eye on running things from the top of mount whitey. From what I have been able to gather – he's making his play here in Charming."

"Fuckin' bastard!" exclaimed Chibs "tryin' to use SAMCRO to climb to tha top."

"Not on my watch they aren't" replied Jax with barely controlled venom.

"Excuse me, but do one of you want to tell me what the hell is going on around here. Who the hell are Cliffie and Duke Weston and why do they have such a damn hard-on for SAMCRO?"

Simultaneously almost all eyes in the room turned to Jax. They all knew this was his story to tell – his demon to carry. Just as Jax was about to open his mouth to speak Clay did instead. Speaking quietly and with purpose Clay drew the attention of every man in the room. Addressing his grandson directly Clay began, "Zobel and Weston," he murmured his eyes wandering through the past. He spoke with such clarity, strength, and purpose as he related the awful events surrounding Gemma and her attack. He made sure his grandson knew that his father handled it like a real man – like any member of SAMCRO should have. As he finished speaking he slowly stood from the table and for the first time ever quietly walked out of an on-going SAMCRO chapel meeting. Under normal circumstances such disrespect of chapel would not be tolerated, especially from a former president, under the circumstances though Jax was willing to cut him some slack.

"So you wacked their ol' man leaving them with a death wish hard-on for SAMCRO?" asked Abel with bitter anger dripping from every word.

_'Sins of the father – revisited on the son,'_ how true is that thought Jax as guilt and worry swamped him. He did what was right for him, the club, and most of all his ma. Mistakenly someone out there thought Abel should pay the price for his father's sins. They obviously did not fully comprehend the lengths Jax would go to protect his family – to see them safe and happy.

Tig smirked '_death wish hard-on'_ how appropriate he thought. As those four little words bounced around in his head he found they applied on many different levels. Not that he would be sharing that juicy morsel of information with his SAMCRO brothers here at church or anytime in the near future.

Interrupting the random private thoughts of his brothers Jax spoke. "Duke and Cliffie have been smart up until now. We too have to be smart." Looking to his son, choosing a father's words over a president's "Son I know what you're thinking, but we have to play this smart. One wrong move and someone gets hurt or jail time. We need to learn all we can – make the smart moves."

Abel understood what is dad was saying – he honestly did but that didn't mean he had to agree with it. He hated what these too little psychopaths were doing to his life. How dare they come in to Charming and threatening the life of his unborn child! Would he still have a chance with Amanda when this was all over? Nine months alone was a long time to ask a woman to be patient and wait. If things become serious with Amanda – he would be asking for her patience for the rest of their lives. Was it fair of him to want to tie her to him? He was asking her to not only accept him and SAMCRO, but to accept a child that would _'never'_ truly be hers. Was Amanda up for the challenge? Was Abel right about the things he saw in her eyes? In so many ways her strength of character reminded him of his mother. Nobody stood up to his dad and SAMCRO quite the way Dr. Tara Knowles-Teller did. Could Amanda be that person – that woman for him? Before his thoughts could wander any further Jax interrupted "Juice do we know where they are now? Do we have any idea what they have planned here in Charming?"

Juice shook his head "There are some folks here in Charming that have a reputation for being Aryan supporters, but that's all I was able to flush out. Whatever those little shits are up to, their playing it real close to the vest."

"So are we" Jax replied with a scowl "So are we!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost two weeks had passed since Amanda started working at the tattoo shop. Who knew that life could change so much in just two short weeks. Working at the shop was so much more than Amanda could have asked for. From a business standpoint there wasn't anything that Freddie wasn't willing to teach her. He made sure that she had her hand in all of the day to day activities. He even asked for her design ideas on a couple of large pieces this past week. Working at the shop was restoring her self-confidence. Over the last couple of weeks she began to rediscover her self-worth. Slowly she was reclaiming those things that Dean had taken away from her. For Amanda the door to the past was finally closing and her future was looking brighter every day.

Freddie had been wonderful about working around her schedule. He told her repeatedly that there was '_nothing more important than family.'_ Smiling quietly as she backed out of the Teller's driveway, she tried to pinpoint the exact moment when Tara, Jax, Rachael, and Katie became _family. _Amanda spent most every morning making sure Rachael got to school on time. After dropping her off, she had roughly two hours to herself before the shop officially opened. Her afternoons were spent at the shop and then later picking up Rachael from school.

She and Rachael had fallen into their own special little routine. Immediately after school they would stop for an after school snack; sometimes a large french-fry or ice-cream cone. Then they would head home. Amanda loved the idea of being able to cook for a real _family_. Those nights when she knew Tara would be late – she and Rachael would start dinner and work on homework until it was time to eat.

As she pulled away from the Tellar house, she reflected on just how fast the Teller women had become so important to her; hell it wasn't just Tara and Rachael, but the whole damn Teller family. Spending two or three evenings a week with Tara and Rachael talking about their days' was amazing for Amanda. Sometimes she actually caught herself feeling as though she were talking to her _own_ mother and baby sister. With their simple love and kindness they were giving her the family she always wanted.

Turning on the radio, Amanda surfed to find any station playing something she could sing along to. Settling on a country station – Amanda found herself singing along with the likes of Tim McGraw and Kenny Chesney. She was extremely proud of the life she was building for herself here in Charming – there was only one thing missing Abel. She and Abel had talked maybe twice for like five or ten minutes in the last two weeks. She knew he was doing what was best for him, the baby, Maria, and SAMCRO but, that didn't make missing him any easier. She accepted his impending fatherhood. She would love any child of his unconditionally – always. Although it didn't feel that way right this second, Amanda had a chance with Abel this time – a real chance and she'd be damned if she let Maria or any other woman take that away from her.

Sitting at a red-light she found herself daydreaming. As the light turned green, her ringing cell-phone snapped her from her daydreams. "Hello" she answered absently not bothering to check the caller idea.

"Hello Amanda dear," came her mother's gentle if overly dramatic voice.

"Hello mother – how are you?" she asked more out of obligation that actually care or concern.

"Actually dear – it was your father who asked me to call you tonight."

Sighing deeply Amanda was not going to let her '_mother' _spoil her good mood this evening. "Mother," she began "I really can't talk about this right now. Can I call you back later?" Without really waiting for an answer Amanda simply hung up. Tossing the phone on the seat next to her Amanda tried to reclaim her good spirits. Life was _finally_ looking up and she was not going to let her _mother_ spoil that for her. Within thirty seconds her phone was ringing again. Assuming it was her mother calling back – Amanda jerked the phone from the seat answering gruffly "Mother, I told you I can't talk right now – I will call you back later!" She was just about to hang up again when she heard an old familiar deep rumble laugh on the other end of the line. '_Abel…'_ she thought wistfully.

Affecting his best feminine pitch he spoke, "My beautiful darling daughter – too busy to talk with your dear sweet mum."

Amanda giggled, Abel's silliness banishing her minor irritation. "Abel you clown, I thought you were my mother."

"Obviously" was his only response. Typical Abel she thought waiting patiently – door open if she wanted to talk. While she was forever grateful that he was in her life and willing to listen; she simply wasn't ready to talk about her folks _yet again._ These days their time together was so precious she would not waste it yammering about her parents. Smiling to herself she quickly changed the subject – silently letting him know she appreciated the thought – but not right now. So instead she teased "So whatever can I do for you tonight sexy?"

The endearment caught Abel a little off guard. "Sexy huh?" he smiled "So" he drawled "you think I'm sexy?"

The all too familiar rumble of his deep teasing voice whispered up and down her spine. The goose-bumps his mere words created as familiar as the sound of his voice and still brand new every time she experienced it.

In her silence Abel picture her blushing, her eyes dancing with a teasing light. "_Dammit," _he thought not for the first time; how he wished he was free to pursue the way he felt. She deserved better than he'd ever given her. A bigger man would cut her loose; give her the freedom she needed to find a love she deserved. Shaking his head ruefully, he knew he was a selfish bastard who was going to hold on to for as long as he could.

Letting her off the hook, he tabled the teasing for another time. "I'm sorry for not calling you back sooner."

"Abel really it's fine. I know how much your dealing with right now. Besides, I'm ok right now – things are looking up."

Abel loved hearing the optimism in her voice. If anyone in his life deserved it – it was damn sure Amanda. The realization hit him like lightening – he missed the sound of her voice. He and Amanda hadn't _really_ talked in a couple of days and hearing her now was like an addict needing his fix. He didn't care if she started talking about the weather or life on Mars – as long as she kept talking. "So MandaLynn, how things going at the tattoo shop?"

Abel knew that was the right question to keep her talking – even for just a little bit. Twenty minutes later, Abel had listened to all the daily happenings at the tattoo shop, he listened as she parked the truck and headed into her apartment, hearing Katie in the background made him smile. He hated thinking of Amanda home alone. He listened patiently as she made her way to her room – quietly shutting the door behind her. She continued to talk as she set her things down on the bed and began to change her clothes. Abel smiled, her voice becoming muffled as she pulled her top over her head and lay on the bed with a comfortable deep sigh. A deep longing filled his soul – how he wished he was there. His imagination working over-time as he pictured her laying on her bed half-dressed decompressing from her long day. The mere thought of her laying there in some silky lacy bra was causing his imagination and his hormones to work over-time. As Amanda started to ask how things were going with him – Abel interrupted "Are you wearing that little lacy black and peach bra?" He smiled wickedly at her audible gasp. "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured with glee.

"Actually," she replied saucily "it's black and pink – Mr. Smarty-pants."

"Mmmm black and pink – really; Is it lacy or silky or maybe both?"

"Abel!" she exclaimed feigning shock at his flirtatious questions about her lingerie.

"Don't play coy with me Amanda Lynn…answer the question?"

"And what about you Mr. Teller; what are you wearing, boxers or briefs?"

"Tsk-Tsk Ms. Stevens, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to answer a question with another question. That said, I asked first so – go on answer the question."

Laughter rich and flirty bubbled over as Amanda sat up on the bed watching herself in the large mirror above the dresser. This conversation was just what she needed. It had been way to damn long since her and Abel simply '_had fun.'_ She found herself amazed at the feelings his simple teasing evoked in her. Lord help her – she was totally, desperately, one hundred perfect head over heels in love with this man. She was building a good life here in Charming – she simply had to have faith it would be enough to see her through the devastation should Abel eventually choose Maria and the baby over her.

"Silence Ms. Stevens really…such a simple question. You are not trying to plead the fifth here are you? Cause if you are… I must warn you that could be a very bad idea."

"Really Mr. Teller a bad idea how so?" she giggled a little high pitched and girlish.

"Well you see…" he began calmly his deep voice warm and sweet "failure to answer such a simple question could be punishable by oh I don't know say extreme tickling."

"Oh no not extreme tickling," she gushed with a fit of laughter "anything but extreme tickling."

Abel laughed it felt good to be silly with Amanda. With her he wasn't expecting a baby with a girl from the '_wrong'_ family, he wasn't Jax Teller's son, or an outlaw member of SAMCRO; he was just Abel Teller her best friend. She knew the worst in him and yet she still wanted to be with me. Before he could continue their flirting banter any further he heard the front door open. Philly was bringing Maria home from work. He could hear Maria laughing over some silly ass comment Philly was making about her taste in music. Maria really did have a beautiful laugh – it really was one of the first things that attracted him to her. Their relationship right now might be all fucked up but that didn't mean had forgotten what a beautiful woman she was; or how her laughter washed over him in gentle waves. The second the words crossed his mind so did the guilt. He was sitting on the phone flirting with one woman while living with his pregnant ex. Amanda was his best friend and a forgiving soul, but how much could he fairly ask of her? Tabling his thoughts for the moment he told Amanda that he needed to go and check in with the prospects. "Will you be with the rug-rat tomorrow at my folks place tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm picking her up and taking her over to Floyd's for a hair-cut and then we'll be at your folks place – why?"

He smiled happy with his current train of thought. "I'll see you and the rug-rat at mom and dad's tomorrow; will catch up – ok?"

"Sounds good Abel – See you tomorrow, Good-night." Amanda couldn't contain the joyous smile spreading across her face. "Oh Abel…" she quickly whispered just before he could hang up.

"Yeah?" questioned Abel hearing the pure infectious joy in her voice.

A moment of silence passed, _"its only three little words – say it all-dam-ready."_ Unable to push the words past her lips, Amanda settled for safe "Be safe tonight Abel…I'll…I'll see you tomorrow," with that she prepared to hung up as she heard him whisper a soft _'good-night'_ before hanging up himself. Tossing the phone onto the bed beside her, Amanda stood moving around the room. Rummaging through her dresser, she found her favorite old faded _Reaper Crew_ t-shirt, black yoga pants, and slippers and headed for the kitchen. Snatching her _Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream_ from the freezer; she grabbed a spoon and headed for the living room. Plopping down on the sofa, she watched Katie sitting in the small rocker-recliner across the way painting her toes some garish pinkish rose color.

Katie waited several long moments – waiting for Amanda to speak before she finally asked "Well?"

Swallowing a large bite of ice cream – Amanda smiled innocently "Well what?"

"Weelllllllllll" Katie drawled out "was that Abel on the phone just now?"

With a mouth full of ice cream, Amanda nodded yes a broad cheesy happiness coloring her smile and lighting her eyes. Katie sat back for a moment enjoying her best friend's obvious happiness. In a very short time she had come to think of Amanda as family; as such she only wanted the best for her. Wanting nothing to spoil her friend's noticeable delight; she prayed that things would work out for Amanda and Abel very soon. "So" she began with a wave of her hand "details…Amanda…I want details what did _lover boy_ have to say?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shoving his phone into the front left pocket of his jeans, Abel stood from the bed and headed out to the living room. Maria was searching the refrigerator, as Philly leaned against the counter defending his taste in cheesy horror films. "I cannot believe that you have never watched "_Nightmare on Elm Street!_ What kind of person has never seen _Freddie or Jason_ at their best?"

Abel smiled as he entered the kitchen "Save your breath man – if it a black and white '_classic'_" he laughed using his hands to indicate sarcastic air quotes "then she has no idea what you're talking about."

"Classics….classics…classics" Philly sputtered goofily "I will have you know that there is nothing more classic than the original _Nightmare on Elm Street or Halloween."_

Pulling the fixing's for a ham and cheese sandwich from the frig; Maria turned laughing "I don't think I've ever watched _Halloween_ either. Reaching for a plate from the cabinet Maria asked if either man would like a sandwich.

Philly thanked her for the kind offer, but declined saying he really needed to get back to the clubhouse. Abel thanked her agreeing that a sandwich sounded good. As Philly headed towards the door, Abel moved to walk him out to the driveway. "I'll be right back in," he called to Maria over his shoulder as he exited the house.

Standing beside Philly's bike – well outside hearing range of the house Abel asked "Any problems today?"

Philly rubbed his jaw distractedly searching for the right word. Abel sighed he knew that look – he knew Philly had something on his mind; something he was most likely not going to want to hear. "Spit it out Philly – I ain't got all damn night."

Straightening Philly thought about for a second or two longer before saying "The day was normal Abel nothing out of the ordinary…"

Abel had been around the other man long enough to know when something was eating at him. Philly may still only be a prospect, but Abel trusted his instincts. If there was something eating at Philly – there was usually a good reason for it.

"But?" Abel questioned with curious dread.

"Something just felt a little off all day Abel."

"A little off…what do you mean Philly?"

"Well" Philly began "Maria wanted to leave the hospital for lunch. She and I went up to the café about a block up from St. Thomas. As we walked I could have sworn we were being watched – followed actually. I tripled checked everything and there was never anyone out of the ordinary around us, but I couldn't shake that feeling."

_"Dammit"_ thought Abel with a shake of his head. "Get back to the clubhouse and let the fellas know what you just told me. I want you to continue to stay with her at work – hell anytime she goes out and me or the brothers are not with her – I want you there." Philly agreed as he climbed onto his bike pulling away from the Teller's drive-way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day came with a flurry of activity. Abel was tired of sitting on his hands. Abel understood what his dad was trying to do with the club; going legit was probably what was best for SAMCRO long term, but now was not that time. Now was the time to start busting heads, kicking ass, and taking names. How could he make his dad / the club president see this fact?

Abel spent all day running. He waited at the house until Philly picked up Maria at seven-thirty. He started working in the garage from about eight-thirty until mid-afternoon. It was about two-thirty – three o'clock when his cell phone rang. Checking the id display he didn't recognize the number. Answering on the third ring he growled "Yeah"

A strangely deep voice giggled mockingly on the other end of the line. "You're a very popular young man Mr. Teller. You have not one woman but two, willing to do anything to be with you. You simply must tell me what your secret is?"

Glaring at the phone Abel demanded "who the fuck is this? What do you want?"

That's a very good question Mr. Teller "What do I want?" After a beat the voice continued "I don't think you can provide what I want Mr. Teller, but I believe I know a certain young lady who can; Good-day Mr. Teller." The odd voice murmured mere seconds before disconnecting.

Worried about_ his girls_ Abel cursed his inability to be two places at once. Carelessly he dialed Philly. Answering on the second ring, Abel gave the other man no chance to speak before jumping head first into rapid fire questions. Philly assured the younger man that everything was fine and that he would be extra cautious with Maria – reporting anything suspicious immediately.

Abel tried calling Amanda's cell twice only to get now answer. Checking his watch he remembered that she was going to pick up Rachael after school and head over to Floyd's. Racing to his motorcycle he tore out of the TM lot; driving like a bat out of hell he made a bee line for Floyd's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town about fifteen minutes earlier, Amanda and Rachael parked outside of Floyd's. "I wish there was someone else to cut my hair," moaned Rachael.

Listening attentively Amanda questioned "What's wrong with Floyd?"

Rolling her eyes "Come on Amanda he's been around _FOREVER!_ He cuts dad and Abel's hair – even cuts grandpa Clay's beard."

Amanda squeezed her hand seconds before she slid from the truck. "I'm sorry I know Floyd isn't the coolest place in town."

As they walked along the sidewalk together Rachael once more rolled her eyes "You think," she murmured.

Amanda grinned her little girl was getting older by the minute. "Tell you what Rachael…you let Floyd trim your hair up a little – get those beautiful bangs out of your eyes. Then maybe this Saturday you and I can go into Oakland or Lodi and find a real beauty salon and have your hair down then. What do you say?"

As they approached the door Rachael squealed delight "That would be so awesome Amanda."

Amanda beamed loving Rachael was so easy, she prayed to have a daughter like her someday. "Great well that's settled – let's get you inside and get this stated."

Amanda reached to open the glass fronted door, when she noticed a tall muscular gentleman exiting Floyd's. As he held the door for them he smiled "Good-afternoon ladies, which of you beautiful ladies is here for a hair-cut?"

"I am' beamed an overly excited Rachael. Smirking wide and broad the man knelt down in front of Rachael, "well you young lady make sure that Floyd gives you his undivided attention. A beautiful girl like you deserves a beautiful hair-cut." Amanda watched as Rachael blushed under the older man's praise and attention. Standing the man turned his full attention on Amanda. It was then that she took in his features. Noting his still slightly damp hair, she figured that he must have come to Floyd's for a cut. Racking her brain, Amanda knew there was something familiar about the man; something familiar and despite his obvious charm – something deadly cold.

Placing her hand on Rachael shoulder, Amanda urged her into the shop "Come on Rachael we don't want to keep Floyd waiting. Gesturing towards the door she thanked the stranger once more being so polite as she entered the small shop.

"You are most welcome – lovely ladies! I hope that you enjoy the rest of your afternoon." He commented sweetly as he moved away from the door.

As Floyd set about trimming Rachael's hair Amanda asked "Floyd…do you know that

man who was in here just before me and Rachael?"

"Name's Romario Velez…ain't been around Charming in a number of years now. Say's he just got back to town on business a couple of weeks ago – wants to settle his business before he tries to enjoy some down time with mother and three sisters."

Amanda found herself only have listening to Floyd as she continued to roll the name over and over again in her head. "Romario Velez…Romario Velez…..Romario Velez. Surely that man cannot be any relation to Maria – can he?" Deciding that she didn't believe in coincidence Amanda planned to mention to Abel later. Fifteen minutes later Rachael was finished and they were headed back out to the truck. As they climb inside, Amanda realized that she had left her cell phone on the driver's side floor bed. Snatching up the phone she was surprised to see three missed calls from Abel. The calls looked to have come in one right after the other. "What is so dang important?" She wondered idly before pulling away from the shop.

Dialing Abel back – she waited for the phone to ring. On the first ring Abel snatched the phone from his pocket "Dammit Amanda Lynn….when did you suddenly forget how to answer and damn phone" he questioned angrily?

"What's the big deal Abel? I picked up Rachael from school and now were just leaving Floyd's."

Cutting her off Abel questioned "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Amanda sighed "I dropped it in the truck and forgot about it."

Abel didn't know whether to be happy or an angry ass. "Where are you now" he demanded angrily.

"I just pulled into your parent's driveway. Abel you're scaring me a little please tell me what's going on?"

Shaking his head he murmured "No" not on the phone but soon I promise. For now, I want you and Rachael to go inside and lock all the doors. I will be there in just about five minutes." With that said he promptly disconnected.

More than a little concerned, Amanda did just as Abel asked. She took Rachael inside and locked the door behind them. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, Rachael grabbed her back-pack, some juice, and a banana; heading off to her bedroom to finish her homework.

Amanda sat in the living room. Turning on the TV, Abel found her roughly ten minutes later nervously flipping channels on the muted TV. Gently taking the remote from her hand he switched off the set. Sliding down onto the sofa next to her, Abel pulled Amanda into his lap, loving the feel of her arms sliding around his neck, her face burrowed into the side of his neck. He held her nice and close to his chest; fully enjoying the comfortable familiar weight of her body pressed to his.

Amanda inhaled the scent that was all Abel, soap, leather, a hint of smoke, and fresh air and sunshine. She had always found it a heady combination. Her fingers she noted almost absently were sliding through Abel's shoulder length dirty blonde hair. While she loved when he tied his hair back, she was glad for the opportunity to sit here and thread it through her long fingers.

Abel shifted slightly the weight of Amanda seated across his lap – pressed to his chest was not going unnoticed. He never ceased to be amazed at just how quickly and innocently she effected every inch of him. Drawing back slightly he looked into her beautiful deep eyes. He noted the slight fear mixed with confusion there, but he also noted the love, and the something slightly more that rested in her gaze. Despite all that she had been through the past year or so; the sheer closeness of their bodies was affecting Amanda as well.

Dropping his gaze to her lips he took her mouth in a deep soul searing kiss. His tongue licked at her lower lip begging entrance to her deep moist recesses. The way she responded to his kisses was nothing short of inflaming. The way she eagerly let his tongue slide in and out her mouth, only served to make him crazy with lust. The feel of her fingers toying with his hair was incredible. The feel of her short nails caressing his neck was indescribable. Adjusting her weight across his lap, he prayed that she didn't notice the growing bulge this one deep kiss was well on its way to creating.

Losing herself in Abel's kiss, Amanda wanted to give as good as she got. She wanted to be a real woman in his arms. She wanted to be the woman he needed. She wanted to be the woman he knew before her attack. She wanted to give Abel the pieces of herself that Dean thought he could steal from her. Swept away by the needs and emotions that Abel created inside her, Amanda pulled herself away from his hungry wet kisses. Slowly she began to drop soft wet kisses along his jaw moving towards his neck. Amanda couldn't control the throaty moan building deep inside as she slowly began to nibble and bite at his neck.

"Holy Fuck," thought Abel as he felt her teeth grazing the sensitive skin along his neck. He couldn't fully wrap his mind around his sweet shy Amanda sitting here in his parent's living room biting him. The tiny love bites causing his body to harden faster and quicker than before.

Vaguely in the back of his mind he was aware of noise coming from the kitchen. He knew Rachael was home and they should stop this before it went to much further, 'just another kiss or two' he thought. No sooner had those words crossed his mind than he heard Rachael enter the living room.

"Come on you guys – little sister in the room. Don't go scaring me life. It's bad enough I got to watch mom and dad paw each other now you two – get a room."

Embarrassed Amanda immediately began to blush as she tried to separate herself from Abel. Having none of that Abel re-adjusted her weight across his lap – holding her close and tight he turned to his younger sister. "Is there something we can do for you rug-rat or did you just come in here to bust our chops?"

Rachael laughed "I heard mom and dad talking the other night about a weird white van. I was wondering if it's the same one parked across the street from the house right now."

Amanda and Abel exchanged a knowing look, as Amanda stood from his lap. Grabbing his cut from the kitchen chair Abel rushed from the house. The minute the occupants of the van saw him racing towards them they sped off. Sticking his head in the door, he called urgently to Amanda. "Stay here – lock this door behind me. Let no one but me, mom, or SAMCRO in this house. Call my dad and tell him what's going on – get him to send someone over here right away." Wrapping his hands up in her t-shirt he pulled her into one quick, deep, wet kiss "I love you" he murmured before racing out door and off the porch.  
><strong>Author's Note: Special thanks to Micheal the Archangel – what would I do without you RC . To LonePalm and drw1987 thank-you for hanging in there with me – your reviews never cease to make me smile. Finally to all the new reviews Cyper22, Jodstar80, and Shanell313, I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter….please review or message and let me know. <strong>e H

SheSh


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: ****As always, I own nothing associated with Sons of Anarchy. All rights belong to the genius of Kurt Sutter. I own only my OC's. **

Amanda watched Abel tear down the driveway – in a flash he and his bike were racing down the street after the infamous white van. Glancing cautiously up and down the now quiet street, Amanda hurriedly shut the door – locking it behind her. Pressing her back, to the door she slid silently to the floor.

"What's wrong Amanda?" asked Rachael. Amanda stared at Rachael for long silent moment, noting to herself just how young and wide eyed Rachael really looked. Holding out a hand, Amanda pulled the young girl closer. Patting the floor next to her – she motioned for Rachael to sit down. Putting her arm around Rachael's shoulders, she sighed "Nothing sweet pea – I'm just a little 'bout your brother is all."

Rachael smiled, a wise beyond her years light filling her wide bright eyes. "I'm glad you came home Manda," she began - using Abel's favorite nickname she continued "I think he needs you."

Amanda found herself smiling as she pulled Rachael closer kissing the top of her head "I hope so rug-rat, I certainly hope so. Listen why don't you go grab what's left of your homework. Bring it out here and I will help you finish it up. Then will go get something special started for dinner – Whadda ya say?"

Nodding her agreement, Rachael scrambled up off the floor and tore off down the hallway. As she watched Rachael head into her room; Amanda dug her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Jax. When she got no answer on his cell she hurriedly dialed T-M.

Two rings later and Gemma answered "Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"Hi Gemma its Amanda, is Jax or Opie around?"

"Yeah baby, is everything ok?"

"No – no Gemma," Amanda murmured "everything's fine, I just really need to run something by Jax or Opie if there around."

"Ok baby – just a second" replied Gemma. Laying the phone on the office desk, Gemma stuck her head into the garage, finding Jax and Opie one with his head under the hood of a ninety-two pickup and the other slid up under a two thousand eight Cadillac. "Jax – Op, I got Amanda on the office phone asking for one of you." Sliding out from under the Caddy, Jax wiped his hands off on an old shop rag. "Tell her I'll call her right back from my cell, he instructed, shouting a "Thanks Ma!" as he dug his phone from his pocket.

Within thirty seconds he heard the phone ring once, twice, as Amanda quickly answered "Jax!" she quickly exclaimed.

"Yeah darlin' what's up?" he asked conversationally.

"Jax its Abel, there was a white van parked just down the street from your house Rachael saw it and Abel went after them." She spoke in a rush – getting everything out in one fast rushed breath.

"Sonvaofbitch!" murmured Jax quickly drawing Opie's attention. "How long ago did he leave?"

"Not long less than five minutes I guess – Jax I'm a little worried. He told me to stay put, lock-up, call you, and wait for SAMCRO."

"Listen darlin'" he began with a fatherly patience he wasn't feeling at the moment, "nothing to worry about ok – I'm sure it's fine. Just in case though I'm sending Bobby and Juice to the house they should be there in less than twenty minutes ok?"

"Ok, we'll be here" replied Amanda feeling slightly better that she and Rachael wouldn't be alone.

Quickly disconnecting Jax turned to Opie. Opie nodded "What's going on brother?"

As they made their way across the garage to the clubhouse Jax filled him in on what Amanda had just told him. "I'm going to send Bobby and Juice to my house; while you, me, and Chibbs go after my son and the freaks that were watching my house."

As they entered the clubhouse, they were greeted by the sound of laughter and the good natured ribbing that was just a fact of SAMCRO life. Looking towards the kitchen, Jax yelled "Bobby you in there? Get your ass out here I need you!" Chibbs and Juice who had been clowning at the bar knew instantly that something wasn't right with their President or the VP. Juice piped up "What's going on Prez?"

As Bobby entered the room Jax began "Bobby I need you and Juice to go over to my house and stay with Amanda and Rachael till I get there." He continued on filling them in on what Amanda had said just as he had Opie only minutes before. "I don't want Rachael freaked out by this – so keep things as low key as possible. If you see anything weird call me right away. As for Opie, Chibbs, and I were going to try and find my son – make sure he doesn't get his ass killed."

With their marching orders in hand the brothers left the clubhouse heading for the parking lot and their bikes. Bobby and Juice headed out immediately towards Jax and Tara's place. Opie questioned Jax "Where do you wanna start looking – they have a big head start on us and were not even sure which way their headed."

Jerking his cell from the pocket of his cut, Jax dialed his son. After several long rings, Jax was certain that voice mail was going to pick up. "Damn Kid!" he all but screamed as he received no answer. Opie shook his head, "He's probably on the free-way – can't get to his phone. He will call Jax."

Jax looked at his VP, grateful to have his oldest and best friend standing beside him at times like these. "Damn kid needs to learn to think before he acts. He can't spend his life running off half – cocked all the time."

Opie laughed deep and rugged, "Yeah because we have been such good role models – teaching Abel the safe and steady rode. We never ran off half-cocked when we were his age. I just can't see where the kid gets it from," he finished in as little a sarcastic tone as he could manage.

Jax smirked drawing back he slugged Opie in the shoulder in an almost playful brotherly gesture "Fuck-you Opie!" he smiled. "He's my son – man I want him to be smarter than I was. I hate seeing him make the same mistakes."

"I feel the same way about Kenny and the girls. I get what you're saying Jax, I do. He's a good kid Jax, maybe a little too much like his ol'man but he's got enough Tara in him to balance him out."

"Whattya saying man – you think Tara's my better half?"

Opie smirked wide and broad "Well" he hedged a little.

Jax laughed "You would be right that about," he laughed.

Jax was grateful to Opie for bringing a little levity to an already tense situation. He needed to help his son, but until he could get a fix on his location he would just be driving blind. He hated the feeling of useless frustration that washed through him. He'd fought his entire adult life to keep that boy safe, he would be damned if he would let anything happen to him now. Reaching for his phone he dialed Amanda back.

The loud ring of her cell phone startled Amanda – seeing that it was Jax made her stomach almost fall through the floor. She was more worried about Abel than she had told Rachael or Bobby and Juice. "Hi Jax," she answered immediately.

"Hey darlin' just checking up on you. Bobby and Juice get there ok?"

"Yeah their here, Bobby's gonna help Rachael and I make dinner. Juice is a little freaked about being the _master chief's _top assistant."

Jax laughed small and quiet. "That's good; I don't Rachael worried about what's going on. She's too young to really understand all of this."

"I agree" Amanda confirmed, "She's fine Jax – I think she's just enjoying having her _uncles _in the house giving her their undivided attention." She smiled as she watched the three of them in the kitchen gathering pans and ingredients for what promised to be a very interesting meal if nothing else. "Jax" Amanda began worry filling her voice.

Jax interrupted before she could put a voice to her worries. "I don't know anything about Abel just yet Amanda but as soon as I do I will call you I swear"

"Thanks Jax – I know you will, you guys be, careful ok."

"Yes ma'am" replied Jax before disconnecting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cruising down the highway, relief came quickly as he felt his cell phone vibrating in the pocket of his cut; Amanda had obviously reached his dad and SAMCRO. SAMCRO would make sure that Rachael and Amanda were safe. Weaving in and out of traffic, Abel struggled to stay on top of the old white van. As he tailed the unknown drivers, images of Amanda whispered through his mind. What had possessed him to say _'I love you.' _Sure it was true – hell it had been true for years now, but was telling her now really the wisest damn decision he could have made? Forcibly pushing Amanda and his untimely confessions from his mind he set back to concentrating on keeping the van in sight. He knew they couldn't stay on the free-way forever when they finally exited he would phone SAMCRO.

After another ten minutes or so he began to question his earlier thoughts – wondering if and when they would exit the free-way. Just then they began to weave dangerously in and out of traffic – finally exiting the free-way. At least three cars behind them, Abel struggled to make it to the exit before losing them. As he finally approached the exit he could he see the van up ahead of him making a fast right turn off the ramp. For precious seconds he lost sight of the van; it was then that he heard the horrific screeching sound of tires and crushing metal. As he rounded the corner he realized the van had crashed into the back of a black and purple van. As he slowly made his way past the accident scene he realized the black van sported a niner tag. _"Holy Shit – whitey and the niner's – time for me to get my ass outta Oakland." _ He continued on past the scene of accident – passing a county patrol car obviously on the way to the scene.

Watching from a safe distance, Romario laughed. "I just do not know about this young man Phoenix."

The man simply known as Phoenix smirked slightly as his long-time friend and employer. "Not a great deal of common sense racing into Oakland without any visible SAMCRO for backup."

Nodding in agreement Romario looking out the window he muttered "Well as distasteful as I find it, I guess we are his back-up for the time being."

Never having any biological family to speak of Phoenix didn't fully understand Romario's devotion to his mother or sisters. Romario was the closest thing to family Phoenix would ever have – for that alone he would follow him into hell and back if need be. So despite his misgivings he simply nodded in agreement – silent back-up for a man he deemed an arrogant, punk-ass, redneck biker boy. As they continued to tail the young man Phoenix quickly realized that they were not Abel's only tail. Motioning towards the street, he pointed out the two large men on motorcycles also tailing young SAMCRO. "Romario" he began hesitantly "it would seem that we are not the only company young Mr. Teller has acquired."

Gazing out the window Romario noted two members of the One-Niners closing in on Abel. "Son-of-a-bitch" he cursed with much vehemence. Reaching for his cell phone "I'm probably going to regret this" he muttered angrily. Dialing the number in haste he waited impatiently for someone to pick up. Before the second ring was complete a gruff irritated "Yeah" came barking over the phone line. "SAMCRO needs to get its ass to Oakland – corner of Fifth and Garden. Something tells me the One-Niners aren't planning a welcoming party for the crown prince." Without waiting for a reply, Romario disconnected – angrily tossing the phone on to the seat beside him.

Jax stood unnaturally still – the soundless phone confirming he had indeed been hung up on. Noting the unusual expression, Opie questioned "Was that Abel?" Shaking his head no – "Whoever it was – said Abel's in Oakland about to be facing trouble with the Niner's."

"What a minute!" questioned Opie "You don't know who that was on the phone?"

"Not a damn clue" Jax answered with serious frustration "sounded like a possible Mexican accent but I can't be sure," he muttered turning to race off towards his bike.

Grabbing his arm Opie pulled him to a stop "wait a minute Jax – you don't know who called you or why this could be a set-up. You just can't run off to Oakland unprepared." Tig and Chibbs chimed in agreeing with their VP.

Shaking loose of Opie, Jax continued towards his bike "Dammit! I know it could be a set-up, but this is my fucking kid were talking about here; I have to go."

Concerned no man among them would let their president ride alone. Jax appreciated their obvious concern and support, but he questioned the wisdom of leaving the clubhouse with all of them headed to Oakland – just in case this really was set up. "Appreciate it really, but Opie stay here with Tig in case this is a set up. Chibbs you're with me to Oakland." With that settled Jax and Chibbs were off and running to Oakland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching the scene before him unfold, Romario was struck with another thought _"Maria."_ Reaching for the phone he had just moments prior carelessly discarded he dialed his youngest sister. Unsure if she was at work – he hoped that she would answer quickly. Romario's frustration grew as it became clear that she was not going to answer the phone. As the voice message ended, he sighed, running agitated fingers through his now shorter locks. "Maria you need to take yourself over to Teller-Morrow and stay there. I suspect that young Mr. Teller will need you very shortly. Oh! Make sure you take your little SAMCRO watchdog along with you. Be. Safe. I love you little sister – we will talk soon." Romario could imagine the questions his baby sister would have. He knew that she would want and deserve answers but right now he had more important things to attend to. He continued to watch as Abel did his best to outrun the two niner's who were currently tailing him. As Abel rounded the nearest corner, Romario wondered if he had not cut the corner to sharp. "If he loses control of that bike – they have him," muttered Romario in frustration. Phoenix wisely said nothing, keeping his eyes focused on the scene unfolding in front of them. Phoenix's loyalty to Romario ran soul deep, that didn't mean had to truly care about the life or the death of a piss-ant redneck biker boy.

As he rounded the corner, Abel was grateful that he and the bike were still upright and traveling away from his unwanted visitors. He knew that he was demanding a lot from his bike, but it was better than the niner's demanding a lot from him. Not for the first time in the last fifteen minutes, Abel cursed himself a damn fool. It was pure asinine stupid for him to have chased that red-neck ass van blind; and into Oakland no less – What the Fuck!" Chasing that van had not only been stupid – he now realized it could be suicidal as well. His blind raging desire to protect his own could possibly get his ass killed any minute now.

As he sharply rounded the corner, all thoughts of out-running the niners fled. Instantly he knew that he was about to lose control of his bike. He cursed long and loud as he felt himself slide across the pavement. Getting to his feet, he moved to get the bike upright. Ignoring the sting of what was surely road rash and a multitude of other aches and pains; he attempted to start his bike. Thankfully the bike started on the second try; only to realize that he was surrounded by niners. Slowly climbing off the bike he smiled slow and lazy with a hint of Teller cockiness shining through "Hey fellas, what's going on?" he asked.

"Dammit" cursed Romario "Can SAMCRO do nothing right?" Slamming his first against the seat he muttered not for the first time "Damn little piss-ant is going to get himself killed." Watching the scene unfold Phoenix wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Romario was not shy about asking his closest confident for his council when the situation warranted it, but Phoenix knew this was not such a situation. Romario would what he saw necessary to protect this arrogant red-neck and Phoenix; well Phoenix would do what he saw necessary to protect Romario. Phoenix accepted that the two goals did not have to be mutually exclusive.

For his trouble Abel immediately two hard rights to the gut. Standing Abel forced a smile "Thanks for the warm welcome fellas. I mean really falling off my bike didn't make me feel bad enough. It's nice to see you care." He finished just as a third and fourth blow were delivered to his gut.

Wade emerged from the small gathering of niners. Standing roughly six foot tall, broad shouldered, muscular, intensely flashing dark eyes, and completely bald; Wade was by society standards both handsome and scary intimidating all at the same time.

Although Abel and Wade had only met on one maybe two occasions, Abel knew the story. Wade had risen from the niner ranks after his older brother Leroy had been arrested. Last Abel had heard Leroy was still serving time in Stockton and Wade was running a much leaner harder one-niners crew.

Across the street Romario continued to watch with twisted fascination. "Manners….Manners gentlemen, No need to handle your differences in the middle of the street like common dogs. Where is the creativity or imagination in that?" He asked the question purely rhetorically. Within seconds the niners moved their business inside the small bar at the corner. Romario had never had the _pleasure_ of being a customer at what he was sure was a _fine _establishment. He knew the bar's reputation as being the niners unofficial headquarters for day to day activities.

Phoenix watched as Abel was rather unceremoniously escorted inside the bar. Phoenix wasn't a man taken to prayer, but if he were, he would be praying that SAMCRO hurry their asses up. As he caught a glimpse of himself in the rear-view mirror he silently sighed rolling his eyes. If SAMCRO didn't arrive soon he would be forced to follow Romario into that damn bar and save that biker bastard's punk ass. As _'rescues' _went; Phoenix saw little hope that this one would not become a bloody damn nightmare. "_Blood will never come out of this jacket,"_ thought Phoenix as he brushed what was surely non-existent lint from his jacket. _"Blood is hell on three-hundred dollar white leather, _thought Phoenix crankily.

As if psychic, Romario clasped the older man on the shoulder "No worries my brother – no blood shed today you have my word." Admiring the obviously new leather jacket he smiled "We wouldn't to ruin your new jacket would we?" Phoenix merely eyed Romario warily. Before further comment could be made, both turned at the familiar sound of motorcycles racing towards their current location. "It's about damn time SAMCRO drug their asses to the party!"

Smiling a twisted little grin "better late than never" quipped Phoenix.

Sparing his second in command the briefest of glances Romario returned his attention to SAMCRO as they slowed to a stop in front of where Abel's bike was currently haphazardly parked. As Jax moved towards the bike he heard his cell phone begin to ring. "Yeah" he barked with gruff annoyance.

"Well…Well…Well…Nice to see SAMCRO _finally _made it to Oakland. I'm guessing you boys are here to _fetch_ your _stray dog_….am I right?" asked Wade with the arrogance born of his position with the niners.

"What the fuck do you know about this Wade?" replied Jax angrily. Hearing Jax's word's Chibbs

Immediately grew concerned. He was already on the offensive – more so now if that were even possible. He watched his surroundings as he listened to Jax continue to speak. After a short time, Jax quickly hung up the phone and shoved the phone back into pocket – muttering something about the fucking yellow pages and punk ass bangers having his number. Chibbs smirked at his president as he fell in step beside him. "Abel's around the corner with Wade at their bar. We've been invited up for a little chat," Jax relayed the information as they walked steadily towards the bar. Entering the bar, they could see Abel sitting at a back table with niners seated on either side of him. Wade stood off the left more center of the room pacing in a lazy unhurried fashion.

As they approached the table, Jax was grateful to see his soon alive and well whole for the most part. Surveying his face, Jax took in the obvious shot to the right eye already beginning to swell, the split lip, and the minor cut along the left cheek. _"Well" _thought Jax fleetingly "_crow-eaters love a man with battle scars." _

Without a word to his son Jax saved his initial comments for Wade "Why don't you save us some time here Wade and cut Abel loose. SAMCRO's business here in Oaktown had nothing to do with the Niners."

Wade smirked "That's what we heard from your boy over there, but the fact is his racing into

Oakland the way he did causing that accident between us and those red-necks well that interfered with a very important deal the Niners were involved in."

"This is taking far too long" Romario mumbled more to himself than Phoenix. "I'm not surprised, Damn Wade wanting to prove the size of his big brass one's to the boys of SAMCRO." Absently he looked towards his phone, decision made he dialed an old acquaintance. _'Damon Pope' _an acquaintance he usually found most distasteful and typically avoided. As the phone rang, Romario found himself plastering a big welcoming if not wholly false smile across his face. "Hello Damon, Romario Velez here…Yes…Yes it has been a long time." After a few minutes of settle small talk – he began "Damon it seems that Wade and some of his associates are holding Abel Teller down at the bar at Fifth and Garden. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if they returned the young man to SAMCRO without further harm don't you?"

Damon chuckled "Yes old friend, I am aware of the situation between my men and young Mr. Teller, but I am unsure how releasing him is in the best interest of everyone involved. His reckless actions earlier today – have caused a number of issues for my associates and me. Not to mention SAMCRO's agreement to stay out of Oaktown and Niner business."

"I certainly understand your position Damon – really I do. However, I would certainly think that whatever transaction Teller interrupted earlier…well it's not enough to warrant jeopardizing the niners other more lucrative dealings."

"Just what the hell are you getting at Velez?" demanded a suddenly leary if somewhat angry

Pope.

Chuckling idly "I think you know very well what I am saying Damon, but obviously the choice is yours. I wouldn't dream of telling you how to run your business dealings. I'm sure we will be talking soon. Good-day Damon," murmured Romario as he silently hung up the phone.

Flinging his cell phone across the room, Damon took some twisted satisfaction in the crunching

Sound before watching it bounce unceremoniously to the floor. Screaming for one of the boys in the outer room Damon demanded that someone get Wade on the phone NOW. Within seconds Damon had Wade on the line. "Wade" he began with barely controlled fury "I want you to cut Teller loose – right now."

"What Damon – why? What's going on?" questioned a clearly confused Wade.

In no mood for questions – honestly in no mood for most anything Damon snapped "I don't pay

you to stand around and question my authority now do I Wade – just get it done NOW!" he shouted. Hanging up the phone Wade smiled cold and violent looking at Abel "Seems it's your lucky day Teller…" Looking to his men he grimaced "Let him go!" As he faced Jax he began "Take your _stray dog_ SAMCRO and get the hell out of my town quickly."  
><strong>Author's Note: Well here we are Chapter 27! I'm glad that it's finished and finally posted. I have to say I question if it is my best work. ActionAdventure is not my strong point. I tend to lean more towards love and human drama. This story is definitely pushing me outside my comfort zone.**

** As always I want to send special thanks Alikatt31, Cyper22, LonePalm, Jodstar80, drw1987, Shanell313, and anyone I may have missed thank you for sharing your time with me reading and reviewing your words/thoughts mean so much to me. To my ArchAngel – thank you for everything sweet pea, I still think you deserve co-writing credit and I still promise to not hurt **_**"her."**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: ****As always, I own nothing associated with Sons of Anarchy. All rights belong to the genius of Kurt Sutter. I own only my OC's. **

**Without further ado; I give you **

**Chapter 28**

The niners seated on either side of Abel grudgingly stood up and allowed him to pass. Both men, although aware that Wade had just spoken with Damon Pope were still confused as to why things with SAMCRO were ending so easy. The taller of the two stepped to Wade before speaking up – gesturing to Abel he ranted "This _'bitch'_ walks into Oaktown and helps screw a major deal; and we just roll over and let his bitch ass walk? What's up with that Wade?"

As much as Wade agreed with the younger stockier man it was not the time or place for him to question orders from Damon himself; nor was it the time or place for this _punk-ass_ to question him. With any hesitation Wade shoved the younger man back towards the seat he had just vacated. Seeking to make a point he rushed the man, pulling his gun, he jerked the man to his feet questioning if he really wanted to take this further.

Not completely certain of what just happened Jax and Chibbs watched as Abel cleared the table and made his way to stand beside them. Shoving the man back into the chair a second time, Wade turned slightly towards SAMCRO "Our business here is done, I suggest you go_ now,"_ He reiterated with eerie calm. Clasping each man on the shoulder Jax made sure that the three of them exited the bar safely; quickly making their way back to their bikes. As they approached the spot where they had left their motorcycles Jax gestured to Abel unsure of any bruises he couldn't see he questioned "can you ride?"

Smiling simply Abel straddled his bike; with a silent prayer that she would start he gave the key a quick turn. Relieved that after everything he had put_ her_ through today she still wouldn't quit. Looking his dad square in the eye he simply confirmed "I'm good," as he began to move toward the open drive following his dad back out to the street.

Watching with more than mild interest, Romario and Phoenix remained safely tucked away on the opposite side of the street; watching silently as Jax and company made their way down the road and back towards Charming. "I think our work here is done for now – I think I've grown bored of Oakland. Let's be on our way Phoenix." Starting the car, this was one order that Phoenix was more than glad to follow; brushing a hand across the front of still pristine white leather jacket he smiled as he pulled away from the curb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exiting the hospital, Tara crossed the parking inhaling deeply. It felt wonderful to be outside enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. She had been in ER this morning when the youngest victim of a two car accident came in. Only two and half years old, and she was the one who had to inform his mother he didn't make it. After a day like today all she really wanted to do was go home and hug her own family a little tighter.

As she neared the house she almost instantly sensed that something was wrong. As she parked behind the two motorcycles in her driveway she forced herself to not think the worst. Unlocking the front door she let herself inside. Immediately she was greeted by Juice with his gun drawn. Backing up against the door Tara exclaimed "Juice…Juice it's me…What's going on here? Where's Jax…my kids…Amanda?"

Holstering his gun Juice apologized for startling Tara. Checking that Bobby was still in the kitchen with the girls – Juice led Tara into the living room and explained what he knew so far as best he could. Tara felt the pit of stomach drop even further._ "How could this day possibly get any worse?"_ she wondered. "So" she asked with a calm learned over years of being a_ doctor, mother, and ol'lady_. "When did you last hear from Jax or my son?"

Juice admired and respected Tara, and not just because she was his president's ol' lady, but because she was one damn fine mother, doctor, and friend. He didn't want to worry her, but it had been easy two hours now, since they arrived at the house. "Spit it out Juice, I've been down this road before – tell me what's going on."

As much as he hated the idea of telling Tara, he quickly sketched in what he knew. He purposely kept the details vague and to a minimum. Tara followed Juice into the kitchen delighting in the small lighting her daughter's face. Rachael was setting the table as her_ Uncle_ Bobby explained how chocolate cake with homemade white frosting was the ultimate dessert after a meat-loaf and mashed potato dinner. Tara stopped at the table and pulled her daughter into a fierce mother bear hug. Moving to the counter she smiled pulling Amanda in into a similar hug. Bobby squeezed her hand briefly as she made her way down the hall to change her clothes. Within five minutes she was back in the kitchen, her sleeves rolled up ready to help finish dinner.

_**SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA **_

The ride out of Oakland was blissfully quiet. Each brother keeping his own council as they navigated through Oakland back to the freeway. Abel was grateful for the silence he honestly did not have the energy or desire to deal with his brothers right now. He could only imagine what was in store for him once back at TM. He didn't know if he would be facing an angry father or an angry president. He honestly didn't know if he even cared at this point. The drivers of the white van were still out there. Which meant his sister and Amanda could still be in danger. SAMCRO should have put their time and energy into finding those lil' bastards; instead they were rushing into Oakland to save _rescue_ him from some candy-ass niners. Although nothing was said verbally, Abel could feel the suddenly release of tension as their _'unofficial'_ niner's escort broke away at the edge of the city. As he drove down the limitless highway, speeding back to Charming, for the first time in his life Abel found himself wishing there was no SAMCRO. He briefly gave thought to Amanda on the back of his bike; as the twosome raced into unknown horizons – just them racing against the wind. A bittersweet smirk crossed his lips as he pushed that thought aside. He was a full patched member of SAMCRO – and the president's kid. He knew there would never be an easy out for him. The only glimpses of 'normal' came looking at the world through Amanda's milk chocolate eyes.

All too soon they were roaring back into the Teller-Morrow lot. Jax was the first to park his bike, cutting the engine; he angrily yanked off his helmet. Looking to his brothers he spoke authoritative and clear, "Church in thirty minutes!" Without waiting for a response he made his way to the clubhouse door. He paused mere seconds before yanking the door open. The father in him wanted to turn and go to his son, the president in him knew better. He never looked back as he quietly entered the clubhouse. Locking himself in the chapel, he sat at the head of the table with his head in his hands. He could honestly say he now understood what it felt like to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. "What the fuck was he thinking?" he muttered into the deafening silence. Slowly shaking his head, he tried to marshal his thoughts. He needed to table his feelings of fatherhood and concentrate on being a strong president to his son and his brothers. Before he could come to any wise earth shattering conclusions there was a swift knock at the chapel door. Looking to door, Jax was annoyed by the sound interrupting his peace; it was then he remembered that had literally locked the door behind him when he entered. Standing he unlocked the door, finding Opie standing outside waiting for him.

He stood aside so that his V.P. could enter the room and then quickly shut the door once more. He quickly briefed Opie on the events in Oakland. "Damon Pope does nothing without a damned good reason. That said what does Pope hope to gain by forcing Wade to release Abel?" questioned a curiously concerned Opie.

"I wish to hell I knew" replied a frustrated Jax. "We need to settle this shit with these _in-bred _Weston bastards. If it really was them outside my house today; I will not have them threatening my family – _My God_ Rachael and Amanda were there alone."

Clasping his best friends shoulder briefly, Opie assured him "Will settle this Jax – I promise. SAMCRO will protect your girls – _All of them!_"

Jax smiled, once again assured that his V.P., his brother, once again had his back in any battle. "Thanks Op," he smiled.

Opie smiled no further comment necessary on the subject. "You still got about fifteen maybe twenty minutes before church starts. Have you called Tara or Juice, Bobby?"

Jax shook his head…"Give me a few minutes will ya?"

Opie nodded standing to leave the chapel; he quietly shut the door behind him on his way out.

Jax dialed Tara and impatiently waited for her to answer. He smiled at the flustered relieved sound of her voice as she answered "Jax?" It didn't matter how long he and Tara were together he would never tire of hearing his name fall from her lips. Such love and faith wrapped up in one tiny little word. He was a damned lucky man to have the love of such an amazing woman. Yet there were times like today when he questioned what he had done to deserve it and if it was ever enough. "Hey darlin'" he murmured.

"Jax…are you ok…is Abel?" Tara couldn't finish her thoughts. The worry in the pit of her stomach was ten-fold what she normally felt. While she always worried, life as the SAMCRO _queen_ had taught her how to manage that worry on a day to day basis – today was not one of those days. Abel was her oldest boy…Jax's first born. Suddenly the thought that she might lose him was overwhelming her.

Jax heard the worry overwhelming Tara's words. He too realized this was more than her usual motherly concerns. "No need to worry darlin', our boy is safe and sound."

Jax smiled brief and bittersweet as he heard the relived sigh escape Tara. "Jax you'll tell me if our family is in danger…right?"

The simple question was one that Tara had been forced to ask one time too often in their life together. She only asked when things were really bad or she was especially scared for him or the kids. He wished like hell that is was a question that she would never have to ask again. "Trust me darlin'…?"

Jax could hear the almost grin in her voice when she answered "Why stop now? I love you Jax…"

Those were four little words that Jax would never tire of hearing. "I love ya too darlin'" After a soft but pause Tara pushed forward "you need Juice and Bobby back at TM don't you love?"

Jax thought about it still not entirely sure that he wanted to leave his family alone just yet. "I do but I'm thinking it might be a good idea if you and the girls follow them back here to TM."

Tara sighed exhaustion filling her bones. All she really wanted was some food, a bath, and her own bed. As much as she needed a _'normal'_ night with her family to unwind she wouldn't add to her husband's load. She knew in her heart of hearts that he was doing his best for her and the kids. As long as she ended the day falling asleep in his arms she would be ok. "Ok…me and the girls will follow them over. Do you need to talk to Juice or Bobby?"

"If I know Opie he has already handled it. See you soon darlin'" Jax murmured before disconnecting. As Jax was exiting the chapel he heard the commotion from near clubhouse door. He could see Gemma and Chucky blocking the entrance arguing at someone who was partially obscured from his view. "Philly you need to take this little tart out of here." Gemma demanded her eyes dark and flashing ice dripping from every word. Chucky moved a little further to Gemma's left. Gemma Teller-Morrow maybe no longer the_ 'queen'_ of SAMCRO, but she still carried enough fill Chucky with a healthy sense of wary.

Stepping to the doorway, Jax laid his hand on Gemma's shoulder "Relax ma, your freaking Chucky out again!" Chucky chuckled as if Jax had made a joke, but was none the less glad to see the club president coming to rein in his mother. "What's going on here Ma?" Questioned a seemingly curious but at ease president.

Gemma glared at the little tart "you're gonna get yours now," look painting her features. "I was just explaining to Philly that he needs to remove this little cherry tart from TM grounds."

"Remove me hell," screamed a nearly frantic Maria. She had listened to the message from Romario at least three times since leaving the hospital with Philly. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones kicking in but, she was working herself into a worried frantic wondering what happened to Abel. "The father of my child is there and until I know that he is safe and sound – well I ain't going any damn where!" Turning to face Gemma head on "Do we understand each other….bitch?"

Both Chucky and Philly were smart enough to know that the shit was about to hit the fan and neither of them wanted to get hit by the blowback. Jax shook his head, some people really did have more balls than sense – Maria was definitely such a case. Grabbing Maria by the wrist he pulled her away from his ma. Jax knew his ma like he knew the back of his hand. He didn't have to look to Gemma in the eye to know that she was about ready to knock Maria straight on her ass. "Ma…Ma…" Jax yelled in an attempt to prevent cat fight world war from developing in his club house. Grabbing Gemma by the shoulders Jax physically turned her, forcing her to look at him. "Ma…I need you to be the bigger woman here. She is after all carrying your great-grandson."

Gemma fumed – staring daggers at the younger woman. "If my grandson had been thinking with more than his dick…I'd bounce your ass out of here so fast your pretty little head would spin. Just remember darlin' you won't be pregnant forever; and I never forget." Turning back to Jax, Gemma smiled cold and bitter "Abel doesn't need to think that just because he had the poor taste to knock the stupid bitch up that she has the right to come and go from TM anytime she pleases."

"Yeah Ma, I get it but I really don't need this shit right now. SAMCRO is handling this Ma….so I need you to stay out of it. I mean it Ma…stay out of this."

"Jackson Teller I'm your mother…who do you think your talking to."

The look in his mother's eyes brought all of the day's events – hell the last few weeks crashing down like a ton of bricks along his shoulders. Angrily he replied "I haven't forgotten, you're my ma and an ol'lady, but last time I checked you were not a patched member of SAMCRO. Has that changed….did I miss the memo?" Waiting just a heartbeat, he turned to Maria "he's inside." Maria rushed inside in search of Abel without a word to Jax or a backwards glance to Gemma. Watching her fleeting figure, Jax turned to Philly "keep an eye on her Philly. I don't my crazy ass mom causing SAMCRO anymore shit today!"

"Sure thing Jax," replied Philly rushing inside the bar room in search of the young couple.

Entering the bar-room, Maria immediately noted Abel sitting at the bar with an untouched shot in front of him. Sitting on the bar stool in front of Abel Maria gasped; the evidence of his recent fight covering his face. "Maria?" Abel questioned "What are you doing here?"

"Abel are you ok? What happened to you?" Maria asked concern and a certain amount of fear lacing her every word. Placing her fingers gently under and around his chin she tried to turn his face for a better view of his bruises. Gently removing her hand, Abel looked at Philly "What are you two doing here?"

Philly knew Abel wouldn't like him bringing her to the clubhouse. However, dealing with a pissed off Abel was a helluva lot better than a pissed off Gemma any day of the week. Philly had actually lost track of how long he had been Maria's watchdog. He found himself actually growing fond of her. Under different circumstances he could see them becoming good long-term friends. He knew she didn't want Abel to know about the phone call she received. If he had, had any choice maybe he wouldn't tell Abel – but right now that was not an option. Once Philly had something to say he was usually a pretty direct kind of guy. He was just about to Abel about the strange voicemail left for Maria – when he heard the front door of the clubhouse open.

Bobby entered the clubhouse, followed by Tara, Rachael, and Amanda, with Juice bringing up the rear. Tara and Jax had decided before Rachael was even born that they would shield her from as much SAMCRO business as they could – today's events were no exception. Tara told her that daddy, Abel, and her _'uncles'_ had some business to attend to so the three of them were going to hang around the clubhouse a little more often till it was over. Rachael wasn't as naïve as everyone seemed to think. You didn't grow up in Charming with the last name Teller and not hear the town chatter. In Rachael's eyes it really didn't matter though. She loved her family and believed in her daddy, Abel, and her _'uncles'_ they would make sure everyone was ok.

Holding Rachael's hand she scanned the room for Jax, before noticing Opie, who nodded silently towards the chapel. Left standing in the doorway with Juice at her side, Amanda to scanned the barroom – looking for Abel. Abel almost couldn't comprehend the gratitude that flooded his body seeing three of the most important women in his life safe and sound. Normally he rode the fence about how much was too much to tell his baby sister. Tonight he was glad that she was still innocent and naïve to the darker sides of SAMCRO. He watched as his mom and Rachael headed towards the chapel in search of dad. He waited nearly anxious for Amanda to step further into the room. As Amanda and Juice cleared the bar, and Abel got his first glimpse of her in hours; he silently released a breath he wasn't even conscious of holding. Standing from the barstool he moved just far enough to clear the bar before quietly calling her name.

The sound of her name falling from his lips was music to her ears. Turning she faced Abel head on – spending just mere seconds studying the obvious fight marring his beautiful face. Between one heart beat and the next she was racing across the floor and into his arms. Abel smiled as her shorter frame crashed into his taller one. Although it was murder on his bruised ribs Abel said nothing as he felt her arms snaking around his mid-section holding on for dear life. He returned the gesture wrapping his own arms around her. Pulling her flush against his chest, he didn't give a fuck who was watching at the moment. Right that second all that matter to him in the world was standing there in his arms shaking like a damned leaf. He knew his MandaLynn was tougher than she appeared. Hell she was a damn site tougher than she would ever give herself credit for. Yet he understood that today had really scared her – not just for herself but him and Rachael. Things were bad when he thought it was just Maria they were after, today dropped things into a whole new pit of hell. Pulling her a little tighter he could smell the vanilla jasmine shampoo she used just this morning to wash her hair.

Maria sat at the bar, almost wishing she weren't pregnant so she could sit there and get falling down drunk. She was the _mother_ of his child _dammit_. That should mean something – shouldn't it? As petty as it sounded, she was here first. She came as soon as she heard he may need her. Yet here she sat on a bar stool alone; while he clung to _that_ girl.

After talking with Tara and Rachael, Jax made his way back out to the barroom. He was tired and he wanted this particular church over and done – the sooner the better. Surveying the barroom his eyes missed nothing. He noted Maria and Philly at the bar, and Abel making a very public display of affection with Amanda less than ten feet away. "What the bloody hell is that kid thinking?" Jax wondered silently before calling for church.

As the brothers filed into the chapel, Jax smiled at Tara and Rachael. Grabbing Tara's hand he pulled her into a quick hard embrace – dropping a hard kiss across her waiting lips. "This will be over soon I promise darlin'."

Tara simply smiled "Were right here Jax – we're not going anywhere."

Entering the chapel, Jax took his place at the head of the table. Silence rained at the table. Nobody said a word – each brother kept his own council as they waited for Jax to begin. Looking around the table, Jax needed for this to end quickly. Banging the gavel hard and swift, he quickly brought church to order. Tig was the first brother to speak "What the Hell, Abel! Rushing blindly into Oakland – that sounded like a good idea to you – Really?"

Abel immediately jumped on the defensive "Why the hell not 'Tiggy'? Those bastards were posted up outside the house – with Rachael and Amanda inside. Something had to be done. SAMCRO wasn't doing it – so I did."

Jax pinned his son with a cold icy blue gaze. "I would watch my mouth if I were you son."

"Or what _'Prez'_ you're going to deal with me the way you've been so successfully dealing with this redneck bastards? They were right outside the damn house Rachael and Amanda were there alone – does that mean any damn thing to you _'Daddy President?'_ Anything could have happened – Any damn thing, you know that right?"

"Abel you need to sit your ass down. I would think very carefully before you say another damn word – choose your next words very carefully." Jax warned with an eerie calm no one believed he really felt.

"Chose my words carefully…chose my words carefully; how about these words _'dad'_ do you give a shit what happens to your kids? Do you have any idea what could have happened to Rachael? Do you?"

Jax stood so quickly from his chair that he actually tipped it over sending it crashing to the floor. Bracing both hands against table, Jax nearly feared the anger directed towards his oldest son. Glaring at his son, Jax opened his mouth to speak when Clay stood up at the end of the table. "Abel Jackson Teller sit your ass down right now!"

Turning his angry gaze to his grandfather, Abel began to speak "Gran…" Abel was barely able to utter a sound before Clay cut him off. "Don't Abel…Just don't!" Looking to the rest of his brothers he spoke quietly "Give me the room!" His request was met with a number of curious stares. The relationship between Clay and Jax had been tension laden at best. Clay allowed his greed and need for power overwhelm his loyalty to the brother hood. Despite the betrayals, Jax continued to let him live, breathe, and be an active voting member of SAMCRO. Directing his gaze to his step-son / president he asked with as much respect as one would or could expect from Clay. "President – please would you and the boys give me and my grandson the room?"

While it was true Jax didn't always trust Clay; he trusted Clay would never hurt Abel. Against what was probably better judgment he agreed to give Clay fifteen minutes with Abel alone. As the brothers exited the chapel, Jax waited at the door. As the last of the brothers exited the chapel, Jax turned to the table where Clay and his son stood still glaring at each other. "Clay you've got ten minutes – don't let me regret this!"

As Jax closed chapel door behind him, Clay turned to Abel "You need to shut your mouth, sit your punk ass down, and listen to me right now."

Abel had never seen such a look fill his grand-dad's eyes. He knew some of the past tensions between his dad and grand-dad. He also knew how very rare it was for a member to interrupt church – especially a church called by a very angry president. Taking a seat at the table – Abel waited as patiently as he knew how for Clay to begin.

Looking his grandson dead in the eyes Clay questioned "You're ma or dad ever talk to you about Belfast?"

"Excuse me grandpa, but what the bloody hell does SAMBEL, have to do any damn thing going on around here?" Abel questioned clearly frustrated.

Drawing a deep breath, Clay searched for the right words. "I get that your angry Abel – God knows you have every right to be, but you need to back off your dad a bit. I know you don't agree with or understand his every move, but he's doing what's best for this club and his family. You have to trust him Abel."

"Grandpa…Rachael and Amanda were home alone in that house; thank God I was there with them. What about Maria – she's pregnant; I have to protect her and my unborn child."

"You want to protect your unborn child? Tell me Abel are you ready to kill a man to protect that baby? Are you prepared to travel half way around the world to get your baby back? Are you ready to consider placing your child in the arms of another family to keep him or her safe and hidden from this life?"

Clay allowed the silence to drag on as precious seconds ticked by "I'm waiting for an answer Abel?"

**A/N as always huge…huge hugs and thank you's to all of you continue to read and review my little tale of SAMCRO Drw1987 (I really do love your work) LonePalm, Cyper 22, Tianimayteller, Jodstar80, Shanell313, Michan92, JodieOhh, Alikat31, and of course RC. I hope that I have not forgotten anyone thank you all for your kind words and encouragement I appreciate it more than I can say. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**** As always I am just a fan who likes to visit Kurt Sutter's playground now and then. Anything you recognize from SOA or the brilliant mind of K. Sutter does not belong to me I own nothing/make no profit. I do own any OC's that you do not recognize from the mind of K. Sutter. **

**Author's Note: I'm sure all of you have been following Season 5. All I can say is OH MY! First Tig's daughter and then Opie, I have to admit to being a bit of a fan-girl here. When I watched the 9/25/12 episode I was all teary eyed over Opie. Given the events of the current season, I guess I can say that I am officially AU (alternate universe) now. **

**Without further ado I give you: (6200+ words hope that makes up for taking so long to update)**

**Chapter 29 **

Clay allowed the silence to drag on as precious seconds ticked by "I'm waiting for an answer Abel?"

Abel struggled, what answers did his grandpa want? He still wasn't even sure what the hell the ol' man was yammering on about. There was no fucking way he would put his child in the hands of someone else to raise. His child would be born and raised a Teller – point blank. He would rain down hell itself on anyone man, woman, or child who tried to take his child away from him. What made these questions; his answers so damn important – and why now. Not to mention Abel still didn't understand what on God's little green earth SAMBEL had to do with any of this shit? "Grandpa…" Abel began with patience typically reserved for a small child; "I don't understand where you're going with any of this? First of all I've never been to Ireland. I've spoken to SAMBEL one time by phone. Second, there is no fucking way on God's green earth I would ever let any damned one else raise my child. This child is mine and I will raise them. My child is going to be born and raised a Teller. I will bring hell on earth to anyone who ever tries to say differently."

Clay chuckled,_ 'so much like his damned dad'_ he thought. "Dammit kid, you're too much like your fucking ol' man. You need a healthy reality check and mighty damn fast; before this path your following gets your damned ass killed."

Abel didn't like where this was going. He knew dad and Grandpa Clay seldom if ever saw eye to eye on any damn thing. Until now he had always managed to stir clear of their shit. He knew Clay wasn't really his granddad but he would never have the chance to get to know the infamous John Teller. He couldn't lie there was a part of him that was tempted to get up and leave the room. That part of him wanted this particular church over with as soon as possible. He needed to get back to those things that_ he saw as important_ to his current and future family and to that of SAMCRO. Still there was a larger part of him; a part of him he would_ never_ discuss with anyone, that was almost scared shitless by the sheer, raw, emotions passing across Clay's face right this second.

Shaking his head, Clay smirked. "You sit there so righteous in your_ 'no one's'_ going to raise my kid but me.' Think about this for a second; where the fuck would you be today if you didn't have Tara for a mom?" Clay watched the angry hurt cross his grandson's eyes. Jax and Tara hid nothing from Abel on that score; he knew all about Wendy Case. Their few _"visits"_; if one could call them that had been explosive. No as far as Abel was concerned Dr. Tara Knowles Teller was mom – end of story. "Well Abel answer the damned question where would you be without her? True she and your dad had one helluva of a past when she came back to town, but she didn't have to take on a kid that was not hers. To you she was a virtual stranger. Yet the way I look at she's saved your damned life more than once in twenty-one years don't you agree."

Slamming his hands down across the table Abel practically sneered at Clay. "Tara Teller _is my mother_; Wendy Case was just the fucking incubator and not a very damned good one at that. End of story!"

Holding his hands up in mock surrender Clay once more smirked at his oldest grandson. "No argument from me Abel; your right Tara is your mother. I simply questioned your thinking about 'strangers' and your kid – that's all." Checking his watch, Clay knew his time was running out. Soon Jax would come barging through the chapel doors demanding church resume. Clay had so much to say and not a lot of time to do; he could only pray _(did anyone up there still listen to a crooked old out-law such as himself, he wondered.)_ that he would get through Abel's thick skull. "Think about this Abel, this child that you're so all gung-ho to protect; is a child between you and Maria. What happens if you stay with Amanda?"

Confused Abel shook his head – not entirely sure he followed the question. Clay continued to press on, "You're asking a lot of Amanda, is she strong enough? If the day comes and she has to choose between your child with Maria and your child with her – what decisions will she make?" Clay was not the heartless old bastard that many thought him to be. His marriage to Gemma had fallen to shit years ago. He spent so many years pitying Piney and his role within SAMCRO. These days he begrudgingly accepted that he and the late Piney Winston now had more in common that he would have ever imagined. Despite all that he truly loved his _'grandkids.' _They gave Clay a sense of family – he wasn't sure he had ever truly known in his life. Whenever, possible – like now, he wasn't above knocking some good old fashion common sense into their thick Teller skulls."

Speaking quickly Clay sketched out for Abel his kidnapping and subsequent time in Belfast. He made Abel knew about the death of one damn fine prospect; while trying to protect him and his mother. He told his grandson, about the death and the mayhem that went into bringing him home. He also made damn sure he knew of his father's near decision to 'let him go for Abel's own greater good.' He didn't bombard the conversation with all of the details – the just highlights. He kept his words firm almost emotionless; as if he were recalling a weird little movie he had watched on TV the night before. He never took his eyes off of his grandson. He watched intently, hoping to see the moment when light dawned on his wayward grandson. He finished his little tale with this "Your dad has a tough rode to walk in this life. He is your dad and your club president. Both are hard roads to walk in this life, but don't you sit there on your smug young punk ass and ever question or doubt that he loves you and his family more than his own damned life. One last thing you should know grandson, you ever disrespect your dad like that again…" Calmly Clay lifted his hands from the table forcibly turning both open palms into tight fists. "Well let's just say that these old hands have enough left in them to take that cut your wearing and then well knock your punk know-it-all ass down a peg or two."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Clay and Abel sat behind closed doors, life outside the chapel continued on. Jax surveyed the barroom. Tara was standing at the bar laughing at something Chibbs and Bobby were telling her. Rachael was sitting at a small corner table with their heads together laughing over something Juice was animatedly going on about. The mother of his future grandchild was sitting at the bar with Philly; she reminded Jax of himself as she silently surveyed the room around here. Catching Tara's eye, Jax motioned for her join him at the table with Amanda and Rachael. Nodding her agreement, Tara stood from the bar excusing herself from Chibbs and Bobby she moved further down the bar. Coming to stop in front Maria and Philly she smiled warmly. "Hi Philly," she greeted the prospect with a small smile. Turning to face Maria head on she smiled warmly "I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Tara Teller Abel's mom."

Maria stood from the barstool a little unsure of herself. After the earlier altercation with Grandma Gemma, she had no reason to expect a warm reception from Momma Teller. Guardedly she glanced briefly over Tara's right shoulder. Some of the brothers had mentioned to Tara earlier that Gemma had made her 'queen bitch' impression with Maria earlier. Laughing with a hint of sarcasm Tara extended her hand "I'm not my mother-in-law!"

Maria smiled and returned the gesture "Maria Velez, Abel speaks very highly of you Dr. Teller."

The mere mention of her oldest son brought a warm and genuine smile to Tara's face. "Please it's Tara," nodding towards the table Tara asked "why don't you join me at the table we can talk; wait for the guys to handle their business."

Maria watched Tara wearily unsure of how to proceed. Honestly her only old lady experiences had been primarily with Gemma. Maria had been in Charming long enough to know the stories. Tara Knowles Teller was never just a crow eater to Jax. Maria could see Amanda sitting at the table; if she were honest she knew she would rather eat rusty nails than sit with _that_ woman. Philly sat nearby listening to the two women. He knew how difficult this was for Maria. Her unborn child's grandmother was extending an olive branch yet that branch included the one person she perceived as the enemy right now. It was on the tip of Philly's tongue to encourage Maria to go with Tara; before he could speak, Maria nodded and moved across the room with Tara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing from the table, Clay headed for the door. Reaching for the door knob, he glanced over his shoulder at his uncharacteristically quiet grandson. "I'll buy you a couple of minutes, before your dad and guys come back inside." With those simple words he exited the chapel, silently closing the door behind him.

Abel sat silently at the table. His grandpa's words echoing in his head. Outside the chapel doors, the sounds of life continued on without him. Outside the silent chapel nothing matter; the echoes in his head were all consuming. Had his dad really drug himself and the club through such hell to rescue him? _'It must be true,'_ thought Abel with an almost bone deep weariness. Even grandpa Clay wouldn't lie about something like this. Abel wasn't some naïve sheltered young kid. He knew most of the club's past. He knew that his dad, grandpa, and the _brothers/uncles_ had all been through their fair of shit storms, but for Abel this blew all the rest right out of the water. How come no one had ever told him this before? How did he get to be twenty-one years old and about to become a dad himself before anyone bothered to tell him this shit? His father drags the club half way around the world to _'rescue'_ him; only to contemplate given him up for _'adoption'_. How could no one tell him?

The word adoption rang, strong, and clear through his mind. Grandpa had asked if he could give his child away if it meant a safer life for him or her. His gut instinct was to scream hell no. There was no place on earth his child would be safer than with him. On second thought though, he had to wonder if that were fair to his poor unborn child. Yes his father was trying to move the MC into safer more legal waters, but that was a long slow move. Could the mother charter ever truly go legit? Even if SAMCRO went legit there was still the long bloody history between SAMCRO and Maria's extended family. Would the two sides ever leave them in peace to raise their child? Rubbing his hand across the back of this neck he let his long fingers linger briefly across Amanda's design. 'Amanda' he thought longingly. Alone with only his thoughts for company; at least for the next few minutes anyway; Abel felt like a real bastard.

Twenty-one years old and already he was single handedly screwing up three lives – four if you count his unborn child. In the beginning he tried to convince himself that Maria was just a pleasant distraction. He saw her as a way to forget about SAMCRO. She filled the spaces Amanda's leaving left inside him. Some-where along the way he'd learned to care about her much more than he originally thought possible. He couldn't let her get hurt by this. He would see her safely through this.

What about Amanda? His mind screamed her name over and over again. Even if he lived to be hundred years old, Abel didn't think he would ever be able to adequately describe the feeling inside when he opened the door that day and saw her standing on mom and dad's front porch after so much time away. She was without any doubts ever his very best friend. There were things he could tell Amanda that he would go to his grave having never told another living breathing soul. Since the first day they met, he knew there was something special about her. As the image of her face crossed his mind he was reminded of some old country song he had heard once or twice. _'The things about me that don't make sense…make sense when I'm with you.'_ That pretty much summed up his relationship with Amanda in a nutshell. In her eyes he was just Abel. He wasn't Abel Teller – Jax Teller's son. He wasn't the crown prince of SAMCRO. He wasn't the screw up; about to be a parent with the 'wrong' girl. He was just a man she wanted to hold and be held by. Most days she could make him feel ten feet tall and bullet fucking proof with just the briefest touch or glance.

Pushing aside those thoughts for the moment; he thought about his dad. On one hand he was man enough to admit that his respect for the _'great'_ Jackson Teller had grown by leaps and bounds. One the other hand though, there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to walk outside this chapel and kicking the holy hell out of his _father the president. _He knew first-hand just what the hell Abel was going through and yet he continued to ask him to be patient. He went half away around the world kicking ass to rescue Abel. Yet here he sat in Charming asking Abel to sit on his hands and wait. Abel couldn't relate the man his granddad described to the father/president asking him to be patient. Did Jax worry that Abel couldn't handle it? Did he think that he would crack under the pressure? Why was dear ol' dad asking him to sit on his hands patiently? Nothing made much sense to Abel at the moment. As he stood from the table his mind briefly wandered back to earlier today; the drive back from Oakland. He smiled as his daydreams of taking off for parts unknown with Amanda on the back of his bike flittered through his addled mind.

Opening the chapel door he saw his granddad sitting at the bar with Tig and Bobby. Stepping between the three men he wrapped his granddad in a brief but warm bear hug. "Thanks grandpa," he whispered with much love and respect. Patting his grandson once across the back, Clay simply nodded. Turning away from Clay and the other brothers, Abel's intense gaze sought out his dad; sitting across the room at a small table with mom, Rachael, Amanda, and Maria. He could see Rachael talking animatedly about something that happened at school earlier in the week. Everyone was patiently listening as she concluded her story about a food fight in the cafeteria. He was in awe of the patience and love evident all over Manda's face. He wondered if Rachael knew just how wrapped around her little finger Amanda was? Maria surprised him as well. Sitting at that table with his family; across from Amanda had to be tearing her up inside. Yet there she sat patiently listening to Rachael talk. Laughing and asking questions in all the right places. She was sincerely listening to Rachael; not because she had to but because she wanted too. He may have valid reasons to doubt his future, but he couldn't doubt the women in his life – not tonight any way. Moving towards the table, he made eye contact with his _Uncle _Opie and Chibs; giving them both a brief node. Abel loved all of his brothers/uncles, but there would always be something special about his _Uncle_ Opie and Chibbs. He hoped his brief acknowledgement conveyed the deep respect he felt for both men. As he neared the table he came to stand behind his mother. Gently he rested both hands across Tara's shoulders, gently squeezing, before leaning down to brush a gentle kiss across her cheek "thank-you mom" was all he said.

Watching his oldest son, Jax slowly stood from the table – turning to face Abel head on. Although listening to his baby girl, Jax had been aware of Abel since he left the chapel a few minutes prior. He had watched as Abel spoke with Clay and acknowledged his brothers. Strangely he could not put a name to the emotions or lack there-of making their way across his son's face. It wasn't until his son approached the table that he noted while his face may be a relatively blank slate his eyes were another story. His stormy blue gray eyes were full of conflict. He noted the way his son took in all of the women at the table; not just his mother or sister. Jax never doubted the pure love and devotion Abel felt for his mother and sister. It was the love and affection he saw brewing in his son for both Amanda and Maria that took him a little aback. As he faced his oldest child, he wondered what Clay had said to the younger man. As a father he could deal with a little rebelliousness. Hell as a young-man he had certainly put his mom and Clay through the ringer a time or two. As president of the mother charter though he and Abel needed to reach some sort of understanding and fast. This rebelliousness was not good for them or the club. Son or not this kind of conflict would eat away as the club; leaving the vulnerable to whatever shit storm was brewing out there – just waiting for the time to strike.

Moving to stand directly in front of his father, Abel was swamped with conflicting thoughts. He knew for the good of everyone involved he needed to bury this for now, but a part of him still wanted to knock his dear ol' dad flat on his ass. Pushing down the urge…he stuck out his right hand in a show of respect. Jax looked at his son's outstretched hand for a long beat before looking into his eyes. After another long uncomfortable moment, Jax took his son's hand and pulled him close for a tight hug.

Abel was uncomfortable at first, struggling with his inner conflict. A hug was not what he expected or was even sure he wanted. Just then he caught his mother's eye. The pure love written on her face for both of them was enough to force him to go with it. There would be another time – other days to deal with his daddy drama bullshit. As some of the tension left the room, the brothers of SAMCRO one and all filed boisterously back into the chapel to finish the church that had started nearly an hour ago now.

Tara watched over her shoulder as the chapel door was quietly shut. When Jax and the others exited the chapel earlier she was concerned. Over the years Jax and Clay, for the sake of the club, had somehow _"buried the hatchet"_ so to speak; that didn't mean she ever had to trust him. Like the others, she was clueless as to what Clay had told her son. SAMCRO lived just as deep in her son as it did her husband, much too great pride and regret. He would never willingly turn his back on his brothers. She just prayed that whatever wisdom Clay imparted didn't further fracture her son's already tenuous relationship with his dad. As her attention returned to the table she wasn't surprised to hear her daughter still regaling both young women with tales of fourth grade. What did surprise her was how attentively both women were listening to Rachael. The strong sisterly relationship between Amanda and Rachael always pleased her. It was Maria that caught her a little off guard. She didn't know the younger woman well at all. Until the pregnancy came about she didn't even realize that her son was dating this woman. If her attentiveness with Rachael was any indication – Tara had one less worry about the kind of mother who would be raising her first grand-child.

Although there were several moments of tense silence; the unlikely foursome were still sitting together at the same table forty-five minutes later. Rachael left the table – headed for the kitchen in search of something cold to drink. Without turning to look, Tara knew the second the chapel doors opened; as she and the two younger women both turned to watch the men exit church. Tara was relieved to see the doors open and the brothers spilling out. She watched as Bobby, Juice, Tig, and the others exited the chapel each making their way into the barroom, the kitchen, or various other parts of the clubhouse. Looking over her right shoulder she continued to watch for her husband and son to exit the chapel. As she watched, Jax exited with Abel and Clay all three seemed to be in somewhat deep conversation. Watching the scene before unfold, a most unwelcome shiver made its way up and down her spine. Even after all these years, Clay more than most any other enemy of SAMCRO had the ability to make her worry. A fact that she had spent years hating and struggling in vain to overcome. The sound of her daughter's laughter coming from the kitchen drew her attention. Over the rising din of the barroom, she could just make out the sounds of Juice and Bobby teasing her daughter about goodness knows what just inside the kitchen. Turning to face the table once more, Tara debated the wisdom of leaving the women alone while she headed into the kitchen. As she turned to listen to something Amanda was saying about Rachael; Chucky joins them at the table. Although not an official member of SAMCRO – more like the club mascot; Chucky found a way to worm himself into Tara's heart just as the other brothers have. Despite the fact that she is surprisingly enjoying the awkward conversation between her and the two younger women; she is somewhat glad for Chuckey's presence at the table. As the conversation near the door breaks up, Clay moves off heading towards the garage. Tara watches as her husband moves in that easy fluid motion towards her; a motion that she will never tire of watching.

Approaching the table Jax stands behind Tara resting his hands comfortably on her shoulders. Placing her hands atop his as if to anchor him to her; Tara smiles as Jax leans in with a soft, sweet, feathery kiss to her right cheek. Looking around the table "Where's Rachael?" questions a curious Jax.

Laughing Tara squeezes his hands "She went off to the kitchen in search of something to drink. I thought I overheard Bobby in there with her just a few minutes ago."

Shaking his head ruefully "Well dear _'wife,'_ I think we've accomplished all were going to here tonight. Whatta ya say we collect _our_ darling daughter and head home?"

Smiling broadly for the world to see, Tara squeezed his hands once more "Well _'husband' _I think that's a great idea. Do you want to collect _our_ daughter or should I?"

Shaking his head, Jax released her shoulders "I will" he commented before turning away from Tara and the girls. The barroom was already beginning to fill with the random crow-eater here and there. There was time when he looked forward to the end of church; knowing that crow-eaters of every shape, size, and color would be waiting just outside the chapel doors to make his night complete. These days he was glad to be going home with his wife and kids. Hurrying towards the kitchen he went in search of Rachael. She was his baby girl, a sheltered SAMCRO princess if you would. He wanted her and Tara out of the clubhouse long before Tig found a crow-eater to play with for the evening. Sure Jax knew that his little girl was probably a little too sheltered, and should probably be exposed to a little more. Like he told Tara, he had no problems in exposing Rachael to the better sides of club life. The better sides did not include what her _'uncle'_ Tiggy considered _play-time_ with a crow-eater.

Turning her attention once more back to the table, Tara instantly notices Maria gazing off across the room. Certain she knows what has caught the younger woman's eye; she follows Maria's gaze right to Abel. Tara smiled brief, small, and sad. Abel was still standing near the chapel doors – talking to Chibbs this time – while surveying the room. Tara watched Maria for a few seconds longer. She wondered if the other woman had any idea just how telling her gaze was. Tara could instantly see the longing, love, and of course the pain and confusion painted across her big brown eyes. Suddenly feeling as though she were interrupting an intimate moment, Tara turned away from the watching Maria. Focusing her attention on Chucky and Amanda, she was a little taken aback to find Amanda watching Maria as well. Tara first met Amanda when she was about fourteen; it was a clear then as it now. Amanda Stevens was in love with Abel Teller. Watching Amanda and Abel together reminded Tara a lot of her and Jax back in the day. The young couple had a long rough road ahead of them. Every fiber in her being wanted to help the young couple in any way she could; but she wasn't Gemma. Sure she would offer advice where she could, she would listen when asked, but ultimately she would have to leave the big decisions up to them.

Quietly, Tara studied Amanda as the other woman quietly studied Maria. Tara watched as Amanda's gaze shifted back and forth between Abel and Maria. Anyone with half a brain could see the love shining in Amanda's eyes for Abel. Amanda loved and wanted Abel very much – that was painfully obvious to anyone paying attention. As she watched, Maria absently rubbed her hand across her abdomen; her pregnancy growing more visibly apparent every day. As Maria's had rested protectively against her burgeoning abdomen; it was then that Tara noted the heartache and confusion marring Amanda's eyes. Yes Amanda wanted Abel, but Tara knew that the other woman was suddenly calculating the cost of making him hers. Tara knew she needed to say something – try and ease the sudden tension crowded the small table – what that something was she didn't know. Opening her mouth to speak, Jax and Rachael appeared at her right. Rachael smiling like the cat that just swallowed the canary; while sipping on a soda she's swiped from the kitchen.

"Ready to get out of her darlin'" Jax asked lovingly.

Standing from the table, Tara nodded yes as she collected her bag from the back of the chair. As anxious as she was to go home and spend some quiet time with her family; Tara was reluctant to leave the two other women alone. Her right hand stilled across the back of the chair; as Chucky laid his somewhat creepy artificial fingers across hers. A silent moment passed between the two and Tara knew that she was leaving the others in Chucky's capable if somewhat creepy hands. Tara smiled, turning to her family she wished the girls good-night, watched as Rachael hugged them both (an act that seemed to shake Maria more than she would probably like to admit, Tara noted). Herding Rachael to the door was no easy task, but one Tara and Jax seemed to enjoy none the less.

Watching the first family of SAMCRO make their way outside; Chucky tried to focus his attention on the remaining two women at the table. "Chucky," Amanda began patiently "would you mind giving me and Maria a minute alone?"

Chucky cautiously eyed each woman. He would never be a true _pistol packing _member of SAMCRO, but this motley bunch was still his family; they were home. Regardless of feuding, fighting, rival clubs, or family drama bullshit there was nowhere else Chucky wanted to be. Abel was as protective of those he cared about as his father. There was no doubt that he would gleefully take the balls of any man who allowed harm to befall either of these women. Chucky had no desire to be that man.

Maria figured sooner or later she and Amanda would need to talk – clear the air so to speak. Maria really wasn't in the mood tonight to deal with the other woman and her crap. However, there was a small part of her that was battling back a killer curiosity. "Chucky," she began patiently drawing the strange man's full attention "look around were sitting in the middle of SAMCRO's clubhouse – what could possible happen here?"

_"Ha"_ Chucky smirked inwardly. _"She obviously has no clue," _thought Chucky absently. Chucky allowed his gaze to wander the clubhouse. He knew the ticking time bomb SAMCRO could become any given second of the day. _"Still"_ he debated internally _"with a clubhouse full of brothers – how much trouble could two little ol' women cause?' _Stepping away from the table Chucky smiled "I'll be over at the bar – if you…" he let the words trail off.

Silence rained across the table as both women watched Chucky cautiously moving towards the bar. As he took a seat, neither missed the nervous eye he kept trained on their table. Their attention quickly returned to each other and Abel.

Maria laughed, tilting her head vaguely towards the bar "psycho boy is worried were going to kill each other." Tossing a brief glance towards the bar, Amanda nodded "so he does," she agreed with a half-ass smirk. Silence quickly returned to the small table. Both women sat quietly watching not only one another, but Abel

"Why did you come back to Charming? Why didn't you just stay in Tacoma or wherever the hell you were?" questioned Maria without ever once taking her eyes off Abel.

Amanda thought about all that had happened since she left Charming years ago. Life in Charming this time around flashed quickly through her mind. The events, thoughts, and feelings that drove her home echoed at a deafeningly level in her head. Her thoughts were own; far too personal to share with anyone especially Maria. She could feel Maria's expectant eyes watching her – waiting for an answer. "Abel – Charming this is my home…this is where I belong."

_"Your home…Your home"_ Maria scoffed "If this…" she gestured around the room. "If Abel…" she indicated with a wild tilt of the head "if all of this is _your home_…why did you walk away in the first damn place?"

Amanda watched Maria warily. This woman was her only competition for Abel; she was also the mother of his unborn child. As she contemplated all the things Maria was or would be it hit like a ton of bricks between the eyes; Maria really truly loved Abel. The realization left her struggling for the right words. Sure she and Maria where in the same boat; they both loved Abel Teller – that didn't make them best friends forever. "I don't need to explain my decisions to you, Maria" Amanda replied with more confidence than she truly felt inside.

"No of course you don't…" murmured Maria with intense calm. "I mean who am I to you?" Maria watched Amanda for a long beat, her gaze intense, hands folded calmly across her "I'm not as naïve as many think. I know why Abel came to me in the first place."

Confused Amanda shook her head, "I'm not sure I'm following you."

"It's not rocket science Amanda. When Abel and I met he was searching for something…maybe someone…" Loosing herself to memories, Maria's expression turned almost sad and immensely bittersweet. "He was lost…" she murmured more to herself than out loud. Shaking herself off of memory lane, she continued, "he may have come too lost in beginning…but in the end we made each other happy. If you had stayed gone just a little bit longer, you would have come home to completely different situation."

The jealous hit Amanda hard and swift. She hated the idea that she caused any part of Abel to feel lost or searching. She hated the idea that he found happiness in the arms of another woman even more. Abel Teller was no saint; Amanda knew that the first time they met. At almost fifteen years old, he was enjoying women nearly twice his age. She's the one who made the decision to leave; she was the one who would have to stand by her choices and whatever consequences those choices left her with. It was on the tip of her tongue to spill her jealous rage all over Maria. She even opened her mouth to do just that; before maintaining her silence once more; she would not make an ass of herself here in the clubhouse. She would not give Maria the pleasure of knowing just how deep under her skin she had gotten.

Her gaze seeking out Abel, Amanda found him standing beside the main exit talking with Jax, Tara, and Rachael. She turned to Maria unclear what to say next; before she could force any words past her now cold lips, everyone in the clubhouse heard the multiple cars pull into the lot.

From the bar, Philly whistled loudly – drawing the club's attention. "Jax man…" he began as he watched the security monitors above the bar. "Jax, man; looks like we've company in the lot." Philly's words came mere seconds after Rachael and walked just outside the door to the picnic table to wait for her parents. Jax and Tara both looked at each other with concern; both murmuring Rachael in unison as they hurriedly exited the clubhouse.

Philly's words drew the attention of every person in the clubhouse. Most people did not pay social calls to the SAMCRO clubhouse. As the brothers exited the clubhouse behind their president; Abel turned to the back table "Stay here!" he told Maria and Amanda.

As he came to stand on his mother's right, Abel prayed his simple words were enough to keep Maria and Amanda inside. Watching those around him, he noted the way his father stood protectively beside his mother; how both of them were watching Rachael. SAMCRO didn't specialize in surprise guest. In this line of work, it paid to be cautious.

Both cars parked near the clubhouse entrance. Several large well-dressed men of obvious Mexican decent exited from the vehicles. Abel felt his inside clinch tightly _'well damn'_ he thought 'this _day just keeps better and better – what the fuck?'_ One man stood away from the pack; an obvious leader or speaker for the group, maybe.

Approaching Jax directly, the man spoke as he extended his hand in greeting. "Jax Teller I presume. It's nice to finally meet you face to face."

'Brains before bullets,' thought Jax fleetingly as he took the road to civility and shook the other man's hand "I am" he replied "and you are?"

The other man laughed a brief, yet no less icy for its brevity, chuckle "Forgive me" he implored "I am Romario Velez. Given our current circumstances I thought it would best if we meet. After all your son appears to know my baby sister Maria quite intimately."

Inside the clubhouse, Maria and Amanda stood in the door way listening to exchange outside. Both understood that Abel's sharp demand to stay inside was for their own safety; yet they both needed to know what was going on – make sure that Abel was safe. Maria was surprised when she heard her brother speak. "Romario," she whispered with surprised glee as she quickly exited the clubhouse. Amanda watched as Maria ran from the doorway straight towards the tall well-dressed Mexican gentleman. Exited the clubhouse behind her, Amanda made her over to stand between Rachael and Abel. As she watched Maria make her way stand at the man's right – she realized this was the same man she and Rachael had run into earlier at Floyd's. Not one to believe in coincidences she nervously chewed her lower lip.

Seeing his baby sister approach, Romario smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kissing her temple he murmured warm greetings. Turning to face SAMCRO once more, he smiled, a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. With false amusement and good nature he continued "I wanted a chance to meet the father of my first nephew."

Casting a no worries glance to Tara, Rachael, and Amanda – Abel stepped forward. "I'm Abel Teller."

"So" Romario replied "you're the lil shit who knocked up my sister?"

**As always I would like to send HUGE thank you's to everyone who has read….reviewed….favorited…or followed. Special thanks go out to LonePalm and ae1102 for helping me reaching a milestone 140 reviews and then go beyond that. Thank you Alikatt31, Shirley Smedra, Jodstar80, Shanell313, drw1987, RC, and, Tianimayteller. And to the anonymous Guest review, please know that you're not the only one who is in favor of Maria – I hope that you continue to read and review. **

**Personal Author's Note: I want to take a minute and give a couple of special shout outs here. First thank you to RC, you sweet pea are like my beta, muse, little voice inside my head all rolled into one. There are literally days where I don't know where this little tale would be without you. Second to drw1987, your work is inspiring. To all of you out there, if you haven't already you should definitely check out the SOA work by drw1987. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Finally to LonePalm, as always dear thank you for just simply "getting-it"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: ****As always I own nothing. All rights to SOA belong to Kurt Sutter / Sutter Ink.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE SPECIAL THANKS-YOU'S: **** Thank-you to Ae1102, Jodes93, Lauz, Needmeabrother, GemmaTellerSOA, Mar76, lovingit, shelly29, lonepalm, drw1987(can't till next season), and Michael the archangel. You guys rock – thanks for everything xoxoxoxox**

**Without further ado….I give you the long awaited **

**Chapter 30**

_"Little shit…Little shit…Little shit!"_ Those two simple words vibrated through Abel's head over and over again. In this life, as insults go, _'little shit'_ was kindergarten – playground stuff. Abel really didn't see where the slight demanded much more than a sarcastic reply – and not much sarcasm at that. Laughing Abel smiled at the older man. "I've been a shit many times over in this life, but I doubt any woman – especially your sister would call me little."

Releasing his casual hold on Maria – Romario stepped into Abel's personal space. "If I were you, I would choose my next words very carefully Mr. Teller.

Looking around at his brothers, Abel laughed "I'm not sure if that's a warning or a threat." Glancing to his right he spoke to the brother standing nearest him that wasn't his father. "Tell me Juice – you see that as a warning or a threat?"

Before either man could respond, Romario pressed forward. "I don't think you understand the severity of this situation or the tight leash tethering my anger right this moment. You see young Maria here…well she is my responsibility. Her future and now the future of her unborn child are of grave importance to me. I will see that they both enjoy the happiness they deserve."

Growing serious Abel laughed coolly with a hint of menace in the sound. "I tell you what I see! What I see is a man who has just blown back in to town and suddenly thinks he can control his sister and the world around her. What I know is that your sister is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. Neither one of us planned for a baby but here we are. Beyond being a good uncle, our relationship – this baby is none of your damned business."

"Careful Mr. Teller, in my world, people have died for far less disrespectful words than you show here today." Romario intoned with no visible feeling or emotion present.

Stepping to her brother's right once more – Maria reached for him, momentarily drawing his attention away from Abel. "Please Romario; this is the father of my baby you're talking to." Laying her hand protectively across her ever growing abdomen she smiled "This baby is going to need both of you in their life. Can't you understand that?"

Wrapping his around arm around his younger sister; Romario kissed the side of her head affectionately. "I love you little Maria. Your happiness is my main concern here. However, someone has neglected to teach your Mr. Teller how to mind his manners when in the presence of his betters."

Maria was a little taken aback by her brother's obvious arrogance. She had never known her brother to be so cold – even in his rush to defend her. Maria started to pull away from him. It was on the tip of her tongue to demand he apologize to Abel right this instance when Gemma spoke. "Abel why didn't you tell me we were having Rico-Suave and his wet-back quartet over?"

Standing to Romario's right Phoenix smirked, "With a woman like that in his life – it's easy to see where Teller gets is lack of respect from."

Romario spared the briefest of glances to his second in command. It was in that brief glance that Abel noticed much. Only a fool would have missed the obvious trust that both men shared for one another. What struck Abel as odd was the momentary glance that the other man spared for Maria – when he thought no one was watching. Could Romario's second in command have feelings for the bosses' baby sister? Was Romario aware of the situation? Gemma's mouth usually overloaded hers and the clubs collective asses, but maybe just maybe this sometime she had opened the door to something they could use in the future.

Tuning out his sister, Phoenix, and the infamous Gemma Teller he focused his attention on Abel once more. "Do you plan on marrying my sister? Or are you going to let her give birth to a bastard?"  
>Never mind that the idea of marrying because of a baby seemed extremely old fashion to Abel; the idea of marriage was even worse. He had no intentions of marrying Maria. "That is a matter for me and your sister to discuss;" gesturing around at the rather large crowd he smiled "privately don't you think?"<p>

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but you have known about this child for some time now; have the two of you discussed marriage?" Romario questioned with earnest interest. When no immediate answer was forth coming from Abel or his youngest sister he pressed forward. "I want your assurances Mr. Teller that you will take care of my sister and her baby. I need to know that you will do the right thing for them and their futures?"

Having heard enough Gemma glanced around at her large extended family. She noted with relief that Tara and Rachael had slipped back into the clubhouse. "Small mercy," thought Gemma as her eye caught Amanda standing at the rear of the group between Chibs and Bobby. She could imagine the terrible things racing through the younger woman's mind. Sadly this could very well be one of those make or break situations for her and Abel. Without another thought Gemma spoke loud and clear "My grandson will marry some cheap wet-back whore over my dead damn body! Do you understand me?"

With a wicked conniving grin, Romario turns to Phoenix. As quickly as snapping your fingers, Phoenix pulled his .38 from beneath his jacket – silencer attached and fires one single round over Gemma's head and into the picnic table behind her. Smiling both wolfish and strangely vague at the same time, Phoenix remarked "the next one won't miss!"

The single shot made virtually no sound, but it was enough that every member of SOA had guns drawn and pointed before the bullet had time to burrow into the defenseless picnic table. Not to be outdone; Romario's boys had pulled their hardware with the same speed as SAMCRO. "ENOUGH!" Shouted a more than angry Jax; "THIS STOPS NOW," he shouted. "You walk into my lot, and begin to demand information from my son; your goon squad threatens my family. Your 'boy' there actually fires at my family; seems to me any future shots from us could be seen as self-defense. Wouldn't you agree?"

"My reasons for coming here today, Mr. Teller do not include blood shed or the authorities I assure you Mr. Teller. I merely wanted the opportunity to speak with the young man who fathered my future niece or nephew. I apologize that things have led to this. My people and I will go for now, but rest assured that we will be in touch very soon." Turning away from both his people and the members of SOA, Romario conversed with his sister for several moments. Satisfied with their conversation, Romario nodded by way of cordial respect "until we speak again Mr. Teller."

With that Romario and his crew made their way back to their cars; guns lowered slightly but definitely still at the ready. Smiling almost meekly at Abel Maria turned and went to catch up with her brother.

Standing armed and ready, SAMCRO watched as the two large cars sped from the TM lot. Assured that they were gone, Jax cursed loud and long. Going to her son, Gemma started to speak only to be cut off "Don't ma…just don't! Are you trying to get one of us killed – is that it? Because I swear the way you run your damned mouth; one day…one day it's going to get one of us shot dead!"

Shaking his head in disbelief "Dammit Abel, just what the fuck have you gotten us into son?" Without waiting for an actual answer he turned to Juice. "Juice get on this mother-fucker, I want to know everything there is to know about him and I want to know NOW!" 

**Author's Note:** **A special thank-you to anyone who is still out there reading and reviewing this. Life has been a serious rollercoaster ride the last few months. First there was family, then the holidays, then work, not to mention just being mom; I've just had no real time to write. When life finally returned to semi-normal calm; I found that a huge ugly case of writer's block and had taken over my mind. A recent reviewer asked if this story would continue or if it had been abandoned. Abel and his story is 100% my baby; and while it may take me longer than I ever expected I will definitely finish this story – thank you for your patience and as always your reviews. I love you guys xoxoxox **

**Author's P.S. I think I know where most of you stand, but just in case; please take a minute go to my profile and vote…let me know what you think! Thanks again xoxxox**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing associated with SOA. I make no profit from the writing of this little tale of sexy yummy biker goodness. **

Watching her daughter rolling pool balls back and forth across the table Tara worried. This – days like today were a prime example of why she didn't want Rachael at the clubhouse. Moving away from the pool table, Tara made her way back towards the door. Cracking the door just enough she peeked out into the lot. She witnessed the silent shot fired above Gemma's head. As the 'family' drew their weapons she quickly and quietly shut the door – returning to her daughter. Grabbing the chair nearest the pool table she struggled with the worry that was all but consuming her mind. Her thoughts were running rampant, all roads leading back to her children. Abel was he father's boy through and through. Thomas (Tommy) was a very smart kid – away at school, but was also enough like his dad and older brother to worry Tara. Rachael was different. Shaking her head, Tara tried to clear her thoughts. She loved all of her children equally. She never played favorites. Rachael was her baby though; her unexpected little late miracle baby. The club and all the turbulence associated with it couldn't have her; Tara would see to that if it took everything she had. Her husband, son, and nearly all of her _'extended'_ family were outside dealing with a new unknown factor. _"I'm not Gemma,"_ thought Tara wearily,_ "I'm getting too damned old for this shit." _As the words rattled through her head, she heard the clubhouse door banging open.

Looking up Tara watched as Juice came barreling into the clubhouse making a bee-line for the bar and his laptop. The sight of Juice relieved some of Tara's worry. Things in the lot must a settled some or Juice wouldn't be back in the clubhouse. The clubhouse door banged open a second time. Jax raced into the clubhouse "Tara - Rachael!" he exclaimed. Standing Tara made her way to the safety of husbands waiting arms. "I'm sorry baby! I'm sorry you both were here for that!" He whispered into her hair as he held her close and tight. Tara held on just a little tighter, once more relieved that her husband was safe, whole, and all in one piece.

From over by the pool table Rachael watched her folks. While she didn't understand everything that was going on; she knew more than her folks or the boys thought she did. She maybe young, but that didn't mean she was deaf either. She heard the other kids talking at school. Stuff like today would have the school talking for a week, she thought with an annoyed roll of the eyes.

Walking over to the pool table, Jax scooped up his little girl. "Hey baby girl! You ready to get out of her darlin' and go home?"

As they exited the clubhouse, Jax walked the girls towards Tara's car. With Rachael running off ahead of them just a few feet, Tara questioned "Where's Abel? Can you tell me what just happened here?"

Pulling her closer to his side, Jax kissed her temple "our boy is fine, I think he left to run Amanda back to her place." Glancing pointedly at Rachael he sighed "We'll talk about the rest later – promise."

**SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA **

The normally short ten to fifteen minute drive back to her place was unusually long and painful for Amanda. She was alternated between being grateful that Able volunteered to follow her home and irritated that she wasn't alone. One last glance in the rear view guaranteed that he wasn't going anywhere until he made sure she was home safe and sound. The frustration rose in her until she simply wanted to scream. Sitting at a red-light, she pulled down the sun-visor and looked at herself in the small mirror. Any idiot with half a brain could tell she was visibly upset about something. Abel was no idiot. "Damn" she mumbled to herself "I just need a few minutes alone!" Her mind was racing, desperately trying to process everything that just happened at the TM lot; everything that currently had her stomach tied up in big painful knots. For the first time since leaving Tacoma, she questioned whether coming back to Charming was the right decision. Abel was going to be a father. Was she screwing up his life by being in Charming? The idea of going back to Tacoma briefly crossed her mind. However brief the thought was it wasn't brief enough; as the mere idea of going back to Tacoma increased the already painful knots in her stomach ten-fold.

As they parked in front of her place; she was grateful that Katie wasn't home yet. "That's something I guess," she mumbled as she headed to the front door. Standing inside her small living room, she was suddenly at a loss for words. She didn't want Abel to worry; honestly she didn't. She just didn't know what came next. The events of the afternoon a repeating loop in her mind. "I'm fine Abel…I know their waiting for you back at the clubhouse. Go take care of that…don't worry about me – I'm fine – honest!"

Abel watched her silently for the space of one…two…three long heartbeats. He heard nothing special in her words; nothing she hadn't said to him at least a hundred times before. So what was so damned different now? What was it about her that seemed so damned off? Did she seem more tense than usual? Was that fear that he read her in her dark eyes? Was she waiting for him to leave so that she could bolt? Was this her breaking point; was she planning on leaving Charming – leaving him again? Would he – could he survive without her a second time? Did he want to?

With a nearly violent shake he tried to clear away all the unwanted thoughts and questions running roughshod through his mind. Reaching for her hand he pulled her to him. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms – holding her as close and tight as he dared. Pulling back just a little, he looked into her dark eyes – his large hands framing her face. "Talk to me MandaLynn?" He asked as though it were really a question; when he was standing here holding her like this.

"Abel please…it's all good...I swear." She answered only half-heartedly.

It was on the tip of his tongue to call her out to demand that she talk to him. Why then didn't he? What didn't he tell her he knew all her "I'm fine's" were just pure bullshit? Why instead did he give her one…two…three soft kisses before turning and heading for the front door. Reaching for the handle, he called out with turning around ''if you need me for anything…anything at all just call – ok?"

With her hands balled into fists against her raging stomach – she nodded "ok" she mumbled. The sight of him opening the door to leave seemed so final to Amanda. For all her thoughts of needing to be alone – she couldn't let him go – not like this. In the silence, with his back to her she cried out "What are we doing Abel?"

Taking a deep breath, Abel scrubbed a hand down his face. In his gut, he knew something like this was coming. Rolling his eyes skyward, he wondered with everything else on his plate – who up there thought he had room to deal with this now. Turning slowly his heart lurched at the sight before him. Her fists balled tight against her stomach; a losing battle to hold it all in. The days stress and fear filling her eyes with unshed tears. Heaven and hell both knew this was one conversation he didn't want to have – and one he would never be able to walk away from.

Moving across the room the urge to take her in his arms was overwhelming. Knowing it would solve nothing – most likely make things worse at this point he stood silently watching her for one heartbeat then two. Needing the physical connection, he slowly, reached out to take her hand within his. "Manda – baby girl don't let what that stupid son-ofa-bitch said earlier get you. He doesn't know shit about my life – our lives."

Squeezing his hand in frustration and fear she questioned "doesn't he? If I'd stayed in Tacoma you and Maria – you might still be together."

"Fuck that!" he shouted, "You have nothing to do with Maria and me. Do you hear me Amanda Lynn – NOTHING!?"

"How can you say that Abel? She is the mother of your child. I understand where their coming from. Any woman in her position would want the same thing."

"What Amanda? What is that you think she and her douchebag brother want from me,  
>Retorted Abel, his anger and frustration threatening to bubble to the surface?<p>

"Isn't it obvious Abel? She wants her child to have both his and her parents. She wants this baby born in a loving home."

"I'm not walking away from my child Amanda. This child will always have me – regardless of the relationship between me and his mother."

"Would you and Maria still be together if I weren't here?" When the question was met with silence Amanda repeated herself. After an awkward moment, Amanda pleaded "Just answer the question Abel – I need to know."

"My relationship with Maria would have ended whether you were here or not. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it baby girl – does that make you feel better?" Pulling his long hair away from his face, Abel paced the small confines of the living room. His emotions were bubbling over; the battle for control slipping through his long rough fingers.

"I answered your question – turn-about and fair play – you answer mine." Grabbing her hand he bodily pulled her snug and tight against him. Cupping her face between his two large hands he leaned down and took her mouth in a long deep bruising kiss. Slipping his right hand into her hair and across the back of head; he controlled the angle of the kiss. His tongue slipped in and out of her mouth quick and furious. Breaking the kiss just as quickly as it started he studied her face, her dark emotional eyes, her kissed swollen lips "Do you love me baby girl?"

She studied his face in return. His beautiful baby blue eyes – so much like his father she thought absently. His long blonde hair reminding her of the pictures Tara had shown her of a younger Jax Teller. Absently her finger tips brushed his hair back behind his ear away from his face.

The gentle contact forced his thoughts into action "It's a simple question babe…Do you love me?"

**Author's Note: Special Thanks to GemmaTellerSOA, MAR76, HermioneandMarcus, bonzgirl, and LonePlam you guys making writing this story so much fun. I love all of your thoughts, comments, questions, and idea. Thank you to everyone who is following and favoriting this story – that makes my day xoxoxoxox**


End file.
